Where's Anna?
by Quarkie
Summary: Jack wakes up in the infirmary screaming that his wife and daughter are missing. What happens when he finds his six year old daughter at his cabin. Why is she there, how will Sam react and is she still in danger? SJ
1. Chapter 1

Set at towards the end of Season 8, but Janet Frasier is still alive; as it should be.  
This is a complicated story, so just go with it and all will be revealed in time.

Chapter 1

"No I swear Daniel that's what he said….I don't know you'll have to talk to him about that." Jack had called Daniel on the way home from the debriefing to tell him about the findings on P8Y-146, and was now thinking he should have just waited until they got to Daniel's house to talk to him. You would think by now he would know better than to try and make a quick call to his second favorite scientist, but no, apparently he didn't because here he was still on the phone with him when he arrived home, "Well we'll be there soon, I'm home now." He pulled his truck up along the street in front of his house, jumped out and grabbed the mail from the mailbox with the phone tucked under his chin. He put the mail under his arm and reached down to pick up the bike Anna had left in the driveway and leaned it up against the house. "Yeah, I know." He laughed as he walked in the door.

"Sam, Anna I'm back. Let's go," he yelled as he pulled the phone away from his mouth so he didn't yell in Daniel's ear. Not that Daniel would have noticed as he was babbling on about the significance of the dialect discussed at the debriefing. "No I don't think so…" With the phone re-tucked securely under his chin he looked through the stack of mail to see if there was anything other than bills and smiled when he saw a card for Anna for her birthday from Sam's brother. "Yeah, hold on." He pulled the phone away again. "Sam….Anna you coming? Daniel and Sarah are waiting."

He started looking around the house when neither responded. In the family room it looked like there had been a sleepover of about 20 five year old girls….or a struggle. "Daniel, something's not right, let me call you back. He tried to call Sam's cell phone and heard it ringing in the kitchen; he found it right next to Daniel's birthday present with her purse and keys. Something indefinable made him panic; something was very wrong.

Unarmed he made his way to the bedroom slowly checking the rooms as he went. When he got to his and Sam's bedroom he went to the closet and opened the gun safe, retrieved his gun and searched the rest of the house. He still could not find Sam or Anna, but most of the lights were on in the house and Sam's car was in the garage.

He pulled out his cell phone and called the SGC. "This is General O'Neill – I have a Code Red situation. I need a team at my house now, Colonel Samantha O'Neill and our daughter are missing. I repeat code-red-" He felt a sharp pain in his back and blacked out.

-------------

"General, he's coming to." Dr. Frasier announced when Jack opened his eyes. George Hammond made his way to the bed.

Jack woke with a start and screamed, "Sam! Anna!"

"He's awake sir, but he's in shock. Let me give him a light sedative." Dr. Frasier took the needle from the nurse and injected it into the IV.

Jack blacked out again. A few moments later he regained consciousness, though the sedative calmed his body, his mind was working frantically.

"George. Sam and Anna?" Jack inquired.

"Jack relax. We're going to get to the bottom of this." He looked at the Doctor puzzled by Jack's behavior. He had been concerned since he received Jack's message, a team was dispatched immediately to Jack's house and they found him lying on the floor. "Now tell me what happened."

Pain shot through Jack's back up to his head and he screamed, when the pain subsided enough he explained. "I came home to get Sam and Anna, we were supposed to be at Daniel and Sarah's house for dinner. I was talking to Daniel on the phone." He gritted his teeth through the pain and then continued. "When I walked in there was evidence of a struggle. I searched the house and called in the code red and then I think something hit me from behind." Jack squeezed his eyes shut, cried out in pain and slipped back into an unconscious state.

In the shadows Sam and Daniel looked at one another with bewildered.

"Sarah?" he asked in a whisper.

"Anna?" she asked in an equally quieted and perplexed whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Briefing room people." The General commanded. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c left the infirmary and went to the briefing room.

General Hammond flew in from Washington as soon as he received news of the call from Jack. SG-1 was there when he arrived.

Hammond played the message that Jack had called in. They heard Jack's quiet but commanding voice, "This is General O'Neill – I have a code red situation. I need a team at my house now, Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill and our daughter are missing. I repeat code-red…..ahhhh."

The General looked to Daniel and Sam. "Can someone tell me what is going on here?"

Colonel Sam Carter's eyes were wide and her face paled when she heard the message.

Daniel stammered. "I, I…..uhhh…no."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, but had nothing more to offer than the others.

"I take it you are not married to General O'Neill nor do you have a child with him Colonel." General Hammond inquired just to make certain.

"No sir." She answered concerned.

"Jack's house showed no sign of a struggle. He was found face down in the hallway of his house with his phone in one hand and his gun in the other." Hammond explained.

Sgt. Harriman walked into the briefing room "General, Doctor Frasier asked that I inform you that General O'Neill is conscious now and highly confused and agitated."

"He's not the only one." The General stood and they all returned to the infirmary.

"George thanks for coming in. Will you please tell these people that I'm fine and that I'm able to join the rescue mission? I am not sitting here while-"

"Jack you'll have to wait until Dr. Frasier clears you, you know the drill son."

"You know what they'll do to them. You remember what Conrad tried to do to Sam." Sam remained out of sight.

"Jack, please. Humor us so we can get through this. Tell me again what happened."

Frustrated he repeated, "I came home to get Sam and Anna, to go to Daniel and Sarah's for dinner. I was talking to Daniel. Did you call Daniel?" Jack pulled the IV from his arm. "It looked like there was a struggle. I called in the code and then I woke up here. If the file isn't up to date we have a recent picture of her in our quarters. Now Please?"

Jack was trying to sit up when he saw Daniel approach the bed, "Daniel? Tell them." Daniel looked at him compassionately trying to figure out what to say. "How long have I been here?"

No one answered his question. "Who's Anna?" George asked.

"Uhhh…Sam and I's daughter." He responded in a sarcastic tone. "About yea high, six going on 40, blond hair, brown eyes; luckily looks more like her mother than me." and continued in an even more sarcastic and agitated tone. "And, of course you remember Sam don't you George, Colonel around these parts, smarter than the rest of us, saves our butts every so often and oh yeah _my wife_ of just the past nine years." His agitation was escalating. "This isn't funny. Look we have to hurry Sam said-"

Sam walked closer to the bed where he could see her. Jack looked confused. "What!" His pulse and heart rate increased and the machine alerted the medical staff to his distress. He started screaming and trying to get out of bed, "Sam! What's going on? Anna? Where's Anna? She's not-" Then he collapsed as his body went into shock and his heart beat erratically. The medical team pushed the three of them out of the way and went to work. Sam leaned back up against the wall, her hand came to her mouth and she bit back the tears as she watched them shock him three times before his heartbeat returned.

"Steady pulse doctor," informed one of the nurses.

Janet put the paddles down. "No more, out." She directed to all non-medical personnel present. Daniel put his arm around Sam and guided her out.

"Dr. Frasier, I need a medical report on General O'Neill as soon as possible. I need to know what's going on here."

"I'll have a report for you as soon as I have something to report. But, right now I think it would be best if he rested, sir."

-----

Janet was checking his stats when he woke. All of his tests had come back clean so far; nothing to explain his rantings. He was still lightly sedated so he was groggy. "Doc?"

"Hey there General, how are you feeling?" she asked calmly.

"Like I was hit by a truck. What the hell happ-" He tried to get up, but his head felt like it weighed 100 pounds so he put it back down. He didn't know what was going on. He looked around the room and noticed he was in one of the observation rooms. He looked up and saw General Hammond and Sam. "What's going on folks?"

Janet looked up at them. General Hammond and Sam looked to one another. Janet did not want them to stress out her patient any further.

"Somebody answer me, please? ...Doc? ...General? ...Carter get the hell in here and tell me what's going on."

"Colonel? Someone else can go-." General Hammond offered.

"No, sir. I'm fine. He'll probably just get more agitated if I don't go down there."

"Alright, if you're certain."

She nodded and left the observation level. She pushed up her sleeves and took several deep breaths as she went down the stairs and into the room.

"General?" she started cautiously not knowing what to expect. She looked to Janet occasionally for assurances that he was stable.

"Carter? What happened?"

"What do you remember, sir?" He noticed her trepidation and it caused his brow to furrow.

"After the debriefing, you, me, Daniel and T went to dinner for Daniel's birthday." Daniel and Teal'c joined General Hammond on the observation deck. Jack look up to them for confirmation that he remembered correctly and for clues as to what was going on.

"Do you remember what happened after that?"

"I drove home…man I feel like I have one hell of a hang over. We weren't drinking were we?"

"What do you remember?"

"I don't remember drinking. I think I…no I remember walking into my house and throwing the keys on the table and….that's it. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here? Why does my chest hurt?" He reached one hand up to his chest.

"General you went into arrest. I'm sorry. It's going to be painful for a while." Janet interjected.

"None of this makes any sense. What am I doing here? I'm supposed to be on leave."

"You get some rest General. Well talk in the morning, alright." Sam touched his shoulder lightly to reassure him. She was tired; it had been a long night.

"In the morning? Okay." He would have fought for answers, but his body was already fighting to pull him back to asleep. But before he slept…

"_You bought him a book for his birthday? Doesn't he have enough books?"_

"_Not this one. I had to search hard for this book. It's very old. He'll love it." She said with a big grin, as if it were the find of the century. How could he argue with her when she was that happy with herself._

"_If you say so. Do you have everything packed and ready to go for tomorrow?"_

"_Almost, I need you to put your things in the suitcase on the bed. Anna is so excited about going to cabin for her birthday. You did good Jack."_

"_Thanks, I have my moments." He opened the sliding door to let the dog in and reached down to pet him, "Hey Oscar, you ready to go fishing boy?"_

_---------------_

Sam returned to the observation chamber, "Colonel?" General Hammond asked.

"Seems normal, sir. We all did go to dinner last night for Daniel's birthday." Daniel and Teal'c nodded in confirmation. "And, he was supposed to be on leave. I believe he was going to his cabin."

"Doctor?"

"Nothing so far General; everything appears normal. Still he could have come in to contact with something that came through the Gate or it could have been something at the restaurant? I just don't know, but I should have a more complete report in the morning, which oh look at that, it is morning. I won't have anything for a few more hours, why don't you all get some rest. He should sleep for a little while longer. I'll have someone contact you if there's any news."

Daniel hung back with Sam as they walked toward the elevator. "Sam you alright?"

"Fine Daniel, why?"

He looked at her skeptically, "Oh I don't know. That was pretty…"

"…weird?" she asked.

"-intense." Daniel finished.

"Yeah."

"Strange thing to hallucinate about."

"Yeah." She was more unsettled than she let on. Anna had been the name she used to tell her mother she was going to name her daughter, if she ever had one. She had not thought of that in a good 20 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"George." Jack greeted when Hammond walked into the infirmary. Jack was returned to the infirmary when there no longer appeared to be a reason to keep him isolated.

"Jack I have to say you look much better."

"What are you doing here?"

"When the Commanding Officer of the SGC goes down, I get a phone call."

"What's going on George, why isn't anyone answering my questions?"

"We're still trying to figure out what happened, Jack. If you're cleared we'll talk this afternoon."

"I feel fine."

General Hammond looked at Doctor Frasier. She had just told him all of his tests were still normal, but that she would like to keep him for observation until at least the end of the day. Just to be certain.

"Be patient it was a rough night."

"Yeah, tell me about it." George remained silent. "No really tell me about it."

"Patience Jack, rest" Hammond chuckled.

"Look I've got a date with a Lake. This is my down time and I had plans to go fishing. So the sooner you all let me out of here, the sooner I'll get that rest. I promise you lots of rest."

------------

Admittedly Sam had been avoiding the infirmary. She felt awkward about the whole situation; especially the way he looked at her right before he went into arrest. Daniel came by and told her everything seemed back to normal, but that they were keeping him under observation until later in the day. He asked if she was going to see Jack and then that made her feel like she was drawing more attention to herself by avoiding him. So she went.

"General, Janet said you could have some of the Daniel's birthday cake." She offered holding up the piece of cake.

"Ummmm…sweet. Thanks, Carter." He pulled himself up more in the bed.

She pulled the table up to him and put the cake down. "So…" he said hoping to get something out of her, but knowing she wouldn't fall for it.

"So…." She answered back. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I have cake!" he said and she smiled.

"_Where's Anna?"_

"_Down the street at Zach's." Sam answered wrapping Daniel's gift. "Make sure you get back here by 1800, I don't want to be late for Daniel's birthday dinner."_

"_You know me; I'll be back in plenty of time."_

"_That's exactly why I said it, because I do know you."_

"_There's cake involved isn't there? Besides it's just a debriefing. Two hours tops and I'll be out of there, plenty of time," he tried to assure her._

"_Alright but you're on vacation and if you're late we're dubbing you General Party pooper and party pooper's don't get cake." He kissed her._

"…so I don't think we'll be able to use it as a power source……General?"

"I'll be back, I promise." He said out loud.

"What?" she asked.

"What?" he looked at her puzzled and then looked around the room. It had been as clear as if they were standing there in the kitchen, his arms around her, kissing her goodbye and then suddenly they were in the infirmary again.

She looked at him trying to see if there was something to be worried about.

"Sam?" he asked tenderly.

She looked around for Janet and didn't answer.

"Carter?" he recovered. "I'm just tired and I need to get out of here so I can get up to my cabin and rest." For a moment she caught a look of confusion on his face, but he quickly masked it.

His hands went to his head and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the images from his mind.

"Sir, are you in pain?"

"No I'm fine," he answered irritably. But, when he opened his eyes he saw her eyes wide with concern. "Carter I'm fine really. I'm going to rest." He pushed the table away with the cake still on it and laid down. He had to get out of here and get to the cabin. If he said anything, even to her, heck maybe especially her, they would keep him here. He couldn't stay here.

--------------

"George." He greeted everyone cheerfully as he walked into the briefing room later that day, after finally being cleared to leave the infirmary. "Carter, Daniel, T."

"Jack good to see you up and around so soon," General Hammond welcomed him.

"Good to be up and around so soon. Am I going to get some answers now?" Jack inquired.

"Well we can tell you what we know, but I don't think we have any answers; and from the sounds of it, we may not ever."

Dr. Frasier started, "All of your tests have come back clean. I have no medical explanation."

"Jack this all started last night when we received this call from you. We sent in a team and found you out cold on the floor of your house."

He heard his own voice, but didn't remember making the phone call. _ "This is General O'Neill – I have a code red situation. I need a team at my house now, Colonel Samantha Carter-O'Neill and our daughter are missing. I repeat code-red…..ahhhh."_

He laughed. Everyone looked at him surprised by the unexpected response. "I don't remember making that phone call." He looked at Sam apologetically. "I really don't." Then they played the tape of his explanation in the infirmary

"_I came home to get Sam and Anna, we were supposed to be at Daniel and Sarah's house for dinner. I was talking to Daniel on the phone. When I walked in there was evidence of a struggle. I searched the house and called in the code red and then I think something hit me from behind."_

And his final exchange with Hammond…

"_Who's Anna?" George asked._

"_Uhhh…Sam and I's daughter." He responded in a sarcastic tone. "About yea high, six going on 40, blond hair, brown eyes; luckily looks more like her mother than me." and continued in an even more sarcastic and agitated tone. "And, of course you remember Sam don't you George, Colonel around these parts, smarter than the rest of us, saves our butts every so often and oh yeah my wife of just the past nine years." His agitation was escalating. "This isn't funny…" _

"Well I was wrong, because it is _kind of_ funny. I don't remember saying any of that." He didn't have to remember saying it; he remembered living it. So he didn't lie…exactly. "Can I go now?" The images were so vivid. It took every effort of his highly trained mind to stay focused. _His pulse was racing as he searched the house. _ _"ANNA! ANNA!"_

"Sure Jack. Would you mind checking in with Dr. Frasier every so often; just for my peace of mind?"

"I can do that, George." He tapped his hands on the table in front of him, in hopes of holding it together and appearing his normal self until he could get out of there. As long as Sam didn't talk he thought he would be okay, and luckily so far, it seemed the situation was awkward enough that she had nothing to say.

"Well looks like I can get back to Washington, then. I'm sure Reynolds can handle it from here in your absence."

Jack nodded in affirmation.

Sam wasn't so sure that there was nothing to worry about. Not so sure he had returned to normal. She thought she caught a concerned look on his face several times during the meeting and while listening to the recordings. He would look down towards his hands, and seemed to be trying to discreetly maintain his composure. It was subtle; you had to be looking for it, which she was. She had nothing concrete to challenge him on though; so she let it be.

"You're all free to go. Jack give me a call when you're back in the office." Jack nodded and left. He made his way to the elevator and to the locker room before it got too overwhelming. He sat down on the bench. Elbows on his knees, hands laced through his hair as he tried to fight or survive the scene playing in his head.

"_Sam, Anna come on Daniel and Sarah are waiting……"_

"_Daniel, something's not right, let me call you back." He tried to call Sam's cell phone and heard it ringing in the kitchen; he found it right next to Daniel's birthday present with her purse and keys. From the corner of his eye he saw something. When he walked to the other side of the kitchen he saw Sam lying on the floor, blood pooling around her head. He reached down and checked for a pulse; nothing. He lifted her, clutching her limp body to his chest. "No, No!" He screamed as he rocked her in his arms… "ANNA! ANNA!" Moments later he ran screaming through the house, looking in every room. His shirt and hands were stained with Sam's blood and his face stained with tears. "ANNA! ANNA!" _

_When he reached his destination he hesitantly opened the door to the safe room that was hidden between Anna's bedroom closet and one of their bedroom closets. He opened the door and found her there. "Daddy!" Anna screamed and ran and put her arms around his neck as he lifted her. He held her tightly while he tried to pull himself together. Oscar barked. He finally breathed, closed the door and turned on the closed circuit security cameras in the house_.

He sat there with his face in his hands, both now covered with sweat and tears. He didn't understand, the scene was so intense that he expected to see her blood on his hands when he opened his eyes. This time the visions were different. He needed to get out of the mountain and to his cabin.

He wiped off his face, grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator.

"Sir?" he heard her call him from behind.

He closed his eyes, but that was no help, he just saw her in a pool of her own blood. He had almost made it to the elevators. "Colonel?" he said as calmly as he could manage; his emotions were so close the surface.

"Sir, are you alright?" She wanted to see his face to ease her mind or confirm her suspicions, but he wouldn't turn around or slow down.

"I really wish people would stop asking me that." He looked at the floor. She quickened her steps and caught up with him as he walked to the elevator.

She didn't know how to bring it up - 'Sir I was going to name my daughter Anna and you didn't finish your cake.' - did not seem to make for a compelling argument.

"Carter is there a question?" he asked when she still had not said anything.

"You going fishing, sir?"

"Yes, would you like to go fishing?" he asked as he entered the elevator.

"Is that an invitation?"

He looked up at her, "You know where I'll be Sam." Pushed the button and shoved his hands in his pockets. The doors closed.

-------------

Sam wandered to Janet's office. She couldn't focus. She kept seeing the look on his face when the elevator doors closed. "What are you looking at?"

"Just reviewing the General's EEG readings. There are some very slight anomalies I can't account for, but nothing significant." Janet reported.

"What kind of anomalies?" Sam asked curiously, wondering if it would confirm her suspicion that something was going on.

"Some minor spikes," Janet said dismissingly and Sam leaned over her shoulder to take a look.

"In these brief spikes," Janet pointed at the computer monitor "it almost looks like separate brain waves, like the readings we see with the goa'uld and host or the entity that occupied you. But they only occurred in spikes and they're so similar to the Colonel's brain waves, they're barely noticeable. Could be residual from when he had the ancient repository downloaded into his brain, I suppose."

"How often?"

"Well we didn't have it hooked up the first time he woke up. But the second time he woke up right before he went into cardiac arrest, shortly after he woke up in the observation room and this morning around 1100. Could be nothing. I'll run some more tests when he returns. I think rest is the best prescription for now."

"I'm going home Janet. Good luck."

"Thanks, enjoy your downtime. Will Cassie and I be seeing you this weekend?"

"Probably not, sorry."

"Everything alright Sam?"

"Yeah, I think I just need some rest too, rough night."

---------------

On the drive home, Sam tried to convince herself she was making something out of nothing. Every time she had been in the room he had one of those spikes in his EEG. These little things were adding up to something. Weren't they? Janet didn't seem concerned. Soon she found herself parked in front of Jack's house; his truck wasn't there. "He must have already left."

She didn't know where the cabin was, but felt the sudden need to know. She used the spare key he had given her in case of emergencies and entered his house. She went to his desk and looked through it for a clue to the location of his Minnesota cabin. After all it was a big state. She felt terribly guilty about violating his privacy, but her intense need to get to the cabin over-ruled reason. She found a bill for the cabin's power with the address on it and left.

She went home and turned on her computer and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator while it booted up. She went online to get directions; it was a 16 hour drive. A drive she knew she couldn't make all night with the little bit of sleep she had the previous night. So she booked a flight to Duluth the next morning and with any luck she could be at the cabin tomorrow afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam's anxiety was escalating as she made her way to the cabin: anxious to get there, anxious that he would think she was crazy for just showing up, anxious that she truly had something to be concerned about. She drove up the long dirt road to the house. It was a long way off the main road. It was a long way from anywhere. She saw his truck and hesitated, but pulled up along side of it.

Sam walked up to the door slowly, trying gain the courage to knock. Finally she knocked on the cabin door; there was no answer. She knocked again and still no answer. She walked around to the side of the house, she could see the pond and the dock.

"Mommy!" Sam heard from behind her and turned around to see a little blond girl running from the woods toward her with a dog at her heels and Jack walking at a steady pace behind her. She was confused, very confused. But when the little girl reached her, Sam's body involuntarily bent down and wrapped her arms around her as tightly as the little girl held on. "I'm so glad you made it. I was afraid you were going to miss my birthday Mommy."

They released one another and Sam stood not taking her eyes off of the girl and her beautiful smile. As the small hand reached up to touch Sam's flat stomach, the girl's eyes became troubled. "Momma, where's my baby brother?" Sam hands reached up and covered her stomach.

"Anna," Jack knelt down to her level and took her in his arms. "Remember that talk we had about how some things are the same and some are different." She nodded. "This is one of those things honey. Mommy doesn't have a baby anymore."

Anna put her head on Jack's shoulder and then buried her face in his neck. Sam thought she saw a tear form in Jack's eye and she struggled to understand what was happening.

Jack stood, picking Anna up as he did. "Come on kiddo. Let's go figure out how we're going to celebrate your birthday; and a cake we'll need a cake of course."

Anna lifted her head, "Is Uncle Danny mad we missed his party?"

"Nah. He's fine, he's a big boy. We'll celebrate with him when we get back." He could see the wheels turning in Sam's head. He walked past her. She stood there still holding her stomach staring forward. "Sam you coming?" He called out as he neared the cabin. She turned around and followed them.

Sam walked into the cabin. "General?" Anna giggled. Jack put his hand up to delay Sam's questions.

"Anna sweetie, go wash your hands okay? You got messy out there."

"Okay Daddy." She was still giggling as she skipped to the bathroom.

"I guess she's used to you sometimes referring to me by rank-"

"Excuse me?" Sam asked looking around, suddenly wondering if she was in some strange dream.

"Carter I know you have a lot of questions and I don't have the answers. I can't explain this right now, if ever. But that's our daughter."

"Anna." She acknowledged and nodded.

He was relieved she seemed to be accepting at least that part. He didn't think he could keep Anna calm if he had to convince Sam she was the girl's mother. "Please try to call me Jack in front of her. She's dealing with all of this pretty well so far, but I'm not sure-" he heard her coming back from the bathroom. "We'll talk after she goes to bed. Did you know that her birthday is two days after Daniel's?" he said quietly. As Anna neared them he cheerful said, "We have a birthday to celebrate! Six is a big deal. Huge! Monumental!" Anna giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews.

Sorry folks but you will have to wait until Sam figures out what's happening.

----------------------

Chapter 5

"So what's the plan sunshine?" Jack asked Anna.

"Beth's!"

"Beth's? As in that cheesy little diner in town?"

Anna cocked her head and looked at him puzzled, then rolled her eyes, "Daddy, Mommy doesn't let you have cheese, it's bad for your cestolal." Then Anna dramatically winked at Jack and he felt like he should feel guilty for something.

"Cholesterol Anna." Sam corrected her.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Can we go Mommy?"

Sam looked to Jack, having no clue what to say. "Sure whatever my princess wants for her birthday." Jack answered. "Do you think Oscar wants to stay in or go out, while were gone?"

Anna ran to her dog lying on the floor and whispered in his ear and then turned her head as if she was waiting for an answer. "He wants to stay in; he's tired from the walk."

Jack strapped her in the back of his truck and then they headed into town. It was a long drive. Jack and Anna played the alphabet game looking for things outside of the truck that started with the letters of the alphabet in order. Jack kept trying to cheat, but Anna knew the alphabet too well and caught him each time. Sam would laugh for a moment and then return to her silent contemplation of this afternoon's events. She was making little progress she had too little information and her thought processes were clouded too with the emotion of meeting her daughter. To top it off, Jack kept looking at her smiling as if he held all of the secrets of the universe; which see found even more disconcerting.

Anna sat next to Sam in the booth across from Jack, half sitting on Sam's lap, leaning forward on to the table. Jack watched as the two of them looked through the same menu.

"Mommy can I have a chicken scissor salad too?"

"Yes, you can have a chicken Caesar salad Anna." Sam looked at Jack wondering how Anna would know what she would order off the menu and what six year old would order a salad for her birthday dinner….apparently hers would.

Jack leaned across the table, "Anna don't you want something bad for you like a cheeseburger or dessert for your birthday dinner?"

"No daddy. I want a chicken Caesar salad."

"Okay, I'll just have to sacrifice for the rest of you and get a cheeseburger."

"Daddy you can have chicken Caesar salad too. It's better for you." Anna took Jack's menu from him and laid it down definitively.

"_Jack what are you doing?"_

"_I'm eating pizza Sam. See watch," he said as he stuffed a large portion of a piece of greasy, meat covered pizza into his mouth._

"_Janet told on you."_

"_Isn't there a law or something about doctor-patient confidentiality?"_

"_She said your cholesterol was 320 that is way too high. She had a feeling you weren't doing anything about it, since she's seen no improvement in the last six months. You have to be careful and take better care of yourself." He gave her a rebellious look as he took another bite. "Anna and I want you around for a good long time; so looks like I'll have to enlist some help." _

"Yes Princess birthday girl!" he relented.

When the waitress approached, Anna ordered. "Three chicken Caesar salads, two iced teas and one milk please Pam."

The waitress looked at Anna trying to place her, and smiled awkwardly. "Sure thing little one."

Jack realized this may have been a mistake. He didn't think about who Anna would know. Sam looked at him concerned, but he smiled to try and reassure her and himself.

"So what's next after dinner princess?"

"Daddy," Anna rolled her eyes at him impatiently "next we go to Dan's General store and get me a new fishing hat and a new pole. You promised. Then ice cream."

"Of course I did, just testing you. Ice cream not cake?"

"Daddy it's my birthday not yours." Anna smiled smugly.

"And, do I get to have ice cream?" he asked her.

"You can have a little bit Daddy, since it's my birthday."

"Thank you your eminence."

"You are most welcome, my lowly subject." He reached over the table to tickle her, but she headed for the protection of Sam's arms. "Mommy'll get you Daddy," she warned.

The salads saved Anna from further attack.

After dinner they walked down the street to the store for a new fishing pole. Anna swung between them holding their hands.

"Anna do you know Dan?" Jack inquired trying to prevent more surprises.

"Of course not Daddy, Mr. Dan died before I was born. I know Mr. Mike. You're a really silly Daddy sometimes…..Mommy do you have a penny for the fountain?"

"No, I don't." Sam answered and looked at Jack. She was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable at not knowing what was going on as she was discovering that Jack was still working that out too.

"I do it's in the truck and the truck is right there, hold on." Jack let go of Anna's hand, as he turned he almost ran into a friend.

"Jack how are you doing? Who are these lovely young ladies?" the man inquired.

"Hi Officer Jim! I'm going to throw a penny in the fountain." Anna told him.

"That's great little lady."

"How's Melissa?" Anna asked. The Sheriff looked to Jack and back at the little girl.

"How-"

"Jim walk to my truck with me." Jack interrupted. "Sam why don't you two head to the fountain, I'll be there in a minute with lots of pennies." He directed the last part to Anna.

Anna reached up for Sam's hand and they crossed the street.

"Jack how does she know me and my daughter?"

"Oh I must have mentioned you two to Anna." Jack dismissed.

"Oh…so who are they?"

"Sam and Anna."

"Sam and Anna?"

"Anna's my daughter."

"I didn't know you remarried, you son of gun. You are a private fellow aren't you?"

"Sorry Jim, it's complicated." Jack said as he opened the passenger side door of his truck to get some change from the center console.

"What isn't these days?...Uh Jack?"

"Yes Jim?"

"You don't have a car seat in that truck."

"Excuse me?"

"Jack Anna's even smaller than Melissa, she's still well under 80 lbs, you need to have a booster seat for her. You know if you need one the Whitson's ordered one from Dan's a while back and ended up picking one up from the Wal-Mart when they went into Duluth. I think he still has it."

"Thanks Jim." Jack closed the door to the truck and rejoined Sam and Anna. Somehow he convinced Anna to let him go in and pick out a fishing pole and let him surprise her. He was concerned how she would react if she met Dan. Oh yeah, this was really complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack wrapped the gifts in the store and when they went for ice cream Anna opened them. She was thrilled with both the pole and hat. They were able to enjoy their ice cream with no further surprises.

Anna fell asleep less than half way home and from that point forward the trip had been made in silence. Both Jack and Sam were deep in thought; the only communications between them were occasional glances and awkward smiles.

"I'll get her. Can you get the pole and the bag in the back" Jack asked and Sam nodded.

Jack opened the back truck door where Anna was sound asleep in her new car seat, wearing her fishing hat and holding her new pole. He smiled and gently removed the pole from her grasp and took her in his arms then carried her inside. He placed her in bed. Sam let Oscar out and carried the items inside and followed them into Anna's room.

Jack left the room to retrieve one of his t-shirts, and let Oscar back in.

"_You bought her a dog?"_

"_Yes." He said proudly holding the fluffy puppy._

"_Jack!"_

"_You converted most of your closet into a safe room and wired the house with cameras. Then you took half of my closet for your stuff." _She relented, he hadn't complained when she moved her stuff into his closet or through the chaos of the construction. _"Sammie, she'll be safer with both, besides look at him isn't he cute."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Anna named him Oscar."_

Sam meanwhile stood staring at the daughter she never bore, but had just celebrated a 6th birthday. Jack returned with a relieved Oscar, changed Anna into the t-shirt, placed her stuffed dog that looked quite a bit like her real dog under her arm, and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight Princess."

Sam did the same. "Good night sweetheart. Happy Birthday."

Oscar jumped up on the bed and with all of the activity, Anna never woke up.

------------------------

"Do you want a beer?" Jack asked but never looked for confirmation he just went to the refrigerator and pulled out two and handed one to Sam across the counter.

"Thanks." She was having difficulty trying to figure out where to start. "What was in the bag?"

"She didn't bring a toothbrush or any clothes. Just Oscar, that stuffed dog and the clothes on her back. I just picked up a few things for her when I was in getting her fishing gear." He took a drink and ran his hand through his hair. "She's a great kid." Sam nodded in agreement….. "I'm not sure where to start." He blew the air from his lungs. They stood safely on opposite sides of the kitchen counter that overlooked the living area; he in the kitchen and she in the living area.

"Sir why-"

"You're not honestly going to call me sir while we have this conversation are you?" His eyes were black, she could tell he was working hard to figure out how to explain this and it was all too much. "She is real right, I mean you're here and she's here?" Sam nodded. "I guess it would be crazy to ask my delusions if they were real, so we'll go on the assumption that this is all real." He waved his beer bottle around in a circle as he spoke.

"Why don't you start back at the SGC, what do you remember?" she asked calmly.

"SGC….." he paced and made his way into the living room. "I was having these visions, flashbacks, dreams, hell I am not sure what to call them. They were so real. At first it was almost as if I was living them. I kept waiting for Dr. Frasier to find something to explain them, but she didn't. I kept _remembering_ more."

"Remembering?"

"I think, I mean that's what it feels like. I was remembering stupid stuff like what you found Daniel for his birthday and the debriefing for the team that came in early. Even though I was already on leave I went in for it. I know it doesn't sound like me, does it?" He shrugged his shoulders and she smiled. "We were supposed to come here for Anna's birthday. That's what she wanted for her birthday; for the three of us to come here." He smiled thinking how much it meant to him that this was his daughter's birthday wish. "The entire time I felt like I really _needed_ to get here, but I thought I was running away from something…..not to something."

"After the briefing I remembered Anna was alright. I didn't even go home. I drove straight here, all night, from the mountain. When I got here this morning, she was in _her_ bed, exactly where a part of me expected to find her."

He took another drink and then continued. "I know things, but I don't understand any of it. I have memories of things that haven't even happened, but they have." He walked toward her. "I can clearly remember the day Anna was born like I was there. I can remember that she was born at 4:13pm at the SGC and that Daniel had to drag you out of your lab even though your water broke, because you weren't finished working on….whatever it was you were working on. I know that you were in labor for 6 hours. I remember the look on your face when you first saw her." He looked away unable to handle the intimacy of the moment. The memory of her face in that moment, when she looked at him holding their first child.

"You remember that?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah……Memories are coming to me in bits and pieces like an unfinished puzzle with huge gapping holes of things I want to know and can't remember. I don't know what half of it means or what order it goes in or if any of it's real."

"What do you remember?"

"Not a lot. I wish I could remember the important stuff."

"Like?"

"Why she's here, how, who…" He couldn't say it out loud. 'Who killed you?'

"You don't know why she's here?"

"No, I think she was in danger."

"You think?"

"Well I'm not really sure of anything I just met my six year old daughter this morning." He responded sarcastically and in a tone sharper than he had meant. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay."

"What scares me is if she really is in danger and I never did know what it was. What if there is nothing for me to remember and…" she could hear the anxiety in his voice.

"Calm down Jack." She had no idea what this was doing to him. He had already gone into shock at least once and they were too far from the SGC or any hospital. "Come on sit down." She took his arm and guided him to the couch. She really wasn't feeling calm inside at all, but she stayed stay composed because she needed to be. He and Anna needed her to be.

The more he tried to think about specific things the more fragmented it all seemed. He knew he would have to tell her what he knew so far and he didn't know if he could say it out loud.

"What you said back at the SGC, that we were married for nine years." He nodded. "Do you have any sense of the timing?"

"What do you mean?"

She looked for a marker to help her determine what they were dealing with. "How old was Daniel turning?"

"ummm…..48? Yeah 48."

"48 that's 11 years from now. Wow! Okay….11 years in the future." The science and emotion of the event flooded her senses. She stood and walked around the room, put her hands on her head with her fingers interlaced and took a deep breath. She had no answers to this. Not that she thought she had a grasp on the situation, they had experience with time travel and alternate realities, but she still didn't understand what was happening. "So I take it Melissa is not old enough to baby-sit Anna?"

He looked at her puzzled. Did they need a babysitter? "Melissa is Anna's age."

"She told me Melissa sometimes babysat her when we were here."

"Ahhh."

"So married for nine years…" she looked at him awkwardly.

"What don't think you could put up with me for that long?" he smiled. Then she realized just what that meant, how much they would have shared. Her face paled. "Carter you alright?" She remained silent and then looked away as her face went red. "Oh yeah," he realized what had just occurred to her. She looked back at him still red but saw the confirmation in his eyes. "Yeah….I know where that mole is." She turned away again. "You're uncomfortable with all of this?"

"Aren't you?" she looked surprised.

"That's one of the easier parts to deal with." She was even more confused now; and while normally Jack would think that a confused Sam Carter was cute, as long as the fate of the world did not hang in the balance, this was not something he wanted her to have to understand.

"What's the hardest part?" she asked tentatively.

He stood not being able to contain the energy that started to build in him. Like a violent volcano the vivid images flooded his senses again; _her limp body in his arms, the blood on his hands._

"The first time I remembered coming home I couldn't find you two, and then I started to remember more about that day. You were wrapping a book you got for Daniel for his birthday. I had to go into the SGC for a debriefing for a team that came in early. I decided to go in, because there was something the team was excited about. It was Daniel's birthday and I had to get back so we could go over to his house. He was married to that woman – Sarah – Osiris, you know?" she nodded. "Anyway, I came home and went into the house. I was on the phone with Daniel, something seemed strange so I told him I would call him back. I went into the kitchen……"

She waited and he said nothing and the minutes were passing by. He was standing at the window looking at the pond. She got up and walked over to him. His breathing was labored and his hands were buried in his pockets. When she looked at his face she saw tears running down his face and she couldn't imagine what made Jack O'Neill cry. It scared her so she just continued to wait until he was ready.

Finally, he managed. "You were killed." That was about as detached as he could describe it. One of his hands left the security of his pockets and reached up and covered his forehead. Each time he remembered he would instinctively shut his eyes, but the images were so much more vivid then so he would reopen them quickly trying to force away the memories. But, the scene had been haunting him since he first remembered, playing over and over. _His hand reached up to move her blonde hair from her face. "Sam, no!" His hand reach down to her swollen belly and held her tighter._

She tentatively reached out for his arm. When he felt her hand on his arm he looked toward her and reached for her. She wrapped her arms around him held him as he buried his face in neck. "I'm here," she tried to reassure him.

She waited for him to be able to go on. When he started to release her, he took her hand. He hoped the feel of her hand would keep him safely in the correct timeline. "At first I thought you both were missing, but then I remembered what really happened." He felt the full weight of the guilt his future self felt as her held her on the kitchen floor. "When I came home I found you on the kitchen floor, our kitchen, there was a lot of blood. You had been shot."

She closed her eyes realizing more fully what he was dealing with, and the baby; Anna said she was pregnant. Her free hand clutched her belly. She felt odd for feeling a loss for something that she had never had. She looked up at him alarmed, "Anna!"

"I asked her this morning. She said you sent her upstairs to the safe room. She didn't see anything. That's where I found her."

"Oh thank God. Safe room?"

"I'm not sure why, but we had one between our room and hers."

"So I was dead?" he nodded. "Murdered?" he nodded again. "You think Anna was in danger, and now she's here. And, you have memories of yourself 11 years in the future, you keep remembering more? But you don't know why, how or who?"

"Right."

"We have to get you two back to the SGC."

"What so they can run tests on her?" he let go of her hand and walked away.

"We have to make sure she's alright, and that you're alright. We have no idea what this is doing to either of you. What if she's not supposed to be here?"

"She belongs here, this was not an accident."

"How can you know that, you don't even know how or why?"

"I know because I'm her father. I just know." She looked at him skeptically. "Can't let go of the scientist in you can you Carter."

"No, I have to use what I know to help both of you the best way I know how. You used to look to me for the answers, to solve the problems."

"Not sure I need to know or want this problem solved…I'm getting a headache. I'm going to call it a night. Why don't you take my room, I'll take the couch." Sam looked towards Anna's door. "Don't worry she knows I have trouble sleeping sometimes and end up out here. She won't think anything of it." He wished this was one of those times he could look to her to solve the problem, for her to come up with a brilliant idea and he could put it into action and problem solved. But, Anna wasn't a problem to be solved. She just needed to be protected and live out the rest of her childhood. She needed to live. He knew how to protect her.

She had more questions and wanted to continue, but feared she had already pushed him too far. "Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack was the first to wake; he could see the faint light of dawn outside. He went to the bathroom and then went to check on Anna. When he opened the door he found an empty bed. He ran through the cabin, it wasn't that big……..It couldn't be a dream………..It couldn't……He couldn't lose her. He felt the same panic he had running through the house looking for her in his memories. He went to his bedroom, afraid that he would find that bed empty as well, he paused. He rested his forehead on the door and took a deep breath before he opened the door. Then he collapsed on the edge of the bed as relief washed over him.

He held his face in his hands. He was so terrified they wouldn't be here. He felt a hand on his back. "Jack?" he heard her sleepy voice behind him.

He turned. His distress was clearly evident on his face. Sam pulled on his arm and he lay down behind her and wrapped his arm around both of them. He could see Anna's hand holding Sam's and her face was a vision of peace, no cares, no worries. Oscar lay at her feet.

Sam felt his frantic heartbeat slow to a more restful pace against her back and she heard his breathing become shallower. They drifted off back to sleep.

"Morning Mommy and Daddy!" He awoke sometime later with his arm still around Sam as Anna was kissing their faces. He released Sam and rolled over to get out of the bed. The queen size bed was probably never meant for two adults, a child and a full grown 60 lb Australian shepherd. And yet, it was the most restful sleep he had experienced in a long time.

Oscar jumped down and Jack realized he should probably let the poor dog out. "Come on Oscar. Anna what do you want for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal!"

"How can anyone be so excited about oatmeal?" he grumbled as he made his way to the front door.

After breakfast they set up the chairs on the dock so that Anna could try out her new pole. She was wearing her new fishing hat, dressed in the jeans, t-shirt and flannel shirt Jack bought for her the night before. They had not caught anything, of course a singing six year old, would probably scare off any fish in the pond if there were any to be caught.

Anna sang has Jack supplied her with the names of Minnesota wildlife so that she could continue, "It's a beautiful day for the bass to play, it's a beautiful day for the trout to play, it's a beautiful day for the crappie to play, it's a beautiful day for the loon to play…."

They heard a vehicle pull up. Jack stood and turned, suddenly aware he was not armed. Sam saw him reach behind his back and realized he felt threatened. "Sam wait here with Anna." She rolled her eyes. His over-protective nature was going to drive her crazy if he kept this up. When did she become a damsel in distress? She let it go when she realized it was probably the moment he saw her on the kitchen floor.

She watched as Jack approached the vehicle and then saw General Hammond get out. 'What is he doing here?' She stood and Anna started running over to him before she could stop her. "Grandpa!"

George looked over at her stunned. The little girl came and hugged him wholeheartedly, Sam walked up with a tight smile. "General." She greeted him.

"Colonel?" He asked surprised to see her here.

"Anna why don't you take Mommy to the lake where we saw the baby ducks yesterday? I bet she would love to see the ducklings." Jack suggested.

"Come on Anna, show me the ducklings." Sam put her hand out to Anna and looked at Jack concerned. She wished she could stay for this conversation, but Anna certainly couldn't be here.

"Come on George, can I get you something to drink?"

"Jack?" he asked stunned pointing to Sam and Anna as they walked off, or rather ran – Anna was very excited to show Sam the ducklings.

"Come on in." They walked inside. Jack got a couple of bottles of water, he handed one to George.

"Jack what is going on? I get a call from you that you are retiring after what happened the other day. At which time I might add, you assured me everything was alright. Then I come up here and find you and Sam really do have a daughter. You really married too?"

"I'm not sure you'll believe me, but no."

"Care to explain?" George asked confused.

"I'll do my best. That is our daughter, but…this is going to sound crazy. It appears she's from the future."

"Excuse me?" George asked in disbelief; however they had seen a lot of strange things over the last eight years together.

"Yesterday morning when I got here, Anna was here. Since I woke up in the infirmary I have been remembering things."

"Remembering things?"

"At first I thought I was just dreaming or something. But as near as Carter and I can determine, Anna is from 11 years in the future."

"How is that possible?"

"That I don't remember."

"Can you prove she's from the future?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know how this looks don't you Jack? Sorry, but the first thing I thought when I saw her-"

"Come on George, we've seen stranger things."

"I believe you son. I can't imagine how the two of you could have kept this a secret for the last, how old is she?"

"Six, yesterday."

"So that means, yeah I think I would have noticed if Sam was pregnant between 6 and 7 years ago. The woman rarely even takes a weekend off."

"We're trying to figure this out George. Believe me, I wish it were something else that made more sense."

"What can you tell me?"

"Somebody killed Carter 11 years in the future. For some reason Anna was sent back. Don't ask, I don't know how, why, or who I'm up against. That's the best I can put together so far. I know this though, I am not putting my daughter in danger again."

"Jack I can't let you resign, I need you at the SGC."

"This is not up for debate George. Anna and I are staying here." Jack said determined.

"And, Sam?"

"I haven't talked to her about this. She can go back to her life and Anna and I will stay here."

"Excuse me Jack, I only saw Sam with her for a few minutes and I can't see her leaving her daughter."

"She doesn't remember, she should be alright."

"I don't think she needs to remember anything to want to stay with her daughter. Would you?" Jack looked concerned, no he definitely wouldn't. "Jack bring her back, we'll get to the bottom of this and find out what were up against. You have more resources to protect her at the SGC than here."

"If no one knows she exists, then there is no threat."

"You want to hide her away for the rest of her life?" Jack just took a drink of his water and looked away. "I know you're concerned about protecting her Jack, but I can assure you that we'll do everything we can."

"That's not good enough George. I think Sam knew the person. I don't think they broke in."

"Jack you know who you can trust at the SGC."

"Do I?"

"Come on, I'll talk to the President, we'll keep this need to know. I can assure you we'll do everything we can to get to the bottom of this."

Jack heard Anna giggling outside and went to the window, they were already back. He saw Sam chasing her and saw the smiles on their faces. George was right, Sam didn't need the memories to love her, she already did.

"Anna should have a chance at a normal life. School, friends…"

"She had that. I want to make sure she has a chance to have a life period." George looked at him exasperated. "Alright, I'll think about George."

"Daddy, help me." He heard Anna squeal as Sam gently tackled her to the ground and started to tickle her.

"_Daddy, help me," Anna screamed!_

_Jack had a gun at the man's head "Put her down carefully and I might be persuaded to let you live." They were near the front door of the house. The man had almost gotten out of the house with her. He let Anna down. "On the floor, hands on your head."_

"_Mommy!" Anna ran to Sam who had just come down the stairs when the man was putting Anna down, she grabbed her and held her tightly. Anna buried her face in her mom's neck and put her thumb in her mouth. _

"_It's alright baby." Sam went to the phone to call the SGC to have the man taken into custody and returned to Jack._

"_Jack?"_

"_Take Anna upstairs now Sam."_

"_Not until I know you're not going to do anything stupid."_

"_Only if he does anything **else** stupid."_

"_Jack why don't you take Anna upstairs and let me deal with this."_

"_You want to talk to the SF's in your pajamas Sam? Besides you're not even supposed to be out of bed, yet." He didn't want to upset her anymore today. "I'll be good, go on." Ironically, the man was only still alive because the very person he came for was in the house._

"_Alright, just don't make a mess of my floor. It took me three months to pick that out."_

"When Anna was three they tried to take her right out of our house in the middle of the night."

"You mean someone was stupid enough to enter your house in the middle of the night Jack?"

"Guess they didn't read my file." Jack smiled sarcastically, and continued seriously. "I wasn't supposed to be there. I was supposed to be in Washington. Sam had a miscarriage that day. So I sent someone else at the last minute. They were patient. They waited more than two years before they tried again. And, that time they had better intel because I got called in for a debriefing for a mission that ended earlier than scheduled…….Sam was 5 months pregnant with our son when they murdered her George." Jack informed him with a venomous tone.

Anna came running into the house. "Daddy you didn't save me," she accused him. His mood softened. Sam followed her in smiling and went to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. She saw the look on his face before he had a chance to mask it for Anna.

"You done fishing pumpkin?"

"No way!"

"That's my girl."

"Grandpa are you staying for dinner, we're gonna have fish." Anna invited him.

"No sweetheart. Another time alright?"

"kay," and Anna pulled Jack outside. "Come on Daddy!"

Jack looked over his shoulder at Sam on his way out. "Come on out when you're done."

"Sure." Sam answered, trying to catch her breath from running after a very energetic six year old.

She walked over to the glass door and watched them settle into the chairs on the dock and cast their lines.

"So Colonel you want to tell me what's going on?" she smiled knowing he just heard from Jack, but needed her confirmation.

"Something didn't sit right with me when I left the SGC yesterday, sir. I came here to check on the General. Make sure he was alright. When I got here I met Anna. Same as you did today. Why are you here?"

"Jack resigned yesterday morning."

She turned around shocked. "He what!"

"I came to talk to him directly. After what happened the other day, I couldn't just let him leave. What's your assessment of the situation?"

"I don't like referring to my daughter's predicament in military terms."

"That's what I thought."

"Excuse me?"

"Jack seems to think you might be less…..attached than he is." She looked at him surprised. "Yeah, that's what I said. So Colonel, what do you recommend?"

"That's not entirely up to me, sir."

"Circling the wagons already are we?" he shook his head, smiling.

She was looking out the window at them again with her arms crossed in front of her. Smiling at the scene as Anna sat on Jack's knee singing the song with him that they were making up earlier. Before Jack complained that they were scaring away the fish, but he was singing along with her now. "I've spent more time thinking about the 'how' this happened than the 'what to do' portion. I trust General O'Neill."

"Even if he wants to retire and stay here with Anna while you go back to Colorado Springs?" She couldn't believe Jack thought she could leave Anna. "Get him to come back Sam. I'll talk to the President. Get proof and..."

"You mean besides Anna?"

"Sam, the only thing Anna proves is that you and Jack have a child."

"Oh yeah." That was a predicament. "Don't you think you would have noticed if I went on maternity leave six years ago, not to mention carrying a child?"

"Help me out and get me more to fight with. Jack's due back in three days. Get him to come back to the SGC."

"I can't make any promises General." She bit her lip. She wanted Anna to come back with her…and him. She wanted to make sure Anna and Jack were okay. "Right now I'm going to go fishing, sir."

George walked out with her and made his goodbyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Only after Anna went to bed could they have any meaningful conversations. Sam had let Jack end last night's conversation because she was concerned about him. But over the past two days she had seen no sign that he was going to have another serious physical reaction to 'the memories'. Sam was staring at the fire, deep in thought. There were so many things she had not even found time to think about. Some of those things were starting to make their way into the fray and some of those things were quite disconcerting.

Already she could not imagine a day without seeing Anna smile, be the recipient of one of her wholehearted hugs or hear the sound of her laughter when Jack played with her. She had never had a child and was overwhelmed by her immediate love for this child. Her child.

"He told you?" Jack asked her, when she had not said anything and Anna had clearly been asleep for the last half an hour.

"Yeah, you're wrong," she looked down at her hands.

"I'm just trying to protect her."

"I know you are, but you're wrong about me. I can't leave her. She's my daughter too. Maybe not in the traditional way, but she's mine as much as she is yours. I don't have to remember the last six years of her life to love her. I'm not leaving her. She has to deal with enough without losing her mother. I would think you should understand at least that much about me."

"I didn't think about it that way. I just didn't want to make any assumptions." He walked around the room, trying to think of a way. Of course there would not be an obvious, simple solution. This entire situation was beyond complicated. "There is a lot more for her to deal with if we go back."

"I know, but as we've already seen there are things she would have to deal with here too."

"She's going to have to find out that her home is gone and that we aren't even…you know."

"Married, Jack. It's called married."

He knew very well what it was. A part of him was already married to her for the last nine years. "Everyone she knows doesn't know her, and her friends aren't even born yet: uncles, aunts, cousins, friends, neighbors….everyone."

"Everyone but us. She has us and Oscar, of course." He tried to smile, but only managed a half smile, before he became serious again. "We have to tell her." He still didn't say anything. "We can't keep her locked up here. Outside of this cabin, she's going to find out that the world is not same as it was two days ago. You saw her in town. There are 11 years of technological advancements alone that she will notice are missing – changes in televisions, computers, game systems, which knowing you, I am sure she has owned at least one. She's smart and she's already asking questions. Not talking about it is not going to change anything."

"You think we should take her back and take our chances," he stated more than asked.

"I'd rather be proactive and try to prevent the reason she's here, rather than just hope no one finds out about her. What if something happens to us? We aren't going to be around forever. I'd like to know we made the world safer for her."

He felt defeated, but he knew she was right. He just didn't like it. "So would I," he admitted.

"We can do this, it's what we do," he smiled, albeit reluctantly. "And we can decide how we are going to do this."

"What like shared custody? No offense, this guy you're dating might be nice enough, but I don't-"

"Not to take any of the mystery out of life for you, but from what you remember, who did I marry?"

It took him a minute, but then a smile started to develop and she rolled her eyes. "You love me," he accused her with a very big grin.

"General." She warned pointing her finger at him. She had not intended to illicit this reaction.

His smile got bigger, "You love me." He was armed with a full cocky smile now and moving in closer.

She moved around to the back of the couch trying to get a barrier between them. What would she have told him? She would have undoubtedly admitted when she first…oh crap. She closed her eyes embarrassed and irrationally mad at her future self for being so openly honest with his future self. She plunged her face into her hands. Why did he have to remember this? She lifted her head and opened her eyes and he was still smiling at her. "Stop that. Remember something useful would you."

He was just grateful to be able to remember something that made him happy. Sure this was making his heart rate increase, but it was a good reason; one that made him really happy. "You thought I was, let's see if I have this right Samantha…disarmingly handsome…the first time you met me," he teased her. "…..and what was it March 12, 1999 you realized you had fallen for me. Wow you know the day?"

She couldn't deny it. They would both know she was lying, but still she did not admit this to her commanding officer and friend, she admitted this to her boyfriend or husband; although thinking of that way did not seem to make it any easier either. "Sir Stop. General we're still-" she tried to appeal to him again within their ranks.

"I know." But he couldn't help it, the corners of his mouth betrayed him and she picked up a pillow from the couch she was currently trying to hide behind and threw it at him.

"Colonel, throwing pillows at a superior officer is not very professional," he teased her more.

She bit her thumb nail. Her curiosity got the better of her, "We solved that problem?" she asked.

"I spent two years in Washington, we got married, and I transferred back to the SGC, I think. Still lots of gaping holes." He circled his head with his hand.

"But, you remember the date?" She said shaking her head in disbelief at the way his mind worked. She walked around the room, her arms crossed in front of her. A few days ago they were safely in the world they had created over the last eight years and yet two years from now she was going to marry him.

He made his way toward her again. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you."

His proximity unnerved her. "Technically, I think I embarrassed myself." She took a step back for a more comfortable distance.

"Carter…" he started to reprimand her for being so hard on herself, but softened and took another step closer to close the distance again. "Sam if it helps……I love you too," he admitted. He felt much less awkward than he thought he would.

She tried to back up again but hit the table behind her, "You're confused. You have all of these memories from another time; a time when we have a very different relationship."

"No, I was confused before. I can't give you a date, but I've known for a long time. Sam, I don't want to pretend that I don't know that we love each other," she looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity. But avoiding how she felt had become second nature, she didn't know if she could stop. "Anna changes things, but only sooner than we would have…"

His proximity made it a little difficult to think straight. She felt like a caged animal looking for an escape. Because she was having a hard time denying that she would have liked to kiss him right then. She restrained herself. She put her hand out to stop him from coming any closer and he walked into her hand. "Stop…." She looked down, bit her lip and tried to think of a way out of this mess. Then realized it wasn't such a mess, just happening too fast. "Just slow down, flyboy, I need some time….."

"Okay," he reached up and covered the hand keeping him at arms length.

"There are a lot of issues that need to be addressed."

"Like?"

"Like making decisions about our daughter without the other's input." She pulled her hand away.

"Sorry."

"No one does anymore retiring until we make a decision together. We see what our options are and then we talk about it. Deal?" She put her hand out for him.

"Deal." He took her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of hers. "So no running off to Vegas with me?"

"Please tell me we did not get married in Vegas," she sighed.

"No."

"Well let's try and hold off on adding fuel to the court-martial fire. We still have a lot to resolve."

_"I called the President today to discuss retiring."_

_"What? No Jack you can not quit so you can follow her around for the rest of her life."_

_"He said he wouldn't accept it anyway," he slumped down on to the couch. "He asked what I wanted, I told him I want more time with my family. I've been at the SGC and HomeWorld Security for 19 years now. I'm still spending way too much time in Washington. I'm missing too much of her life, not to mention ours. I don't want to keep doing this anymore, not after losing the baby and almost losing Anna." _

_"What did he say?"_

_"Were renegotiating… less travel, and I'll start to work with someone to take my place…for someday in the near future. Sam, I need to do this and carry some of the weight of this family," she sat down next to him and leaned into him. He put his arm around her. _

_"Jack, I didn't lose the baby because you don't carry enough of the weight of our family. You do fine."_

_"**We** lost the baby Sam." He put his other arm around her. She nodded and she tried to wipe away the tears that were falling, thinking about their baby girl. It was still so recent that her body had not yet recovered. He held her tighter and kissed her on top of head._

Sam saw him slip away and she held on to his hand and waited. She subtlety monitored his pulse. She had been watching him closely the last couple of days when she could get away with it, and he seemed to be handling the episodes better as time passed.

When he rejoined her, he reluctantly brought her up to date on the memories. It was difficult telling her about the miscarriage and the attempt to kidnap Anna, but the attempted kidnapping confirmed that Anna was the target. She was definitely in danger.

Sam was right. Why couldn't he remember something useful? There were so many unanswered questions.

The next day they sat Anna down and explained what had happened as best as they could to a six year old. It went about as well as could be expected. She didn't understand it entirely and accepted it anyway as only young children can. She still had her Mom and Dad and Oscar. She still got to fish with her family on the dock. So she figured she still had the most important things she needed in life.

That night was their last night at the cabin before heading back to Colorado Springs. The three of them lay in the hammock looking at the stars. Jack had his arm around Sam with Anna in between them. He quizzed Anna about the constellations and Sam answered her questions about the universe, galaxies, and stars. When Jack decided it became too much like techno-babble, he sang twinkle, twinkle little star and soon Anna fell asleep. If he could freeze a moment in time it would be this one. They were all safe.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When the elevator doors opened on Level 21 Anna stood safely between her parents holding their hands. They stepped off and made their way directly to the infirmary. Before they returned Sam called Janet and did her best to explain things.

"So this must be Anna," Janet greeted them.

"Hi Aunt Janet!" Happy to see a familiar face, Anna released her parents' hands and reached out to hug her Aunt, but then shyly looked down at the floor and returned to Sam and Jack. "Sorry I forgot." Sam and Jack's hearts broke with her realization.

Janet quickly reassured her, "It's alright Anna, did you have fun fishing?" Anna nodded and looked up at Sam and Jack smiling. "We are going to run some tests okay sweetie? But your Mom and Dad will be here with you through them all. Do you remember being here and having tests run?"

"Yes. You take the blood out of my arm, right here, and I have to lie down in the machines and be very still."

"You're a very brave girl," Janet commended her.

Anna looked up at her Dad. "Dad says I gotta double dose of bravery, because I'm a Carter and O'Neill." Sam and Janet laughed.

Jack lifted her onto the gurney and Janet brought the stool around to start her examination. "So for the record, what is your full name young lady?"

"Anna Danielle Carter O'Neill," Anna stated proud. Jack and Sam looked at one another a little surprised. Neither had known her full name until that moment.

Janet explained everything as she went. When she drew blood, Anna squeezed Jack's hand and winced, but didn't cry. Sam bit her thumbnail as she watched and worried for her. Anna was weighed, measured, poked, prodded and scanned. When they were finished with the tests, Anna was worn out and went to sit on her Mommy's lap where she fell asleep while they waited for Janet to return. Anna's legs straddled Sam's lap and her head rested heavily against Sam's chest. Sam felt more relaxed with Anna peacefully in her arms. She stroked and kissed her hair while wondering if the tests would reveal the reason she was in danger.

Jack sat on the gurney fidgeting with some medical instrument he had found to play with, watching Sam and Anna. He hoped they made the right decision.

"Jack!" Daniel came in loudly. Jack put his finger to his lips, but Daniel didn't see Sam and Anna until he came around the other side of the partially pulled curtain and ignored Jack's request. "I heard someone say you were back. Whoa!"

"Danny! What part of _shhh_ don't you understand?" Jack reprimanded in a quiet but harsh tone. Daniel just pointed to Anna with a quizzical look on his face. Not able to formulate a question.

"Mommy," Anna mumbled and turned her head away from the noise, but did not rouse from her sleepy state. Sam's hand ran soothingly across Anna's back. Then Daniel raised his eyebrows at Sam.

"Anna?" he whispered loudly and excitedly. "Jack Sam?" But Jack was already pushing him out of the infirmary since the man couldn't manage to restrain himself.

"Daniel I swear you wake her…can't you see she's sleeping?"

"Jack what's going on?"

"Briefing at 1600 Daniel. I'm only going to explain this once, so make sure you're there. Let Teal'c know too will you?"

"But,-"

"No Daniel, just do me a favor." He could see Daniel was genuinely worried. "Please as my friend."

"Well…alright Jack." Daniel looked seriously concerned. He was used to Jack being irate, flippant and demanding, but seriously asking him a favor as a friend was just plain disconcerting.

Jack returned to the infirmary. "She okay?" Jack asked Sam quietly when he returned. She nodded. "I let Frasier know were taking her back to my quarters." He took her from Sam's lap.

He laid her down on his bed and tucked her under the covers. They sat down on the sofa in the room. The General's quarters were pretty comfortable. "We're on for 1600. Janet was fine about calling Cassie to come in to watch her while we're in there."

"Okay." He started to rub his head and laid back against the couch.

"Another headache?" She asked concerned and stood to walk around to the back of the couch and rub his neck and shoulders.

"Thank you." He tried to be discrete about his headaches, but she had been watching him closely since she had arrived at the cabin. She knew he was regularly taking pain killers.

"Why don't you go back to the infirmary and have Janet run some tests?"

"I'm fine."

"I can see that." She responded sarcastically. "It may tell us more before the briefing and if you don't I'll call Janet and she'll make it an order." He looked up at her rebelliously. "Please sir? We don't know what this is doing to you either." she pleaded.

"Alright, but for the record, I liked it better when you at least let me think I was in charge around here Carter."

She smiled. "I knew you were smarter than you let on. Now go."

"You two will be alright?"

"We'll be fine. After her nap, we'll get lunch. Then we'll be in my lab. Do you want us to come and check on you?"

"No, I don't want to worry her. How about you, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She made her way back around the couch. "Go." Sam didn't realize how sleepy she was; almost as soon as the door shut behind him she was asleep.

"Mommy!" Anna screamed. Sam jumped up and went to her.

"What's the matter Anna?"

"You told me to go to the safe room."

"I know sweetie."

"Where are we?….oh." Anna tried to figure out where she was. It was similar to her parents' quarters but different.

"You remember?" she nodded. "Did you have a bad dream?" Sam climbed on the bed with her and Anna climbed onto her lap and put her head on Sam's shoulder.

"I was watching out the window for Daddy to come home." Anna explained sleepily. "Some men came to the house, I told you. You saw and told me to go up stairs with Oscar to the safe room and wait for you or Daddy to come and get me. You said everything would be okay Mommy."

"It's alright sweetie, you're safe," she tried to reassure her. Sam wondered if she felt this inadequate as a mother in the future.

"Mommy?"

"What honey?"

"Oscar wanted to watch a movie." She seemed to reluctantly admit.

"Did he now?"

"I turned on the TV, but I saw our house." Sam remembered Jack telling her about the security system and the cameras she had installed.

"Anna what did you see?"

"_We finally got a lead on who the kidnapper was working for. I'd like you and Anna to come in with me," he was walking around the living room as he spoke._

"_Why?"_

"_Well I wanted to go over what we have with you."_

"_Anna doesn't need to be there; besides she's with her father."_

"_Sam, I know she's here and General O'Neill is at the SGC."_

"_Why don't you come back when he's home? He should be here for this meeting too. Or better yet, we'll come by when we get back from our trip."_

"_Come on where's Anna?" he urged._

"_I told you she went in with General O'Neill." She stated more firmly._

"_Find her." The man told the other two. _

"_What are you doing? This is my house damn-it. Get out!"_

"They were looking for me and you said a bad word Mommy. They didn't find me. I waited until Daddy found me just like you told me. I turned the TV off, because I knew you would be mad if I watched."

"You did? You're such a good and very brave girl. Anna what was the last thing you saw?" Sam was afraid for what she saw. Anna didn't answer. "It's okay Anna, I'm not mad."

Anna started crying, "After the bad man yelled at you he hit you Mommy."

"That was the last thing you saw? You sure you're telling me everything?" Anna nodded. "Good sweetie." Sam rocked her reassuringly, telling her she was okay, thanking God that she did not see what must have happened after that. When Anna calm down Sam wiped her tears away, "Hey would you like lunch?"

Anna smiled and jumped off her lap, "Can Oscar come with us?"

"No, but after lunch I'll have them bring him down, okay?"

They had lunch and Sam wondered how she could possibly raise a red Jell-o fan, but realized who's influence that would have been and acquiesced. She was so focused on Anna that she was unaware of the curious looks she was receiving in the commissary.

After lunch they headed to her lab where she had Oscar brought down. He followed Anna around the small room as she looked at every instrument in the room. "What does this one do?"

"Measures EM waves. You know what those are?"

She nodded. "Electro-magnetic waves. And, this one? She continued….

Sam looked through the paperwork that had piled up while she was in Minnesota, all the while answering Anna's questions. It was nice to have someone interested in what she did, although she was beginning to get the sense that this was a common game of theirs.

"Mommy?"

"What sweetie?"

"Can I have my notebook and pencils?"

"Sure." Sam pulled out the pad of paper and colored pencils they had picked up when they stopped on the way back from Minnesota to shop for her. Anna was now well stocked with new clothes, toys and books.

Anna sat on the floor with Oscar and drew pictures. Sam sat on a stool looking over her shoulder occasionally. She watched as Anna a drew a picture of the three of them at the lake fishing.

Sam managed to get some work done while Anna sat on the floor with Oscar and drew. She was glad for the time alone with Anna. Jack and Anna were close. Anna adored her father, and he obviously felt the same.

This afternoon it was just the two of them, and Sam was beginning to grow more confident as she gained a sense of the relationship she had with her daughter. She was the one Anna searched out in the middle of the night to relieve her fears and nightmares. She was the one Anna looked to when she needed to be comforted. Since her mother's passing Sam had lived with the concern that she would not be able to provide her children with the same nurturing sense of peace and security that seemed to come so naturally for her mother.

Sam looked down to check on Anna and saw her drawing a picture of herself and Oscar at the Stargate. "Umm…..Anna are you supposed to draw pictures of that?"

"As long as I leave it here Mommy, I'm going to give this one to Daddy."

"Okay." She smiled satisfied that her daughter was quite familiar with the rules.

Things had been awkward and confusing between her and Jack. He was standing closer and at times he would put his hand on the small of her back when they were walking. It was such a small and simple gesture, but indicative of so much more. It wasn't that she didn't like it, it was just so new to her and so natural for him. In some ways it was easier here, in others ways more difficult. Outside the base those boundaries were no longer clearly defined, but she didn't feel as self-conscious.

On base it was more business as usual. They must have managed to maintain a mostly professional relationship on base out of respect for one another and the organization within which they worked. But, here she was also more self-conscious when she was with him; more aware of the way other people looked at them, the changes evolving in their relationship, and how he affected her. She was also conscious of her increasingly protective feelings of her family, and the fact that she now considered Jack and Anna her family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The phone rang. "Colonel Carter," she answered.

"Sam, it's me Janet. Can you come to the infirmary? Cassie's on her way in and she'll meet you up here."

"Janet?" she looked down toward the floor at Anna, apprehensive about alarming her.

"Nothing to worry about, Sam, I'd just like your assistance and maybe Anna's."

"Sure."

"Anna, we're going to go back to the infirmary. Aunt Janet needs my help with an experiment."

"Cool. Can I help?"

"We'll see."

"Cassie's going to be there. She's going to sit with you while Daddy and I go to a meeting this afternoon," Anna grinned. Sam could tell she was very excited to see Cassie. "Remember what we talked about. Things are different and we can't tell people things we think we know about their future. Can you do that?" Anna nodded. "Keep in mind Cassie's a lot younger than you remember."

"Yes Mommy." Anna's excitement continued to build at the thought of seeing Cassie and she skipped….practically bounced to the infirmary.

In the waiting area Sam sat, Oscar lay next to her on the floor, and Anna danced.

"How long have you been taking ballet Anna?" Sam asked as she watched her.

"Since I was 4."

"Do you like it?" Anna nodded her head and danced over to Sam. "Do you like school?" Anna nodded. "What school do you go to?"

"Cheyenne Mountain Charter Academy."

"What grade are you in?"

"First." Sam wasn't surprised that she was already ahead by a grade, but they would have to get her into school before she missed the rest of the school year.

Sam stood when she saw Cassie escorted by an SF. "Cassie, thanks for coming."

"Not a problem," she hugged Sam. "What's going on?"

Anna looked at Cassie surprised. Cassie was only Melissa's age. She didn't expect Cassie to be that young. Adult to teenager was a much more noticeable difference than the difference in the older adults.

Sam saw the surprised look on Anna's face when she saw Cassie, "Your Mom didn't tell you?" She took Anna's hand to reassure her.

"No, she just asked me to come and sit with a little girl. I figured it was someone who came through the Stargate."

"Cassie, this is Anna."

"Hi Anna, I'm Cassie."

"I know, hi Cassie." Anna grinned. Cassie looked at Sam.

"Cassie, this is my daughter Anna O'Neill." Cassie was in shock. "It's complicated, but it's probably not what you think. Although I can't imagine what you think."

"Okay."

"I don't have time to explain this right now. I just need someone Anna trusts to stay with her and she kind of knows you." The confusion was evident on Cassie's face. "I'll explain more later, I promise. You okay with this?"

"Of course. Stranger things have happened around here."

"Right."

"Who's this?" Cassie pointed to the dog.

Anna reached down and wrapped her arms around his neck, "This is Oscar!"

"Hi Oscar." He wagged his tail and sniffed Cassie's familiarly scented hand.

"Well I'm going to go in now, you two…three will be fine here?" Anna ran to Sam and hugged her before she went inside. "You're alright?" Anna nodded.

Cassie nodded as well to reassure her.

-------

Sam walked in and saw Janet writing something on her clipboard while Jack was once again fidgeting with something he found in the infirmary.

Janet looked up first, "Sam thanks for coming." Jack was sitting on one of the gurneys. "Cassie and Anna out there?"

Seeing the same question on Jack's face she answered, she assured both of them. "Yes."

"I just want to try something. The General said that you believe there might be a correlation to when you were in the room with him before and the spikes in the EEG, so I wanted to see if I could observe and document any difference." Janet went to the monitor.

"Have you recorded any spikes?"

"Yes, but not on the scale I showed you before."

"What do you want Anna for?"

"I wanted to see if she has the same effect on him."

"No, not today Janet," Sam answered emphatically and surprised both Jack and Janet.

"Sam, it could help." Janet tried again.

"No not today." Sam said again definitively.

Jack was concerned. "Is Anna okay?"

"She's fine, we'll talk later. It's just been a stressful day, make that couple of days for her. We're not putting her through anything else today." Jack still looked at her concerned.

"Sure, we can try that another day. Okay now let's see, what did you do before?"

"Nothing." Sam looked from Jack to Janet and answered defensively.

"Sam, it's okay. Relax." Jack was smiling enjoying her discomfort with the situation.

"General," she tried to put him in his place.

"Come on in the name of science." Sam sat on the gurney across from him, her uneasiness evident. "Tell me what you and Anna have been doing since she woke up."

She told him about going to the commissary and the lab and bringing Oscar down. How much more relaxed Anna was when she saw her dog. About the birthday card Anna made for Daniel and Cassie's arrival. He looked into her eyes as she smiled talking about explaining the equipment in her office.

"_Jack, are you listening this is important?"_

"_It's just a bunch of techno-babble, and I don't agree that we need this thing Sam. So no, I am not listening."_

"_I just need you to understand how to do this if you decide it's your best option."_

"_What do you mean if I decide? You do it." He said dismissively wanting nothing to do with that contraption._

"_I knew you weren't listening. **I** can't. **You** have to; I don't have the ancient gene." He looked frustrated._

"_Sam, this is overkill. We've got a dog and you have this safe room and cameras around the house. For crying out loud, our security system is patched into SGC security."_

"_Jack, please they won't stop. If they want her, they will find a way. This" She held up the device, "is something they can't get around. Please just humor me and pay attention for the next five minutes and then I promise I won't bring it up ever again, okay?"_

"_Alright, but no techno-babble or the deals off."_

"_Think of a time in your life when you could keep her safe. It probably won't work for anything less than say 10 years and then push this button. Like the ancient time travel jumper we had, it may not be able to take her back to a specific day, but hopefully it will get her close."_

"_Hopefully! You don't even know what this thing does, do you?"_

"_I know enough. Just tell me you understand."_

"_Okay, think happy thoughts and push the button. I can do that. I do that every time I watch a Simpson's DVD. But I won't need it; everything is going to be fine. You worry too much."_

_Two years later……he sat on the floor of the safe room watching Anna sleep. Oscar lay next to her; every so often Oscar would look at him and whimper. Jack ran his fingers through his hair and realized he still had Sam's blood on his hands. The tears continued to stain his face as he thought about Sam, about losing yet another child, about his failure to keep them safe, about Anna growing up without her mother. He failed. He failed Sam, and their son and Anna. He was devastated beyond reason, he couldn't even think about leaving this room. How was he supposed to get up and call the SGC to come to the house? How was he supposed to get up in the morning and make breakfast for Anna in that kitchen? He was considering doing something he never thought he would have done: use the damn device. Use it and it would all be over, right?_

_No what if Sam was wrong. He put his head down on his arms folded over his knees. He was so drained and he couldn't seem to regulate his own breath. Decades of ops training were of no benefit. It had taken everything he had to stay calm enough to get Anna to rest. He heard voices and looked up the monitor. There were people in the house. "They're here somewhere." He heard someone say and he saw men moving about the house in the shadows in search of them…in search of her. Sam was right, they would never stop. They killed Sam and when they couldn't find Anna they waited for him to come home. She was right they had to do something drastic._

_Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. Jack chanted in his head. Trying to push out the thought of what he was doing and what had happened to his wife and son. Think happy thoughts, but it wasn't that simple. The memory of holding Sam's blood soaked head was too strong. He almost threw the device against the wall, but he didn't want to ruin her only chance. Rage was rising inside of him. There would be no place they could hide. But those thoughts were not going to help either._

"_Happy thought Jack!" he demanded of himself. Finally he remembered the first fishing trip he had with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. That was a happy thought. More than 10 years ago. He was a General. That could work. He could get her back to Sam._

_He crawled over to Anna. He was so numb he couldn't feel his knees protest. He ran his hand over her blond curls that reminded him of Sam's hair and the pale skin on her face. She looked so much like her mother. He tucked one of her rebellious curls behind her ear. His voice was rough, he could barely speak. He couldn't hold back the tears. He thanked God his little girl was such a sound sleeper. "I love you baby." He kissed her temple. "Daddy...will always...love you. I hope…I hope you have a very long happy life. Kiss mommy for me when you see her." He rested his head against hers, he kissed her hair, closed his eyes and moved back away from her. He knew they would be upstairs by now._

_He should have called Daniel back. He would be worried. But in a minute nothing would be the same in his world, because doing this would change everything and hopefully it would change enough so that he would never have to remember seeing Sam the way she was downstairs right now. "I'm sorry baby." He pushed the button._

Sam had looked to Janet when his face had gone blank and he seemed to not be listening to her anymore and she had confirmed that Janet was recording this episode. She watched him and the monitors as his heart rate increased. His breathing was becoming more labored and as Sam worried she stepped closer and reached for his hand.

"No!" Jack jumped back and pushed the gurney he had been sitting on so hard it slammed into the one behind it, knocking both of them on to the floor loudly. The look on his face was pure uncontrolled emotion…devastation, rage and despair.

"General?" Janet inquired concerned and evaluating the situation. She was ready to have him restrained if necessary. She held her hand up to the concerned SF's and nurses coming in, giving him a moment.

Sam was still holding his hand, hoping he would come out of it. "Jack?" he didn't answer. He looked devastated. He looked around the room and at her confused. She guided him to the gurney she had been sitting on. He sat down and laid back.

"Give me a minute." He put his free hand up, and she let go of his other hand. "No," he said in a tone that only increased her concern, she took a hold of his hand again. "techno-babble…happy thoughts…bastards…" he mumbled laying down covering his face with his other arm hiding the myriad of emotions he was processing.

Janet silently directed everyone to leave and then left to go put her thoughts and findings together for the meeting and to give him some privacy. Neither of them noticed her leave.

Sam waited patiently. As the urgency of the situation subsided, she momentarily felt self-conscious standing there holding his hand, but it quickly faded as her concern for him overrode those notions. He was quiet for a long while. His breathing gradually became more steady. "You said they would never stop coming after her. You were right. Damn-it." The emotions were so strong. Every word was an exercise in control. It was if he was still in the room with Anna. He could still smell her hair, feel the loss as if it had just happened. The guilt and the rage were all so real. The wires had been pulled out of the machines when he pushed the other gurney away and although he was no longer connected, Sam could feel his pulse rising again.

"Jack look at me," she said softly. When he didn't respond to her she became more concerned. "Jack, sit up and look at me," she said in a more commanding voice and he listened and sat up. "Where are you?"

"I know where I am." He responded irritably. "It's just…" he trailed off in a tone that scared her.

"I know but look at me Jack. Remember….Anna and I are okay." He leaned in toward her and held on to her. She awkwardly put her arms around him and looked around the empty room. As she stood there she relaxed and focused on reassuring him.

She held him until he was ready to let go.

Janet came out after a while and saw Sam standing in front of Jack their arms around each other, silent. She looked at Sam worried. "We'll be down a little while Janet." Sam let her know. Gone was the need to feel apologetic or make excuses for the changes in their relationship. It had been displaced by the overwhelming need to protect and comfort her family.

Janet nodded and left them alone.

After he regained his composure he pulled back, but took hold of her hands and looked down at them.

"You had some kind of ancient device. I thought it was a stupid idea …until I saw her after you … and I couldn't imagine her growing up without you. I sent her back to you. I was…" the look on his face continued to concern Sam. "I didn't think I would remember." He knew how he felt when he pushed that button, the same way he felt when he put his gun to his head after Charlie died. Only this time he did it. He ended it, or so he thought.

She understood what he had done, without him having to speak the words aloud. It scared her that he was that upset. It disturbed her more that she was that worried about Anna that she would even suggest using such a device.

"Let's get going, they're waiting," he started, but she didn't move out of his way. "Sam, come on." She lifted her hands to his face and she kissed him. He kissed her back tenderly, she felt him relax and his hands rested on her hips. It was not a passionate kiss, just a solid connection with what was real for both of them. She rested her forehead on his.

Kissing her had pushed some of the darkness away and made him remember the good again, "Thought you didn't want to add anymore fuel to that fire?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I don't want to pretend anymore either." He closed his eyes with something better to think about. He smiled.

"You, me and Anna, no matter what, Jack."

He felt anger percolating deep within, but now there was something else there as well. The feelings conflicted, but he nodded. "Yeah. Let's get down there." First they stopped by so that he could get a hug from Anna. The anger slowed to a simmer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So Carter and I have a daughter." Jack announced as he entered the room, he walked over to the briefing table and stood behind his chair at the head of the table.

Daniel and Teal'c looked at Jack, then at Sam and back again. Sam was not prepared she smiled weakly, George attempted to conceal a chuckle as be looked down at the table, and Janet shook her head at the way Jack just blurted it out.

"Carter," Jack invited her to do the talking. She was a little surprised, but thought it would probably be better if she did the explaining based on his introduction, not to mention some of the information could be difficult for him to recount.

They took their seats at the conference table and she started, "From what we can piece together, the General and I were going to be married about two years from now. About three years after that we would have or had a daughter: Anna."

"Anna's from the future!" Daniel asked surprised and appeared to be somewhat relieved.

"11 years to be precise. We used an ancient device to send her back." She looked at Jack making sure she was getting this right, since she had just learned some of this information a few moments before the briefing.

"But, why did you send her back?" Daniel asked Sam.

But, Jack answered him, "Still trying to figure that one out Danny boy."

"You did so intentionally?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes. We know that she was in danger, but we don't yet know why or from whom." Sam continued.

"I don't understand, if she was in danger why send her back? What can we do?" Daniel asked full of questions.

"Don't know." Jack shrugged giving his incredulous look.

"You don't know?" Daniel asked again.

"I know, right? You would think if I sent my daughter back, I would make sure I knew why. But then again I thought the ascended were powerful all-knowing beings, and look how that turned out."

Daniel started to open his mouth, but Sam interrupted before Jack and Daniel got off topic. "We don't know why, but we know that she was in danger. So much that they were willing to kill me to get to her."

"Oh my!" Janet exclaimed. Daniel and Teal'c were also taken aback.

"Now look people. I know this is a lot to take in-" George tried to calm the room.

Jack looked at the table, tapping it with his fingers. Sam watched him cautiously.

Daniel recognized the look on his friend's face, the raw pain of losing your wife. He didn't have to imagine that pain. Strangely he could even understand the complication of looking into the face of the woman you loved and were married to, even though it wasn't the same. He continued to direct his questions at Sam, "Sam, how do you know all of this?"

"General O'Neill obtained some of the memories of his self from 11 years into the future. I don't understand how or why, but I have a feeling it's something to do with the device. It seems the device was capable of sending her back in time. I think you all are clear on my position on affecting the timeline, I can not imagine under what circumstances I would consider this an option." Jack looked up at her. She just shook her head at him.

"You said you were killed," everyone looked at Daniel wishing they could forget that uncomfortable bit of information. "I'm sorry, but how do you know they were after Anna, and not you or Jack for that matter?"

"When Anna was three someone tried to kidnap her. After that we took additional measures to ensure her safety."

Jack filled in the details, "I bought her a dog, but Sam thought we should do more. She did some fancy stuff to our security system, installed a safe room in our house and got that ancient thingy from somewhere."

Daniel exclaimed. "So wait a minute the other night?"

"Somehow that's when the General received these memories. In addition there was a compulsion for him to get to his cabin."

"When I got there I found Anna asleep with Oscar guarding her." Jack explained.

"Oscar?" Daniel asked.

"Our dog."

"Dog? You sent a dog back with her?"

"Yes Daniel, gotta a problem with that?" Jack responded petulantly. Daniel put his hands up in surrender. Sam could tell the discussion was starting to get to him.

Sam continued, "I was concerned about the General so I went to Minnesota. I found him and Anna there."

General Hammond added his involvement in the events, "General O'Neill resigned that morning so I flew up to talk with him the day after Colonel Carter arrived. I found the three of them there."

"How did we miss all of this?" Daniel asked perplexed, looking at Teal'c. "Did you go to Minnesota too?"

"I did no such thing. I knew nothing of these events," Teal'c defended.

"Daniel stay focused," Jack reprimanded.

General Hammond felt the direction of the briefing straying and decided to switch gears, "Doctor Frasier, what have you learned?"

"DNA results confirm, that Anna Danielle Carter O'Neill" Daniel looked up at Sam and Jack and smiled like the Cheshire cat. Jack smirked back at him as Janet continued, "is the child of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter. She appears to be a healthy, intelligent, inquisitive child. She has knowledge of quite an array of tests. She could tell me the differences between an MRI, CT and PET scan, and that she had been through them numerous times. We did little more than a standard physical today. We still have many tests to run."

"Anything yet?"

"The only thing I've noticed so far is that she has a higher concentration of Naquadah in her system than Colonel Carter."

"She does?" Sam asked.

"Why is that surprising? " General Hammond enquired looking to Doctor Frasier and Sam.

"I would expect for her to inherit some from Colonel Carter, but I would have expected it to be diluted. Anna has a significantly higher concentration than Colonel Carter. But it's only an educated guess that it would be lower. There is still a lot we do not know."

Since there appeared to be no more questions she moved onto her next patient. "This afternoon I was able to do further testing on General O'Neill. We were able to record some minor spikes, but with Colonel Carter's assistance we recorded one which was on the scale of the earlier recorded episodes. Colonel Carter appears to be capable of triggering or focusing the episodes. The physical reactions to the episodes include increases in heart rate and an adrenaline response proportional to the specific memory." She looked to Sam, who nodded in affirmation that she agreed.

"So we still have no idea what we are up against?" General Hammond asked looking around the room.

"It's possible that Anna saw them." Sam informed them.

"What!" Jack shouted.

"She told me this afternoon I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"She saw them coming up to the house and then on the security cameras."

"No, she told me she didn't see anything. She said she went straight to the safe room when you told her to, and that's where I found her." Jack sounded angry.

"_ANNA! ANNA!" Jack found her in the safe room. "Daddy!" Anna screamed and ran and put her arms around his neck as he lifted her. He held her tightly and tried to pull himself together._

As Sam continued he returned, "She said Oscar wanted to watch a video." She couldn't help but smiled, but it quickly faded as she continued. "She turned on the monitor, thinking it was a television. She saw me talking to someone. At first we were just talking so she didn't think anything of it."

"So you knew this person, Colonel Carter?"

"It sounds that way Teal'c, but she must not have known them or she would have referred to them by name. The man I was talking to became more agitated because he believed Anna to still be in the house." She turned back to Jack. "When I continued to tell him that she was with you he hit me. Anna said she turned it off then, it scared her and she was afraid we would be upset if she watched more."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Sam reached out for his hand. "Jack you kind of scared her when you found her in the safe room." She did not realize she called him Jack or that she had placed her hand on his when she changed roles and tried to reassure him.

"But she didn't see them…when they..?" he asked quietly. The experience was all too fresh. Neither of them seemed aware of the others watching on in the room.

"No." She thought about ending the meeting and getting Jack and Anna out of the mountain right then, they had been through enough today.

Daniel cleared his throat to remind them they were there.

"Listen, I need as much information as I can to help Anna as well as Jack and Sam. As I have already pointed out to these two. Anna's existence puts us in a difficult situation. We can't make it public how she came to be here. So her existence is simply proof of a relationship prohibited by regulations."

"Sir, the EEG readings and Colonel Carter's medical records. I have been her physician of record for 8 years and I can assure you..."

"Think about this from the perspective of those who would like to discredit the SGC. The more I have, the better. I'm sorry folks, I just want to be able to do what I can to help." George looked away frustrated that he couldn't do more.

"Okay look George I listened to Sam's reasoning and came in, I even volunteered to do the guinea pig thing, but I'm done here." Jack started and Sam squeezed his hand with the hand she forgot was still covering his, in hopes of calming him down. To everyone's surprise, he looked down at her hand and did calm down. Daniel secretly wished they would have discovered that Sam had that effect on him sooner. Feeling self-conscious she removed her hand realizing what she had done.

"_Say something Jack…"_

"_There are no fish in my pond."_

"We're going to get a ZPM." Jack revealed out of nowhere.

"What?" everyone exclaimed.

"Well Carter says the timeline is all messed up now, but…if memory serves me in about two days or so I believe we are going to get a ZPM from….a Giza dig?" He looked at Daniel, who shrugged his shoulders. "There's going to be a video tape of us, well – SG-1 and me."

"You know things that are going to happen in the future Jack." George asked him.

"Well I wouldn't take your savings to Vegas based on anything I remember, mostly it's a big chunk of swiss cheese….lots of holes, but there are a few things." He looked at George seriously. "Like I know why you were here last week George, you were here before I went down, you came to talk to me." He didn't explain to the rest of the room, but George understood.

He looked at Jack with squinted eyes trying to read him.

"A video camera, Jack? In a Giza dig?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"I know Danny, trust me." He didn't take his eyes off of George. "You have your chat with the President and then we move past this George. I'm not going to spend any more time jumping through hoops or wired to machines to prove what's going on here. We have to focus on figuring this out and how to keep my daughter safe. That's what you ensured me we would do if I came in with her."

Reluctantly he agreed, "Sure Jack."

"Wait," Sam spoke up. "This isn't something we just solve, fix and move on from. She's here. She knows all of you." Sam looked around the room. "She knows things are different, but you all were her family and-" Jack took her hand to comfort her this time as her own emotions took her by surprise and he smiled knowing she got it. The barriers that had existed when Anna arrived were crashing down around her and she was protecting Anna as she would have 11 years in the future, as her mother.

"Sam we still are." Daniel assured her.

"Indeed."

Janet nodded.

"Grandpa George is on board." They all looked at him surprised and laughed. Sam took the opportunity to discreetly wipe the tear that escaped. Jack squeezed her hand again and let go.

"Are you going to let us meet her?" Daniel asked.

"Why don't you and Teal'c come back to my room with us? She's already seen Janet and Grandpa George." Jack invited them.

Daniel nodded and Teal'c bowed his head in agreement.

"Seeing as there is nothing else, I am going to head back to Washington and let you all get back to work. I know you are anxious to get back to Dakara Teal'c. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you General Hammond."

As they stood to go, General Hammond called out to Sam, "Colonel, a word?"

She turned to look at Jack, "I'll take the boys back."

She nodded. Jack looked at General Hammond. He knew what he would ask if the tables were turned. His life was definitely taking a turn from the future he remembered.

Sam was nervous as she walked to the other end of the table. For crying out loud she held her commanding officer's hand at the briefing room table. What was she thinking? Apparently thinking was a thing of the past for her.

"Sir. I'm sorry-"

George put up his hand, "Colonel, I just need to ask you a couple of questions and I didn't want to do this in a room full of people."

"Yes sir, I understand." She lowered her head and sat down.

"I spoke with Dr. Frasier briefly before the meeting and really there is not enough information nor any experience with this sort of thing for her to make a definitive medical recommendation. So Colonel I have to ask you a difficult, but necessary question. Do think that General O'Neill's capacity to make decisions in the best interest of the SGC is comprised by these _episodes_."

She looked up surprised, she had been certain this was about her behavior during the briefing, "Excuse me sir?"

"Sorry, I am still trying to understand what it is that going on here. I need to leave for Washington shortly and I need to know I am making the right decision leaving Jack here in charge. I was here when he initially came to and I also witnessed one of those _episodes_ at the cabin. It's as if he just black's out with his eyes open. We can't really have that happening in the in the middle of a crisis Colonel. As General O'Neill's second in command, do you believe he should remain in command?"

She paused to consider his question and to check herself that she was indeed making this decision as his second in command and not as the woman who loved him and wanted to protect him. "I believe the General has more control over these episodes than we might think. Certainly his behavior in the beginning was a cause for concern. But in most cases I believe it is just like any memory we might experience; just recalling an event. The exception would be like today in the infirmary when he allowed himself to focus on remembering more detailed events, then the experiences are more profound."

"So you feel he is capable of distinguishing between the two timelines Colonel? And, that he is capable of remaining in command. That is your assessment?"

Normally she would have already considered these angles, but she hadn't. Although they had only been back today and most of that was spent in the infirmary, the fact that it had not even occurred to her had her questioning her own compromised position more than Jack's. "You've seen him work through difficult situations; he always made sound decisions regardless. You have to make the final decision on what you know about Jack O'Neill. But as his second in command for eight years, yes I believe he is in control."

He knew these two well enough, they didn't play favorite's or protect anyone at the expense of their integrity; not even each other. "Thank you for your input Colonel. I appreciate your candor and I will consider both the information that you and Dr. Frasier have provided."

"Sir? I-" but he cut her off. He knew what she was concerned about. In the last eight years, he had never seen her cross that line like he had today, but Anna had definitely moved that line.

"Colonel, it's too soon to have this discussion. Wait until we have more information." She looked at him surprised and then nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jack walked down to the elevator with Daniel and Teal'c.

"So you and Sam…?" Daniel asked wary of the assumptions he had already made today.

"Yes Daniel, is there actually a question there?"

"Well, I just noticed that things were……different." Jack pushed the button again. The elevator was taking too long.

"Yes Daniel, we have a daughter now."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that…" again he didn't finish.

"Are you actually going to finish a question?" Jack asked irritably. He knew it was merely Daniel's curious nature and concern for his friends, but the day was wearing on Jack.

Daniel smiled he wasn't to be deterred, "I'm happy for you two, even if it took your daughter to bring the two of you together. How in the world did you two manage to get together in the first place without Anna?"

Jack thought about it. He had kind of tried not to think about it too much, feeling like it was cheating; shaking the presents before Christmas morning, looking behind the proverbial curtain….but, it's hard to ignore the memories in your own head. "I don't remember," he lied.

"Too bad, I bet it would be helpful to remember what finally won her over."

"Who said I had to win her over? I do have a certain charm; some women find me charming."

"Oh yeah, of course charming." Daniel scoffed.

"I'm hurt. What's not to love? I ask you Teal'c, what's not to love? Jack asked with his arms spread out. Teal'c only raised an eyebrow at him. "To hell with both of you." Daniel laughed and Teal'c smiled. Jack was grateful to be close to his quarter's.

He slid the card through the reader and opened the door. "Daddy!" Anna came running at him. He picked her up and hugged her. She made it all worthwhile.

"Hi princess. Having a good time?"

"Yep, Cassie and I had a lot of fun!"

"I bet you did. Hi Cass." She smiled while he reached down to pet the dog while holding on to Anna. It was a sight Cassie was happy to finally witness. "Hey kiddo, Uncle Danny and Uncle Teal'c are outside and they want to come in and say hi, are you up for visitors?"

"Yeah."

"I should go, Uncle Jack. I'm sure Mom is waiting for me."

"Sure Cass, thanks. What do I owe you?"

"Oh, this one's on the house. I have a feeling, you're going to end up being a very good customer."

"Thanks." He hugged her with his free arm and Cassie said goodbye to Anna. Then Cassie greeted the Uncles she now had to share as she passed them on her way out.

"Come on in guys." He went over and sat on the couch with Anna still in his arms and invited the guys to sit. Jack instructed Oscar to sit. Oscar had no apprehension regarding these visitors. He knew them so he did as instructed, but stayed close to his charge.

"Daddy where's Mommy?" Anna was concerned, however.

"She'll be back soon," Jack tried to reassure her.

"Hello Anna." Teal'c greeted her.

"Hi Uncle T. How's Rya'c?"

"He is well."

"I've been to Chulak," she informed them all.

"And, you have visited Rya'c there?"

She nodded. She had also played with Teal'c's grandchildren, but as she did the math in her head she realized he didn't have any grandchildren yet, so she had to keep that part to herself.

He nodded and smiled. Pleased at the possibility of welcoming visitors on Chulak with his son. The rebellion had so much work to do now that they had succeeded against the Goa'uld. At this point they were only beginning.

"Wow she looks a lot like Sam?" Daniel couldn't help but blurt out. "Hi Anna." Anna smiled, pleased with the comment.

"Hi Uncle Danny."

"I hear you just had a birthday."

"So did you. I made you a birthday card."

"Wow, that was really nice of you."

She got down and went over to her backpack, riffled through it in search of the card and brought it to Daniel, just as Sam knocked on the door. Teal'c went to let Sam in when she knocked. "Mommy!" Anna ran to her and Sam picked her up walking to where the guys were sitting, of course it only took a few steps. Anna wrapped herself tightly around Sam. It was exciting for her to see her Uncle's but weird and she had never felt uncomfortable around her uncles before.

"Hi sweetie." Sam kissed her hair and smoothed it down. Looking to Jack to see if something had happened, but he just shrugged his shoulders. She sat on the couch next to him. Anna relaxed.

"That is a wonderful pyramid, Anna. This is a really nice card." Daniel opened it. "Ummm..." he looked up at Sam and Jack.

"Daniel what is it?" Sam asked. She didn't see what Anna had written inside.

"What?" Jack and Anna asked in unison and looked at one another.

Daniel looked at Anna. "Anna you know ancient?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"Ummm?" Daniel laughed speechless in any language.

Jack grabbed her and tickled her. "Uncle Daniel just didn't realize how smart you are. He thinks he's the only one smart enough to learn another language.

"But you know four-" he laughed and tickled her more to try and distract her. Hoping everyone would go back to the card. But everyone was now looking at him. Oscar barked at Anna's giggling.

"So Miss Smarty-pants how many more languages do you know?" Jack asked really wishing they would all stop looking at him.

But Anna had climbed back on to Sam's lap and looked at her. "Mommy?"

"It's alright Anna. You don't have to answer." Anna leaned back into Sam and twirled her hair around her left index finger, bit her right thumbnail and turned in toward Sam. Sam didn't know exactly what Anna was feeling self-conscious about, but she knew why. Having always been 'smart for her age' as a child Sam had some idea of what she might be feeling.

Jack looked at her and realized her discomfort for the first time. Despite the nightmares and occasional awkward moment, Anna was his bubbly little princess. Since they arrived back in Colorado Springs her anxiety had profoundly increased. "I'm sorry sweetie." He remembered a little too late, his inconsistent memory not always convenient. She had to be so careful outside the SGC. But it wasn't a big deal here. Here she could be herself and not hide anything from her family, because everyone knew her, except when they didn't.

Jack stood, "You know what guys, it's been a long day. I think we need to get her dinner and home to bed. She's a bear if you get her off her schedule." He smiled at her and then growled and she smiled back.

"Yeah, how about lunch tomorrow Anna? Then you can tell me about the pictures on the card." Daniel offered.

She nodded removing neither hand from hair nor mouth. Sam stood and gave her the chance to hug them without leaving the safety of her Mom. Anna hugged each and they hugged her back and through those hugs she was reminded of who they were and relaxed a little. Sam felt her relax and relaxed a little more herself.

The "Bye's" and "See you tomorrow's" were exchanged and they left.

Jack had thought about keeping her on base; safe and secure in the world's most top secret facility, but Anna wasn't going to relax here either. Plan B. "Let's get out of here." Everyone was in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

I posted this yesterday, and it was there, but then tonight I noticed it was any longer, so I am reposting this in hopes that works correctly this time. _Sorry if there is any confusion_.

-------

Chapter 13

Jack took Sam, Anna and Oscar back to his place. As they walked in Anna held Sam's hand tighter. She had heard them refer to this as his house and she was afraid her Mommy would leave to go to her house. This house was unfamiliar but she recognized some of the furniture and pictures.

Jack put his keys on the table by the door. Sam put her purse down there and picked up Anna, feeling that it was as if she could physically sense Anna's increasing anxiety. Anna put her head down on her shoulder as Sam walked into the living room. Oscar shadowed them. She felt a little awkward; the last time she was here she had broken in and violated Jack's privacy.

Sam sat down with Anna. "What's the matter, kiddo?" Sam asked her. Jack sat down next to them.

"You're going to leave." Anna pouted holding on tighter, visibly on the verge of tears.

"Me leave you? Not possible." Sam reassured her stroking her hair and back.

"You're going to stay here with me and Daddy?" she responded considerably more cheerful.

Sam nodded. She would have preferred that they had talked about this first, but there had been no time. All that really mattered to her now was her baby's peace of mind. Anna smiled and this time put her head down because she was content.

Jack smoothed her hair and kissed her head. Anna reached for Jack's hand and held it. "Anna, are you tired?" he asked.

"No…." He smiled, as he saw her eye lids struggling to stay open. Luckily they had stopped to eat on the way home.

He didn't know what to do to make them feel more relaxed about being here. If it could make it all better he would find that house and go buy it for Anna, but he never wanted to see that house. He could never step foot in that kitchen. They would have to make a new path from here on out. He kissed her hand and watched her eyelids fall.

"Come here," he lifted his arm and shifted in the seat and Sam moved in toward him. He held onto the two of them. At the cabin they had finally gotten comfortable with one another but now back here it seemed they had to start over again. Anna was asleep on Sam still holding Jack's hand. He tried not to think about it, but his mind slipped back into that saferoom. He held them tighter.

Sam would have asked if he was alright, but she was almost asleep, at that point when you can't pull yourself back, like falling into a blackhole. He felt her breathing shift into sleep and drifted off himself.

He chased Anna around the park. She was giggling. He heard Sam call to him and he turned around and saw her sitting on a blanket holding their son. She was smiling and the sun was shining in her hair. He smiled at her and then turned back to Anna; she was gone. He turned back to Sam and she was gone, the blanket was gone, the park was empty. Then suddenly he was in an empty warehouse looking from room to room. Quietly searching, he could feel the gun in his hand as he looked in the next empty room. Intel must have been wrong. She wasn't here. He looked in the next, "Sam!" he screamed.

"Jack….Jack…it's okay it's just a bad dream. It's alright." She had her hand over his heart and she could feel it racing. "It's okay." She tried to reassure him quietly. He felt his arms around them and reality calmed him. "It's okay."

After the dream faded into the night, he looked up at Sam, "Just a bad dream," he assured her. "I'm sorry we didn't talk about this before. Are you okay being here?"

"We will be. My place is too small. Besides what's the proper etiquette for dealing with the mother of your daughter from 11 years in the future?" She squeezed Anna a little tighter. He smiled. "How are you feeling? You alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll go make her bed. The two of you can sleep upstairs. She'll just end up in bed with you anyway." He helped Sam sit up a little so he could get up. Anna had made her way into bed with Sam every night since she had shown up in 2005. Jack had also noticed Anna's thumb had made its way back into her mouth. A habit he knew she had abandoned at four. She was struggling with the changes. Hell, they all were.

He came down and grabbed some of their things. "It's ready," and followed her back up. They tucked Anna in still asleep.

They made their way back downstairs. They had all fallen asleep so early that it wasn't late yet, only 2130. "The dream?"

"Nothing. Like I said just a bad dream," she didn't push any farther. They had already agreed to share as much as they learned with each other. As that was the best way to determine what had happened and what to do. "What did Anna remember?"

She followed him into the kitchen. He started for the refrigerator, but turned around suddenly and opened a drawer.

He pulled a gun out of the kitchen drawer, "Jack, what are you doing?" He walked past her.

"Jack?" she followed him to his bedroom and watched him take another one out of his nightstand and walk to his closet. He handed her the guns and opened the safe.

He cleared the old code, it was Charlie's birthday, Anna knew Charlie's birthday. He tried to think of something Anna wouldn't guess, she knew so much about their lives, their choices had made her a target. Sam reached past him and typed in, "299792458"

"What's that?"

"The speed of light, meters per second…..of course."

"Of course, she won't guess that, but how the hell am I going to remember it?" She put the guns in the safe and closed it.

Then she kissed him pausing to repeat the numbers, "2….9….9….7………9…2…4….5…8"

"299792458, got it." He smiled, but then became serious again. "There's also one under my seat in the truck." She looked at him a bit odd. "Yes, they are all out to get me if you haven't noticed." He tried to smile and keep it light. "Where's yours?"

"Home." He really didn't want to make a big deal of out this. He just wanted it done and for her to acknowledge she knew where they were if necessary. He went back to the kitchen.

"Jack, …..Charlie?" He knew how hard it was for her to ask. But as Anna's mother she had a right, even a need to know. He already had this talk with her, but that was in a different time.

"I grew up around guns, I never thought much of it. I thought I was careful. I won't make that same mistake again." He assured her.

"I'm sorry I had to ask."

"Me too."

He grabbed a beer and offered her one, but she declined. Way too much to deal with today…he decided a beer may just prevent him from punching a hole in the wall tonight. Although he had gotten quite good at drywall repair, occasionally hitting a stud was starting to deter him. "So what did she see?"

"She saw them walking up to the house. She said I saw them and instructed her to go to the safe room with Oscar and wait for one of us to come and get her, as you know. She insisted that she turned the monitor off after she saw one of the men hit me. That's all."

If she mentioned them hitting her again, he was certain he would be repairing a hole in a wall tomorrow. "Do you think she would recognize any of them?"

"I didn't ask, but I've watched her with people and I think she would. She's very observant."

"That's good."

"Maybe." She knew it was; she just hated that it was yet another thing causing her daughter anxiety. "So the device, you don't remember anything about it?"

"I don't think you knew much about it or I wasn't listening. I just knew how to use it. Sam, do you mind if we put a little distance behind this one?"

"Sure, you'll let me know if you remember anything that might help." He nodded. "She should be enrolled in school and ballet."

"Do you think that's wise?"

"No one knows who she is. The people who were after her don't know she exist yet or why they would even want her. I think it will give her some sense of normalcy to get to play and be a kid. She needs some of her routine back to give her a sense of security."

"I think she can skip her last month or two of kindergarten without great repercussions to her future."

"First grade."

"So she doesn't just look like you."

"You didn't just notice that."

"No." He hated the idea of letting his baby girl out of his sight. But Sam was right it looked like they had some time before anyone realized what was going on and hopefully, they would figure it out before anyone else did. "Alright, but ballet?"

"I think it a good outlet. She really enjoys it. Oh, and she's been through the gate. Oscar, too."

"Yeah she mentioned going to Chulak to Teal'c. Didn't know about Oscar though; cool." He finished off his beer and it was quiet.

Sam felt the day pull on her. All the major things that needed to be addressed – were. This had been an emotionally exhausting day for all of them, one of those days when you swear breakfast was several days ago. "I'm going to bed."

"If you need anything, pillows, blankets let me know."

She just kept walking, she hadn't really heard him. Her tired mind was still working on processing everything they had learned, everything she had learned. She was frustrated that none of it seemed to be providing the answers to the bigger questions.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jack woke to Oscar licking his hand and Anna staring at him. He looked at the clock; 0517.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"We need breakfast."

"Sam, honey. Anna wants breakfast." His sleep dazed mind hoped his wife wouldn't hurt him for passing the buck this morning; stupid thing to try and pull with a woman still fighting morning sickness this far into her pregnancy. He tried to bury his face in the pillow.

"Daddy, Mommy's in the shower." Anna said a little confused. He still had his eyes closed and was not moving. "Okay I'll make my own oatmeal." She turned and walked out determined.

He rolled over. The pillow was so soft and warm. Oscar barked and that's when it hit him, _dammit_. It was harder to separate his thoughts when he was half asleep, "Anna!"

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Same rules in this house." She looked up at him innocently, "Don't even try it. The microwave incident will not _go gently into that good night._ "

"I didn't know spoons could melt," she defended herself.

"Yeah, me neither." Anna smiled fully and her eyes lit up and he remembered why the rules were so important. Not for a repeat performance, but her little curious mind needed rules to prevent catastrophe's beyond her six years.

When Sam came down stairs Anna was at the table eating. She kissed Anna on the head.

"Morning, Anna."

"Morning, Mommy."

"Coffee?" Jack held out a cup to her. After eight or nineteen years depending on which half of his brain was counting this morning, he better know how she liked it. As he handed it to her he kissed her in a very routine sort of way. He looked at her apologetically. She smiled and he relaxed.

"What does your schedule look like today?" she asked.

"I have several meetings. Apparently things fall to pieces when I go on vacation. They can't live without my signature on something or other. Walter's got 'em lined up. How about you?"

"No meetings just lab work. I'll keep her today. Janet wants to try and do an MRI this morning." He glanced over at Anna.

"I'll check when we get in and see if I have any breaks."

"Thanks. I 'm going to see about getting Anna's paper work expedited so we can get her back in school."

"Really!" Anna turned in her chair excitedly.

"Only a Carter could be excited about going to school."

"Jack!" "Daddy!" Sam and Anna exclaimed.

"Sorry. I guess you'll just be stuck with us boring adults for a little while longer princess," he looked at his watch. "I'll be ready to go in 15."

Sam nodded and smiled tensely; she needed to regain some of her independence. Her car would be a good start. She still had not been home since they had returned to Colorado Springs.

Oscar came into the SGC with them again. He would eventually have to stay home, but while Anna acclimated, they decided it was for the best that she hold on to what was familiar and reassuring.

Janet was able to do the MRI first thing and then they went to Sam's lab. Anna had only been in the lab for a couple hours and had spent most of that time up at the lab table with Sam instead of on the floor.

"Mommy, I'm bored. I think Oscar needs to go for a walk."

"Anna, he's fine and I can't honey. I really have to try and solve this problem. Your Dad said he could come by in an hour. You can play with him soon."

Teal'c appeared in the doorway, "Colonel Carter. Anna O'Neill." He bowed towards each.

"Hi, Teal'c. What can I do for you?"

"I will be departing earlier than expected. I will not be able to make it to lunch."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, but it's starting to look like I won't either."

"Can I be of assistance?"

"Uncle Teal'c, could you take me upstairs so I can take Oscar for a walk?" Anna was tugging on his hand.

Teal'c looked to Sam for permission. The phone rang again, "If you want to, you are welcome to." She paused to answer the phone, "Colonel Carter, one moment please."

He put his hand out and Anna reached for it.

"Come on, Oscar." Anna instructed.

"Thank you, Teal'c." She was glad she could take this call with a little less guilt and distraction. A bored Anna was almost as bad as a bored Jack.

"You are most welcome."

Teal'c signed them out and they made it to the surface. He was unfamiliar with six-year old ballerinas. They made for interesting elevator companions. Anna explained the basics of ballet and the importance of having a dog.

They walked and gave Oscar a chance to _do his business_. "You and Uncle Danny and Aunt Janet and Aunt Cassie are really nice to me." She said as she tried to balance on the curb.

"We are family, are we not?"

"Yeah, but…"

"There are no exceptions with family Anna O'Neill." She smiled. The more time she spent with her family the more she realized they were exactly the people she remembered them to be. They took a slow and enlightening walk. She always loved walking with Teal'c. He never asked her to slow down or walk faster, he just walked with her. By the time they returned to the lower levels Teal'c was fully versed on ballet, dogs and many six year old things.

"Anna O'Neill, I am glad we spent this time together before I take my leave. I look forward to seeing you when I return."

"Me, too." She wrapped her little arms around his large neck. "I love you, Uncle T." He smiled.

Jack had made some calls and discovered that Teal'c was on his way down with Anna. He walked to the elevators to try and catch them when he found her hugging Teal'c. "Hey save one of those for me!"

Anna smiled at him. "T, you joining us for lunch?" Jack asked.

"No, I need to prepare for my departure."

"I'll meet you in the Gateroom later." Teal'c bowed.

As he walked away Anna yelled "Bye" to him over her shoulder. Teal'c knew this little girl held a special place in his heart in any timeline.

Sitting in the commissary with her Dad, Anna was leaning across on the table on her forearms. She had her legs tangled up under her, but they were barely resting on the chair beneath her. She was picking food off of her Dad's plate, because she had told him she wasn't hungry. Jack already knew this game and made sure he had lots of her favorites to choose from or he would certainly go hungry.

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up-"

"translating?" Anna finished his sentence.

"Yeah, I guess some things never change." Daniel laughed. "Hey speaking of losing track of time, where is your mother?" It seemed bizarre coming out of his mouth, and yet it was the reality.

"Prometheus, hyperdrive issue I think. Things came to a head at Nellis today. I think she'll be tied up all day with it – so looks like I get the prize."

"Prize?" Anna asked.

"You princess," Anna giggled.

"I can take her for a little while today if you need me too. I have a pretty flexible day."

"Thanks, I have a team coming back at 1400 with a debriefing scheduled for 1500."

"Is that alright with you, Anna?" Daniel asked to make sure she was comfortable with that. She nodded stealing another grape from Jack's plate. "So that was a really nice card you made for me. I loved the pictures and hieroglyphs. Where did you learn Ancient Anna?"

She picked up a noodle, put it in her mouth and then pointed at Daniel.

"I guess I should have figured that one out," then she pointed at Jack.

"You told me you didn't remember anything?" He accused Jack.

"You drilling me, for the same 10 hours, Daniel, over and over and over and over. Even I would retain something."

Daniel smiled. "So Jack-"

"Don't go there, Daniel." He eyed his daughter suspiciously. She seemed to be enjoying spilling his secrets.

"General?"

"Yes, Walter, what's up?" Jack answered without looking up.

"Sir, a crate just arrived for you. General Hammond said you would want to know immediately. And, you too, Dr. Jackson."

"Me?" queried Daniel. Walter nodded.

"Have 'em put it in the-"

"It's already in the Briefing Room, General."

"Thanks, Walter. Looks like we've got to get back to work. Come on, young lady. Daniel."

Daniel picked up his sandwich and followed.

On his way back to his office, Jack carried Anna. Her little legs had trouble keeping up when Jack was in a hurry. He looked at his little blonde angel and tried to recall if she was in the habit of ratting him out. His sweet, little, innocent looking daughter, with her cute little blonde curls, puppy dog eyes, and that grin; he couldn't recall anything specific. Maybe she was just being honest. Maybe? "You know sweetheart, I do have a reputation to maintain." She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. Jack decided school probably was a good idea.

Jack, Teal'c and Daniel invaded Sam's lab with the crate a short while later with Anna and Oscar in tow. Anna watched the screen from Sam's lap of a video recording from five thousand years ago.

On screen they watched as Daniel instructed Jack to participate as well… _"Uh, Jack, you should say something here." _

Jack reluctantly added, "Um, college football is played on Saturdays; pro on Sundays; and there are no fish in my pond ... at all ... where I fish. Uh, I think that covers it for me."

Daniel turned the video off.

Sam looked at Jack. Anna said, "Daddy, you said I scared away the fish."

Sam knew from her short time there that there were no fish in that pond, "Well, a apparently nothing we did affected the timeline."

"But we haven't done anything. This time travel stuff is giving me a headache." Jack said confused.

"Not yet we haven't. Apparently we were going to, two weeks from now, but now we don't have to." She explained.

"Excellent! That's it! I like it!" Jack exclaimed.

Sam reached for the ZPM box. "OK, I'll get this up to the lab for analysis."

"No! I'll take it. There's a whole room full of geeks up there just dyin' to get their hands on this. You've got to finish up so we can go home at a decent hour." Daniel and Teal'c looked to one another; things certainly had changed around here. Jack picked the crate up and felt something was terribly off but couldn't put his finger on the cause of his uneasiness.

"Come on, Oscar, Anna you're still with me. Teal'c, I'll meet you in the Gateroom in a few."

Teal'c nodded and he and Daniel made their way to the Gateroom.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Sam apologized when Anna looked at her disappointed. Anna hugged and kissed her before running after her Dad.

Jack caught up with Teal'c and Daniel in the Gateroom, the wormhole had already been established so there was little time to say goodbye, "Keep your head down and good luck."

"Thank you, O'Neill."

Anna wrapped her arms around Teal'c legs. "Bye Uncle Teal'c. Tell Rya'c I said Hi."

"I will and I will come back to see you soon," she smiled.

Daniel, Jack and Anna watch Teal'c walk up the ramp and through the event horizon. When it shut down, they turned and walked out.

"Well, I'd say for an 11 year old memory you were pretty close to the day." Jack looked at him puzzled. "Well, you said you thought we would get the ZPM in two days, and you were only off by a day."

"Yeah, not too bad for an old guy," he smiled down at Anna.

"Pretty amazing that we did all of that and we'll never remember doing it."

"We're probably better off. Daniel."

Daniel didn't contradict him. Although he would very much like to remember having been to Egypt 5,000 years ago he knew how Jack's recent experience tainted the subject.

"You know with Sam out of commission for now, and Teal'c on Dakara I don't really have so much to do around here."

"You just got back, Danny." Jack felt a need to keep a close eye on him before he died again.

"Jack?" He whined.

"I'll think about it, Danny." It was the closest thing Daniel had gotten to a yes from Jack and he felt hopeful that he might actually have a chance at getting to go to Atlantis. "The Daedalus won't be back this way for 3 more weeks. SG-3 will be here in 10. Daniel, can you still take Anna?"

"Of course, come on Anna. Oscar, too?"

"No, he's going to stay here and protect me from the Marines."

Anna hugged and kissed her Dad and left with Daniel. Anna and Daniel made their way back to his office he went to the small desk in the corner to check his email. Anna looked at the familiar items on the shelves. Sure a few were missing from her recollection, but that was because he had yet to come across them.

"So were we working on anything the last time you saw me?"

"You were teaching me about the Atlantians."

"What have we covered?"

"That they were the ancients and why they left Atlantis."

At this point he figured he could probably learn more from her, "Do you like learning about this stuff Anna?"

She nodded, her fingers gently ran over a tablet. "This is where you learned that the Ancients built Atlantis." He nodded.

--------------------------

After the meeting Jack came to Daniels lab to retrieve Anna. She was sitting on the large lab table and Daniel was sitting on the stool in front of her. He was playing a linguistics game with her to work on her pronunciation. Anna was laughing as she tried to get the sound correct. Jack was glad she was settling in and he just watched the two for a few minutes.

"Oh, hi, Jack," Daniel turned when he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

"Daddy!" Anna reached out her arms for Daniel to lift her down and she ran to him. "My tongue won't behave," she explained.

Daniel picked up her pack and handed it to Jack. "She's a lot of fun. She has a natural gift for languages," Jack smiled proudly.

Anna spent the final hour of the day on Jack's knee at his desk. Sure he had to reschedule a lot of meetings, but he found paperwork a lot more fun when he was bouncing his little girl on his good knee.

Sam on the other hand had not been off the phone or video conferencing for more than 10 minutes since 1030, except for the 30 or so minute distraction of the ZPM find. She had talked to nearly every Prometheus team leader by 1700 and left them with several possible avenues to pursue. But was still uncertain was causing the problem or problems.

On the drive home she was exhausted, but still wanted her car, "Can you drop me off at my place?" He looked at her surprised, not surprised so much as he had been thinking and had to register what she just said. "I just want to get my car and pick up a few things…get my mail, you know."

"Will you be having dinner with us?"

"Of course, I only need a few minutes. Drop me off and you and Anna can go by the grocery store and I will meet you back at your place." She assured him.

"Sure."

But when he pulled up to the curb Anna insisted that she stay with Sam, since Oscar couldn't go into the store. "I have to go to the store by myself? I don't wanna!" Jack pouted dramatically.

"Daddy I promise, you'll be okay." She patted his shoulder.

"Alright. See you girls back at the ranch."

Anna walked around the house looking over the familiar and unfamiliar alike. She found an old picture she recognized of her Uncle Mark and family. She had not spent much time with them, her cousins were in college and she only remembered seeing them for a couple of holidays. She also found a picture of her mom and Grandpa. "Mommy," she ran into her bedroom. "When can I see Grandpa?" Anna held up the picture.

"Well Grandpa can be difficult to get in touch with, but we'll try soon." Anna smiled down at the picture.

"Can we take this picture with us?"

"Sure." Sam took the picture and put it in one of the bags.

She finished collecting the things she might need. The pile was much larger than she had anticipated. She looked like she was moving in, which she realized she actually was and tried not to panic. She put the bags by the door. Anna was hoping from one foot to the other, "Anna, go to the bathroom." She didn't have much experience as a mother yet, but she had learned Anna's potty dance.

"kay." Anna complied.

Sam took a look around the house. It didn't seem so much like home anymore. Not without Anna as a part of it.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked when Anna returned. Anna nodded. "Let's go home, honey."

--------------------------

"No, only one of needs to take the day off tomorrow and you ended up with Anna a good part of today. I know you had to reschedule a lot. I can take care of it." She said looking at the papers he had handed her after Anna went to bed.

"Yeah, but you have the Prometheus catastrophe on your hands right now. I can take care of this, really."

He reached for the papers, but she pulled them up to her and folded her arms around them in front of her protectively. "No catastrophe, only a little problem that we are going to solve." She assured him. "I want to do this Jack. They've got enough to work on after the calls today. If they run into any trouble, they have my number."

"You sure?"

"I really want to do this."

"Alright. Probably better if you do the tutu shopping anyway."

"Thank you. I've missed so much; it will be nice to take her to school. Any questions you want me to ask?"

"No I made some calls today. If that's the school she wants, it's fine." She was only partly surprised that he had already looked into it. "You know you can go to Nevada if you need to. I can take care of things here. It's okay."

"No, it's alright. They'll be fine."

"Okay." He said okay, but his expression concerned her.

While they were openly talking about all that directly dealt with Anna there were several issues being skirted around and one of them was work. This concerned her greatly. Their professional relationship was something she could always count on before. It had been along time since she felt him question her judgment. "What's wrong, do you think I need to go to Nevada?

"No, not exactly. I trust you."

"Well?"

"Something just isn't right, and I can't figure it out. You know when you know something and it's right there but you can't quite remember it."

She nodded, "Something happen today?"

"I'm not sure. Things are changing." She looked at him strangely, it seemed like an obvious thing to point out. "I don't mean in general. I'm having trouble with what I remember versus what's happening now. It's like history is being rewritten."

"Well it is."

"Yeah, I know but…okay in one version of my memories one week ago I went to the cabin and found Anna, in another version I went to Washington with Hammond.

"Okay?"

"George came to see me that night, but I ended up in Washington, not Minnesota. When the ZPM came in, we all went fishing."

"We all?"

"Me, you, Daniel and Teal'c."

"Okay. So your bothered because we're not going fishing with the guys?"

"No, you never went to Nellis to work on the Prometheus."

"And?"

"If Anna wasn't here?" She looked away. His question revealed more than she was ready to admit to herself. "You would have been in Nevada when the ZPM came in. Sam I'm not questioning your decision, I'm asking what has changed that causes the Prometheus to be grounded this time around?"

"I don't know. You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's been bothering me all afternoon." She bit her thumbnail, thinking. He could tell she was thinking about a lot more than why the Prometheus was grounded. "You know we're probably not going to solve this tonight. You've got to be exhausted; go to bed."

"No I'm fine, I've got some work to do still."

He nodded and started to leave her to her work. "Oh I'm not sure what you were like when you were this age, but Anna's not allowed to use the microwave unsupervised."

She smiled guiltily.

"Yeah, I suspected. I'm going to have to have a talk with Dad aren't I?" Her eyes widened and he realized all of the implications of that statement. "We'll cross that bridge later…"

She had mixed feelings. She really did want to see her Dad right now. She wanted Anna to see him, but she wasn't certain she was ready to face him. "Don't forget to make sure the door is locked."

"Funny, very funny."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sam and Anna arrived at the school and met with the Principal. Being ahead a grade Anna had to meet with the first grade teachers before she was admitted. The school was used to military families transferring in and out at odd times of the year, so they were very understanding. The call from General George Hammond apparently didn't hurt either. The teachers were satisfied after talking with Anna, and Sam was given a school supply list, directions to the uniform store and a recommendation for a dance studio.

The first graders were just finishing up art and heading to recess before lunch. The teachers invited Anna to stay for both so that she could get to know some of the kids. Sam found herself walking the perimeter of the recess field watching Anna with the children and checking out the area. After lunch they went and signed her up for ballet and then went shopping for uniforms, shoes, school supplies and her ballet gear.

When they got back Anna was exhausted and stretched out on the floor with her dog and read him a book.

Sam checked her email and made the necessary phone calls and then tried to distract herself from the feelings of guilt welling up inside her. Guilty there, guilty here; she couldn't win. There she was, emptying the dishwasher trying to figure out where the clean dishes were supposed to go in his kitchen. Nothing seemed logical. Suddenly it hit her that she was doing laundry and dishes in Jack's house. There had been no time to get used to this or each other. If he came in at that moment and kissed her and said _"Hi Honey I'm home."_ She feared she would knock him over the head with the very frying pan whose home eluded her at that moment and run screaming from the house.

She realized that it had gotten very quiet in the living room and left the pan and the kitchen.

Anna had moved up onto the couch and was slumped really far down on it with her legs dangling over the edge. Her chin was pressed into her chest and she was kicking the couch with her heals, staring off into space with her hand on Oscar's head as he watched her.

"What's going on in that head? You're not dancing, singing, reading, coloring, or anything. This can't be good." Anna said nothing. Sam sat next to her. "Let's see if I can guess what's bothering you….why wormholes only travel in one direction?" No response. "What color we should paint your room?" Still nothing. "Are you sad for your father's homeless frying pan and space ships that won't fly? Oh no wait that's what I was thinking about." Still Anna stared across the room. Sam worried about reaching her, she was terrified that at some point she was not going to be what Anna needed her to be and she would fail her. "How about sometimes the little things just get too big to handle?" Anna looked at Sam, tears formed in her eyes and she jumped on Sam's lap.

"It's alright sweetie. Baby steps. We all need to take this one step at a time." Sam took a deep breath and tried to absorb the words herself.

"The kids are different. The uniforms are different. My teacher is different."

"Would you rather go to another school?"

Anna shook her head. "I just wish…"

"I know, I wish you didn't have to go through this too. But, I can't imagine having to wait even another day to get to know you. I know it's selfish, but I feel so lucky to have you here now, Anna." Anna smiled and Sam held her for a few minutes as she calmed down. The dryer buzzer sounded. "Help me fold?"

Anna nodded and danced to the laundry room. Sam wished her problems were so easily resolved.

Folding her daughter's clothes was a surprisingly emotional experience. Her small little t-shirts and uniforms brought a smile to Sam's face and a couple of tears. This she had not expected. How could doing laundry make you smile and cry? She wondered how tiny Anna's shirts must have been when she was a baby. Then she wished she had the memories Jack had: holding Anna as a baby, watching her grow, watching her take her first steps. But, she was here now and she was grateful for this unexpected miracle.

"When's Daddy gonna be home?"

"Soon. You can call him on his cell phone if you want." Anna shook her head and wrapped her arms around Sam's legs.

"I love you, Mommy."

Sam looked down at her and smiled. "I love you too Anna." She ran her hand through Anna's hair. Her miracle. Sam squeezed her, then started back to the laundry room with the empty basket.

"Oh Lucy…I'm home." He called out when he opened the door. Now where did she put that frying pan?

"Daddy!" Anna ran to him and he lifted her.

"Hi Princess, I missed you." He grunted as she squeezed him tightly. "What am I going to do when you are in school all day?" He said as he kissed her face several times and made her giggle. "It will get so lonely and boring. Did I say boring, because it will be, very."

"You'll be okay, Daddy. You have to work and I have to go to school. That's the rule. Besides Mommy will be there to take care of you." Then she gave him such a long hug that he cast a worried look in Sam's direction. But soon she was her normal animated self.

Anna told him about the school and the ballet studio. When she went to the bathroom, Jack asked, "Anything I need to be concerned about?"

"Later."

"Okay. Heard you nearly lost two boys in Nevada today?"

"Later." She said more firmly this time; she really was not ready to talk about that. She shook her head: dishes, laundry, assure your little girl that everything will be alright, and prevent scientists from blowing themselves _and_ the State of Nevada up, the list never ended.

"You need to be there?"

"I need to be here." She said emphatically. He raised his eyebrows at her ardent assertion and decided later was good.

"Daddy, the moon is out. Can you show me in the telescope?"

"After dinner, kiddo."

He made dinner. After dinner the evening went by fast: check out the moon, bath, books, prayers and Anna was almost asleep as she said Amen. They kissed her goodnight.

Later, after he finished the dishes he found Sam sitting on the deck listening to the crickets with a very large glass of wine. She was sitting on the bench with her legs pulled up to her, starring into the darkness that was his backyard.

"So should I be concerned?" he pulled over a chair.

"About what? Where I put your dishes, Anna's behavior, that I am doing your laundry, or that I won't go to Nevada and do my job?" she took a long drink from the glass, which didn't serve to ease his mind.

"Wow. I do need to be concerned. You did use the good fabric softener, didn't you? I can't use that other stuff; I think I'm allergic to it. But Daniel left it here and I keep meaning to throw it away, but you know the galaxy seems to be in constant peril, and I just can't seem to find the time to stop and-"

"You don't understand."

"I'm sorry, Sam. You know I'm not asking you to become someone different than you are, right. I mean you don't have to do my laundry, but thank you."

"It wasn't a full load so I looked for more dirty laundry that's all." She tried not to laugh, that she was being this defensive about a load of laundry. He smiled, but knew better than to laugh at her. "I am different. She changes so much of me. And, here it feels like I am playing house."

"I know this is weird and sudden….and weird. Would it help if we went to your place or we got a new house."

"Jack, buying a house is not going to solve our problems."

"I know. I can't help it. Guys just want to fix everything. I am genetically hardwired."

"This is very different from my life last week…last week, Jack. Last week you were General O'Neill or Sir," he smiled. "never Jack…never, _ever_ Jack. And, I had a boyfriend who I never saw, a home that I never spent anytime at. Just me to take care of; _drop everything if I have to_ kind of life, no kids, no_ dog,_ no you…. _this_ is all catching up to me."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do." He reluctantly admitted. For her this was new. For him this was the way it was _supposed_ to be. For part of him his life with her was longer than the other half of him without her.

"I know. You don't have to do anything."

"Sam, I never….I mean if you don't want this. I can do this by myself. If you're not ready for this or ready to give up on this guy…"

"No, that's done. I can't imagine not having Anna in my life now… or you." She said the last part quietly. It was still too new and difficult. "I just…how do you…I'm afraid….what if I do something wrong? What if I mess her up?" He smiled. "What?"

"Oh Sam, is that all? I can guarantee you'll mess her up," he sat back and relaxed in his chair.

"What?"

"No it's inevitable, no matter how good of a mother you are, you will mess her up. I will too. It's our job. And, it won't be the things you stress out about either. It won't be something big like sending her back in time. Oh no, it will be something so insignificant you won't remember it, but for her it will be life altering."

"Was I a good mother?" She needed to know if she had a chance.

"You **_are_** an excellent mother," he reached over and took her hand.

"You know what I mean, and be honest."

"You were **_and_** you are Sam. Anna is fine with you no matter when. She's just having difficulty adjusting. We all are. But you love her, don't you?"

"Yes. It's just that I've never felt like this….and suddenly I don't care if I go to work tomorrow. Prometheus is stuck on the ground, I should be in Nevada not here. Today taking her to school and getting her uniforms and then folding her little shirts and her ballet leotard, it's a lot more than I thought. Do you understand?" She felt the tears well up behind her eyes and looked away.

"Yes, this isn't my first time around," she looked back at him with a greater understanding of what he had and what he had lost. "Do you want to take some time off?" He asked concerned. He didn't want to lose her at work. He liked knowing she was there to save the day. But he would give her anything she wanted. "I'll support whatever decision you make."

"No, I'll figure it out. I always do, right? I appreciate it though, I really do. I just never even thought I would think it could be an option and now I can see why I would. I'm not making any sense am I?

"Makes perfect sense to me. I feel the same way. Why do you think Anna climbs into bed with you and into your lap, and reaches for your hand? She does that because you make her feel safe and loved. That's all that matters to her." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. Holding her, he finally felt like he was doing something.

--------------------------

_"How long has he been back?"_

_"Almost an hour."_

_"And you said he came back alone?_

_"Yes, Sir."_

_"Any movement in the house?"_

_"No, sir. It's been absolutely quiet. Jenkin's says he heard a dog, but I think it was the one across the street." _

_"Don't count on it. She's in there. It's almost dark, I want to move-in in 20. Prepare your team and don't forget he's black ops trained."_

"Sir, they're back. Do you want us to move in?"

"What?" He looked around and squinted his eyes at the blinding afternoon sun. "Oh...yes. Move in. All teams move in." He was getting closer.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"_Well,"_ Sam thought. _"this was in stark contrast to earlier this morning."_ She remembered feeling her arm around Anna and his arm around her as she woke up, Anna giggling at Jack's antics at breakfast and kissing Anna goodbye at school.

That should be the typical part of her day, not this. Nevertheless this was the part she could do without thinking, without questioning... "SG-2 in position," she heard over the radio. Her gun securely in hand and pointed toward the ground in front of her, she listened to the progress of the other teams through the earpiece. The Lieutenant positioned on the other side of the door looked to her and signaled his preparedness. "SG-5 in position," the final team was now in place.

Her single command followed, "Move-in." The large room they entered was littered with bodies, each soldier walked cautiously, guns at the ready and thoroughly sweeping the room for movement; for any sign of life. It would be difficult to determine what had happened here if no one survived. All they had was SG-3's call that shots were fired and that they were moving in; there had been no communication after that. "Colonel Carter, I found Colonel Reynolds," someone reported to her over the comm. "He's still alive."

She made her way through the darkened corridors to the interior of the building. Why was it that the bad guys never seemed to be bothered with proper lightning? Apparently there were no bureaucratic regulations on the proper wattage of light bulbs to worry about when your organization didn't officially exist.

Entering a large open area she immediately recognized that it was a lab. In the middle there was a clean room and lab tables were scattered throughout. Colonel Reynolds was the sole survivor in the building, and at present he was barely alive. He was found just inside the lab. The med team was already working to stabilize him. There were more bodies in here. Sam recognized the 4th member of the team, now all members of the SGC team were accounted for.

Once the building was secured and Reynolds was on his way to the infirmary, Sam looked through the equipment, the inventory of materials and accessed one of the computers.

"Look familiar?" Daniel asked knowingly.

"Yeah, everything here is set up with the same protocol I instituted at Area 51 last year."

"I noticed. Wait until you see this," the excited twinkle in his eye seemed contradictory to this operation.

Sam followed Daniel into one of the side rooms. It was lined with shelves from the floor to the ceiling. "Do you recognize any of it, Daniel?" she asked as she eyed some of the pieces, picking up a few to look at the tags.

"Goa'uld, Furling, Asgard, Ancient, a little of everything," Still smiling, Daniel picked up an item, "I think this one is Tollan." She nodded in affirmation. "I haven't seen any of this come through the SGC." "You?"

She shook her head.

"We've seen similar items, but not this stuff." Both continued to look through the shelves, "Oh, I never asked. How did drop off go?"

"Fine. She seemed happy. I think she was really excited and a little nervous." Sam could still see Anna's smile when she returned contentedly into her familiar routine at school.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I've got to report back to the SGC." Sam left the storage room and went back to the lab area. She called in and gave the status of the failed surveillance operation. "The count is 21 dead so far, sir. Reynolds is on route to the SGC. It appears to be a research facility, similar to Area 51."

"Carter, just do not turn anything on. Same goes for Daniel," Jack ordered.

"I was just looking, sir," she defended.

"Pack it up and move it back to the SGC. You kids can play with your new toys when you get home. I don't want to share with the NID. Got it, Carter?"

"Yes, sir."

Within a couple of hours they had the place nearly cleared out, leaving no evidence of the struggle that had taken place, of the lab or of the artifacts. It looked like the abandoned warehouse it was to be assumed to be from the outside.

"Colonel Carter, Dr. Jackson"

"Agent Barrett, what can I do for you?" she greeted the agent as she nodded to the team to finish loading the truck. Daniel grabbed one of the boxes.

"Well, I hear this was a trust operation. Why didn't we get our usual courtesy call?"

She raised her eyebrows. There had been no usual established. "We lost nearly an entire team here today. I have my orders."

"And I, mine. So what was this place?"

"Research facility."

"Cloning again?"

"No," she looked around the room one last time.

"What kind of research facility?"

"Just artifacts, that sort of thing. I'm finished up here. I'm heading back to the SGC. I'll let you know if we find anything of interest."

He followed her out of the building, "I hear congratulations are in order." She continued toward the truck un-phased. "Sam, my business is information. Anna. Must have been a big surprise?"

"Nice to see you, Agent Barrett." She said with a finality that didn't match the calm look on her face. It surprised him. She had always been friendly. He enjoyed their banter. He had worked hard to develop a relationship of trust with her.

"I can help you."

She ignored the offer, "If you have any questions about this operation, you need to speak to General O'Neill." She got into her truck and looked over at Daniel, glad he was driving back to the SGC.

Deep in thought she began to chastise herself for the decisions she had made that brought Anna here. She should have listened to Jack, Anna would have been better off….

"Sam, you alright?"

"Barrett mentioned Anna," she answered calmly, but her pulse was racing. She felt like making Daniel turn around and take her to Anna's school so she could pull her out and keep her with her.

"What did he say?"

"That he could help."

"And?" he asked trying to determine what she seemed disturbed about.

"We can't trust anyone."

"What about me?"

"Well, of course you. You know what I mean. Ahhh! I feel so paranoid." She said frustrated.

"You've been living with Jack too long." She smiled. "Sam relax. Why don't you call the school and just check on her. I'm sure they're used to all sorts of crazy parents."

She smiled, and she called, and she did feel better. A little.

------------------------------------

"This is General O'Neill. Is he in?...George, calling with your update. Reynolds is out of surgery. He's stable. Daniel and Carter are back sifting through the artifacts and the security footage to see what we can learn about this operation."

"Glad to hear."

"_Now_, may I ask what Reynolds was doing on surveillance duty on earth, George?"

"He asked me for the assignment. The information came through the SGC when you were on vacation. He was familiar with some of the guys in this group. They served under him in Desert Storm. I think he felt responsible."

"Why didn't you just say so before?"

"We'll discuss that later. Anything we can do out here."

"No sir, I've got it covered."

"Any word on Prometheus?"

"Carter's supposed to report in about an hour."

"So she didn't go to Nellis?"

"For crying out loud, it is a maintenance issue, George. She's taking care of it," his answer was excessively defensive.

"Is there a problem, Jack?"

"Yes, from what I understand it doesn't fly and from my limited knowledge of spacecraft I believe they are supposed to….fly."

"That's not what I meant, Jack."

"I know. No. Just it's been a long day. Look she's always done right by the SGC, I don't think anyone can keep Carter from doing her job."

"I didn't say she wouldn't. Still, Anna isn't just anyone."

"Oh no, she certainly isn't."

"What about you? Are you alright?"

"Me, just Peachy. Nothing to be concerned about, sir. Actually things are quite quiet in my head. So back to normal." George chuckled. Jack turned toward the pictures she had left him on the wall and smiled. Grateful to find something to smile about today, "My sweet daughter has redecorated my office with her prolific artistry and convinced the commissary that I am on a strict low cholesterol diet. I'm a little thankful she started school today."

"And how is Colonel Carter?"

"We're all trying to adjust..."

"Okay…..Jack, I need you to come out here."

"It's not really a good time….is it necessary?"

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't. Thursday?"

"And, if I said Thursdays aren't good for me."

"Jack, I'll see you Thursday. Tell Anna I said Hi and…tell Colonel Carter the same. Give my regards to the families and let Reynolds know if he needs anything, anything at all…"

"Will do. Call if there's anything I should know."

"You know I will, Jack. Godspeed."

"Thanks, I needed that today."

------------------------------------

Sam knocked on the open door, "How's Reynolds?"

"Holdin' his own and fighting like hell. He's out of surgery." Jack leaned back from his desk and stretched.

"Good…that's good news. Daniel and I should have a report tomorrow."

"Thanks."

"So when did SG-3 start surveillance missions on earth, sir?" It seemed like an odd assignment for a SG Marine team.

"Funny, I asked that very same question. It happened when I was on vacation. Reynolds recognized some of the men from surveillance photos. He served with some of them and Hammond felt it was an advantage worth exploring. Personally I would have just handed it over the NID and let them play the wait and see game."

"Barrett showed up as we were leaving. He was a little bothered that we didn't call. I wouldn't be surprised if he shows up here."

"Thanks for the warning."

She was looking down at his desk, her fingers ran across the top file. It was Captain Denning's file. One of the team members lost today. Sam remembered him talking about his kids on a recent mission. He had three, if she remembered correctly.

He saw the look on her face for a moment, only a moment. She schooled her expression, and resumed her soldier façade. "You all right?"

"What? …yeah, I'm fine." He had a hard time believing that, but knew that she wouldn't want to get into it here.

"What's the state of Nevada, Colonel?"

"The State of Nevada, sir?"

"Not the State, but the state of the State……we still have 50, correct."

She smiled, "Yes, sir. Looks good, final diagnostic reports are all clear."

"Glad to hear. Public Relations was trying to figure out how to spin the benefits of having only 49 states. How soon can we have her back?"

"May be up as early as tomorrow. You know that explosion actually was the catalyst-"

"Ah- Carter," He put up his hand, "I don't need to know how the magic works, I just like to sit here in the audience and watch the magician in awe. Good job." She shook her head. "I need to go visit a couple of families this afternoon. I'm going to be late."

"I've got it covered."

----------------------------------

It had been a long time since she sat in a carpool line. Sam put the card labeled "O'Neill 1st "on the windshield. She had picked up Cassie a few times from school when she had downtime on weekdays, so she knew the drill. Anna's smiling face lit up her day when she jumped into the back seat. "Hi, Mommy!" Anna kissed her, pulled off her backpack, and settled into the carseat.

"Hi, how was your day?"

"Great! I made a new friend."

Their scheduled appointment with Janet had been cancelled today, which meant that Sam was able to take Anna to the park near the house that she had been asking about. At home they changed into their play clothes and grabbed Oscar. They walked to the park and Sam sat on a bench holding Oscar's leash, watching Anna run around, laughing, just being a kid.

She considered how few times in her life she had just sat down and watched anything. Anna was changing her in profound ways, and despite the guilt, fear and anxiety, she was often experiencing, what she mostly felt was love. A love her arrested childhood hadn't given her time to fully grasp before she lost her mother. She understood more now. In this short span of 9 days she had come to understand more about her mother and herself, than she had been able to come to terms with in the last twenty some years.

Things she thought she couldn't let go of were slipping away from her, things she had denied about herself were coming to the surface and things she had decided she could do without, she was finding that she really didn't want to do without. Maybe even couldn't do without; that even seemed to include Oscar. She pet his head, "Good boy."

-----------------------------------

He heard Daniel shuffling around at the door, "I haven't decided yet, Daniel." Jack answered and then threw a pencil at him without looking up.

"I didn't ask." Daniel moved out of the way of the projectile as he verbally defended himself. He took the chair opposite him, while Jack continued with his paperwork. "Want to get something to eat?"

"I thought you had lots to keep you busy with the all the new toys? Figured I wouldn't see you come up for air for weeks."

"I was just taking a break. Stretch my legs, get some coffee and something to eat. So you want to go get something to eat with me?"

Jack looked at his watch. "I have to leave in an hour, but sure, just let me finish this first."

Daniel looked over at Anna's pictures. "Hey, Anna has Sam's gift for stick figures."

They laughed, "That she does, Danny."

"Sounds like she got off to school alright."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut and then banged his head on the table.

"Jack, you alright?"

"Oh yeah,…fine. I just forgot to ask about my own daughter, that's all."

"I'm sure Sam will understand." _She always did, Jack thought. _ "Besides, I think she's more upset about Barrett."

Jack looked at him cautiously, "What about him?"

"She didn't say anything?"

"Again, what about him?"

"He just offered his help with Anna. I think Sam was surprised he knew. Or rather surprised she didn't realize he would know."

Now Jack felt really bad for not asking about Anna, he knew something was wrong, but thought better to wait until he got home.

"I don't know who I need to worry about more; people who know the whole story, or the people who only know enough."

"What you mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on Jack, what do you mean?"

"The people who just know Sam and I have a daughter, Daniel."

"Oh yeah, that. Because people think you and Sam had a daughter 6 years ago."

"Yes."

"Because you and Sam have a six year old daughter."

"Daniel." He warned.

"That first day back, when I saw you in the infirmary, I was one of those people."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it took me a while to cool off."

"Cool off, Danny?"

"I thought…well not that it's my place…you know she's like a sister to me, Jack, and well I guess I thought you had…"

"What? Taken advantage of her, Danny? Do you really think….well I guess you _did_." At first Jack was amused, but then.

"It's just….well you know….she was sitting there with Anna on her lap and-"

"Yeah, so what can I expect of others, if one of my best friends doesn't believe- hey, I even named my daughter after you. I should have named her Anna Teal'c."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at him. "Sam named Anna after me, not you."

"How do you know?"

"Anna told me."

"Who are you going to believe?...Okay….well I distinctly remember that I didn't say no. So cooling off, what were going to do? Come and find me and beat me up?" Jack asked curiously and now definitely amused.

"Teal'c persuaded me to wait before I did something I would later regret. He also reminded me that Sam would thoroughly kick my ass, if she found out that I thought she couldn't handle things on her own."

"She can you know," he said sincerely, seriously examining his desk.

"Kick my ass or handle things on her own?"

"Both."

"I know, but it's a lot, even for Sam."

"Yeah."

"I think it's safe to say that Sam would rather deal with what people think of her than for any harm to come to Anna."

"She just shouldn't have to. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Neither did you." Daniel saw the darkness in Jack's eyes, "Come on, Jack. I'll sneak you a piece of pie."

Jack smiled and jumped up, "Now you're talkin'. I knew there was a reason I named my daughter after you." Daniel shook his head.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Jack found her propped up against the door frame of Anna's room, obviously deep in thought. Two weeks ago the room was used for hockey equipment storage and Daniel's or Teal'c home away from home when needed. He walked over, stood behind Sam and looked on at the scene captivating her attention: Anna sleeping. The light from the hall illuminated the bedroom just enough. The room had a softness to it now. There was something pink or fluffy in nearly every inch of the room. Anna looked so peaceful laying there. Oscar watched them back.

"How's Reynolds'?"

"Same," his voice sounded tired.

He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into him. She didn't ask if he was alright. She already knew the answer, it was a bad day. He looked on at Anna and tried to absorb some of her peace and innocence to abate the demons that haunted him. His conversation with Anna from early this evening was still fresh in his mind, on the phone he could practically hear her bouncing around the house. Now she was completely at rest. Hard to believe it was the same being.

"I didn't plan on having children, or getting married." She stated matter-of-factly as her thoughts escaped the confines of her head. Jack pulled her a little closer. "Janet warned me a long time ago and then after the NID abducted me….as soon as Pete started talking about marriage and kids, I knew it couldn't work. I don't know why I changed my mind. I knew better." He closed his eyes, "It didn't matter if you were her father or anyone else. They would have come after her. You were the only reason she had a …I mean you are the reason she has a chance." She wiped away a tear.

"I can be very persuasive. Well with regards to marrying me, anyway. But, no, we didn't plan her." He kissed her temple. He remembered the day he found out she was pregnant. He did some manly thing like yell 'YES!' like he scored a touchdown, but his mood quickly evaporated at the sight of the tears in Sam's eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of putting their child in harms way because of the choices they had made, but she couldn't let her baby go either.

A few months later she discovered something even more painful, when she learned that Anna wasn't going to make it. What she thought would be so hard to live with turned out to be so much harder to think about living without.

There were several subjects they had not touched on: some were irrelevant, some he hoped were unnecessary and then there were the discussions they would eventually have to have. This was one of the conversations he wasn't ready to have, but he couldn't let her take the blame. He leaned down and rested his head on her shoulder. "Sam-"

She reached her hand up to his head to reassure him, "It's okay, Jack. Just a lot to process. Tell me what she looked like when she was a baby."

"She looked just like you, from what I've seen of your baby pictures." He lifted his head to look at Anna again and smiled. "She was a little, itty-bitty thing with a big smile and hair that was more like fuzz. She looked like a baby chick." She giggled, but she was still wiping tears off her face. "It was a long time before it was long enough that it would lie down. But you would try with barrettes and every girly hair thing you could find. She would pull them out and hand them back to you. You would get so frustrated. You would put them back in and she would take them back out. She loved that game. You gave up until it grew out. She's been her Mommy's little girl for as long as I can remember."

She realized how tired he must have been. It had been a really long day and here he was with her, leaning against the door frame in his dress blues, his hat still in hand and trying to put her mind at ease.

"Come on." She took his hand and they went downstairs. "Have you eaten?"

"Not hungry."

"When did you last eat?" she could tell he was thinking. She was enjoying the role reversal, taking care of him. "Go change. I'll find something for you."

"As much as I like this nurturing side of you, Sam-"

"Oh, I'd just stop right there before I have to remind you I'm still combat ready, General."

He raised his eyebrows, "That could be fun, if I wasn't so tired." He smiled, and turned halfway down the hall, "Can I take a rain check?" He let her have her way. Should be instinct by now. She would follow his orders at work as long as he let her have her way at home. It was a balancing act for both of them, one he had to re-learn with her now. He went and changed as ordered. He returned to find her finishing up with a sandwich and a beer on the counter; it wasn't so bad to let her have her way, either.

"One comment and it will be the last time I do anything this nice for you," she warned him.

"Yes ma'am." He tried to hide his smile, they both laughed.

"So, you want to tell me what happened with Barrett?"

Sam sat at the table with him, "Barrett just offered his help. I wasn't prepared. That's all." She started to fidget with her hands; it was a sign that she had a lot running through her mind.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I just kept to the topic of the operation. It made me realize that I may have been wrong about bringing her back here to Colorado Springs and I can't undo that now."

"Sam it wasn't only your decision. Despite what you think it was a decision we made together." She nodded, and he took another drink, "I have to go to Washington on Thursday."

"Oh?"

"Tried to get out of it, but when the President himself asks….hard to say no. So you want to go to Washington?" he asked hopeful, but already knew the answer.

"No."

"You could stay on base. It would be easier, since you'll be in charge while I'm gone."

"No. Anna has school and she's comfortable here."

"You're a stubborn woman, Carter." He narrowed his eyes and said in a frustrated tone.

"And you're overprotective and paranoid, _Sir._ We'll be fine here. Why do you have to go to Washington?"

"Some things haven't changed."

"They still want you in Washington for HomeWorld Security, because General Hammond wants to retire?" she looked down at her hands, not really seeing them.

"Yep, I'm going to tell them no."

"Are you sure that's what you want? To turn down this position?" He nodded, since his mouth was full. "So everything we would have done, it's changing…"

"Not everything, but things are definitely playing out differently. I don't know what they'll say."

"I'm resigning from SG-1," she blurted out before she lost her nerve.

"You don't have to do that, we're staying here."

She raised her eyebrows this time, "We are General?"

"Sam, come on. I can't win here, can I? And no, that wasn't rhetorical. Move us to Washington and I'm a sexist pig for relocating my successful wife, I mean…hell, you know what I mean, _you_ from _your_ career. Stay here and I'm making you stay?" His frustration was escalating and when he ranted he tended to lose the barrier between the timelines.

Sam remained calm, "How about talk to me and ask me what I want and see if there are any compromises that should be considered before making decisions for all three of us?"

"Or there's that," he took a tired breath.

"Eleven years you say – are you sure?" she teased.

"Old dog, _babe_."

"Oh and I don't like '_babe'_"

He smiled evilly and took a drink, "Oh, and don't I know it." He sighed deeply. "So what do you want, Samantha?"

"I want to stay here. This is Anna's home. I'd rather keep her close to Janet, she has the best understanding of Anna's medical needs. And, the work I want to do is here. What do you want, Jack? Or should I say Jonathan?"

"You do and I might mistake you for my mother." Oh yes, he knew all of her buttons. He threw the napkin into the garbage can, _and two points,_ he got up and threw beer bottle away. He turned to see her wince fading. "So, resign from SG-1. That's what you really want to do?"

"This isn't an option for me, Jack. I can't drop her off at school and gate out to some planet, not knowing if I'm coming home. I've really thought this through."

"Sam, your Mot-" He knew how the loss of her mother impacted this decision and knew there was nothing he could say. "You're important to the program."

"And, so are you. You get to forget that, but I'm not supposed to?"

"I'm not forgetting, I'm just not taking some stupid desk job in DC trying to be somebody I'm not just so I don't have to sit by and watch you try to live happily ever after with some schmo." He winced and closed his eyes, did he just say that? He ran his hands over his face. Why did he just say that? Why did they have to have this conversation when he was so tired?

"Excuse me? You left the SGC to leave me?" she looked him incredulously.

"Well, not exactly. Don't be so full of yourself, Colonel. George and the President did have _something_ to do with it."

"How the hell did we ever manage to even get married?" This was meant rhetorically, until he started dodging the question…

"You know I think you're right it's best to not talk about these things. We could be causing some great cosmic mess and you know whose going to have to clean that up, don't you, Carter? You."

"So what, you can tell Daniel not to marry Sarah?"

"He told you?"

"Yes."

"Well that's your rule, not mine…..I don't have a problem spoiling the end for you either. What do you want to know? Oh wait you already know – we get married and have a great kid. Too bad for you living happily ever after like that – too bad for poor Daniel though – he wasn't quite so lucky - that kid just can't get a break."

She looked at him hurt, "I didn't mean Daniel should…"

"He was miserable for a long time, Sam. I couldn't let him…."

"What?"

"Next year, well before we went and changed everything, Teal'c didn't make it back for Daniel's birthday, so he invited Sarah to dinner with us. Him and her and you and me. Nice huh? Only we were not a we yet, and before the appetizers even got there they were all over each other. It was so damned uncomfortable, so we snuck out of the restaurant."

"That was rude."

"Hey, it was your idea. Anyway, we went somewhere else for dinner. We started talking and I realized how much I missed you. It wasn't anything earth shattering, no alien viruses or devices, no one shooting at us, no force-shields, no one dying……it was just _nice_. It was something I didn't want to be over…..ever and lucky for me neither did you." Sam smiled and he took her hands, "And that, Samantha Carter, is the very boring story of how I swept you off your feet."

"It sounds…._nice,_" she smiled again, realizing how incredibly under-rated nice was.

"It was for us, but not for Daniel. He deserves to be happy too."

"I didn't say he shouldn't be….just don't turn down the job if you want it."

"I don't want it. Trust me. I have first-hand knowledge that I don't want it. Don't leave SG-1 if you don't want to."

"If you really know me as well as you claim, you know I have to do this…..I want to watch my daughter grow up. But, I'll still be there if you need me, you know to clean up your great cosmic messes." She grinned, but in the back of her mind she was beginning to wonder about the convenience of his memory and how much he was sharing with her and worrying what he would conceal if he thought it might protect them.

--------------------

"Sir, are you alright?"

"What?...Oh, yeah. What do you have there?"

"This was just sent over from General Hammond's office."

"Thank you." These damned flashbacks could be so distracting. He still couldn't believe it worked and he had his memories intact. It was easier than he thought to convince Sam to hold on to the device _just in case,_ and even easier to push the General over the edge to push the button.

The only factors that had temporarily derailed the plan so far were the unknowns…he hadn't figured that it would land him in the hospital for three days or that General O'Neill would come through with memories as well and be the one to find her. No, that was not part of the plan. He didn't give Samantha Carter enough credit.

Now the future was changing and although his memories provided him advantages, he felt the changes taking place were whittling away his opportunities. He still held the advantage that they didn't know who they were up against and he had worked fast to put his revised plan into action. He just needed to stick to the plan. Impatience was the reason the other plans had failed; the reason he had to get the others out of his way.

"Sir? …..Sir, I need you to sign for that? The courier is waiting."

"Oh sure. Thanks." He smiled when he opened the letter. The plan was right on track.

-----------------------

Jack was looking forward to getting home, knowing there was someone there waiting for him. He drove up his street and stopped short of the driveway, since it was occupied. He stepped out. "Hey Oscar," he said when the dog greeted him. "What are you doing to my driveway, young lady?" he looked down at her seriously.

Unaffected by his overly dramatic tone, she answered "Isn't it pretty Daddy? I colored it for you." She held up the sidewalk chalk with a huge grin on her chalk colored face.

"Beautiful," he kissed her head and went and sat down on the step in front of Sam.

Anna danced around the driveway, "Mommy colored this part, and I did this part and Oscar laid down on that part so we have to give him a bath, Daddy," she crinkled her nose.

"What's that?"

"My spelling words, Mom said I got all of them right."

"Good girl. And that?"

"I don't know. Mommy said she had to check her math." He looked up at Sam and she shrugged. When the ideas hit you had to work with what you had at hand.

He turned back around, "And that?"

She ran over and whispered in his ear, _"Thor."_

"Ohhhh." Stick figure Asgard, of course. _Probably not a big concern for National Security._ "And that?"

"That says 'I love my Mommy and Daddy.' Daddy, you can read."

He glanced up at Sam with a smirk and noticed the tear in the corner of her eye.

He laughed at her, "You are such a sap." She hit him and her arms rested around his neck as if it were the most natural thing. "Good job, kiddo. And that?" he reached up and held Sam's hands.

"That's a fish, Dad."

"What's the matter Jack, forget what they looked like?" Sam teased him.

Anna ran over and kissed him, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Princess." He hugged her and she sat with them for a moment. This was perfection, the simple moments. When she could stand to sit still no longer, Anna hopped away and went back to work on the driveway. He smiled.

"Sap," Sam accused him.

"Oh yeah, ain't it grand?" he happily admitted. He could come home to this everyday. They watched Anna and laughed when Oscar lay down on Thor. "Oscar does not seem concerned with diplomacy. I think there is a stipulation against that in our treaty."

Sam's phone rang, he let go of her hands, "Colonel Carter." She pointed to Anna and he nodded his understanding –_ tag he was it._ She walked inside. "No!" was the last thing they heard her say,_ or rather yell._

"Oscar been walked?" Anna shook her head. He jumped up and took a walk with his colorful daughter and dog.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Do you think Oscar could catch Peter's shadow?" Jack and Anna had started reading Peter Pan a month before she had come back and picking up another copy he was able to continue reading the story with her. It was the one book she wouldn't read by herself or let anyone else read to her. It was something that was just for her and her Dad.

"Only when Peter's ready to get caught, honey."

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm sure Oscar would be a very capable shadow catcher, Anna."

Anna came into the den later, and put her elbows on the desk; chin in hands. She patiently waited until Sam was able to hear her request. She was in her Tinkerbell pajamas, which meant she was planning for Jack to read Peter Pan.

"Daddy said that you would say it's okay to order pizza."

Sam smiled and covered the mouthpiece of the phone, "It's fine, honey." Anna skipped out. "Anna!" she turned around. "Make sure it's not all meat. Ask for some vegetables on it, too."

"Okay." Sam went back to the phone call.

"Vegetables?" he interrupted a very short while later; not nearly polite and patient as his daughter had been.

"Hold on," she covered the phone. "Mushrooms, tomatoes, green peppers, olives…vegetables. You have seen a food pyramid, right?" her eyes narrowed.

"Pizza, Chinese, Beer, Steak, and cake, right? Not necessarily in that order." She looked at him unwaveringly. He sulked, "You girls are going to kill me."

"Yes, that is our intention," she held out the phone, to remind him that he had interrupted her.

Jack brought dinner into her later, quietly. Some time after that Anna came in and kissed her goodnight.

After putting Anna to bed, Jack came in and leaned against the door frame to see if he could get an idea of what was going on. Obviously he should be concerned since she had been on the phone for more than two hours.

"I'm on hold," she yawned.

"Oh, what's going on?"

"Artificial Gravity," he raised his eyebrows questioning what that could possibly mean. "In orbit, the artificial gravity failed."

"Failed? They had no gravity?" She shook her head. He smiled at the thought of the crew weightless, "So it's grounded, again?" She nodded and he lost his smile.

"Colonel?"

"Sir," she closed her eyes. "I'm working on it," she answered as if not frustrated enough.

He saw that the phone was recharging, and so she was attached to the wall. "Go tuck her in and stretch your legs. I'll hold the phone for you."

"And, say what when they come back. 'Hi, this is General O'Neill. Can you hold, please?'"

"Well, I could claim to be the great and powerful Oz, but people don't seem to buy that line. Give me the damn phone. I will tell them you will be right back, which you will and you can continue on with a little less guilt and maybe a little less attitude." He took the phone away from her. "Go."

She came back with a drink and felt a little better after moving around. Anna was already asleep, but at least she got to check on her.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She smiled. "I take it I'm still on hold."

"No. I ordered them all to go home."

"Right." She said in response to his sarcasm and took the phone back. "It's sabotage."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I suspected before, but now I'm certain."

"See, I knew you'd figure it out. You almost done?"

"I think so. Go ahead and go to bed. You have to get up early. Looks like you're going to Washington the old fashion way tomorrow."

"Wagon train?"

"Airplane."

He groaned in response. "Wagon train would have been fun. Looks like I've got phone calls of my own to make." She smiled apologetically. He smacked the door frame as he left and went to make arrangements.


	18. Chapter 18

_Merry Christmas - and due to my subtle nature...for those uncertain of where Sam and Jack stand I hope this helps...  
Chapter 19 will be up within **days** and you might even get a third chapter this week._

**_Chapter 18_**

Life was moving at nearly the speed of light, she was certain of it; at least the last two weeks were. Sam laid quietly in the dark staring at the alarm clock hoping to slow time ever so slightly to enjoy this for one moment longer.

She took a long steady breath and tried to imprint on her brain how his arm felt wrapped around her and how his feet felt pressed against hers….another deep breath and she listened to his slow sleepy breathing sounds and the feel of this breath against her neck. The glow from the alarm clock was all that illuminated the room; three more minutes with him before it would go off. She took this quiet moment to appreciate all of the changes in her life and how easy it was to be with him. Well maybe _easy_ was not quite the right word.

The dreaded clock continued to move at a predictable pace. Sam sighed for this moment would pass and the day would begin in spite of her will. She truly did not want to get out of bed.

"Do you have to think so loud this early in the morning?" Jack asked in a very sleepy voice. He wrapped his other arm around underneath her, pulled her even closer and kissed the back of her neck. She sighed this time happily and smiled. "You could stay in my quarters tonight."

Suddenly her moment was over. Now she was ready to get out of bed. As she expected, the first thing he did this morning was to try and convince her to stay on base. She knew he would not give up and she was not planning on giving in.

"Yeah that would definitely feel more comfortable," she had managed to maintain a separation of Jack and General – for the most part. Sleeping in the General's bed at the SGC would definitively not help.

"You're sleeping in my bed here," she squirmed out of his arms and got out of his bed. He smirked up at her.

"And, I will be tonight too, _Jack_." She emphasized who she was talking to more for her benefit and leaned back over, kissed him, smiled and walked away confidently. She would not run and she would not let him keep them in a box or even stay at the SGC while he was out of town. The thought about the box led to other interesting thoughts on Schrödinger and the uncertainty principle and by the time she hit the shower she was light years away.

"Damn woman." Jack grumbled as she walked away. All he wanted was some peace of mind if he had to leave them. He knew she would hold her ground though. If he knew one thing about Samantha Carter he knew how stubborn she could be when she was determined. Didn't stop him from trying; he always liked a challenge. Which she definitely was…

It was Anna's third day of school, Sam could feel them settling into a routine. Shower, get dressed, breakfast the normal stuff. Get your daughter ready for school, make her lunch, drive her to school, suddenly this was all becoming the stuff normal was made of for her…. and she liked it immensely.

Anna appeared to be growing accustomed to the changes in her life. Her nightmares were subsiding and she seemed braver in new situations and even on occasion, slept through the night – like last night. Jack's nightmares on the other hand were getting worse. He tried to hide it, but Sam woke with each fitful episode and waited until he returned to a more peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile, Sam was getting used to her new priorities, adjusting to the pull of her heart; accepting that while gravity was a weak force, motherhood was not. She smiled at her analogy as she put the knife in the sink and licked the peanut butter off her finger.

"Anna, hurry up. You still need to eat your breakfast!" Sam yelled upstairs as she took a break making Anna's lunch.

"I'm coming." Anna came running down the stairs with her backpack and sweater and dropped them by the door, her shoes still in her hands. Anna sat at the dining room table, fussing with her shoes and called into Sam in the kitchen, "Mom, I can't do this buckle."

"Hold on I'll be right there."

"I'll get it," Jack responded as he came out finishing up with his tie.

"Wow Daddy, you look nice!"

"Well thank you, nice to know the ladies still take notice." He smiled at her as he bent down to buckle her shoe.

"Daddy, will you pick me up from school today?" Anna asked as she lifted her foot to her Dad for assistance.

"No can do kiddo. Told you last night I have to go to DC." He looked at her arm that was now at eye level. Anna's arm looked like a junkie with all of the needle marks. "Sam, have you explained this to the school?" he asked holding her arm. Sam looked in from the kitchen.

"Janet wrote a note for her file, and yes I met with the school nurse, the teacher and the principal." She told him for the third time.

"I'll be back tomorrow, sweetie. I'll pick you then. Will that work?"

She looked down at the arm he still held. "It's okay, Daddy. It doesn't hurt," she assured him.

_"Dr., I said do it." He said fiercely determined._

_"General, it's not likely-"_

_"I'm going to make this easy for you Dr. Frasier, I order you to do it." He never took his eyes off of Sam. Sam couldn't argue with him anymore, not unconscious she couldn't. _

_"General?" He did not acknowledge her. "Yes sir." He could live with the blame, but not without her. _

"Daddy?" Anna put her hand on Jack's cheek and he looked back at her.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry. What, baby?" he tried to smile at her.

"I'm okay, Daddy, really…Will you be dressed fancy like that when you pick me up?" He rubbed his thumb gently over the marks and then released her arm.

"Probably, I have meetings in the morning and there's little time before my flight. If your Mommy would get Prometheus back in service for me I would be home sooner." He spoke the last part louder to make sure she heard him in the kitchen.

"I'm trying," she said putting Anna's breakfast in front of her.

"And let that be your lesson this morning sweetheart; that is why you never name a ship after a Greek tragedy."

"Did you try fairy dust?" Anna asked.

"Don't think Tink has enough for this ship, princess." Jack kissed Anna on the head, then began to try and persuade Sam one more time. "No chance of getting you to reconsider?"

"No," Sam answered resolutely.

"Sam?"

"Keep it up, Jack," she warned and walked back to the kitchen to get Anna's lunchbox.

He followed her. His guilt was starting to override the logic of some of the decisions he had made. Back at the cabin before Sam had arrived…before he knew how she would react to Anna… he had followed his instinct as he always had. It had served him well, except when it came to his family life and that is why he was now reconsidering the wisdom of not telling her…"Sam, I need to-" They heard the driver honk. He looked down at the floor. He couldn't drop this on her and run. She needed time to yell at him. It would have to wait until he got back.

"Daddy your car's here," Anna ran in to let him know.

"Thanks, honey." Jack looked at Sam, his concern about leaving openly evident in his eyes. "Alright, well be careful and take good care of my ballerina."

"Always do. Is there something else?" She asked with narrowed eyes in response to the change in his demeanor, but he turned and headed toward the door.

"Yeah, check on Daniel for me; he seems …..moody. SG-2's going to give Walter a hard time about their turn in the training rotation without me there, back 'em up would you? I really need some new people. Check in on Reynolds, tell him to get out of bed and get back to work. Oh yeah and fix my ship, Colonel." The uncertainty in Jack's nature disappeared as the General rematerialized fully in command before her. "What?"

"Nothing. Yes Sir," she reassured him that she had everything under control.

They heard the driver honk again, "Sorry, no more time to boss you around. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll pick this one up from…?"

"Ballet Daddy, 4:30pm, which is 1630." She sighed.

"Right, princess," he laughed. "Be good and take good care of each other." Anna jumped up and hugged him. He kissed her, "I love you, princess."

"Love you too, Daddy."

He put her down, turned and hugged Sam. "No chance, huh?"

"Not even the slightest, infinitesimal, possibility. Give it up. Call us tonight." She smiled and took his face in her hands, "We'll be fine. Go." She instructed as she continued to try and reassure him. He had to learn to trust her and she had to trust herself.

He squeezed her hand looking very serious. She knew he was having great difficulty leaving them for the first time since this started. She squeezed back and let go. Jack grabbed his jacket and picked up his briefcase and bag from the hall.

Anna ran after him, "I'll miss you, Daddy!"

Sam followed Anna and picked her up. They followed him outside.

He walked to the car, turned around, smiled and waved. Anna was smiling bravely and waving enthusiastically as she had done so many times. Thoughts ran through his head, he tried in vain to chase them out. _This is not how you will remember them. This is not the same. They are not in danger, yet. Yet!_

When he closed the car door he felt his chest tighten. He turned back to look at the two of them. He could stay. He could tell the driver to stop, open the door, take his bags from the trunk, and go back inside. He knew how hurt Sam would be or rather how hurt he would be after Sam kicked his butt back to the car. He took a deep breath and leaned his head back. He had to trust her. This was different.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-

Sure enough SG-2 was whining about the training exercise, but Sam got them through the gate to the Beta site. Reynolds was stable, but not completely conscious for her entire visit. When he was conscious he was driving Janet crazy. Sam listened to Janet's complaints and the course of treatment for the infection that developed the previous evening and then she moved on to her next order of business.

"Hi."

"Hi. What's up?" Daniel looked up, but went directly back to what he was doing.

"Have something I need your help with," she held up one of the devices from the raid.

"Not you, too? Half of my staff is consulting yours on these things. Or at least I am assuming I still have a staff."

She smiled knowing he was right and that he would still help her, "Whatcha working on?"

"Same thing as you….trying to get through cataloging these artifacts. How is your part going?"

"Slow. We're packing up the familiar ones. We'll have plenty for the shipment to Area 51 on Friday, but the unfamiliar ones are taking longer to evaluate than I thought."

"Yeah, same here."

Sam smiled, "You find anything interesting?"

"A few….something Anna said got me thinking about…" Sam looked at him incredulously. "I didn't ask her anything, I swear. Not that Jack follows your rules."

"I know. I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah, it's not like I was actually seeing her yet…..and I know he means well. It's just it was kind of nice to think about getting married again. I really hadn't thought about it before."

"At least you know you are ready to think about it."

"Yeah, I guess. Janet have any news yet on Anna?"

"She's been tied up with Reynolds. Now he's developed an infection." He looked at her like he wanted to ask a question, but didn't know if he should. "What?"

"If I ask are you just going to tell me _everyone is fine _and _we're adjusting_, too? Because if you are, I am not even going to bother asking."

She knew Jack was frustrating him, "Between the three of us, I am probably the closest to being fine."

"You have to be, because they're dealing with so much more. Or at least that's what you keep telling yourself?"

"Daniel."

"Sam." He shook his head, they could exasperate him. "In the last two weeks you have discovered that in a couple of years you were going to marry Jack, have a daughter with him a few years later, and then be murdered in your own house trying to protect said daughter, while you were pregnant. Since then you have been dealing with a Jack who can remember being married to you and a daughter who is in some unknown, mortal danger. And weren't you dating someone? Go ahead say it, _'I'm fine Daniel_." He finished sarcastically.

"Taking lessons on how to be an ass, Daniel?" she accused defensively. When he looked at her hurt as if she had hit him, she softened. "I'm sorry. You really want to know?" she asked sincerely and a little incredulous.

"I asked, because I really want to know."

"Okay…I think I am ruining a career I've spent the last two decades fighting for, everyone thinks I fraternized with my CO and now I am….and all I worry about is letting the two of them down. A month ago if he treated me the way he is now, like I can't take care of myself, I would have been furious-"

"Jack knows you can take care of yourself and Anna. He's just scared." Down deep she knew he was right, but it still bothered her.

"I'm resigning from SG-1, Daniel." She looked down feeling a little ashamed that she was abandoning him.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that one out already," he covered her hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Things are changing." He stood up and hugged her. "Hey, I'll always be here for you Sam. If any of you needed anything at all, I'm here."

"Thanks, Daniel. I know. We both know." She wiped away a tear. When did she become so damn weepy?!

"So when's the wedding?" She hit him on the chest. "You are getting soft already, that didn't even hurt. I guess now that there is no longer an SG-1 team leader I am free to go to Atlantis?"

"Well, it's not official yet, but as far as I am concerned you are. Then again it's never been up to me."

"Talk about being treated like you can't take care of yourself."

"Daniel, he can't bear the thought of losing you again."

"Sure, Sam," he said unconvinced.

"It's still too recent. Even though he didn't accept that you died, this last time. It's still hard on him. It's hard on all of us. But, he really needs you right now."

"Jack doesn't need me Sam. He's got you and Anna. He'll be fine."

"I think you underestimate how much you mean to him. There are things you can help him through that I can't. He won't talk to me about it Daniel. But, I know sometimes when he looks at me he remembers."

"He needs time, Sam. All of you do."

"I know, and he needs your help, too." But she also knew how badly he wanted to go to Atlantis, "So what did Anna say that got you thinking?"

"She mispronounced a word and I realized I was reading a translation wrong, that's all. We'll see if anything comes of it." He held up the device she had brought in, "I'll get to this soon though."

"Come over tonight."

"Jack's?"

"Yes, Janet and Cassie are going to come over and we are going to have dinner and watch a movie."

"Oh and I can be one of the girls?"

"Daniel come on, it'll be fun. Pretend like your coming to make sure us girls are safe. You can report back to the General that you did your manly duty."

"I'll think about it."

She pointed toward the door, "Well, I'd better get back to work; unfortunately, not on these devices. I think the General set me up when he left on this trip to do some of _his_ extra paperwork."

"Having fun being _the Man!_"

She laughed and shook her head, "See you tonight, Daniel." She said expectantly.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-

Jack sat in the back of the car with George. He felt bad; he never meant to disappoint George. He looked out the window at the all too familiar city.

The visit to the Oval Office had gone pretty much as Jack had expected.

_"General O'Neill, nice to see you again," the President shook his hand when he entered the office. Jack nodded. "Sit down gentleman." He directed the Generals to the couch. _

Jack remembered this day. It was going to end differently this time. As usual the President talked a lot and Jack listened and waited. The President thanked him for eradicating the Replicators and presented him with his second star. He was a little surprised he was still promoted with the complications Anna presented.

The President then assured him that he and Sam were free to do what was in Anna's best interest, something about Anna needing her parents. Of course it was easier to work around this than explaining time travel. Then suddenly the President was offering him the position of the Director of HomeWorld Security.

He could almost see the proverbial road fork in front of him.

_"George here is my right hand man with all things Stargate. There is a lot to take care of with the Stargate Program now, the X-302's and 3's, Atlantis and the IOA. I need someone we can trust to stay the course. I think that man is you."_ The conversation had started differently than Jack had remembered, but the pitch was the same. Jack continued to look out the window; he was close to what would have been his new apartment. He hated that he had sold his house and the two years he lived in Washington. The President had even gone as far to offer Sam a position…._ "I'm sure we can find something enticing for Colonel Carter here in Washington as well."_

But, he used what he knew to let them down gently,_ "I believe my experience can do more to serve my country closer to the front line, sir. This position here is a political position and you want someone who can play that game. George knows how to keep the peace and watch the door. I'm not a peacekeeper, but I'm damn good at watching the door."_

But his main concern was not which job he could do better. He had only one concern now: how he could best protect his daughter, and Sam when he was truly honest with himself. Anna needed to be close to the SGC for security and medical reasons. He also knew they would not let him off the hook without another viable option. That's where Landry came in. George backed him. He agreed that Landry could be a suitable replacement.

He knew the President and George were both disappointed. George wanted to retire in peace. The President wanted a figurehead. George had yet to say a word since they left the Oval Office, Jack knew George had pushed the President to make him his replacement. He also had the feeling the President was probably a little relieved at not having to explain his promoting a General to Director of Homeworld Security who had a daughter with one of his subordinates.

Jack sat staring at his hat, "George, you ever buckle little girls' shoes?"

George was pulled from his own thoughts and chuckled, "With all daughters and granddaughters, I've buckled more than my fair share of little girl's shoes."

Jack had been putting together some more of the puzzle pieces this past week and he didn't like some of things he had seen. One was a picture developing of him as an absent father. The guilt of the choices he had made threw him back into what was comfortable. Sam didn't know how to stop it; Jack was being the father to Anna that she had grown up with.

"This morning when I was getting ready to leave, Anna asked for help with hers. While buckling her shoe it hit me. The choices I have made brought her here. I don't mean just back here. I mean… what I guess I'm trying to say is….I wasn't there. I thought I'd do better the second time around, but I didn't. I let it happen again. And, here I am lucky enough to have yet another chance… A man like me shouldn't get this many chances… I can't pass this one up."

George looked at the floor of the car. He knew Jack was doing this for all the right reasons. George missed a lot when his girls were growing up. He was missing a lot now with his granddaughters. He understood that kind of regret.

They rode the rest of the way back to the Pentagon in silence. Walking the familiar halls of the Pentagon gave Jack an eerie sense of loneliness. Time spent here had either meant he had walked away from Sam or he was away from his family.

The looks on the faces here reassured him that he had made the right decision. The few in the know were nice and congratulated him and those who knew just enough, or rather not enough….. looked away rather than at a now Major General with the disrespectful thoughts they were thinking. Yeah, being here would have been a bad idea on so many levels. Sam being here would be even worse. Sure there was a degree of this at the SGC. But most of the people there had served with them from the start. They didn't need to be told that Samantha Carter was someone to be respected in her own right and that she was a force to be reckoned with. Yet, there was something else bothering him about being here that he couldn't quite-

George interrupted his thoughts as they entered the office, "Hank's a good man Jack, but he doesn't have any experience with the Stargate program." He said as he hung up his hat and sat in one of the chairs in his office.

"Reynolds is going to be out of commission for sometime. I could use his help until Reynolds recovers. He could come and work with me, take some time to get a feel for it. He would have been my replacement, George. He'll do right by the program. I know he will."

"Well it pushes back my retirement a little, but it is a plausible plan. I'll give him a call."

"General O'Neill, sir." Davis greeted as he walked in with several folders. "Sir?" He pointed to General Hammond's desk and George nodded. George got up and went with Davis to his desk.

"You'll have to give him the nickel tour and the run down." George continued as he signed papers.

"Can do," Jack felt something change in George's demeanor now that Davis was in the room; he took notice. "I can even arrange for him to get a primer on the X-302 and 303 from our top expert."

George looked up and smiled briefly. "Davis, see if we can get General Landry in here for a sit down first thing in the morning."

"Yes sir."

The phone rang and Davis waited until he could finish up with him. He walked over to Jack, "It's good to see you, sir. How is Colonel Carter doing?"

"Very well, Major." Jack had a feeling the man had a crush on a certain blonde Colonel. Well it would be easier to round up the men who didn't.

Davis brought Jack up to speed on some of the more political aspects of the program. He appreciated that he wouldn't have to do the political work, just understand the changes in the playing field. George finished and Davis was able to get the remaining signatures he needed and left.

"He's a good man," George said of Davis when he left.

"I think the Major has a crush on my wif-" Jack stopped himself and bit his lip. "Sorry. Bleeds through sometimes. I meant Colonel Carter."

George smiled and said with somewhat of a chuckle, "I think you're right, but you had better be careful with that."

"I try to be. I've been hit more than once," he smiled and rubbed his arm thinking about the last time she hit him.

"It must be difficult getting used to having Sam and Anna around. A family changes your life in a lot of ways."

"Some days… Anna's one of those kids who really needs structure…strict schedule and rules. I have a feeling Carter was the same because managing Anna seems second nature to her."

"She was. I remember one fourth of July when Jacob had to leave Susanna and Mark with us to take Sam home. It was an hour after her bedtime and she was out of control. I think she was just a little younger than Anna is now. Little Sam liked knowing where the lines were." Jack looked at him surprised. George smiled and explained gently, "I've known the Carters for a very long time Jack."

"Obviously." He didn't think Sam had changed so much. She still seemed to like to know where the lines were. "So if Davis is such a good man why are we not speaking freely in front of your right hand man?"

"Nothing gets past you, Jack. It's not about him. There are a lot of people that make this place run, a lot of good people, but there are a good number of people getting reports they probably shouldn't." Jack looked at him curiously. "I talked to Sam about Prometheus this morning. I'd like to keep her theory about sabotage between the three of us. I don't want to tip off the saboteur that we are onto him. What do you think the chances are that we can get Carter to Nevada?

George saw Jack tense, "What are the chances we can change your mind about retiring?" This was the true test how he and Sam were going to work together. It was in the difficult moments that would prove they could do it or not. "However…you know I should go down there and take a look around myself; see what I can learn. You know next week is Anna's Spring Break so with Sam gone, I guess I'll just have to take her along with me."

"You think she would go for that?"

"I think Sam feel's torn between a grounded X-303 and the needs of her daughter. She wants to fix it, but … we'll make it work."

"I'm not a fool, I know better than to aggravate a mother. She's protecting her daughter and seeing as Anna is here as a result of the Stargate program officially or unofficially, well she legitimately falls under its protection. On the other hand, I need that ship working and I need to keep her in the program. You do what we have to do to keep her, Jack."

Jack smiled as he thought_ 'I'm trying,'_ but a more appropriate response of, "I'll see what I can do," came out instead. Sure he knew he couldn't do this every time Sam needed to be somewhere, but he could it this time. And sure she might see the part of him that didn't want either of them out of his sight, but hopefully her need to stay close to Anna for now, would make her cooperative.

"Those papers I just signed were approval of her request for a reduction in hours and transfer to the Science Department."

"Dammit, Carter!" His concerned thoughts quickly shifted to anger.

"I take it she didn't discuss this with you?"

Jack was working at keeping his rantings inside his head. _All her talk about making decisions as a family. Not making any decisions about their careers without discussing it first…_

"I think it's good for Sam to finally get some balance in her life, and this way we get to keep her around. As I mentioned, you do what you have to do to keep in her in the program, Jack." George tried to help him see the big picture from a distance. "Give me an hour or so. We'll nail Landry down for tomorrow and then we'll get you to that reception for your promotion."

Jack nodded and took a walk to clear his head. There was still something bothering him that he couldn't place. There was just too much going on and couldn't see past the concern for his family, his aggravation with Sam and his disappointment about having to spend the evening with a bunch of politicians and bureaucrats claiming to be there to congratulate him, while taking the opportunity to question him on every angle of the program.

Jack's feet brought him to the only person he knew he could trust in this building. The front office was empty, so instead of waiting he made his way back to the office door he was looking for. Knock, knock he rapped on the open door.

"Yes. Well look what the cat dragged in….Jack O'Neill! To what do I owe this visit? Business or pleasure?"

"Can't a guy come by to say hi, Mike?

"Yeah, but you're not that kinda guy."

"Sure I am. Free for dinner?"

"Anything for an old friend."

"You may be old, but I'm not!" Jack defended.

"Yeah well, two grey heads say otherwise. What time you wanna come by?"

"Well, right now I have this thing, 2000 alright?"

"Sure, you remember the place?"

Jack nodded.


	19. Chapter 19

_Oh it must be Christmas -- 2 chapters in one week!  
Chapter 20 is just around the corner - plan to have that one up before Christmas as well._

_Thank you for all of your kind and encouraging words..._

**_Chapter 19_**

As Sam left the building she felt bad and more than a little concerned that Prometheus was grounded again. But she felt better after she had talked to George this morning. He had been flexible and supportive. His determination to work with her gave her confidence about making this new situation work.

She had let Cassie pick up Anna from school, since Jack left her in charge. Cassie called when they got back to the house. She said that Anna seemed moody. Sam figured it was a good thing Janet and Cassie were staying for dinner to help her keep Anna's mind off Jack's absence.

Daniel came by for dinner. Then he sat and read a book with Anna. She loved how animated Daniel would get when he read to her and then get off topic about the origins of the story in mythology and what it said about the culture of the time. Which she always found more entertaining than the book itself, except tonight…

Sam, Cassie and Janet cleaned up in the kitchen.

"So, Cassie, how's Dominic?"

Cassie looked at her strangely, "History."

"So, Sam, how's Jack?" Cassie nudged her when she asked delighted with the opportunity to tease her back.

"Fine," Sam blushed.

"Just fine? No knock your socks off kisses or lights exploding overhead?" Cassie dramatically waved her arms around. "I'm disappointed."

"Not all of us can have your electro-magnetic effect on men, Cass."

"Well some of us have it and some don't…" Cassie teased her and threw the dish towel at her and she left to see what Daniel and Anna were up to.

"Anna's not usually like this, you know," Sam made excuses to Janet.

"I know, I'm sure she just misses her Dad. Just wait until you get to these teenage years. Before you know it you'll be preparing to send her away to college in the Fall. So what do you think of motherhood?"

She smiled. She knew this was a difficult time for Janet getting Cassie ready for college in the Fall. "I wouldn't trade it for anything. She's….she's the most amazing thing in the world. I don't even think there are words to explain it."

"I know from experience this is a lot to jump into. You know I'm here if you need to talk don't you?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Janet."

"So are you going to tell me how things are with General O'Neill?"

Sam felt awkward talking about him. It was one thing to talk about guys they didn't work with, but another when it was their boss. "It's nice."

"Nice? I would have thought as long as the two of you have waited it would be all fireworks and exploding passion. Come on, I'm living vicariously these days."

"You're worse than Cassie. Lack of chemistry has never been our problem. But really, I think we both like nice. We have enough drama. It really is nice to come home and just feel peaceful and comfortable." Janet looked a little disappointed. "Okay. Yes, Janet he was very much worth the wait….. fireworks, the earth moved, lightning flashed, etc…."

"Thank you. Was that so difficult?"

They skipped the movie since it was getting late and Anna was only getting more difficult. Daniel, Janet and Cassie said goodbye. Anna asked to sleep in their bed tonight with her Daddy gone and Sam couldn't help but feel better about having her close by, "Daddy?" Anna called out restlessly in her sleep.

Sam stroked her hair, "No honey, it's Mommy. Daddy will be home tomorrow." Anna cuddled closer.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-

Jack did his duty at the cocktail party, but his head and heart certainly were not into it; especially after his brief chat with Anna. He had managed to sneak away for a short while and call her during the reception. The conversation didn't last long. Anna was short with answers. Sam assured him Anna was just moody because she missed him. After he had put in what he considered to be a respectable amount of time for a reception in his honor, he made his excuses and left.

Jack walked up the walkway to Mike's house

Jack walked around to the backyard, through the gate to the deck on the back of the house.

"That was my wife you were looking at. I've killed for less." He said in a Columbian accent.

"Well I can assure you, it was not because I was interested. My friend here and I were just trying to remember what strip club we saw her in." he laughed as he turned around.

Mike got Jack a beer and they caught up while Mike prepared the steaks. A lot of time had passed since they met on their first tour and then their time in special ops. They had both been married, had kids and were both still Air Force.

"How are Kathy and the kids? Will they be joining us?" Jack pointed toward a family picture of the five of them. Jack studied the picture. Mike's second son was Charlie's age. They had gone to school together for a while when he and Mike were stationed at the same base. They all came to Charlie's funeral. It was hard on their boys, but Jackie was only four at the time.

"No, Kathy took Jaclyn and a couple of other kids to a swim meet in Rockville. They won't be back until 2100 or so. Maybe later if they win. Kathy's good. She's still teaching at Georgetown. Jaclyn's a junior so we don't see much of her and the boys are both in college. Much quieter around here these days and my wallet is lot lighter.

"Where are David and Ben?"

"David's at the Academy, second year."

"You should have called me when you brought him out. I'll have to look him up when I get back."

"He'd like that. Ben's at Georgia Tech. They're both doing great. Jackie is the one I worry about. She's a pistol."

"Takes after her Dad, huh?"

"Going to be the death of her Dad. I think she'll be alright. She's starting to see her brothers reach their goals and I think she is starting to get it. Enough about me… what's this about you becoming a Dad again? You're at the top of the gossip page around here."

_And, that was the very reason Jack was sitting in this man's living room: he heard everything,_ "It's complicated."

"What isn't with you? I see thousands of personnel reports a month and there are none thicker, yet with more holes, than yours. When I got the paperwork to add her to your insurance, I was surprised."

"So what's the bottom-line, Mike?" Mike just looked at Jack blankly. They weren't kids shooting the breeze anymore. "Come on you hear everything."

"You don't want to hear this, Jack."

"You already know that's why I'm here. I need to know what I'm dealing with."

"Well, it depends on which water cooler you frequent. The standard is you had an affair with your second in command. Some think it's getting swept under the rug, politics. After your trip to the White House yesterday, some were saying you got a slap on the wrist, others that you were asked to retire. That is until you were seen with a second star on your shoulder. I think most don't know what to make of it; including me. I have to admit, I was surprised to find out the girl's mother is in your chain of command."

He looked him in the eye and said with all sincerity, "You know me, Mike. I wouldn't do anything to risk the reputation of a member of my team. That said, you have to accept what you know about me and that I do happen to have a child with someone in my chain of command and come to your own conclusion."

Mike narrowed his eyes trying to read his old friend, "Are you telling me your daughter's classified?" Jack didn't respond. "What exactly is it you do now?"

"You've read my file."

"Yeah and everyone else's in that mountain. I know it ain't what it says on the door. Rumor also has it you're taking George Hammond's place. Another department that isn't what it says on the door."

"Nah, not my thing."

"So, you going to marry her?"

He smiled, "If she'll have me."

"Yeah, she reads too smart to fall for a cowboy like you." Jack smiled proudly. "Damn, never thought I'd see that look on your face again."

"Come on I need a good laugh. Tell me the fun stuff." _He asked casually but he was really hoping for a lead._

"What the really ridiculous? Go buy a tabloid." He took a drink.

"I rather hear it from you than in the elevator."

"Alright. Let's see…. your daughter is an alien or a clone of her genius mother, obviously not her father. She was sent back in time. Aliens implanted her mother. The two of you fell in love and the Air Force kept you apart, that's the Harlequin version. That she's some human-alien hybrid. That she's got alien technology in her that makes her powerful in some indefinable yet sinister way. That there are nefarious quasi-governmental organizations who want to do testing on her, or that they created her. And my personal favorite she's some prototype for a futuristic super-solider. If there's an x-files episode they can equate it to, there is a version of it. Gossip loves fiction. If you can put a romantic spin or add an alien to it, it makes the story all the more fun. Really shows the depth of imagination in the Pentagon."

Jack laughed.

"So what do you really want from me, Jack?

"I could use your help."

"I'm just a desk jockey."

"Just a desk jockey my ass – you're head of human resources for the Air Force. You know who gets transferred where and from where. You know when to question why and when to keep your mouth shut about your misgivings."

"It's a gift."

"Yes, it is. I need you to look into a couple things for me and tell me if the famously intuitive hair on the back of your neck stands up over anything."

"What do you need to know?"

"Transfers and anything odd between the Deep Space, Pentagon, NID and Area 51."

"That's some hinky territory to cover, and it's all odd. How far back?"

"Just a couple of years ought to do it. I also need to know what the rumors are for the same. Even the most ridiculous. You never know where you'll find a clue."

"How does Deep Space fit in with NID?"

"Come on you already know SGC is what it doesn't say on my door."

Mike nodded. "Yeah, and not all ridiculous rumors."

"No, not all. I'm especially interested in anything that happened 11 days ago give or take a few. That's all I can say now. Just be careful."

"This isn't just about your daughter?"

"No, it runs deeper than that. I'm not sure where though. That's why I need your ears to the ground. Nobody else though. This stays between you and me."

"Sure, Jack. Special Ops doesn't end at a desk."

They heard the door open, "Uncle Jack!" Jackie squealed when she saw him.

"Hi Jackie." Jack winked at Mike when he hugged her.

"How did you do, darlin'?" Mike asked his youngest.

"Second place in the butterfly, first in breast stroke. Over all, we were beat."

"Congratulations and sorry, kiddo."

"Dad," she whined in protest at the use of kiddo.

"Jack's getting remarried, Kathy." Mike looked rebelliously at Jack.

"Congratulations. When? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well Kathy, your husband is jumping the gun."

"He has a daughter, too."

"Jack?!"

"When are you coming out next to visit David?" Jack asked Kathy.

"In a month or so, when this term ends"

"We'll have you over. You'd like her, Kathy – she's a brainiac too." Jack turned back to Mike. "I need to get back to the base. I have a big morning to prepare for. It was nice to see both of you again. Mike, walk me out?"

"Jack, if there's anything I can do."

"Oh, I think you've done enough."

"Sorry, you bring out the worst in me."

"The feeling's mutual."

"Jack, these guys you're talking about, they're…"

"Relax, Mike, I can handle them. Thanks for dinner. It was nice to catch up. I'm serious about calling me when you come out next month – you can meet the source of the gossip, herself. See if she looks like a super solider prototype to you in her pink tutu. Her dimples might just be her most dangerous weapon."

"Yeah, I'll do that. I'd like to meet them both. Watch your back."

"Will do."

But, despite Jack's claim, he was not watching his own back. His mind was in Colorado Springs and did not notice the car pulling off the curb shortly after he did. Nor could Jack have known that Mike's name had just been added to a growing surveillance list.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Merry Christmas!  
**__**Thanks for the gift of your encouraging reviews.**_

Chapter 20

Creatures of habit make assassination easy, he thought shaking his head. Habits, routines, compulsions, these things made it easy to make killing a man look like an accident. He stood watching through the scope, the predictability of this event was actually making murder boring. He waited as the General sat down to breakfast, watched him fall to the floor, grasping at his chest, and slip out of consciousness.

Some cliché assassins would leave prematurely only to miss the rescue. This one would make certain his mark was dead beyond revival before he left. Of course there was no real danger of that. The General was alone. There would be no eleventh hour rescue. He checked his watch one more time, looked through the scope and went on his way.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam's new daily routine was already underway. When she stepped out of the shower she found that Anna was still asleep, which seemed odd, but it was still early. She went in to start the coffee and let Oscar out. When she came back Anna was still sleeping, "Hey sleepy head, time to get up and get ready for school."

Anna mumbled and turned away from Sam. "Anna honey, come on. I know you miss your Daddy, but I need to get you to school."

"Mommy?" she turned back and opened her eyes a little.

"Come on, sleepy head, you have to get ready."

"I'm tired."

"Come on kiddo, get dressed. You'll feel better after breakfast. I'm going to go get it started. You get up."

Sam let Oscar back in, fed him, started Anna's oatmeal and poured herself a cup of coffee. She returned to check on Anna, who was still in bed. "Anna, come on, sweetie. I have to get to work." She mumbled something as Sam sat on the bed. Anna rolled over, holding her stomach and looked up at her, "Mommy, I don't feel good." Before Sam could react Anna threw-up on her.

"Oh! Anna?" She got closer and felt her head. She was burning up. "Are you done or are you going to throw-up again? Anna looked up at her still clutching her stomach and vomited on her again. Sam got her to the bathroom and washed her up. Then she got her into clean pajamas, changed her own clothes, and threw what she could into the washer. Anna was already asleep again before she finished putting her into her clean pajamas. Oscar sat resting his chin on the bed, watching Anna with much concern.

Sam called Janet, "Something's wrong, Anna's throwing up and she has a high fever. Janet, I think it's really high….alright I'll meet you there." She picked up Anna, turned off the coffee pot and the stove with the now overcooked oatmeal. Anna's head rested on her shoulder. Sam could feel her silently whimpering. She grabbed her purse, and saw Oscar pulling at his leash on the hook. "I'm sorry boy. You're going to have to wait here." She closed the door and got Anna to the car.

In the infirmary Sam sat on the bed holding Anna, stroking her hair. Anna's fever was holding at 106, which had her and Janet very concerned. They were running tests and had given her something to try and lower the fever. Anna slept fitfully on Sam. "Have you called her father, yet?" Janet asked with concern evident in her voice.

"No. I wanted to wait to have something to tell him. Otherwise he'll just worry. Janet, what's wrong with her?"

"I think it's viral."

"So I panicked over the flu?"

"No Sam, her fever's very high. We aren't having any luck lowering it. I won't lie to you, if I don't get it down soon…."

Sam held her closer. "What do we do?"

"I'm going to give her something stronger." A nurse came in and handed Janet a folder. "This can't be right, ask him to run it again."

"He said to tell you he checked it three times, ma'am." She looked at the folder concerned.

"Janet, what is it?" Sam asked. She wanted to get out of the bed and grab the folder from her, but knew her haste would disturb Anna.

Janet took a minute and looked at the next page. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Sam."

"Janet?" Sam pleaded quietly.

"Start an IV," she instructed the nurse. "But, nothing but fluids until I get back."

"Janet?" Sam pleaded again.

"Sam just…just be patient I'll be back soon. I promise." She looked at her friend, trying to reassure her.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

When he arrived at the Pentagon in the morning, Jack received a message to contact Mike. He was surprised since it was so early, but when the agenda of his first meeting changed he understood why it was busy for even the Pentagon this early in the morning. He had some time between his two meetings scheduled this morning and managed to get away for a few minutes to meet with Mike.

"You've heard?"

"Yeah, George and I were just discussing it. Certainly didn't see that one coming. He seemed pretty healthy the last time I saw him."

"Yeah, seems like we're having a rash of 'surprises' lately."

"What's got your fur ruffled?"

"I didn't want to say anything last night until I could check my facts. On their own each incident seems reasonable – natural causes, accidents…but when I put together the departments and agencies you asked me to look into last night and now General Melkin's death…I don't know if there's a connection, but in the last week there have been nine deaths in conjunction with the Pentagon, NID, and Area 51. At the top of the list are General Melkin of Nellis, an assistant Director of the NID, and Major Fontane in Hammond's office." Mike handed Jack the list he had prepared.

"That brings it up to twelve with the three guys I lost on Monday. You haven't heard anything?"

"Nothing connecting them. Just the standard talk about how bad things seem to happen in clusters like this. You hear anything?"

"George mentioned Fontane yesterday, I had never worked with him. But there was no mention of anyone else. May not have been brought to his attention yet."

"Sounds like somebody's cleaning up or making opportunities."

"Could be." Jack ran his hand over his face while trying to see if he recognized any of the names on the list. "Thanks, Mike." He held up the paper and headed back out. "Keep me posted."

"Wait, you're not going to tell me what's going on?"

"Honestly, I don't have anything to tell you. I'll be in touch, Mike." The less Mike knew the better.

Jack left for his meeting with George and Hank. At least he got the fun of telling someone what was really going on out there. He loved to see the incredulous looks on people's faces turn to amazement and wonder, then impatient curiosity. But that moment had come and gone and Hank and George were going over some of the finer, less interesting details of the HomeWorld Security job, Jack mentally slipped away….

_"He's innocent."_

_"Sam, I know how you feel about him, but … you just don't know what people are capable of." _

"Jack's going to be your biggest problem. He's a real pain in the Mitka." George laughed and Jack vaguely acknowledged the comment as he tried to laugh along with them.

_"Of course I do. Should we have believed that you murdered Kinsey?" _

_"This isn't the same, Sam."_

_"It would be nice and neat if he was to blame, wouldn't it Jack. We could rest easy and go on about our lives." _

_"You think this is easy for me? He was indicted. This all came out of his office. There was a trail of evidence."_

_"We had video tape of you and he still believed in you. He didn't give up on you, but you…" _

_"Can you risk Anna's life on sentimentality?"_

_"He didn't do it. That's what they want you to believe, Jack. You know this can't be right. I won't let her believe that he was behind this."_

_"And, I won't have her trusting someone who thinks of her as a lab rat." _

_"Jack, I love you with all my heart, but you're wrong about this. He's never…"_

_"Don't."_

_"No you don't tell me what to think… You have to be wrong." She said so sadly it broke his heart. _

_George died in custody before his sentencing, two weeks before Sam was murdered. _

"…Isn't that right, Jack?"

"Excuse me?"

"You alright, Jack?"

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind. Can you excuse me please? I'll be back in a moment." Jack felt his heart racing, he felt a little lightheaded and quite nauseous. He had to get out of that room, fast. He walked down the hall hastily toward the restroom. People were quick to get out of his path. He was trying to appear as if nothing was wrong, but knew he was failing miserably.

_George was indicted for treason? _He didn't know what to believe, but he couldn't sit there for another minute with the man who might have been behind the murder of his wife. George couldn't do that. He loved Sam like a daughter. But he believed it then. He felt the certainty he had when he had argued with Sam. Jack splashed some water on his face, took a few deep breaths, went over the things Sam would remind him of when he had one of these intense memories, _it hasn't happened, Sam and Anna were safe_…but as much as he could prove that they were alright, he had the very tangible horror associated with having seen his wife murdered in his house and his daughter a target. _Breathe, breathe_….he remembered Anna waving enthusiastically goodbye to him yesterday. _'That is not how you will remember them Jack!'_ he reprimanded himself. He dried his face, took another attempt at tapping into that special ops training and went back to the meeting as if it were nothing more than something bad he ate for breakfast.

Thankfully, George was on the phone when he re-entered the room. There were several other people in the office now. There was a lot of work to be done to replace General Melkin and the funeral arrangements had already started.

"I look forward to Monday."

"Yeah, me too, Hank. Do you have anymore questions?"

"I'm sure I will, but not right now. You alright, Jack?"

"You know it's been a rough morning. It's getting late. I need to leave to catch my plane." Jack picked up his briefcase and garment bag.

"Sure, you're alright?"

"Fine, just a little tired. I don't sleep well away from home."

"I wouldn't either, if I were you."

"See you Monday, Hank. Tell George, I'll call."

"Sure thing, Jack."

Jack walked purposefully out of the office and headed down to his car – his refuge from this onslaught. His heart was still racing. This was not the direction he had expected this day to go. Maybe Sam was right. After all she was killed after George died. He took a deep breath and walked through the door to the waiting car. But what he found, or rather who he found leaning against his car was not going to help. There would be no safe haven yet.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

When Janet came back in, Sam was off of the bed. Anna was still sleeping quietly. "Her naquadah levels are down," Janet announced.

"Naquadah levels don't fluctuate, Janet." Sam looked at her confused.

"No they don't," she confirmed.

Janet handed Sam the file to see for herself, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know. Comparing today's samples with the previous samples we took… it seems they attach to the naquadah. That's what made the levels seem so high. But now they're free. Some are attaching themselves to her white blood cells. I know this is going to sound strange, but I believe they are helping her fight the infection." She explained, "We didn't know what we were looking for, Sam, but even if we did, these are far more advanced than anything I've seen…"

"Her naquadah levels match mine now." Sam turned the page and looked at the photos from the electron microscope. They were much smaller and seemed to almost seamlessly blend-in with the materials they attached themselves to.

"Mommy?" Anna woke up for the first time since Sam had brought her in.

"It's okay sweetie. You're in the infirmary." She assured her daughter. Sam felt her head; her fever was coming down. She took a deep breath. "You have the flu and I was worried. But, you're going to be fine." Sam smiled and took her hand and kissed it. She turned back to Janet, handed her the file and ordered without hesitation, "Shred it along with everything else you have, and destroy all of the samples you've taken, Janet."

"But, we need to figure out-"

"It's an order, Doctor," Janet stood stunned for a moment. Sam had not pulled rank on her since her promotion. Still Sam had to know she could override her in medical situations such as these.

"Consider it done, Sam." Janet responded to her friend, to assure Sam she would stand by her on this.

Anna looked panicked, "Where's Daddy?"

"He'll be home just a little while after we get there," Sam answered calmly her mind running in several directions at once.

Sam looked at Janet as she looked over the monitors, "It's okay, honey," Janet reassured Anna. "You're Mommy's right; you're going to be fine." She smiled at Sam and confirmed, "Her fever's starting to break. I want her to finish off that IV and then you can take her home. I'll be back in a little while." She left to destroy all the evidence she had.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"General O'Neill," Jack slipped on his sunglasses and handed his things to his driver.

The man put his hand out, "Agent Barrett," he introduced himself.

"Yes, I remember NID." Jack stuck his hands in his pockets.

Barrett put his hand down, "Can I have a moment of your time?"

"I'm headed to Andrews to catch a plane. I'm in a bit of hurry."

"Can we talk on the way, sir? That way you get to the airport and I get a moment of your time."

Jack eyed the man suspiciously. He didn't trust the NID, no matter how much they preached a clean house. And this one was the housekeeper.

"Please, sir? I'll get my own ride back."

Jack stood silently considering his current state and his curiosity at what information the man might have, "Sure Barrett." He nodded towards the car.

When they were on their way he asked, "So Barrett, what can I do for you?"

"I came by to see what I could do for you, General."

"With regard to….?"

"With regards to your daughter."

"With regards to my daughter?" Jack maintained his casual tone. "And just what does that mean?"

"General, I'm going to come straight to the point."

"No please, beat around the bush. I have all the time in the world and isn't that what you guys love... cloak and dagger, innuendo, talking in code."

"My business is intelligence."

"Ironic, isn't it?"

Barrett continued, "I can provide you with information."

Barrett's vagueness was not overly compelling and Jack thought about how he missed the good ole days when he could blame the NID for anything he couldn't blame a system lord for. He even missed Maybourne. At least Maybourne was good for a laugh…

"I'm one of the good guys, General. The NID is not a rogue agency anymore. Your daughter's existence is becoming common knowledge. Luckily the details are not, but there is much speculation."

"Yes, so I've heard. Lots of alien conspiracy."

"And, how two officers in the same chain of command became parents without so much as a cross word. In fact, quite the opposite. You have the President and your superior officer watching your back and giving their blessing on what looks like the sudden public outing of quite a scandal. Not only that, you were just promoted." Jack's face didn't change, in fact he felt somewhat bored. "I've read the report. This must have been a shock to you and Colonel Carter."

Boredom was not a safe state for Jack today…_"I'm sure this is a difficult time for you, General. But this falls under my jurisdiction. You have to turn the prisoner over to me."_

Jack rubbed his head, "General, I can help you. It would be foolish not to use my resources."

Jack tried to shake the memory. "I'll tell you what. You let me know if you come across anything."

"There's a leak at the Pentagon."

"So I've noticed. All sorts of people reading files they're not supposed to see." he directed openly at Barrett.

"It's my job to know things, General."

"And, what exactly is it that you know?" he asked exasperated with the man's lack of progress at telling him something he didn't already know.

"That someone very high up is getting ready to make a move."

"That's vague and sketchy. Move on what?" he asked his frustration escalating. But frustration was safer than boredom.

"Here's what I have." He handed him an envelope. " Look it over. Well I do believe this is your stop, General. I'm sure I'll be hearing from you. Give my regards to Colonel Carter."

Jack smacked his own head when Barrett got out of the car. He really hated these guys. They were slick and no where near as fun as system lords.

_"What's this?"_ Jack worked to make it to the plane as the memory attempted to invade his mind again. He was exhausted from the onslaught of the other memory and didn't have the strength to fight this one. If he could just get on the plane, he could sit and put his head back. No one would be the wiser.

_"I have my orders. I am here to take the prisoner into custody." _

He pulled out his cell and tried Sam's office. "Damn." He tried Daniel's; no luck. Not even Walter was available. At least trying to get a hold of someone got him to the plane and he made it to his seat.

_"We both know he's working for the trust. Let me do my job, General."_

_"I don't think so. This guy is not leaving my base." _

_"It's already done. You don't have jurisdiction over this, General." _

_"Excuse me, Agent?"_

_"This is my case now. No offense General, but what did you expect? You knew what they were willing to do to get their hands on Colonel Carter. What you did made your daughter ten times more valuable to them."_

_Daniel stepped in and put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack?" Daniel looked at him, silently pleading with him to calm down. "Agent Barrett, give us a minute." He nodded and left Jack's office. "Jack, you know Agent Barrett will do this right. Let him do his job. Go home, Sam needs you."_

_"Is that an order, Danny?" Jack asked venomously, but Daniel didn't flinch._

_"Jack, you're not thinking clearly. Go home to your wife, before I start making phone calls." Daniel had never so firmly stood up to Jack. Daniel was right, he probably wasn't thinking clearly, but he felt so helpless at home, he couldn't take Sam's pain away about losing the baby and he really didn't want to think about his pain either. Getting five minutes alone with the man in the holding cell that tried to take Anna would go along way to making him feel better._

_"There's nothing-"_

_"She just needs you there, and I think you probably need her too. It's been a rough day for both of you. As much as I'm sure she appreciates Teal'c's company tonight... Come on, turn this guy over to Barrett and I'll take you home." Exhausted, Jack reluctantly agreed._

"Sir…Sir…are you alright?"

Jack feigned a smile, "Fine thanks, just tired." He closed his eyes again and tried to think about something else. He thought about fishing with Anna and the promise of more shoes to buckle.

When the plane started to descend, he looked at his watch; he still had time to catch her at ballet.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. A special thank you to my son and Mom for their help. Thank you for listening and reading, and letting me know when I am off base and when I hit the mark.  
May you all surprise yourselves this year, by doing something you never dreamed you were capable of doing.  
Happy New Year - _Quarkie_

* * *

**_Chapter 21_**

"Well Daniel, you aren't my usual driver." Jack remarked when he saw him. He tried to remain calm to ask the question haunting him, "Something wrong?"

"Sam couldn't reach you-"

"What's wrong, Daniel?" he asked in a highly aggravated tone. Hoping he managed to mask the panic rising in him.

"Anna got the flu. She's home now. Sam asked me to come and get you, she was concerned that you would get to the dance studio and freak out – something about you scaring a room full of innocent little girls for the rest of their lives." Daniel had to wonder if maybe Jack was coming down with the flu too. "Are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Just a long flight." He slapped Daniel on the back. "So they're at home?"

"Yeah." Jack took a deep breath. "You might want to relax a little before you get home, Jack. You seem pretty tense. What happened in DC?" Daniel asked as they both stood poised to enter the car.

Jack looked across the top of the car before getting in, "I'm fine, Danny. Thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem." Daniel responded.

Jack was already getting in to the car. "Come on, Space Monkey. Let's get a move on!"

As Daniel pulled out of the lot, he started talking about one of the artifacts he was currently studying and Jack put his head back…

_Holding one of Sam's small hands in both of his, he marveled at how small and vulnerable she seemed. She was curled up on her side facing him and he relaxed a little thinking she had finally fallen asleep. For this brief, peaceful moment he could believe in hope; that Doctor Fraiser would fix this and everything would be alright. But as he looked up and saw the look on Janet's face he realized their luck had finally run out…_

"_Sam?" Janet called quietly to see if she was awake. _

_She opened her eyes weakly and looked over her shoulder, "Hi, Jan."_

"_Hi, Sweetie," Janet tightly smiled, but her eyes contradicted the smile._

"_It's not working," Sam stated. She had felt no improvement._

"_No," Janet looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. We've done everything we can." _

_Sam closed her eyes and placed her free hand on her belly; trying to offer some comfort to Anna. Jack moved one of his hands to cover hers. Janet slipped out of the room. Anna had hardly moved in the last couple of days. The fetal heart monitor was Sam's only comfort, until now; now that was of no comfort either. Her eyes filled with tears and her breathing became more labored as the tears turned into sobs. All of the dreams she had for her baby… their baby, were quickly evaporating. Jack kept kissing her hand. She opened her eyes and he looked at her usually bright blues eyes, now reddened with desolation. He couldn't think of anything to say. He close is eyes again and Sam reached around his head and pulled him closer. After a while he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and left. He needed to walk and think. Think straight. When he returned Sam was unconscious._

"_What happened? I was only gone for 30 minutes," he demanded._

"_I'm sorry, she just…she's…she's showing signs of multiple organ failure, Sir."_

"_Doc, what are you saying?" He started angry, but it suddenly hit him what she meant, "No one else has…everyone else has been alright. Anna was the one we were -" He couldn't bring himself to say the words. All of the sudden he couldn't breathe._

"_We couldn't fight it as aggressively in Sam, Sir," Janet was choking back the tears and Jack could hear the strain in her voice to remain professional. "She needed a stronger dose, and she wouldn't let me, not as long as Anna had a chance."_

"_But you can now-"_

Daniel's ramblings broke his train of thought, "…I mean really do you know how much stuff we took from that warehouse? It could take months and Odyssey will be here in …"

_Janet shook her head, "It's too late. I warned her." Janet saw the anger flash in his eyes, and then the anguish set in, "I'm sorry. She's my best friend. If there was anything I could do, I would."_

_Jack ran frantically down to the control room. They tried to reach the Asgard, the Nox, Jacob. No one answered. He sat in his office with his head in his hands, it couldn't end like this. That's when he decided to ignore Sam's wishes. _

"So what do you think, Jack?" He looked at Daniel confused. "You haven't listened to a word I've said have you?"

"No, I think I heard five or six…words-"

"Jack!" he reprimanded as they got out of the car.

Daniel noticed Jack pause and take a deep breath; his hand rested on the door handle. He exhaled and turned the knob.

"Hi, Daddy," Anna said weakly and still pale, but much improved at the sight of him. She lay on the couch surrounded by several stuffed animals and her trusty dog at her side.

He dropped his bags and went to her, "Hey Sunshine, nasty flu huh?" she nodded. He sat next to her on the couch and patted Oscar on the head. She looked at him apologetically. He could tell she felt like she had let him down. It was killing him. He was the only one who needed to be forgiven. He pulled her up into a firm hug, trying to prove to himself that she was indeed alright. He whispered, "I'm so glad you're feeling better. I love you, princess." Anna nodded into his shoulder.

Sam walked in with some ginger ale for Anna and saw them, "Hi, I thought I heard the door." He stood up. She felt awkward and unsure of how to act with him at home, with an audience; Daniel had come in with Jack and Janet had walked in with her. She had so many questions and wanted to yell, scream and cry… but she couldn't do that with Anna here either. She realized he was avoiding eye contact with her, which confirmed some of her suspicions, "Here you go, Anna; some more ginger ale."

Anna smiled and took a sip through the straw. Jack looked up and noticed everyone was starring at him. "I'm going to go change," he bent down and kissed Anna on the head, then escaped.

"Uhh, Daniel, Janet, could you?" She pointed to Anna.

"Sure honey, go ahead," Janet responded and reached out to squeeze her arm to offer her support.

Sam walked slowly to the bedroom, trying to put her thoughts together. Now on top of everything else she was worried about him too. He had looked just as pale as Anna and his eyes were wrought with the desolation she had seen before with the memories. She felt somewhat cheated out of her anger. Too many emotions lead to Sam shutting down and the good solider took over as she reached the room.

She knocked on the door to warn him, but didn't wait for him to answer. He was standing at his tall dresser with his forearms resting on it, looking at his hat. She had caught him kicking the bottom drawer, but he stopped himself when he heard the door.

She walked over to him, but remained silent.

"So the flu, huh?" he asked. His voice ragged.

"Yep, I called the school. It's going around. They said it's a bad one; lasting about a week to 10 days. Amazingly her fever's already down and she's kept down some ginger ale and crackers."

He still didn't look up. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Yeah, then she could have thrown up on you instead." He wrinkled his nose at the thought. She couldn't stand still any longer, she needed something to do so she took the hat from his hands and walked over to hang it up. As she turned she saw the hole in the wall, by the door. "So now you know how my day was. Want to tell me about yours?"

"Where should I start,.. order of importance or chronologically?" He laughed. But it was not a funny laugh, it was a disturbed, barely holding it together kind of laugh, and it raised her concern to a new level.

She walked back over to him a little softer, "Give me your jacket." She commanded calmly with her hand on his back.

"What?" He didn't know what to make of her behavior. He expected her to yell or maybe even have her bags packed by the door when he got home, but she was…what? Being nice, taking care of him?

"Give me your jacket." He took it off and handed it to her. "Nice star, Major General."

"I told the President, 'No.'"

"Okay. You alright with that?"

"More so than he was." He ran his hand through his already very ruffled hair and started to loosen his tie. "Let's see…your friend Agent Barrett came to see me," he reached down, took the envelope out of his briefcase, and threw it on the bed. He started to remove his tie. "And, I remembered more..." _he wasn't sure he could or should tell her everything he remembered._

She still wasn't sure how to react about her own discovery. She was angry, hurt, confused….and still very, _very_ worried. "And to which do we owe the redecorating? Or were you checking for termites, or maybe nanites…" She pointed back at the hole in the wall.

And, there it was…

The guilt in his eyes gave rise to her anger and the hurt which pushed her concern to the further recesses of her churning mind. Her eyes went wide. He had known all along.

He could see the moment the realization hit her, "Sam, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her head as she turned away from him. "You're mad and you have every right to be."

She considered hitting the wall, his and hers – some people had towels, they could have holes in that wall. That would be nice. She looked back at him and smiled tightly; he knew he was in trouble. "Ya think! Glad you learned something about me from 11 years of memories. You lied to me."

_He hesitated for a moment. He really didn't think he was going to have any problems. He was just going to resign and disappear with Anna. He never thought she would come to the cabin. Hell she had never even been here before… But she did and she was here and how could he hide now? He looked back at the cabin wondering about what Sam and George were talking about and his resolve returned. "Hey Anna, you know the hide and seek trick?"_

"_Hmm hmm." She said as she hummed the fishing song…_

_He knew it was wrong to ask her to deceive her mother, but he did._

"It seemed like the best plan at the time. Everything was so confusing and we were…" He could not have known she would have accepted Anna and him so completely.

"You've had almost two weeks to tell me and things aren't confusing between us anymore. Or are they, for you?"

"No!"

"You let me run in circles with these tests, and the whole time you knew."

"I was hoping you all would give up and stop looking, once you didn't find anything."

"We couldn't see them before." She said curiously.

"You see, you can't resist. You have to know." He raised his arms and his voice.

She matched his intensity, "Don't you turn this around on me!"

He took a deep breath and decided against pushing her into a corner. After all, she was more than capable of pushing back. He started more calmly, "We discovered that adrenaline triggered the nanites to bond to naquadah. We didn't know, until she was about three when Janet was running some tests on her. All Anna had to do was make herself anxious before Janet drew the blood."

"You didn't trust me," she said again sadden by his mistrust.

"You would want to understand it, study her and people would find out, just like they did before. If you all believed there was nothing to find, no one would know. You said it yourself. You couldn't hide her once you brought her here. It wasn't a matter of trust, I was just trying-"

"You knew the whole time," she shook her head in disbelief.

He snapped frustrated, "Of course I knew why I sent my daughter back. It was my fault." He said loudly. His voice, still loud and it got shakier as he continued, "I gave the order. Janet advised against it, you specifically told me not to do it, but I couldn't sit back and wait for you to die. Not when there was even the slightest chance. I ordered Janet to do it…..and they killed you and they will keep coming after her…" He slumped down on to the bed feeling the defeat he felt when he made the decision to send Anna back to this time. Jack could handle a lot of pain, but the guilt was nearly debilitating.

She heard the defeat and the guilt in his voice. She sat down close to him and reached for his hand. He would be of no use to them if he let the guilt take over. She and Anna needed a clear-headed Jack.

He closed his eyes. He knew how hard this was for her. How much he had hurt her. His thumb stroked her hand in gratitude, but he knew that wasn't enough. She deserved to know…, "You developed an infection when you were pregnant; it was something SG-8 brought back through the gate. Janet couldn't fight it with the same drugs since you were pregnant. I was going to lose both of you." He looked down at their hands and took another deep breath. She waited patiently, "We had come across some people that used those things. Janet said it was a long shot; we hadn't had any success with them in testing. You warned me it was too much of a risk. But, I had to try. I couldn't…. If they work, they work with a person's natural immune system to fight infection. The reaction depends on the severity of the infection. Sometimes intense, but very much abridged. Heck, Janet said most of the time we wouldn't even know anything was happening." Sam just sat and listened.

"But you were right. It started the day she born. Despite the noise I made, and I'm sure I don't have to tell you I can make a lot of noise. I couldn't do anything to get them back. Her stem cells were sent to Area 51 and that's a veritable Trust clearinghouse. You know how much they were intrigued with you, so I'm sure you can imagine how much they would want her. After all, you tried to warn me."

"So why didn't they want me too?"

"Janet injected both of you. Anna started to improve, but they didn't work in you. You were still dying. I- …..You told Janet to deliver Anna if she thought Anna had a chance." _Janet gave him a moment to say goodbye. She still had not regained consciousness. He promised her, he would do his best with Anna and they wheeled her into surgery. _"But, it was so early and...As you were being prepped for the emergency c-section you started to improve. Janet discovered the antibodies Anna produced had made their way into your system. You were both fine, but…"

"But Anna was now carrying nanites that not only enhanced the naquadah in her system, but give her a super immune system." Sam leaned over with her elbows on her knees and rubbed her head trying to absorb all of the information.

He ran his hand over her back, reiterating what she had tried to make him understand, "They kill for a lot less…"

But she still couldn't let go of what hurt and concerned her the most, "We set the ground rules that second night at the cabin, Jack. But you still didn't trust me. You made her lie and deceive her mother."

"It was stupid, alright? I should have trusted you. But, George told me you bypassed me and went to him about your transfer. So I think the trust thing needs to go both ways ma'am."

She thought about her offense and that they would both probably continue to make mistakes as they learned how to be parents and live together, "You're right; it was stupid. But you're also right that I probably would have run the tests. And, I'm sorry I went to Hammond without talking to you first."

"I was? Wait a minute…You are? What?"

"Yes, I am. But Jack, be clear on this one thing…you put her in a position to keep secrets from me again and…well this isn't going to work if you do anything like that again."

He knew from the tone in her voice how serious she was and that was probably the least threatening way she could say it; he nodded.

She reached up and cupped his check with her hand, "Jack," she took a deep breath. Oh, how this man could exasperate her. "I need you to lose the guilt. You did the right thing. You saved her, both of us. Guilt is too much of a distraction. I need you thinking clearly." He nodded again into her hand, overwhelmed by the love and compassion she could show for him. She understood him like no one ever had. Despite how he could mess up, and oh how he could mess up…somehow she understood his intentions. "Anything else you need to confess?"

"George was indicted for treason."

She sat back startled, "What? When?"

"A few months before you were killed."

"He wouldn't…"

"Yeah, that's what you said. _He was innocent. I was horrible for not standing behind him. For not believing him. That he was set-up._ You told me not to let my guard down. He died right before his sentencing hearing. You were killed two weeks later."

"So do you believe me now?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"That he's innocent."

"Sam, we still don't know anything, he could be behind this entire thing. How can you be so sure?"

"How can you not be?" she raised her voice.

This had become the biggest rift in their marriage and he didn't want that to happen again, but he wasn't going to let his guard down either. "Can we just agree to be careful for the time being?"

"Alright, but were not done talking about this."

"Yes, I know, dear."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Patronize me like that."

"Like what?" he smiled and she knew he was messing with her now.

"Is there anything else, sweetheart?"

"I was a lousy husband." He admitted.

"Oh, you don't have to worry, I know you will be. I can assure you without a doubt I did then too."

He raised his eyebrows, "You know_ I will be?_ I don't deserve either of you, Samantha."

"No you don't, but you're stuck with us regardless. Finish changing."

He followed orders. He watched her from the corner of his eye as her face began to show more and more concern. He wasn't certain what part of the conversation to attribute it to…

"Jack if they find out-"

"Janet's records?"

"I had her destroy everything as soon as we discovered them today. All of the records and samples." She waved it off as if it was a given.

"You did?"

She nodded. He smiled, realizing how foolish he had been not to trust her.

"Don't worry, they won't, not this time. Not before I figure out how to get to them. Hey, we have an advantage this time, Carter." He pointed to his head, with a much more chipper attitude. She looked at him skeptically, "I know some things they don't. Just have to remember what can help. It's up there." He said hopeful he could convince both her and himself. If he had known how to stop them, he would have done so. Sending Anna back would not have been necessary. They both knew that.

"I'm sure it is." She went along. "No more holes in the walls though."

"Yes ma'am. So why didn't you come to me about the transfer?" he asked while he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"It's kind of awkward." She said tucking her hair behind her ear and smiled shyly.

"What talking to your boss about leaving early to pick his daughter up from school?"

"Especially, while he's changing his clothes."

"Okay, but just for the record I would have supported you."

She nodded, "It's something I have to do, Jack." She still felt self-conscious about her decision, "We'll talk about the rest later?" She asked uncertain that either of them could handle anything more right now.

"Yeah, I think we left Anna in Janet and Daniel's care long enough. What do you want to eat? Danny and I will go pick something up. You've had a rough day." He slipped his shirt over his head and kissed her. He saw her relax a little and it made him feel better that he could do at least that for her. He wrapped his arms around her and held on steadfastly, "By the way, I am happy to be home." She held on longer than usual, but he didn't mind.

"I'm happy you're home too." She admitted to him and herself. When he buried his face in her neck she finally let out the breath she had felt like she had been holding in… They weren't in this life alone and independent anymore. They were partners outside the mountain now, too. But they both still had to learn how to do this together. Despite what Jack may know in his head from the memories he retained, he still had to learn in his heart the same way Sam did. They hadn't realized there was a lot more to trust each other with than just their lives. They had to trust each other in life…


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

Jack closed the door after saying good bye to their friends. Daniel and Janet decided that even though it was still early it was time to leave seeing as Sam was asleep in the recliner with Anna on her lap. Jack cleaned up and let himself appreciate a moment to watch them safe and peaceful.

He sat down in the chair opposite them and tried to determine a strategy for working with George's office until they could figure this out. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed. It had been a very, long day.

"Do you have to think so loudly, Major General?" She smiled. Sure it was easier to keep Jack and General separate, but she was too proud of him not to acknowledge it.

He got up. "Give me my baby," he scooped Anna up.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Princess?"

But she just sighed, settled onto his shoulder and put her soggy thumb back in her mouth.

Sam looked around and realized that Daniel and Janet were gone, the room was straightened up and the lights were mostly off. She was about to ask how long she had been asleep but he was already on his way up the stairs with Anna, and Oscar following them.

She got up, went into their bedroom. _Their bedroom._ She thought about the implications of the two simple words as she brushed her teeth. When she came back into the bedroom she found the envelope that Jack had thrown there earlier. She got into bed and opened the envelope, then started skimming the pages.

Sometime later Jack slipped in under the covers which were now littered with a few of the pages she had discarded as she made her way through them. He slipped his arm under and around her waist and she shifted the papers to her other hand to put her arm around his neck.

"Malcolm Barrett gave you these?"

He nodded.

"How did he get them?" He shrugged. "You think this is what he was trying to tell me?"

"I don't know what's going on …yet."

"So we need to figure out who's framing Hammond and who's after Anna." He managed to keep his mouth shut. "NID?"

"Possible. I'm not ruling anything out, Sam." She knew he meant Hammond and she looked down at him reproachfully. "We thought we busted up their party several times only to find out there still there, like roaches. Too many things are setting off alarms. Prometheus, the stake out with Reynolds, this information on Hammond… It seems to reason that whoever is behind this has some pretty high connections. I don't want to think that it's possible that George could be behind any of this."

"I've known him since…." She let it trail off, lost in the past.

"I know, a long time. Just yesterday he was telling me about this little out of control 5 year old." She looked embarrassed, then concerned again. "I'm not jumping to any conclusions, but I'm not trusting anyone until we figure this out either."

"Do you remember anything that leads you to believe that it could be true?"

He rolled away and sat up realizing he was not getting to sleep anytime soon, "He retired, when I went to DC. He was just consulting after that. He was still involved with the program, but only as much as he wanted. All of the evidence was solid. It was a shock to all of us."

She nodded this time. She had nothing to prove his innocence, only her gut feelings and the experience of knowing him her entire life. She knew his daughters and his wife had been like an aunt to her.

Seeing she was distracted from the papers in her hand, he took them from her. "There's a new guy coming in on Monday. Hank Landry. He's going to take George's place when he retires at the end of the summer. Until then he's going to help out at the SGC while Reynolds recovers."

"How do you know we can trust him?"

"Because he's the person I picked to replace me, in our little now alternate universe."

"Okay."

"Melkin's funeral is a week from Sunday in DC."

She nodded, "I'd like to go."

"I think we both should. We'll need to fly out of Nellis, though."

"Why?"

"Because….." he took a deep breath and braced himself, "you need to fix Prometheus."

"You can not give me orders here, _Jack._" She jumped out of the bed. "That's not fair. You know this can't work that way."

Jack thought about the lines. Here, in this house, she had to be safe from a chain of command and rules and regulations, "Sam, I am not ordering you. Please come here and hear me out." She moved back, but only sat on the edge of the bed cautiously. "Someone is trying to keep Prometheus grounded. Now I don't know if it's just a coincidence or if any of this has to do with …well any of this, but I think I should take a look around. You need to fix the damn thing. I know you do; you're driving me crazy. Anna's on Spring Break we can all go down there together."

Sam was touched by his respect for her, "But, if this is a trap, what about Anna?"

"She'll be with us on an Air Force Base. How much safer could she be?" he regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth. "Come on we'll make it fun. If we have enough time, maybe we can take her to see Hoover Dam. You can check on your toy – and fix it. Maybe we'll get lucky and get rid of the source of the problem. Then we'll fly to DC for the funeral."

"When?"

"We'll we have to make sure Anna is better and give Hank a day or so to get his bearings: Tuesday?"

She nodded. It would be a relief to get Prometheus back in service and she wouldn't have to leave Anna to do it. Jack could see her wheels spinning.

"There is one other thing."

"There's more?"

"I want you to understand that this is purely speculation and I only tell you this because I don't want you to accuse me of holding back."

"Jack?"

"12 people have died in the SGC, NID, Area 51 and HomeWorld Security in the last week."

The mother in her screamed _'We're not going!' _But the solider in her took the time to process the information. If someone came after them they could just as easily do it here. "Purely speculation?"

"No known ties, yet." She looked at him skeptically, "Okay, I don't buy that either."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I think someone's clearing the field. In ops you watch for changes like this. It often indicates a powerplay. It could all just be a coincidence though. It's not that unlikely, except…I remember this unbelievable shot I made with Melkin, and I've yet to play a game of golf with the man." He stopped when he noticed the deep steadying breath Sam took. "We've affected a lot of changes since Anna came back." She nodded. "Boy, the Behr's are going to be real bummed about not getting this house. Or they would if they ever knew what they were missing."

She smiled. Jack pulled at her hand to pull her back into bed, then reached over and turned off the lights.

He knew her silence was not indicative of her acceptance of what he had said; rather it was her very busy brain processing all of the possibilities of what they had discussed. He had tried to be as open as he could with what he knew. Subconsciously he was rubbing her ring finger as if he was looking for something. His thumb often reached out for his own finger because it felt like his hand was missing something. Something he had worn for nine years. He kept forgetting they weren't married, because in his heart he already was.

"Jack?"

"What?" She stopped his hand, "Oh…. Just say the word, Sam." Even in the dark, her heart could clearly see the intense look in his eyes and the crease forming between his eyebrows.

She lifted herself up on her elbow, "Excuse me?" Was that a proposal?" He didn't say anything and now she wished she could see his face, look to his eyes to see what he was thinking. "Did I let you get away with that lousy of a proposal?"

He pulled her back to him, smiling. "I can assure you, Samantha Carter; I am very aware that you never let me get away with much," he smiled.

"And, why would I start now?" she raised her eyebrows and smiled. Even though he couldn't see her; he knew the exact expression she had on her face.

He reached up to touch her face, thankful for the cover of darkness, "Sam, I'm not good at this. I warned you I make a lousy husband. I wasn't there like I should have been. If it wasn't for Anna, I wouldn't mess up your life by being a part of it. I would leave."

"That's so touching, Jack. But, you would have been back." She said knowing he couldn't stay away. He had come back to her. And, even though she had not experienced it, she drew comfort in knowing he had.

"Sam-'

"Shut up, Jack. You can't resist me." She leaned over and kissed him, her hand resting on his chest and he laced his fingers through her hair and mumbled something that sounded like _'You got that right,'_ but did not stop kissing her. Suddenly, he was not tired anymore.

She surprised him when she pushed away, "You are still buying me a ring though, right?"

His hands remained tangled in her hair, holding her close, "Yes ma'am. You want it now, or do you want me to pretend like I have to go out and get it?"

She resumed her lock on his lips, he rolled them over – yeah, he definitely was not tired anymore….


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

"What??" Jack sat up surprised by the ambush. Then immediately laid back down when he recognized the enemy: Anna. Yesterday had been too long of a day, especially with the two hour time zone difference between his morning and when he finally got to sleep. He couldn't help the sleepy smile of contentment that spread across his face when he remembered why he was up so late; she had said yes, or he had or something like that. Didn't matter.

Anna kissed him on the head and then she kissed Sam. "Good morning, Daddy! Mommy!" she said in a sing-song voice as she snuggled down between the two of them.

"Morning, sweetie," Jack turned to look at the clock to see how much sleep he was robbed of; only 10 minutes. Not too bad. Anna told them about the dream she had; something about swimming with purple cats.

"Purple cats? And, we can't send her to school today, why?" Jack griped covering his eyes with his arm even in the darkness.

Sam answered still half asleep, "Because she had a fever of 106 and was throwing up yesterday. We have to make sure she's okay before we unleash her back onto the world." She had only caught portions of Anna's dream because her own dream was still haunting her.

"You mean the school where she picked up the flu?"

"I am fine, Mommy. I can go to school. I get better fast."

"Got better fast, Anna," Sam replied groggily.

Anna took Sam's face in her little hands, "No Mommy, I _get_ better fast."

_Oh yeah. _Sleep fought firmly for the battle of Sam's state of consciousness. She pulled herself from the vivid dream toward the still unfamiliar reality of _her daughter's presence in Jack's bed._ She did not want to return to the unsettling dream, so she forced herself up, tossed the covers aside and stumbled out of the room. "Coffee," her one word explanation as she headed to the kitchen.

Sam stood at the counter looking out the window, into the darkness. Outside it was still completely dark, she couldn't even see the line of trees that bordered the yard against the sky. Jack turned the light on, she squinted against the offense, wiped the sleep from her eyes, then looked disdainfully at the empty coffee pot. She could tell you how fast an X-302 with an active Stargate strapped to it would fall from the stratosphere, but right now couldn't remember what to do first to start the coffee. Jack got out a filter and the coffee, then handed her the coffee pot to fill with water.

"Daniel and Janet said they could each keep her part of the day to break it up," Jack informed her.

"I want to go to school," Anna whined.

"Sorry sweetie, no can do," he apologized.

Anna ignored Jack and turned to Sam, "But Mom, it's the last day before Spring break. We get to play games today."

"Anna you heard your Dad," she yawned.

Jack silently pouted,_ 'Two-star General's are not supposed to be ignored.' _

"It's not fair!" Anna stomped her foot and yelled in a very teenage like way. Jack raised his eyebrows in response.

"Alright that's enough now. Go let Oscar out and get ready." Jack commanded; giving her a chance to move on from her temper tantrum.

She stood her ground, "I want…to go…to school!"

Her mother and father looked at her surprised, but unwaveringly, "I want cake for breakfast, but that isn't going to happen either." Jack turned to Sam, "Is it?"

Anna did not look distracted from her mission. Quite to the contrary, she balled her fists at her sides, her body went rigid, and she screamed at the top of her lungs in frustration.

Sam was completely taken off guard; she had not seen this side of Anna. Her father not being completely ignorant of this side of his daughter's temperament, sternly replied, "Need a time-out, young lady?"

Anna crossed her arms and seemed to weigh her options. She finally huffed, turned and walked away, but they heard her let Oscar out and stomp dramatically up the stairs.

"So, were you this cute?" Jack asked sarcastically, leaning against the counter. Sam didn't answer, she just finished pouring the water into the coffee maker and turned to leave the kitchen. Jack reached over and turned the coffee maker on. She would be in a really bad mood if she came back and found out she still didn't have coffee. She grumbled something on the way to the bathroom about real coffee makers had timers so it was ready when you got out of bed.

Jack shook his head. His girls were in great moods today. He went to the door and let Oscar in, "It's going to be a beautiful day, boy!" He thought the dog looked at him sympathetically, at least he hoped, he sure could use an ally this morning.

Sam stood in the shower, letting the hot water pour over the top of her head. Scenes from her dream played in her head. George incarcerated, dying in prison…alone…and abandoned by his friends. His family shamed. She worried about his daughters and granddaughters. She thought back to her childhood when she would come home from school and find her Mom and Mrs. Hammond laughing in the kitchen. It was nice to remember her Mom laughing, but lately she was missing her mother in a whole new way.

She picked up the shampoo to try and move past it all. That's when she noticed the ring on her finger. He must have slipped it on while she was asleep. She looked closely at it. It was like an eternity band, not a traditional engagement ring. The diamonds were inlaid around the entire white gold band, she had never seen one with triangle cut diamonds. Every other triangle was inverted.

She heard the door open and close, and remembered that Jack still needed to shower. So she moved to finish up. When she stepped out there was a cup of coffee on the counter.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Jack had a bad feeling about the day as he listened to Anna sing on the way into work.

"_I'm just a little black rain cloud. _

_Hovering under the honey tree. _

Not that he was an expert on the bear, but he couldn't he remember Winnie-the-Pooh singing that song with an angry voice. She was mad because Sam didn't want Oscar in her car and Anna wanted to ride with her and Oscar this morning. According to the 6 going on 13 year old in the back seat, nothing was going her way today; seemed like a strong statement for 6:45am. Jack however was in a very good mood and trying desperately to hold on to it.

_I'm just a little black rain cloud. _

_Pay no attention to little me."_

He was trying very hard to hold on to that good mood….

Jack was the lucky one to get the first shift with Anna this morning. At least her sulking was diminishing as the morning swung into action. She went with him to check on Reynolds and even lifted his spirits a little. She offered to read him a book when she came back to stay with Janet. When they returned to his office she sat quietly and colored so that Walter could get his time in with the General.

After about an hour or so, paperwork was taking it's toll. Jack stood and stretched; Anna imitated him, "Felt good, didn't it?" She lifted her leg, grabbed her toes and stretched her leg up into the air. "Show off." He walked out to the briefing room and looked down on the gate. She followed and did the same. Both stood in front of the large window rocking on the balls of their feet with their hands in their pockets. Oscar walked in and sat next to Anna.

She looked up, "Watchcha thinking about Daddy?" He looked down at her; the scene brought a smile to his face. She had her hands shoved into the pockets of her pink jeans and wore a white sweater over a pink shirt. She was wearing her compromise shoes: the shoes that were dressy enough for Anna, yet practical enough for Sam. Her hair was in short little curly pigtails and her big brown eyes were going to be a lot of trouble for him someday….except that someday was already here.

"What a lucky guy I am," he answered.

She nodded and looked down at the gate.

"And, what are you thinking about?"

"How many dolphins could live in there if we filled it with water," tilting her head toward the Gateroom.

"Well, I don't know. You know who would probably know?"

She smiled and they both said, "Mommy."

"I'll ask her at lunch," she informed Jack.

"Then you'll report back? You know in case some dolphins dial us up and ask for permission to come through the gate. I'll need know how many we can accommodate."

"I can see how embarrassing that would be if you didn't know, Daddy."

Jack nodded, knowingly. Stranger things had happened.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

The artificial gravity was fixed and Prometheus was undergoing a few upgrades while awaiting Sam's visit next week, so she finally had time to focus on the devices from the raid. Except that all she was doing today was separating the known items from the unknown for delivery to Nellis, as she compared them to the inventory list from the trust computers. It was not the distracting work she had hoped for today.

One, however, was eluding her. So she was at least preoccupied with finding that particular item.

"Wow! Did you see that thing in Daniel's office that SG-9 brought back this morning?" interrupted her fiancé, _no General! _ She corrected herself even though no one else could hear the slip in her head.

Jack smiled triumphantly at his ability to clear a room, "Jackson's guys are so easily distracted." He shook his head. She looked at him frustrated for stalling her progress, "They'll be back. It really wasn't that interesting. I didn't think it was anyway." He shrugged guiltily, realizing that they actually might not be back for some time.

Sam continued to look in the crate she had been searching.

"Now that's funny, I could have sworn there was a significant line item in the budget for Carter's eggheads. Why do you have Daniel's kids working for you? What happened to yours?"

"This is a joint project. I have my _eggheads_ helping me look for something."

"Find something good?"

"Actually lost something….questionable," she nervously bit her lip.

"What kind of questionable – interesting questionable or lock down the base we have a breach of security questionable?"

"Interesting Questionable," she reassured him. "We seem to be short one item from the Trust Inventory and I wanted to see it."

"One of their own people probably stole the damn thing before we got to them."

"Maybe," she admitted, looking disappointed and walked back to her computer. He followed.

"Colonel! Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I hate those things," he skillfully maneuvered around the Za'tarc detector and numerous precariously placed crates. "What is it doing here, Colonel?"

"Recovered from the trust raid," she pointed around the room at the myriad of items filling the storeroom from said raid. "Everything in this room is being crated up and transported to Area 51. Daniel and I have a shipment leaving this afternoon: 1500. I think there was a memo."

"Oh, now I remember. It was under all of the Jackson-Carter hate mail for taking over storerooms." She looked at him innocently, "Just make sure that thing goes."

"Why, do you have something to hide, General?"

He looked around the room he had just navigated, just to make certain and then leaned across the crate between them and whispered, "Oh well, see I have this thing for one of the scientist here."

She smiled, but decided against encouraging him – _General, Major General, Sir._ "I think Dr. Lee is married."

Jack shivered at the thought. "So, where's Mary Sunshine?" he again looked around the room, expecting her to pop out at any minute.

"With Janet. She wanted to do a follow up to yesterday's flu – no blood work." She put up her hand trying to reassure him and caught sight of her ring. "I'm going to go get her for lunch in a little while." She tried to suppress her smile, but he saw it and smiled back, "You're turning me into a grinning idiot," she accused quietly.

"Sorry," he apologized, unremorsefully.

"No you're not."

"Nope, not even a little bit. Keep the grinning part, but we can't afford the idiot part. Who's going to keep the world safe?"

She rolled her eyes, "So, you find a replacement for SG-1, yet?"

"You're irreplaceable, Carter. Besides whom would they command exactly? Daniel does not make a team. And hell, he doesn't even want to be here."

"So you're going to-"

"Ah." He held his hand up to end the conversation before it started. He was not interested in discussing letting Jackson go. "You know we could retire the team; like they do with numbers in sports. Put a big banner up in the Gateroom. _ SG-1. _ Hell we could put one up every time we kicked a system lord's ass. SG-1 Galactic Champions 2005 and so on. We could even give out trophies."

"Was there a reason you came by, Sir?" she interrupted his latest train of thought.

"I am on my way up to NORAD for a couple of meetings. I'm going to be a while. Dixon will be with me, so you're the ranking officer. We seem to be short a few full birds around here. Hold down the fort?"

"Not a problem. I've got it covered, Sir." She assured, but he saw the disappointment on her face.

"Don't worry, you can continue with what you're doing. There are no teams scheduled back and I put a big honkin' do not disturb sign on the gate. Carry on." He smiled and turned to walk away.

"Sir?" her voice strained.

The odd tone in her voice registered as a reason to be concerned before he could even turn to see the lines of distress that had suddenly formed on her forehead.

"Yes?" he walked around the crate to where she was sitting. That's when he discovered what was sitting on the crate next to her. He picked it up and sat down. Maybe a little too close, but maybe not seeing as he was now in possession of the Goa'uld hand device.

She had been trying desperately to distract herself from the thoughts it conjured, but it had held her imagination captive all morning. "Did we test to see what happens when she gets mad?" she asked with a very troubled voice.

He knew here in the mountain she was trying to keep things as professional as possible, and today that seemed particularly….challenging. Nonetheless, he felt it necessary to reassure Anna's mother more than the Colonel. "Sam, you know the presence of naquadah doesn't mean……" He took a deep breath not feeling adequate of the task to ease her mind. "Look she has a temper. I can assure you, she came by it honestly. Think hole in the wall. She's not in danger because she throws a temper tantrum. The only danger is to our sanity; of which I can assure you I am greatly aware." He finished with emphasis as he considered his drive to work that morning.

She smiled slightly and nodded, but was obviously not convinced. The memory of the enhanced rage she felt when using a hand device had been haunting her every since she saw Anna's defiance this morning; coming across the hand device intensified her concern.

She realized, now more concretely, why they wanted her daughter. Of course naquadah did not make you someone else. But Sam knew what Anna was capable of and so did whoever was after her. Her untrained mind not to mention inherited temper, would be fertile ground for negative influences to develop. All the goodness in her sweet daughter would be drained by those devices….

"Sam?" She didn't seem to hear him. "We won't let them get her." He said resolutely. The same way he had told her they would not die on what they thought was an ice planet when in all actuality they were in Antarctica; _ and they didn't. _

She nodded, but she knew how ineffective they were already – in the future.

"I promise," he covered her hand with his.

She wanted to tell him not to make promises he couldn't keep. But more than that she wanted to believe him and she knew Jack needed to believe it too.

"You alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I just..." when she looked into his eyes she knew she didn't have to explain. Before Anna's arrival the depth of his understanding of her was unnerving; now she appreciated it for all of the things she could leave unsaid. Because she knew he understood.

"I know," he wanted to be more of a comfort to her, but knew he couldn't here. When she looked into his eyes he knew she would be alright. She was back to searching another crate before he had even left the room.

She figured her productively would be greatly reduced while Jack was upstairs, but she would see what she could manage before she needed to take Anna home or some other crisis took precedent. The day was flying by and despite the occasional interruptions and a lunch spent calculating how many gallons of water the Gateroom could hold, she was making significant progress. Then the Klaxons went off...

"Colonel Carter to the Gateroom."

"I'm coming," she sighed to the empty room. Obviously the NORAD meetings were taking longer than expected.

"It's Jacob Carter's IDC, Ma'am." Walter announced, when she came up the stairs.

_Of course it is,_ she thought. "Open the iris, Sgt," she commanded. She walked down to the Gateroom and through the blast doors as her father came through the gate.

"Hi Sammie," her father greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Dad. What's going on?"

"Well that's a nice welcome for your Dad. What's the matter? Did the Tok'ra declare war while I was on my last mission?" He laughed.

She smiled, "Sorry, there's a lot going on and I just….my mind was elsewhere. It's good to see you, Dad." She smiled, hugged him and kissed him.

"That's more like it."

She ducked into the control room on her way to the elevator with her father, to make sure she was no longer needed.

"Earth to Sam?"

"Sorry, Dad. So how long are you here for?" She smiled tightly as she pushed the button for level 21.

"The weekend. I was hoping to spend it with my favorite daughter."

"Oh?"

"Or did you have plans with your new boyfriend?"

"What? I…"

"Remember you told me you wanted me to meet him soon. Well here I am. Is this okay?"

Did she? When did she say that? She wondered. Oh yeah, before she realized Pete was a dead-end. And, now he had to meet someone entirely different than who she had been talking about. "Oh….uhh…yeah, I do." Her heart-rate was increasing. The 16 year old in her screamed for her to but she was stuck in an elevator for the moment. She bit her lip and tried to remind herself she was not sixteen, she was far from that; she was a Lt. Colonel in the USAF. Funny how that didn't work when facing your Dad about a guy. Apparently she would always be sixteen in this situation.

"Honey, relax I'm sure I'll like him."

"Because you've always been so impressed with my choice in men?"

"Well, if you actually dated a man, instead of boys."

"See, Dad," she raised her hands in frustration.

He took her hands, "Look, I'm sorry. You know it's been awhile since you've introduced me to someone and well, I guess I'm a little nervous. I'll try to be better this time." He kissed her forehead apologetically. "This one's important to you, Sammie, isn't he?"

She took a deep breath, "Yes." And, she knew then why this bothered her so much. It was because this one was very important to her; she had a lot more to lose this time. She had everything to lose this time.

He looked down to see if he felt right. As unusual as it seemed for an engagement ring it was on the right hand, well left hand – but… "Wow, is that what I think it is? Sure you aren't moving a little fast, honey?"

She pulled her hands away self consciously, "I'm very sure, Dad."

He looked at the grin on her face, "You're really happy, aren't you?" he laughed. She nodded still with her _grinning idiot_ look. "Okay, so you think Jack will let you leave early and spend sometime with your old man before I have to face this guy?"

"Well he's upstairs at a meeting, and I-"

"Take your time, I need to get cleared by Janet, then go to the locker room, shower and change. Meet me there?"

"Okay," she smiled tightly, then bit her lip as they stepped out of the elevator. She walked in the opposite direction as he made his way to the infirmary and she to her lab. "Coward!" she accused herself.

When she reached her lab Dr. Lee was there to inform her that they were sure the missing device was not in any of the crates being sent out today. She closed down the lab and went to the locker room to wait. She would take him back to her quarters and tell him, before she had to get her daughter from Daniel. Daniel had Anna for not quite another hour, she had plenty of time. Sam had it all worked out in her head. She was leaning against the wall near the locker-room. She pounded her head against the concrete wall. It didn't take a genius to realize that was not going to help.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

_'I am going crazy! Don't do this.'_ He pleaded with himself to not pull the trigger. He was one of the good guys or at least he was 2 weeks ago. No question; there was right and wrong, black and white, good and bad and he always saw it clearly. As he remembered events from the next eleven years, his world was turning from black and white to gray. The more he remembered, the longer he spent with those memories… feelings… living nightmares the more his world turned around and the gray separated, the contrast increased with the intensity, into white and black; everything he believed in turned around completely.

Eleven years was a long time, changes take place gradually, naturally, but two weeks… two weeks couldn't separate one's belief systems, not entirely. The existence of the two states of his being, living in one mind in absolute dichotomy to the other, was maddening on a good day.

His hand was steady; it did not exhibit the turmoil that existed in his state of mind. Funny, no one seemed to notice the chaos that held him captive. He had changed; he needed to. Some things were too important. _'I can't do this.'_ The future depended on him. He needed to prevent them devastating people's lives, his life.

One simple pull of the trigger _'No'_, he would be in place to affect the necessary changes; things would happen differently this time. This was no innocent bystander and he had a limited window of opportunity…these were necessary evils. There were certain events on the horizon that would soon take shape and snowball into the reality he knew he had to prevent.

How many people had he ordered killed in the last week? _'Stop this, its insane! There has to be another way.'_ They had caused so much pain. Only concerned with how to save themselves…It was the only way. The anger intensified within him and each time there was less resistance. He heard the screams of his former self, but they grew quieter with every recovered memory. Now, the need for revenge, the need to stop them was dictating his actions. He needed to stop them before it happen again this time. He pulled the trigger and eliminated the last obstacle between him and control.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam hoped her father wouldn't be finished getting ready too soon. She needed a minute to get her bearings. She closed her eyes and this time leaned her head back _gently_ against the wall; she put her hands behind her back, pulled her right foot up against the wall behind her, took a deep breath, and cursed herself for stupidly banging her head against the wall.

If she explained this all in the right order, he would understand. But she feared she was too emotional and sensitive to do this right; to make sure she said the right things. She tried breaking it down to logical bite-sized bits…but she kept falling back into the fear that she couldn't take her father's criticism now. There were so many judging eyes; she really needed him to believe in her. Others watched her critically as her personal life unfolded in this place, but she needed him to understand. She needed to know that through the relationship she and her father had built over these past few years he had come to know her well enough.

"I heard Dad is here, did you tell him?" The wince she made before she even opened her eyes was a dead giveaway. "Why Samantha Carter, are you ashamed of me?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"No. Go away….Sir," she said firmly, but quietly. She lowered her foot and pushed off from the wall to stand on both feet.

"I think you are." He teased, enjoying the very little freedom the empty hall provided.

"I'm going to tell him."

"Whatcha waiting for?"

She pushed her sleeves up and looked toward the locker room door nervously, "The end of the world, so he won't have time to over-react…. I'm kidding." She ran her hand through her hair and laughed nervously. "I thought I would take him to my quarters and talk to him there. Fewer witnesses to the fur flying, him blowing a gasket, going through the roof…."

"I get it….so…..you are ashamed of me."

"Sir," she pleaded looking down the hall. Then continued quietly, "Let me do this my way, and no one will get hurt."

"Carter, I wouldn't hurt your Dad." He said sincerely.

It was touching, but she didn't manage to stifle the snort. "I'm not worried about my Dad, General."

"Hey!"

Thinking momentarily on the fragile ego of Jack O'Neill brought a smile to her face; which in turn, brought a smiled to his face.

He wished they weren't here at the SGC where he had to keep a respectful distance. Jack thought back to the other time Jacob learned of Sam's engagement…

_"Jack?"_

_"Ja-cob!" he nearly chocked on his pie. He had been sitting quietly in the commissary enjoying his afternoon snack when he was interrupted. _

_"You alright?"_

_"Fine." Jack barely coughed out._

_"Mind if I sit?" Jack indicated for him to sit across from him. "So…"_

_"So…?"_

_"So what do you think?"_

_"Pie's good, today." He lifted one of his last forkfuls of his fruit-filled retreat._

_"I meant about Sam?"_

_"Carter's a fine officer, brilliant scientist-"_

_"I meant her engagement?"_

_"Oh?"_

_"I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have brought that up." _

_"And yet, you did. So what's on your mind?" Jack asked finishing his pie. _

_"I was hoping for…I don't know… Well, I guess I thought it might help if I was prepared. When it comes to the men in her life, I'm not really good at treating my daughter like a grown-up…Let's just say it's never gone very well."_

_"Nobody's good enough?"_

_"No."_

_"Jacob, I-"_

_"I knew it, I've made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry, Jack." _

_"So what exactly has she told you, Jacob?"_

_"I saw the ring. She said, 'We'll talk soon.'"_

_"Then I'm sure you will." Jack looked down disappointed at his empty plate and put down the fork. _

_"I worry about her, Jack. I want her to be happy-"_

_"Did she seem happy?"_

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"Dad!...J- General!" Sam squeaked out nervous at seeing the two of them sitting together before she had a chance to talk to her Dad. _

_Jack smirked at her nervousness and when she grinned her idiotically happy grin back his smirk turned into an equally wide grin. They remembered their audience and both looked toward Jacob._

_"Sammie?" Jacob asked warily and started to stand up as the realization fully hit. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me?" _

_Sam placed her hand on Jacob's shoulder, "Oh, sit down, Dad. It can't be that big of a surprise." _

"Now get out of here before my Dad sees the way you're looking at me right now, or anyone else for that matter, Sir… _Sir?_"

"Yeah Sure, _Carter_." He drawled and took a step back.

They heard a bark and both turned toward the locker room door and back to one another, "Was that-?"

"Oscar." Sam confirmed. The knot in her stomach clenched even tighter as they reached for the door.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

_"Selmack, am I hallucinating?"  
__"I do not believe so."  
__"So there is a little girl and a dog in this locker room?"_

Jacob walked over to the little girl who was covering her eyes with her tiny little hands. She was swinging her feet. She had the cutest little pigtails and it reminded him of Sam about that age. It was so much easier to keep her safe then.

"Hi there," he wanted to put her mind at ease. She must have been aware that someone had entered the room.

"Hi," she said cheerfully and not at all concerned.

"Can I ask what you are doing in the locker room?"

"Oh, my Uncle Danny came to get his jacket so we could take Oscar for a walk. And, then I had to go….to the bathroom. So I did, but then he realized he had to go too. So I said, 'Well, you had better go now then' because that's what grown-ups always say. Mom seems to know I have to go even before I have to. Isn't that strange? How do you think she knows that?"

He chuckled. Uncle Danny? He didn't know Daniel had a niece. "Daniel Jackson?"

"Uh-huh."

"And, Oscar, that's the name of your dog? Is he named after Oscar the grouch from Sesame Street?"

She turned her head up to him, but didn't uncover her eyes, just nodded.

"You _like_ Oscar the grouch?" he asked skeptically.

Behind her arms he could see her smile. "He's my favorite! He reminds me of my Daddy…sometimes."

Jacob laughed, "You know you can uncover your eyes. I assure you, I am decent."

She seemed to take a moment to consider. The voice sounded familiar and she felt like she could trust him. She uncovered her eyes and smiled hugely at the presence of one of her favorite people.

Jacob recognized this face. She looked just like his Sam, except the eyes…he took in a deep, unsettling… breath, where did he know those eyes from? Something was very wrong. An uncontrolled, protective anger was swelling in him….where did he know those-

"Jacob!" Daniel yelped as he came into the room still drying his hands.

"Daniel, what the..." He looked down at the smiling little girl, and rephrased his question. "What's going on here?"

Still the tone in Jacob's voice concerned Anna and her canine companion. Oscar moved between Anna and Jacob in a protective manner and barked.

The door burst open and Jack and Sam entered the room.

_That's where he knew those eyes from!_

"Daddy! Mommy! Look, Grandpa's here!" She said excitedly, Sam smiled as a giddy Anna ran to her and then bent to lift her.

At that point everything happened so fast, yet as if in slow motion for Jack…

"You son of a-" Jacob's anger flared and he launched toward Jack. Daniel reached to grab Oscar's collar firmly as he leapt into the air toward Jacob to protect his family by trying to bite Jacob.

Sam pulled Anna close to her as she realized what was happening, "Dad, No!"

Jack saw it all happening…Sam grabbing hold of Anna and screaming, Daniel restraining Oscar…. and completely missed the fist until it made contact with his nose. "Aggghhhh!"

Jack was pushed back hard against the lockers from the unexpected attack and tried to keep his legs under him, but lost his balance. He managed to keep his head from hitting the lockers, but the concrete floor was very unforgiving of the rest of him.

…and real time resumed.

Sam knelt down, struggling to keep her balance while holding Anna, "Are you-"

"I'm fine." Jack retorted irritably, his nose was already bleeding. One hand struggled to prop his body up from the floor, the other was trying to keep the blood from dripping all over. Selmack provided Jacob one hell of an extra pack behind that punch.

Oscar was still barking.

"Oscar, its okay boy," Daniel tried to calm the anxious dog.

"It most certainly is not!" Jack and Jacob said indignantly about the same time and then looked to one another irritably.

"For crying out loud, Jacob!" Jack was already beginning to sound nasal. "That was awfully cliché of you."

"Daddy!" Anna's small voice cried in concern.

"Hey Princess, I'm fine." He smiled painfully, "It's just a little blood. It's not that bad." Anna did not seem relieved. Her grip tightened on Sam as she sat on Sam's bent knee tucked within her arms. Daniel grabbed a towel and his jacket from his locker and threw the towel at Jack.

"hanks." Jack acknowledged, muffled by the towel.

"I'm going to take Oscar upstairs." Daniel said grateful for an excuse to flee the scene.

"Samantha?" Jacob said in a demanding and angry voice.

"Dad-" Sam warned, without looking at him. She couldn't find the words. Jack looked into her concerned eyes. So many emotions flashed across her face he wasn't sure what she was going to do next. She shifted Anna in her arms, stood and put her hand out to Jack. He reluctantly took her help.

"Daddy," Anna pleaded again this time with her hands out for him to hold her.

Sam tried to dissuade her, but Jack wanted Anna to stop worrying, so despite the disagreement coming from the rest of his body, he took her. Her head immediately went to his shoulder.

Sam was standing close to Jack; one hand rubbing Anna's back in a soothing manner. She struggled to keep hold of her self-control. "You should go to the infirmary," she recommended.

"Come on, not you, too. This is nothing. I'm fine." He tried to reassure her now, too.

"Hello!" Jacob tried to get their attention.

"Jack, please," she reaffirmed.

He couldn't bear to cause her anymore grief than she was already experiencing so he agreed, "Okay. Hey, you want to go see Aunt Janet with me?" Anna just laid there with her head on his shoulder. She looked at Sam for a moment and then turned her face in towards Jack's neck. Jacob hadn't had the opportunity to see the emotions playing across Sam's face yet. Jack had watched her anger vie with her concern, restraint and disappointment. He was pretty sure Anna shouldn't be here when she did finally turn to confront her father. "I'll be in the…." There was a lot more pain than he expected in his knees.

Sam nodded, unable to speak. She bit her lip when Jack winced as he started to move toward the door. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sam what the-" Jacob tried to ask what was going on, but she just continued to walk Jack and Anna to the locker room door.

"It's okay sweetie. I'll be there soon." She ran her hand over the back of Anna's head then closed the door behind them.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Jack shifted Anna in his arms as he leaned in to push the elevator button. Parts of him were hurting that he had forgotten could hurt since he had taken his desk job. He felt old, and started with a bit of self-pity, until he felt Anna hold on tighter.

He chuckled lightly, "Hey, hey-" and tried to pull her back so he could see her face.

Her grip tightened frantically and he started to worry. "Daddy!" she let out a terrifying scream and took a deep breath as if coming up from under water.

"It's alright, I'm right here," he tried to reassure her.

"Mommy…Mommy," she continued to scream, looking around. "Mommy, Daddy. You have to help her," she screamed desperately. The blood on her Dad…her Grandpa….her Mom on the floor…her Dad upset….images flooded her mind in no particular order.

"Mommy's fine," Jack stroked then patted her back, the elevator dinged and he limped off toward the infirmary. He was the one with the bloody nose not Sam.

She frantically clawed at him, "No, Daddy, Grandpa was right. …I saw her…" she gasped for breath again "…on the floor. You have to go help, Mommy." The creas deepened in his brow. He didn't need confirmation to know that he had heard correctly or what she was talking about. He was helpless to stop the flashback…

_"Jack, how the hell could you be so stupid. You can't even keep the two of them safe and now you're going to have another baby. You're going to get my daughter killed!"_

_"You're not taking her, Jacob. I can handle this."_

_They heard Sam clear her throat and when they looked over they saw Sam holding Anna's hand. Jack ran over and picked up Anna. "Hey there, Princess." He knew she heard as soon as he saw the tears in her eyes._

He was grateful his feet continued their mission to the infirmary.

_"Jack, take Anna upstairs and give her a bath." He reached over and rubbed his hand across Sam's stretched abdomen and their son. She covered his hand and squeezed it, then walked into the room that Jack was exiting. He didn't know what had been said between Sam and Jacob that night; he heard raised voices for a short while and then silence. She would only say that they had decided it was best for him not to visit for a while._

"Baby, Mommy's fine. She's going to come and see you real soon." He tried to convince her, but Anna started to sob and thrash about. He held her tighter. To him it seemed like a distant memory, but she had heard her Grandfather say that only a couple of months ago…

"No, Help Mommy!!!" She screamed and then started to cry "……you didn't come… to get me?….. I … I saw Mommy… on the tv…she…she…." Anna's eyes were red, her face was covered in streams of tears and she was gasping in ragged breaths.

_Stay calm Jack, get her calmed down. _He tried to stay focused on what she needed from him, even while he feared he couldn't bear to go through that scene again. "No, everything's alright. Relax….shhhh…." He didn't want to believe it. Didn't want to think about what she saw. He pushed through the infirmary doors. At the sight of the two of them a nurse ran to get Dr. Frasier.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"Dad, she's-"

"That's your daughter!" it was more of an accusation than a question. She nodded. "and, _he's_ her father?" He asked reproachfully.

"Yes, please-"

"I can't believe you, Samantha. Do you know what kind of trouble your in? What were you thinking? Well obviously you weren't thinking….."

Sam wiped away an unwanted tear. She didn't want to cry in front of him. He wasn't giving her a chance to explain as he launched into his tirade. She looked down toward her hands, but closed her eyes, disappointed. Anna's face flashed behind her eyes, and it finally registered. Sam had been angry at her Dad and worried about Jack, she didn't see it at the time, but something was wrong with Anna. Anna's face had paled when she looked at Sam and then it was as if she had looked through her before she turned her head into Jack's neck. Then Sam remembered the feeling, literally she could feel the change quickly overtaking Anna, "Ummm.. Dad…. I've got to go. I'll be in the …infirmary." Sam said as rushed out the door.

_"You should have let her explain."  
__"She's the one who left."  
__"You didn't give her a chance to say anything."  
__"I'm not going to have this conversation with you."  
__"You should have it with someone."  
__"Yes, someone should have told me that they had a child."  
__"You have another grandchild…you should be happy."  
__"My daughter could be court-martialed, should I be happy that my granddaughter's parents could go to jail?"  
__"You should have listened to her."  
__"She should have trusted me. All of these years, it was all a lie; nothing's changed between us. She was there; she knew what every minute I spent with my grandchildren meant to me and yet she could still keep me out of her life and her child's." Selmack, could feel how much pain Jacob was in. "How much longer would she have lied to me?" he asked bitterly.  
__"Give her a chance, Jacob. There has to be a-" Selmack pleaded.  
__"Go away!"  
__"So you want everyone to leave you alone, Jacob?"  
__"Yes Selmack, I do!" he said out loud to the empty locker room. And, finally he was alone; Selmack retreated._


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Janet saw Anna's desperation and the blood, and immediately started checking her. "Where is she hurt?"

Jack was so focused on trying to calm her; it took him a minute to realize that Janet was referring to the blood on him and the towel. "It's not hers; it's mine."

"What's the matter with her?"

"She's upset, Doc, but she's not injured." He kept trying to get her to stop crying and climbing him. "Shhh…it's alright." He tried to lay her down and she clenched on to him with an unbreakable resolve.

"What happened to you?" she asked but she already traced the blood to the source and was checking his nose. He cringed when she felt to see if it was broken. "Looks like you were lucky, General."

"Yeah, how's that?" He asked Janet. "Shhh…It's alright. Just relax, breathe." He kept talking to Anna, then reached down and removed her shoes hoping she would do less damage to him.

"Whatever train hit you, I don't think it broke your nose."

Anna shook her head against Jack's shoulder and held on tighter; which he didn't think was possible until she did. Grandpa was wrong, she repeated over to herself; sometimes she was saying it out loud. She tried to get the images out of her head of her Dad holding her Mom on the kitchen floor…and the blood. He was crying and screaming, she turned off the tv and knew then that her Grandpa had been right; she and the baby had gotten their Mom killed. She held on tighter still. "No...No...No…Mooommmmy!"

Janet moved to get a better look at Anna. She looked into Anna's eyes; her pupils were dilated and she was highly agitated. "It's alright sweetie," she tried soothing her. But Anna did not seem aware of her surroundings. Janet continued to evaluate her.

Anna started hitting Jack with her small fist and screaming.

"You have to give her something, Doc? Anna, you need to calm down." He tried in a commanding yet comforting voice, but she didn't acknowledge him. He felt completely useless. He just continued to hold her firmly and do everything he could think of to calm her.

Janet checked her pulse and then her blood pressure as Jack managed to hold her arm mostly still.

"Mommy!" Anna screamed in a shrill cry.

"Please!" Jack pleaded to Janet.

Sam's fear was realized as soon as she entered the room and saw Anna thrashing about and screaming. Jack was focused on trying to keep her from hurting him or herself as she screamed. Sam wasn't sure what she could do. It was gut-wrenching to see her so desperate, but she took a deep breath and made her way to Anna. As Sam approached she felt it escalating.

Jack looked up and saw Sam. He couldn't bear to see her like this and was hopeful Sam could help Anna. One of Anna's arms swung up and hit him in the nose. He recoiled in excruciating pain. His eyes watered, but he remained calm.

"Mommy! No, help Mommy!" Anna demanded.

"Anna?" Sam calmly stroked Anna's back. Anna spun around and practically leapt into her arms. "It's alright, sweetie." Anna legs went around Sam desperately gripping, it was almost painful. "It's okay. I'm here."

"No Mommy ….I…killed you."

"No Sweetie, I'm here." Sam was rocking her. Anna's desperation did not seem to lessen. "Anna, look at me." She didn't respond. "Anna, look at Mommy." Sam tried to pull her back and Anna dug her small fingers into Sam's shoulders, and seemed to look at her. "Look at me. It's okay. I'm here."

Janet watched hoping Anna would now calm down on her own, but prepared a sedative just in case.

"Grandpa wanted….to take me …. he said ….you would…die." Anna, sobbed and gasped with each word and she held on tighter. Her lungs were gasping for air, "and…. you… did."

Sam felt like someone grabbed her heart and ripped it out, "No, baby, I'm here. It's okay. Anna calm down…calm down…. We're all okay." She could sense the intensity of the naquadah in her system still increasing.

Jacob had come into the infirmary unnoticed, he was angry that Sam had walked out on him. He quickly realized the seriousness of the situation and stayed back out of sight.

"But….he…wanted….me….. they…wanted…me... not you." Tears streamed down her face; her eyes, nose and lips swollen from the crying. Anna was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Sam sat on the bed next to Jack hoping being near both of them would help. How was she supposed to help Anna through this? Sam smiled at Anna hoping to ease her anxiety and stroked her back, "I'm your Mommy, honey. It's my job to keep you safe. I couldn't let anyone take you away from me and Daddy. I'm here. Daddy made sure of that. I'm here. I love you." Anna was smart enough to be able to understand what she saw; but she wasn't emotionally mature enough process it. Sam looked up at the helpless look Jack's eyes held and realized no one really was. "I love her." Sam cried helplessly.

"I know." Jack responded now feeling doubly useless.

"No…No! Mommy! Help my Mommy!" Anna screamed again she wasn't even aware of Sam holding her anymore. Sam felt the full impact of the failure of her feeble attempts.

Jack tried to reassure Anna again. "It's alright, Princess. Calm down, breathe. It's alright." But she continued to cry panicked and out of control; worsening with every passing moment.

Janet realized the situation was beyond their control, she needed to quickly arrest the progress of the shock. She injected Anna with a sedative. Anna struggled fearfully, but her struggle lessened as the drugs started to take effect.

"Mommy, Mommy…" Anna sniffled and continued to cry, but less panicked.

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. It's alright. I'm right here with you. It's alright. It's okay." Sam continued over and over to try and reassure her as her own tears fell onto Anna's hair. While still in Sam's arms Janet hooked Anna up to the monitors and inserted an IV.

"The fluids and sedative should reduce the effects of the shock, but she's hypertensive." She explained surprised that Anna was still awake, "General, has this happened to her before?"

Jack didn't answer. He couldn't take his eyes off of Anna.

_"Teal'c what are you doing here?" Jack looked at him aggravated that he had left Sam and Anna after all that had happened tonight. _

_"Anna is not doing well. You should go to the infirmary, O'Neill. "_

_Jack ran to elevator and to the infirmary. _

_All activity was centered around one bed in the infirmary. He could hear the beeping of the monitors. He heard Janet explaining to Sam, "I've given her fluids and a sedative to help reduce the effects of the shock." He didn't even remember walking across the room, but there he was holding Sam's hand. Daniel was right. He should have been at home. Not looking for revenge. He kissed Sam's hand as she looked up with tears in her eyes and back at Janet, "I need to get her blood pressure down. Her naquadah levels are still increasing. Her body produced the adrenaline in response to the shock which activated the nanites to enhance the naquadah. I think it's out of her control and the naquadah is actually stimulating the production of more adrenaline. I'm going to try and break the cycle by giving her Benazepril for the hypertension. Hopefully, between that and the sedative…"_

"General?" Janet, demanded. Hoping for confirmation of her planned course of treatment.

"What?" He looked a little dazed, "Benadryl?"

"Benadryl or Benazepril?" She had already thought of a beta-blocker, but didn't know if it would work.

He nodded. "Yeah, that…second one. That will stop it. It's out of control, she can't stop it. If you don't stop it, her heart could be damaged, right."

Sam continued rocking her…"It's alright, baby."

"Are you sure?" she asked, but was already ordering the syringe.

He shook his head. "Yes, it will break the cycle." He rubbed his head.

Sam listened to them and she felt Anna's body relax in her arms, but Anna's heart continue to pound strongly. "Please, Janet?" Sam rocked Anna. "It's alright, sweetie." The drugs started to bring her blood pressure down as the nanites released the naquadah. Sam could sense the decrease of the naquadah's intensity. She closed her eyes, _oh thank you, God. _

"Mommy……Daddy…" Anna whimpered.

"We're here. It's alright." They watched her put her thumb into her mouth and close her eyes, finally.

Janet pulled the curtain as she left to give them privacy. Jack put his arms around them thankful for the freedom privacy would allow him now. He felt like he had run a marathon. Sam leaned into him, exhausted and put her head on his shoulder. He felt her tears through his shirt and kissed her head; his own pounding heart finally finding some peace.

Jacob backed out of the room and went for a walk. Concern and hurt continued to battle. He hurt his daughter and a granddaughter he didn't even know he had. Of course if they had just been honest with him…he just couldn't seem to let it go.

Between the assaults from Jacob and Anna, Jack's body was pretty well beaten. He was grateful when Janet came back with something for the pain. He wanted to be able to focus on Sam and Anna.

Sam was exhausted from the onslaught of emotions. The dream that had her worrying about George this morning seemed so distant. "So not indestructible?"

"No." He ran his hand over Sam's back. "But, it's manageable."

"Manageable?" Sam scoffed.

"This only happens in extreme situations…." He tried to get the images out of his head. Over the past couple of weeks he had replaced those images with thoughts of fishing, sidewalk chalk color faces, buckling shoes… " She can control it at the lower levels. There have been only a couple of times… some things are just too much for anyone to handle."

When he found her in the safe room she was so scared and starting to fall apart, and he was such a mess. He sedated her and watched her sleep. If she was going to say anything, he hadn't given her the chance. He thought she was just upset about waiting up there alone. He thought that was enough to upset her.

He took a deep breath in and wiped some of Anna's tears from her face. She looked peaceful, now. The way a six year old should look. Why couldn't he protect his daughter from this pain? Why did she have to suffer like this?

Sam sat back up, resituated Anna on her lap, and then wiped away as much of the evidence as she could of her own tears.

"So you work things out with Dad?" She shook her head and continued to rock Anna. "You explained it to him?"

She shook her head again, "He wouldn't give me a chance." She bit back the new tears threatening to make their appearance.

"Don't worry. He'll understand, Sam. He really does want you to be happy."

"I am." She said quietly and cheerlessly.

Jack laughed at her incongruous answer. "I know. Why don't you lay down with her for a while?" he picked up Anna so that Sam could lie down. Then he gently laid Anna down next to her and checked all of the tubes and wires for tangles. "I have some critical National Security kind of stuff to finish up after that NORAD meeting." He informed Sam, hoping she would understand that nothing deemed less than critical could pull him away from them right now. "You two rest. I'll come back and get you and take you home as soon as I can get this finished up."

She reached up and touched his head and ran her thumb over his temple. He closed his eyes at the relief her touch provided, "Your head hurts."

"Not so much." He kissed them both, and pulled himself away; so that he could get them home sooner than later.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam watched each breath Anna took, she took the rubber bands out of her hair and combed her fingers through the soft, fine curls. She took inventory of each finger and eyelash and held her as she slept peacefully. She struggled with the challenges Anna was facing; worried about how much her little body could take and how much pain her young mind could handle.

Sam was barely holding her own emotions in check. She couldn't believe anyone could walk away from having this precious gift in their life. If her father wasn't going to be a part of her family, she would just have to get over it. She closed her eyes and kissed Anna's head. She had hardly had a relationship with him before he became a Tok'ra, so she would manage, she tried to convince herself.

She hated that her personal life had once again invaded the halls of the SGC; the halls with recorded video surveillance. She pulled her thoughts away from those concerns and focused on the most important thing…. her little girl. She smiled realizing Anna really was her little girl….her child….her daughter….

"…I heard her father hit the General and broke his nose and Anna got in the way and got hit too." An unfamiliar voice on the other side of the curtain exclaimed rather excitedly.

"No, Gena said that the General hit her father, because he hurt Anna."

"Hello ladies, you're in charge of Col. Reynolds tonight." Janet punished the two nurses for gossiping as they came on shift. She entered the curtained area and saw Sam's open eyes, "Sorry about that. They are the worst gossips on this base."

"Oh, I don't know. There are a couple of mechanics that might beat them." She smiled faintly and maneuvered to sit up without disturbing Anna.

"Don't let them get to you."

"How do I do that?"

"Same way you always have, Sam." Janet smiled and checked Anna.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired." She excused her sensitivity.

"You've been through a lot these past 2 weeks." Sam shrugged. She'd been through a lot these past eight years. "Sam, this is a lot. Your entire life has changed; you've changed, honey."

"And, everyone's talking about it."

"Yes, they are. Try to focus on how much you've gained." Janet put the blood pressure cuff on Anna. "So when were you going to tell me you got engaged."

"I was…oh… I'm sorry, Janet." Sam realized she had not thought about it all day.

"Yeah, well you know how you can make it up to me? Make me wear a very ugly maid of honor dress." Sam smiled. Janet watched the gauge, then removed the cuff.

"I'm sure we can find something you like."

"And, you already have a beautiful little flower girl." Janet stroked Anna's head.

"Yeah, and I'm sure we can talk Cassie into being a bridesmaid."

"Are you kidding. I don't think you have a choice there."

"Boy, when did I become a so sappy?"

"Love has a way of bringing out all sorts of repressed parts of us."

"How is she?"

"She's much better. Everything seems to be back to normal."

"So Jack was right? About the medication?"

"Close enough." She smiled.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Sam this is manageable. The drugs I gave her can stop the cycle and prevent damage, until she learns to control it. I gave her a very thorough physical over the past two weeks. She is a very healthy, six year old, little girl."

Janet pointed to the bag she brought in. "If it happens again…you both have field training. You know how to administer the injections if there's an emergency?" Sam nodded.

"Can I take her home now?"

"Well, she did finish off the IV….are you sure you're alright to drive?"

"I'm fine. Hey, don't let the tears and the goofy grins fool you. I'm still the Samantha Carter all know and fear." Janet smiled glad to know her friend was alright. "Would you do me a favor though? Go to my locker and get my things for me? I'd rather not leave her."

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"Hi." Sam said walking through his open office door. She wanted to sit down and take a break, but was afraid she wouldn't get up and her main objective was to get home.

"Hi." He stood up surprised to see here there holding Anna. "So, how's she doing?" She walked closer to his desk. Jack reached over and placed his palm on Anna's back; feeling her warmth and her faint heartbeat gave him some tangible relief. Oscar came over and sniffed at Anna's feet, wagging his tail cautiously.

"Janet said Anna's doing much better. All back to normal."

"Good." Sam looked tired and he imagined he didn't look any better. "Look, I still can't….I can't leave quite yet." He pointed at the paperwork covering his desk. "Can you stick around?"

"Have you seen my Dad?"

He shook his head. Luckily he hadn't. "But, he hasn't gated out yet either, so unless he has something parked and cloaked out there-"

She could hear the restraint in his voice and she knew what that controlled tone meant. Although she was angry as well, she was also starting to worry about her Dad, "I'm going to take her home."

His eyes narrowed with his concern, "You okay to drive?"

"I'm fine." She said sternly.

"Okay. You want to take my truck? Oscar?"

"Yes, thanks." She said switching keys with him.

"Let me help you get to the truck."

She shook her head, "Your truck's practically outside the elevator door, General. I'm sure, I can handle it." Sure she was beginning to see pack mule as another word for mother, but she could manage her laptop case, Anna's sedated self and Oscar. It was easier than running to the gate with full gear and Jaffa on your six. "At least no one will be firing at me on my way to the elevator. I hope." She smiled tightly. She tried to be light, but the strain this was causing her was clearly evident to him.

Jack leaned over and kissed Anna's head. He wanted to kiss Sam as well, but when she looked away he knew she needed the distance to maintain control and get out of here with her dignity, "Look, if he doesn't find me, I'll find him before I leave. Okay?"

"Thank you."

"Nah, it's nothing; I can handle Dad. Now get going so I can finish up here."

"See you at home."

This time her smile was more relaxed and it gave him the peace of mind he needed to let her go, "You betcha." Making this relationship work required knowing when to let her lean on his shoulder and when to let her walk out on her own two feet.

* * *

AN - Thank you for your input on Jacob learning about Sam and Jack. I had about six different ways I wanted to write these two chapters, but had to pick one - well actually got to choose two. The fun with messing with timelines...so many possibilities...too many other chapters to write though. We have quite a ways to go yet. Thanks for the reviews and support. You all are great! Quarkie 


	26. Chapter 26

**_Chapter 26_**

Jacob glared at him through the open door. Selmack tried to remind him of the smile on Sam's face in the elevator, how happy she was; Anna yelling _"Look Grandpa's here!"_; and of the pain in Sam's voice as they talked about Anna in the infirmary. But looking at Jack, he couldn't get over the hurt and betrayal he felt. They had left him out of their lives all this time. He trusted this man to watch over his daughter…as her Commanding Officer and friend. Now he could only see him as the barrier to being a part of his daughter's real life….and his granddaughter's. The relationships they had all forged over the years were a lie, all a lie to cover this lie. He wanted to ask the right questions, _Is Anna alright? Is Sam? Why didn't they trust him?,_ but all that came out of his mouth was, "You are an arrogant, self-centered, selfish…"

Jack knew he was standing there, but waited for Jacob to say something before he stood, then gestured for Jacob to come into the office, went behind him to shut the door, and returned to his desk. He had been fighting flashbacks of the sadness in Sam's eyes after Jacob had left in the future and earlier today.

Jacob continued, "You obviously don't care if you ruin my daughter's career. You don't deserve them, making them live a lie and keeping their family away from them. How could you do this to her?"

"What this? _This_ is all Carter's fault." After all it was, if she hadn't given him the device… He casually threw some of the completed paperwork into his outbox. He wasn't stupid. He had a desk to hide behind now. Jacob wasn't going to catch him off guard a second time, and if he did take another swing Jack would enjoy the excuse to swing back.

Jacob stepped closer to the desk, "You're blaming my daughter?" The venomous tone in his voice gave Jack a bit of unexpected satisfaction. He wanted him to hurt as much as Sam was hurting.

Daniel opened the door saw the two of them locked in death stare. Jacob looked like he was going to climb over the desk and he didn't doubt for moment that the look on Jack's face was anything less than a triumphant smirk at his role in bringing him to that state.

Daniel threw Anna's backpack on to the desk haphazardly and rolled his eyes, "I see you've done your usual bang up job of explaining things, Jack."

"Wasn't really trying, Daniel." Jack didn't take his eyes off of Jacob as he sat down, then he casually picked up another stack of papers off his desk and pretended it held his attention.

"Oh…of course." Daniel decided this had gone far enough and that someone had to straighten this out, "Jacob, Anna is from 11 year's in the future."

"What?" Jacob finally broke his icy stare with Jack and looked at Daniel incredulously.

"It's true. In a now alternate future Jack is no longer Sam's commanding officer as of…." Daniel looked to Jack.

"Monday," Jack answered, his brow creased as he become conscious of timelines.

Daniel continued, "So in about a year they started dating. A year or so after that they were married." Daniel looked at Jack for confirmation, but Jack didn't look up. "Anna was born a few years after that. Unfortunately, someone had interest in Anna, and that I am not so clear on, but they killed Sam to get to Anna." Jacob looked to Jack, who winced involuntarily at the mention of the events of that night, though he was years away in his own thoughts. "Jack sent Anna back using an Ancient device that Sam gave him, if he ever felt he needed, which I guess we can all presume now that Jack did. Anna came back about two weeks ago and we've all been working through this since then. Oh yeah, and Jack can remember things from the next 11 years."

Jacob looked from Daniel to Jack and back confused, but managed to ask still angry, "And, when did they get engaged, Daniel?" Daniel looked at Jack surprised.

"Jack you did? Congratulations!"

"What?"

"Engaged?" Daniel asked again. Jack smiled sadly that this should be a happy time in their lives. "When?"

"Last night," Jack answered still not entirely in the moment.

"Last night," Jacob nodded trying to absorb all of this. It was going to take a while longer to wrap his head around the entire situation. But, with the main reason for his pain dissipating, his concern became the more dominate emotion, "Sam and Anna?"

"They're home safe," Jack informed as he shook off the memories distracting him.

"How can you be so sure?" Jacob wondered after what he had just been told.

"You're having Sam followed?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"No Daniel, it's this wacky new invention. All the kids are getting them – it's called a phone."

"So Anna's alright?" Jacob was finally able to voice his concern for his granddaughter.

"She's fine. Sam took her home about an hour ago."

"What happened?" Daniel asked, still confused. But, neither man seemed to notice he was in the room.

"I uh, came to the infirmary, looking for Sam. She's-" Jacob explained and tried to ask more tentatively, his mood softening, but still finding it difficult to find the right words.

Jack was still angry though, "She's fine, Jacob. It's a management thing. If she doesn't go into shock she's fine. Just like any other kid." He answered still sarcastically.

"What the hell happened?!" Daniel asked again, with still no acknowledgement he raised his hands in frustration, turned, and left hoping to have better luck finding out what had happened from Janet

The two men looked at Daniel's back in confusion as he walked away.

"But, most kids haven't traveled back in time knowing their mother was killed. She can't control it?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, she's not like you or Sam. She is, but she isn't." He explained how she ended up with the nanites and filled in the gaps of Daniel's quick explanation. As Jack explained, the tension dissipated between them.

"How's my daughter?" He looked down at the floor embarrassed. It pained him to think about everything she had experienced over the last two weeks… How difficult this must be for her… Knowing how happy she had been before he over-reacted. And, the look in her eyes when she left him in the locker room.

But then the Klaxons started blaring. They headed down to the control room.

"Incoming Message from the Tok'ra, Sir." Walter informed him….them. "It's for General Carter, Sir."

Jack couldn't understand what the two were arguing about and took the opportunity to sign over the critical paperwork he had needed to finish up with Walter.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam carried Anna inside and changed her into her pajamas. She managed to get her to drink some water and tucked her into their bed. Sam sat stroking Anna's hair, thinking. Maybe she wasn't handling this as well as she thought. Maybe she shouldn't have said yes to Jack just yet. Maybe she needed more time. She needed Anna to be alright. She needed to pull herself together. She had too many distractions, pulling her in too many directions. Maybe if she simplified things by just focusing on Anna….put Jack on hold… just until she was stronger….until she had a better grasp on her emotions...

"Mommy?" Anna rolled over, but her eyes were still closed.

"Right here, baby." Sam kissed her head and lay down with her arms around her.

…then she could deal with issues like her Dad, and her work…all of the changes taking place within and around her….

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Jacob stopped Jack before he could unlock the door. "She's been through too much already."

"Anna?"

"Sam. But, yes, Anna too. She's dealing with too much right now. I don't-"

"It makes her more vulnerable b-"

"To raving, lunatic fathers."

"To lots of people." Jack worried about how she was holding up. He shouldn't have let the conversation escalate to a marriage proposal; he shouldn't have given her the ring. He should have given her more time to get used to all of this. But he couldn't keep his distance anymore. Both of their walls had come crashing down… "-but she's going to be fine, Jacob. She's worried about Anna. She's also worried about you. She needs to have this resolved."

"She needed me to believe in her, and I believed the worst possible scenario."

"She still needs to know you do."

"I think it might be better if I go. Give her some space."

"Jacob…you walk now, I think she's going to go in the same direction she did after her Mom died. You're right she's dealing with too much and you need to help her put this one behind her." Jack knew Jacob didn't want to lose her, and Sam needed him. "Come on in. You and Sam can have some quiet time to talk tonight and get to know your granddaughter over the weekend."

"Why are you so sure-"

"You and I always think we know what's best, Jacob. Protect what we love. Rest of the world… galaxy…universe – be damned. The casualties are more subtle, but the pain is just as damaging."

"I made Sam chose between what you thought was best and what I thought was best?"

"Don't forget your daughter has some very definite ideas of her own, but yeah, something like that."

"You would think that being the host to the oldest and wisest Tok'ra, some more of that wisdom would sink in. Oh, I'm going to have to listen to a lot of 'I told you so's.'"

"I've never needed to have a snake in my head to hear those. Come on."

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Jack walked into the bedroom quietly. He had hoped that Sam would still be up and she could have a private, uninterrupted conversation with her Dad. He could just say that he was tired, after all he was, and head off to bed and give them the space they needed. But, she was already in bed. In the faint light he could see that she was facing Anna…. and her eyes were still open.

"So…..?" He started quietly, approaching her cautiously and feeling uncertain of the wisdom of their relationship.

Sam heard them come in and heard Jack take her Dad up to show him to the guest room. Part of her was relieved he was here and part of her wasn't.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, just laying here thinking."

"Ah, trying a new untested, approach I see." She didn't say anything. "Your Dad's here. Why don't you go talk to him?" She didn't respond… "I know you want this resolved." Still nothing…stubborn Carters. "Come on, go face your demons. I bring enough to this relationship for both of us."

She turned to him and she tried to fight it, but she couldn't stop the goofy smile that overtook her face, and then he smiled in the faint light. Her doubts, fears and insecurities faded in his presence as she was filled with an overwhelming and quite foreign sense of happiness.

"What?" he asked in response to her smile.

"You said relationship," she couldn't believe that she just said that or that she could feel this happy. She had been in relationships before. This was ridiculous, she was a grown woman. But his smile reminded her she wasn't alone in this relationship thing.

Her smile scattered his demons and dissipated his concerns, "Yes, dear I did." He said emboldened, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I think now would be a good time for you and your Dad to have a heart to heart." He tried to urge her, still quiet and mindful of Anna's close proximity by her occasional undainty snores.

"Maybe, in the morning." She didn't want to have to work at anything else today and being here with him right now wasn't work, it was easy.

"No, you and your Dad need some quiet time alone. Anna and work will be your excuse tomorrow. Go on."

She reached up and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately and diverting him from his task….for a little while…

He reluctantly pulled away, "I love you too, sweetheart, but stop stalling." She grinned again. "Stop that," but he was grinning too.

"You're sweet," she accused, running her fingers though his hair.

"Alright then Carter, get your ass out there and talk to your Dad, before I take that ring off your finger. How's that?" He tried in a low enough voice to not disturb Anna, rubbing his thumb over the ring on her finger.

"I don't believe you."

"Good." He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "But you still need to get out there."

"I know." She acknowledged sadly.

"I'm going to bed; I am exhausted."

"How's your head? She ran her fingernails through his hair and her thumbs massaged his temples and for just a moment he thought for this he would let her stay. "Jack?"

"The stuff Janet gave me is helping. So is this….I think I just need to sleep though, so… go."

She got up out of bed and grabbed a sweatshirt of his off the dresser. "You need anything? Painkillers or anything for when my Dad knocked your lights out." He threw a pillow at her. She smiled, "Thanks."

"For?"

"Not letting me hide. Making me do the hard stuff… Coming home."

"Yeah, I'm a damn knight in shining armor that way. Get out," he stood to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight." She walked back over to him and kissed him again.

Again with the fingernails; Ba'al had nothing on Samantha Carter. Jack's resolve weakened, but he grasped at something from his special ops training, "Go! Oh, and give me that pillow I threw at you; that one's my favorite."

"That's mine!"

"Mine now." He took it from her.

Sam walked out into the living room, thinking about how their lives were merging. Jack had left the lights on. She thought the living room seemed nice and inviting, and there were two beers on the coffee table. She tried to stifle her laugh with her hand.

"What are you laughing at?" her Dad asked coming down the stairs.

She pointed at the beers.

"Ahhhh. Jack?" She nodded. "Perhaps we should be careful about letting Jack facilitate disputes if this is his methodology."

"Actually he prefers to lock all parties in a room with a fruit basket. We got off easy." He looked at her strangely, "Long story."

"Look, I'm sorry, kiddo." She bit her lip. "Really. You needed me and I hauled off and hit him."

She took one of the beers and sat down on one end of the couch. Pulling her legs up and wrapping one arm around them. She started working at peeling the label off.

He took the other end of the couch.

"It's not all your fault, Dad." She couldn't blame him entirely, but she wasn't over it yet.

"No, it really is. It's one thing to get mad and wait for an explanation. I let 7 years of worrying what your feelings for him were going to do-"

"What 7 years of feelings?" She sat up straighter as she became defensive.

"Samantha, I didn't just meet you sweetheart. You're my daughter. I knew the first time you had a crush on a boy and I knew what was going on the first time you introduced me to him." Jacob pointed his bottle down the hall.

She looked down the hall, "But, I didn't…"

"You didn't know, but I did. It's alright. We don't get to choose the people we fall in love with. The world would be a must easier place to live if we did. But it would also be boring."

"I am finding boring, nice, and normal all terribly underrated."

He smiled, "Honey, there's never been anything boring or normal about you, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." She looked sad or thoughtful, he wasn't sure. "If I had a chance to go back to the locker room and do it over again…..hey do you have that device?" She shook her head and took a drink.

"Dad, you know you don't have to do this. I'm okay."

"I know you are, Sammie. I'm not. I don't want things to be like that between us. I want to be one of the people you can count on. You know I was just upset with Jack, because I felt like he had put your career in jeopardy and made you live a lie. It wasn't because I was disappointed in you."

"Really, Dad?"

"Samantha Carter what kind of ass would I be if I was disappointed in you." She looked at him surprised. "My daughter is a highly respected, Lt. Colonel, Dr. of Theoretical Astrophysics, who saves the world regularly. _By the way, I know of no one else who can boast that one._ You're obviously a great mother, you saved my life more than once, have friends who would do anything for you, you stand up for what's right, and you've found happiness. What in the world could I not be proud of?"

She blinked away a tear.

"I was hurt, Sammie. I was afraid that what we've had these last few years was actually just a lie, to cover up a bigger lie. I felt like I lost you all over again."

"Dad…" she moved closer, he put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Did I leave any room for doubt about being proud of you, because I could go on, ask anyone who has had to listen to me brag about you. Ask Selmack, I'm downright insufferable on the subject."

She nodded her head and wiped away another tear. "You hit Jack, Dad."

"I've always wanted an excuse to hit Jack." She laughed "Since the first time I saw the way he looked at you."

"Dad!"

"Trust me. There will be lots of boys you will want to hit when it comes to your daughter, sweetheart. And, well some Jack may actually haul off and hit, because he's a hot head like me. You'll just try and reason with her."

"You're not going to try and reason with me?"

"You're a grown woman; you've made your choice. Besides I'd rather my granddaughter grow up with both of her parents. She's going to need a lot of help."

Sam nodded, sat up and wiped away another damn tear.

"Sorry, sore spot?"

"Yeah."

"Sam, kids always have obstacles. She's healthy and happy."

"She saw her mother dead."

"She has you here with her now. Most don't get a second chance." He bit his lip, remembering she was one of _those_.

"We have to keep sedatives and beta blockers in the house so that the nanites and naquadah in her system don't destroy her heart."

"Some parents wish they had medicines to keep their children's hearts from failing."

"Someone was willing to kill to get their hands on her."

"But, they failed. Look, you have a lot of work to do so that she can grow up and be happy, I won't deny that. But I still think you have a fighting chance."

She couldn't tell him that it might be George. She couldn't argue with him about it, especially since she didn't entirely believe it herself.

"Your Mom would have been so proud of you and that you named her Anna." She smiled at him.

"She loved it that you called her Anna. When I asked her why you didn't call her Susanna like everyone else, she told me there was a lot of love in that name." Sam could remember standing in front of the bathroom mirror with her when her mother told her that, "I miss her, Dad."

"Me, too."

"No, I mean really bad." She had not missed her this much since the wound was still fresh. Her mother's absence was so much more painfully obvious now. She really needed her advice and to have her support. He nodded understanding how much motherhood would impact her. "I wish she could meet Anna. That I could ask her questions about what I'm supposed to do, or just hear her tell me that everything would be alright."

"Everything will be alright." He kissed her head. Missing the days when she believed him.

She nodded.

"I am sure your Mother is watching over you and Anna. I'm sure she knows Anna and that she is proud of you. I know it because I was blessed to watch her raise you and Mark. There's no way she could ever completely leave you two."

"Thanks, Dad." She started to feel better. Some of the anxiety was evaporating. "Umm.. Dad, General Melkin died."

"Yeah, Jack told me. I can't believe it. He said the funeral's a week from Sunday." She nodded. "I can't stay until then, but I'll come back for it. Have you talked to Debbie or any of the kids?"

"No."

"I'll call her tomorrow. Did you call Mark and tell him."

"What do you think, Dad?"

"So, you haven't told Mark about Anna, yet?"

"Yes Dad, I called him just last night and said 'Hi Mark, how are you doing……Yeah and how are the kids – oh me? I'm great I sent my 6 year old daughter back 11 years in time. Oh by the way, did you know our father is sharing his body with an alien?"

They both laughed. "We'll probably have to come up with something better than that. There's a chance he'll be at the funeral. Even if he's not, some of his friends will be."

Most people didn't understand how small the world could be for a General's daughter. Sure she was stationed all over the place – constantly moving as an Air Force brat. Different kids at every base, but after a while you start to recognize some of them and by the time you're in high school there are a handful of kids you consider to be the kids you grew up with – sort of – at some point or another. By then many of the officers have put in their twenty and are gone. A few die-hards are left and the kids of those die-hards.

Being a General's daughter, Sam was one of the kids of those die-hards, so was Mark, as well as General Melkin's and General Hammond's kids. They were the people she saw at funerals and weddings. The people who didn't just show up for her Mom's funeral, but made all of the food, made the arrangements, and called to check on her often throughout the years on the anniversary of her mother's death. Yes, many would think the world was too big, but Sam's was pretty small – at least in that way.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Jack laid staring at the ceiling, too bothered by nagging little questions to sleep. Anna rolled in close to him and sighed; it all slipped away just long enough for him to sleep.

* * *

– _the next chapter is just around the corner. About a week.  
Now I'm committed, or maybe I should be committed. Have a great Easter! -Q_


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry folks, I have spent 5 days trying to get this to upload; very aggravating, but here it finally is.   
Enjoy. Also in process of uploading my stories to fanlib. If I have the same trouble with the next chapter - it could be posted there first in a couple of weeks. Peace, Q_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 27**_

Jacob let Oscar out and watched the sun rise over the trees. He was lost in thought when he felt someone grab his hand and lean into him; he turned from the sunrise to his adorable little granddaughter, with her unruly hair, Tinkerbell pajamas and puppy dog slippers, and smiled. She was a much more beautiful sight to behold.

"Mornin' Grandpa." She said sleepily rubbing at her eyes with her free hand.

"Hi Sweetie," He was afraid he had ruined his chances with her yesterday, but here she stood next to him, holding his hand and resting against him.

"When did you get here?" She asked.

_She didn't remember? _"Yesterday. …You sleep well?"

"Yep. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

She was quiet and Jacob didn't know what to talk to her about. He knew so little about her and what he did know he didn't want to talk to her about. He wished he had asked Sam about her "So you like it here? …I mean this house?"

Anna nodded as she watched Oscar investigate the edge of their yard in the dim light, "Oscar and I both like this house better than our old one."

"Why's that?"

"Bunny rabbits."

"Bunny rabbits?"

"In those trees back there." She pointed to the backyard.

"You mean to tell me there are rabbits in them there trees?"

She giggled and nodded, "We like to watch them hop and sometimes we chase them." She leaned back up against him watching the sunrise quietly. "It's really pretty here."

"It is."

Oscar came running back to the house, wagging his tail when he saw his person at the door to let him in. She let go of Jacob's hand and opened the door.

"Grandpa, I'm starving! Can you make me breakfast?" She pulled on his hand and guided him toward the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"Will you make me pancakes? You make the best."

"Let's see if we have what we need."

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Jack smiled sleepily, waking with Sam's arm draped over him; he laced his fingers through hers. His nose alerted his stomach of something worthy of his attention.

"What is that?"

"Smells like pancakes," Sam stretched and smiled as she reminisced on those weekend mornings when her Dad was home and he would make them breakfast.

Jack rolled over, pulled her to him and kissed her, "So that's all I have to do to get you up smiling? Make you breakfast?"

"Well, I like some of your other tactics, too. Where's Anna?"

"I may be stretching a bit here, but I'm guessing she has something to do with the pancakes."

Jack kissed her neck, working on his _other tactics,_ until she wrestled from his grasp, jumped out of bed, and pulled on the sweatshirt she borrowed last night. She was concerned about Anna, and needed to make sure that she was alright.

"I'm never getting that sweatshirt back, am I?"

"I might let you borrow it; perhaps trade for a certain pillow."

Jack got up and followed the smell to his kitchen, "Smells good, Jacob." He stole a piece off of the plate near the stove.

"Carry that to the table, why don't you," Jacob requested as he turned off the stove. "She doesn't remember."

"Excuse me?"

"Anna…. this morning she asked me when I got here."

Jack raised his eyebrows and carried the plate of pancakes to the dining room. Not surprisingly, Anna was already sitting on Sam's lap recounting the morning's events to her when Jack reached the table.

"Morning, Princess."

"Morning, Daddy. Grandpa made pancakes."

"So I see." Jack said placing the plate on the table. He returned to the kitchen, thinking about everything that had happened the previous day and marveling at the defense mechanisms of children. He grabbed two cups of coffee and returned to the table, putting one in front Sam.

"Thanks,"

Jack nodded.

"Mommy, do I have to go to work with you?" Anna asked turning in Sam's lap between bites.

"Yes, honey."

"But, I could stay home with Grandpa. Couldn't I? Couldn't I, Grandpa?"

"I huh, I defer to your parents, kiddo."

Sam looked to Jack, who gave her a questioning look as if to say it was up to her.

"Let me think about it, alright?"

"Please?" she pleaded.

"Did you let Oscar out?"

"Grandpa did, but I let him back in."

"Fed him and gave him fresh water," Jack asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"And put your pajamas in the hamper?" Sam asked her.

Anna cringed, "Be right back."

"Jacob says she doesn't remember." Jack informed Sam when Anna was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, I got that impression."

"Sam, if your not-" Jacob didn't want to pressure her.

"Dad, it's fine." She looked to Jack and smiled tightly and nodded. "It's fine. She can stay home today. I have to jump in the shower, or we'll be late. You want to use my car today, Dad?"

"Thanks, that would be nice."

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"You okay?" Jack asked on their drive into work.

"Yeah."

"She'll be fine."

"I know. I told you, I'm fine. Anna's fine and I'm fine."

Jack decided to let it go for now. She was probably just nervous after yesterday, "How about we invite Danny, Janet and Cass over for dinner tonight? Have some fun. We could all use some fun."

"I don't know."

"Come on."

"I'm kinda beat after these last few days. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm just worried." She looked out the window. "Dad's coming back for Melkin's funeral."

"Oh, I didn't know your Dad knew him. But, I guess-"

"Mark might be at the funeral, too."

"Oh, so this is like a family reunion kinda thing?"

"There were a few families we knew growing up; the Hammonds and the Melkins were two of them."

Jack realized another layer to the difficulty in her believing Hammond could have anything to do with Melkin's death. "Did you tell your Dad-"

"No, and I'm not going to."

"Okay. So, Mark might be there? Mark loves me, or he will….eventually." She smiled thinking how bizarre it was that he knew her brother in any way. "Oh yeah, well maybe it will take a little longer this time. What are we going to tell him?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

Jack's phone rang; he looked at the screen, "Daniel." He informed her.

"Yo, Danny." Jack's forehead creased and Sam could see he was concerned. He slowed the car down and changed direction. "Daniel, get out of there……You sure?...No, that's protocol …..Yeah, we'll be there in 10….Just….Yes….No….I know you can….okay, see you in a few." He shut his phone and drove with more urgency.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Jack cocked his head trying to get a better look, "Hmmm…so all geeks do look a like." Sam raised an eyebrow at his remark, "Well, not all." He stood straighter and smiled tightly as he tried to recover from that blunder. But the guy did look an awful lot like Daniel.

"Daniel, there's a dead man in your bed." Sam stated the obvious.

"No kidding? I thought maybe he was just sleeping in that blood. Glad you cleared that up." He looked at her sarcastically, and she smiled, "I called to try and meet up with him for dinner last night, but couldn't reach him. I figured he had plans. I decided to swing by and check on things this morning. Besides you said if I couldn't prove that I had been home before you got back this morning that you would have the locks changed on the storage rooms."

"Good job, Colonel," Jack acknowledged her efforts to get Daniel off base. "Still, why is there a dead man in your bed, Daniel?" Jack walked around the room, looking for clues…

"He's an old friend."

"Friend? I don't recognize him." He looked closer, "Carter?"

"Nope, nothing familiar about him."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Jack, I do have friends you don't know, and Sam _don't_ encourage him. Dan Thayer, he's somebody I went to school with. He was in the area for a conference and asked if he could stay at my place. He'd been robbed at the last hotel he stayed in and, since I was staying on base-"

"But, all sorts of confidential stuff is-" Jack pointed around.

"No, I learned my lesson the last time all of you went through my things and tossed out some of the more important stuff."

"Good. So friend has really bad luck and enemies. Choose your friends more wisely, Daniel." Jack turned to leave.

"Jack, I think someone tried to kill me."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that it's getting old and I'm running out of options, Daniel. Where can I keep you safe? Out there they try to kill you, and actually succeed sometimes too, and now here…same."

"Atlantis?"

"Nothing, if not persistent." Jack shook his finger at Daniel.

Forensics was coming in and they had probably already done enough damage to the scene, "Alright, let's let these guys do their job."

"Jack?"

"I know Daniel, someone tried to kill you. I get it." Jack walked out to the living room, continuing his investigation. He had a feeling it was unlikely he would find anything, from the looks of it, this was a professional job.

"He gets it, Daniel." Sam assured with a pat on the back.

"I know. He's never going to let me go now, is he?"

"Probably not."

"I'm right here. I can hear you." Jack complained.

"But, it's not my fault." He whined.

"Sorry about your friend, Daniel. Hey, you want to come over for dinner?" Sam tried to comfort her friend.

Jack looked at her surprised. "_Oh, I-_" Jack started mocking offense.

"I have to let his family know." Daniel interrupted.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Sam counter-offered.

"That would be nice, thanks, Sam." Sam smiled at Jack as she blatantly stole his idea. "Maybe Anna has some tips on how to talk Jack into stuff."

"Still right here, Danny boy," Jack interjected as he continued to look around. "Anything missing?"

"You're kidding, right?" Jack looked impatiently at him, "I'll look around."

"Thank you." Jack got on the phone.

"It all seems to be here, Jack."

"Any of you're neighbors see you come home this morning?"

"I don't remember seeing anyone when I pulled up."

"Carter, take Daniel back to the base in my car. I'll ride back with these boys. Daniel, grab a hat and anything you want for the next couple of weeks. You won't be back here for a while, but we won't throw anything out this time."

Daniel slumped in defeat.

Sam smiled at him compassionately. He was right; there was no way in hell Jack would be letting him go anytime soon now. She was kind of feeling the same way though, when she turned back and looked once more at the scene. He seemed so tranquil, as if just sleeping except for the blood on the pillow and hole in his head. Something indefinable made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Jack wasn't the only one worried.

"Sir?" One of the forensics' team approached.

"Yes, Lt."

"I have a question for Dr. Jackson." Jack nodded, "Are you taking any prescription medications?"

"For my allergies."

"Not Zomig, sir?"

"No, what is that?"

"We found one in the bedroom." The Lt. held up a bag.

"Let me see that." Jack took the bag with the pill.

"What is it for?" Daniel asked.

"Headaches, Migraines" Jack said looking at the familiar pill. "Right?"

Sam and Daniel looked at Jack, but he did not look up at either of them. "Thanks, Lt." He handed the evidence back.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

The Klaxons went off and Jack and Sam made their way to the Control room from their respective offices.

"You're back, Sir?" Sam said surprised to see him.

"Yeah, all taken care of." Aspects of the day had been reminiscent of his black-ops days.

"Incoming message….it's from the Tok'ra, again, Sir, Ma'am."

"Jacob isn't here. Tell them to leave a message at the beep." Jack instructed.

"What was that about?" Sam asked.

"Beats me, obviously they only want to talk to your Dad and not us." Jack headed back up to his office. "Daniel?" She followed to update him.

"He's not happy, but says he understands that it's better if he doesn't go talk to the family, since well…he supposed to be dead. The cover story is in place - Dan Thayer has been reported missing and Daniel's homicide report was filed. That was a first."

"Ironic, huh?"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

There had been a darkness in Jack's eyes today, one which Sam felt he was fully justified in having. If it wasn't the black ops-like tasks he had to complete, it could certainly be the attempted murder of his best friend.

Having been unsuccessful at crossing off a single item from today's planned_ to do_ list, she decided one more unplanned task was in order before she could go home with any semblance of peace of mind. She found Daniel in his quarters, sitting slumped on the couch with his feet crossed on the table before him and an uncharacteristic lack of enthusiasm. "You okay?"

"Me? Oh, I'm great," Daniel proclaimed unabashedly sarcastic.

"Sorry, stupid question." She shrugged and sat down next to him.

"Janet just left to make sure Cassie heard from her that I'm alright. You know, just in case someone happens to find my passing newsworthy." He said as he peeled the bandaged cotton ball from the inside of his arm. Janet had taken blood to send to the lab to prove Daniel was the one in the morgue.

"Good, I didn't even think-"

"Yeah, neither did I. Not that she would put much merit in such a report. It apparently happens more often than my birthday, or so I have been told more than once today."

"Hey, I argued for a memorial service last time."

"Yeah, who would have guessed Jack would pass on an opportunity to order a cake."

"I guess you know where you stand now."

Daniel smiled appreciatively, "Above cake, wow; I'm honored."

"I'm really sorry about your friend. You want to talk about it?"

"What? About how dangerous it is to know me? I'm thinking I should send out a mailing _'contact me at your own risk'_ or have them sign a waiver if they do."

"It's not-"

"Sam, I know you mean well, but let me have my little pity party, for just a little while."

"Sure, I understand." She was one of the few who truly could. "You can use my boyfriend waiver."

"Oh yeah, the one Jack gave you for Christmas a couple of years back." She nodded, "So has he signed it?"

"He says he laughs in the face of danger. Besides in round one – he survived me." She slumped down further in the couch with him in solidarity.

"Oh yeah…. he seems to be doing really well." Daniel stated his observation.

"Does that mean you're going to Atlantis?"

"No, it's still too soon. I can't leave him in the middle of all of this. Not after everything he's done for me."

"Thanks. It means a lot to both of us that you're here."

"You haven't said anything-"

"No."

"Cause if he knew, he would club me and beam me aboard the Daedalus himself."

"I know. He has to keep thinking it's his decision to keep you here and not yours."

"This must be difficult for you. Watching them go through all this."

"It's…it is, what it is."

"Deep, profound, moving. Are you going to include that in your wedding vows?" Sam hit him affectionately. "By the way, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Not worried you're moving too fast?"

"No. Is that weird?"

"Are you kidding, it's been like watching snails race. It's taken the two of you long enough. Besides don't worry about what others think, you've got enough to deal with, what with one of your best friends being murdered in his bed and all," he said dramatically. "You must be devastated." She laughed, it may have seemed irreverent for them to laugh at a time like this, but it was one of the few coping mechanisms that got them through such times. "Jack still going to let me come out to play tomorrow?"

"He said if he can get an alien to his house, he can get a dead man there. Then he said there was a punch line in there somewhere and I lost him completely after that."

"Funny." He deadpanned. "Glad he's having so much fun with this."

"Oh, you can't imagine."

"I haven't had to. Every time he comes up with a new one, he comes and finds me. He even sent Walter once when he was too busy to come and tell me himself." Sam smiled; they all had their coping mechanisms. "Thank goodness you all are leaving town."

"He still has two days to come up with more."

"Lucky me."

"At least I won't be threatening you to leave the base for a while."

"There's that."

She sat up, "Did the General explain-"

"Sam, can't you call your fiancé, Jack?"

She looked around, "Not here, and besides _this_ is business, Daniel." She restarted, "Did he explain, that you are not to email anyone, file any of your reports and that your name will not appear on any reports leaving the mountain that don't refer to you being…..."

"deceased? Yeah, something about a leak. Someone's going to have to get word to Hammond though." Sam winced, uncomfortable about leaving the General out of the loop. "Sam? It's George Hammond, he-"

"He won't give up on you, Daniel. You know him."

"He's going to think, I'm-"

"And, it won't be the first time. I'm sorry, but too much goes through his office. He has to believe this is true, or else-" -her argument even seemed valid to her.

"Like the time they made us think Jack had lost it and stole that thing from the Tollan?"

"Yeah, something like that," she bit her lip.

He eyed her suspiciously, "Is there more to this than what you're telling me, Sam? Really, who am I going to tell? I'm dead."

"Ha, ha."

"Hey, you all shouldn't get to have all the fun."

"I'll let you know if I learn anything new." She felt bad for misleading him. "You going to be alight?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I had better go, you know, _what's his name_ is my ride." She smiled, hugged him and left to go home.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam unlocked the door to her house; her house. The house she had her things in. The things she needed for their trip to Nevada and Washington.

"You know most people have their closet in the house they actually live in. It's crazy, I know. Maybe you should try it."

She narrowed her eyes, walked in and turned on the lights, "Make yourself at home."

"You think you might actually let go of your bachelorette pad, or do you like having a fall back place?"

"I was thinking of renting it out," she informed him as she left to go pack up the things she came for.

Jack walked around looking at the magazines she had on her table, flipped open a Journal of Cosmology and Astroparticle Physics very briefly and then threw it back on the table. The scene with the chair, table and journal was so familiar to him that an image of their house flashed before his eyes.

_The house was dark and the chair and table were overturned…_he shook his head desperately hoping to avoid returning to that night. _Then he could hear her trying to stifle her laughter as she had him move the chair for the fourth time, trying to find the perfect place for it in their new house. _Scenes continued to flash before him. _Sam sitting there reading to Anna and then Anna running around the chair giggling, half naked as she tried to escape a bath. _He smiled, but those memories were fleeting. _Sam was sitting in the chair holding Anna's sleeping form. _

_He shook his head, disapprovingly at her._

_"She woke up," Sam defended. The light was dim, but he could still tell she had been crying. _

_"You shouldn't have brought her down here." _

_"I didn't want to bother you."_

_"Waking in the middle of the night and not knowing where you were bothered me. You're not supposed to be carrying her; especially down the stairs."_

_"I'm fine." _

_He took a deep breath, but didn't argue with her. Neither of them was fine. She especially, had more to deal with than he did; she had to suffer the physical pain of the loss, as well as the heartbreak they were both feeling. It had only been 2 days since they lost the baby, and one day since their daughter had almost been carried out of their house while they slept. "Come on, come back to bed. You need your rest."_

_"I can't sleep," she blinked back her tears. "We're not going to find them are we?" she asked defeated. The man who had tried to take Anna from their home had been shot in the head, in his holding cell only hours after they had released him to the NID. The hormones raging her body left her more vulnerable to the emotional rampage. _

_He decided she needed a distraction, even if it hadn't been informative, "George and I went to see Harry today," he admitted as he sat on the ottoman in front of her. _

_"You went through the gate and didn't tell me?"_

_"Am now," he smiled innocently. "I think I was driving George crazy today and he thought I needed a diversion. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I know I should have called you. I just didn't want you to worry you." She looked incredulous, "Right." She had earned the right to worry. _

_"Did he have any answers?"_

_"No, he said he couldn't think of anything that could help us. He's been out of it too long. He's right, especially with Ba'al's influence the players have all changed. You remember that woman who seemed in charge there?"_

_She nodded._

_"She volunteered to walk us back to the gate. She said that someone had come to talk to Harry not so long ago. Maybe about a year or so."_

_"And?"_

_"Following the visit, he denied it."_

_"Denied what?"_

_"The visitor."_

_"So." _

_"She said it was like he didn't remember at all, not like he was trying to cover it up. She confronted him about the one thing she had overheard and he looked concerned, but accused her of lying." _

_"It's Maybourne."_

_"I know. Believe me, I know. But, he knows he owes me." _

_"What did she overhear?"_

_"Carter."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Your name; Carter."_

_"Me?"_

_"I think someone wanted information on something he knew."_

_"About me?" She sat up straighter with an inkling of what it could be and winced in pain. _

_"About you." He watched her concerned._

_"It always comes back to Jolinar, doesn't it? Did you go back and confront him?" _

_"Who me?" He feigned innocence briefly. "He really didn't seem to remember. I think I gave him good reason to come clean." George's presence had been the only thing that kept Harry Maybourne alive that day. _

_..."You rat bastard, they came after my daughter!" he saw Maybourne's realization of the danger he was in reflected back at him. _

_"Jack, I swear. I don't know what you're talking about. You know I would help you. __What does Carter have to do with your daughter?" The realization dawned on him __"… oh. I swear Jack."_

_"Jack, he obviously doesn't remember." George reasoned._

_Jack let go Harry's vest and smoothed it out. The darkness in his eyes subsiding... _

_"He didn't have anything to say?"_

_"Be careful." She looked unimpressed. "I know. And, congratulations, about time I got me one." He said purposefully to push her buttons. _

_"Got you one?"_

_"A wife."_

_"Gee, I feel warm all over. One had better be enough for you." _

_"More than enough. Come on." He stated firmly as he took Anna from her and then held out his hand. She reached up and let him help her up. Mission accomplished. He had distracted her. _

_As they reached the stairs he secured Anna in one arm and wrapped his other arm around Sam to give her some support as she climbed the stairs. Her acceptance of his help, told him more about her state of mind than anything she said. He always worried more about her when she accepted help than when she was in danger. _

Jack felt the wave of emotions crash into the present and with it came the pain. He pulled the bottle from his pocket, opened it and popped a pill into his mouth. As he tilted his head back to swallow he saw Sam watching him. He wondered how long she had been standing there.

"Janet prescribed Zomig for your headaches."

"Doctor-patient confidentiality."

"This Colonel I once knew taught me several vicious ways to inflict pain." She threatened.

"I love it when you talk excessive force." She just waited for his confession, "Can we not-?"

"No." she cut him off firmly.

"Well dear, I'm afraid the role of babysitter has already been filled by one Dr. Janet Frasier." She continued to hold his glare unwaveringly, "Oh, for crying out loud, how do you do that? Yes. Yes, that's what she prescribed." He sat down in defeat.

She smiled victoriously, "What are the odds?"

"What are you saying?"

"Just what are the odds, why are you so defensive?"

"Headache. Why are you so nosy?"

She ignored his snarky comment, "Is it helping?" She asked pointing to the pocket he returned the bottle to, "With the headaches?"

"Sometimes," he pouted.

"Look, if you want someone who is going to walk on egg shells around you; you picked the wrong girl."

"No, I prefer a woman who is capable of rendering me unconscious if I don't come clean." He leaned back and stretched his arms along the arms of the chair. "You love this chair. You should bring it to the house."

"Mom used to read to me in that chair." Jack smiled tightly, still in pain. "But, you already knew that." She sighed and sat on the arm of the chair.

"It bothers you, that I know things about you?"

"You have expectations."

Jack pulled her down on his lap. "You always exceeded my expectations. This, all of this exceeds my expectations. But, if you want me to just let you go…" he offered with no intention of doing so.

"It would be that easy?"

"I didn't say that. It's just… I'm not that complicated, Samantha." She smiled contently, he didn't know what he said that made her relax, but he felt her tension ease.

"Trust me, you're plenty complicated." She ran her finger nails through his hair and over his temples; he closed his eyes. Maybe they just knew each other well enough, even without the benefit of hindsight. The lines of tension from the pain on his face were easing as she massaged his head and it brought her back to her original thought when she saw him take the pill, "Jack, you have to stop trying to remember."

"I know it's there."

"If you had known something that could help, I'm sure-"

"I can stop them from becoming a problem, I can protect her. Just like you've said, things are different now. Something that didn't seem important then will now." He said determined to make it so. She didn't respond. Curious, he opened his eyes and saw her concern, "Stop worrying, would ya? This brain has survived much worse. What it lacks in super computing power, it more than makes up for in resourcefulness and resilience. If I can handle the Ancient database, twice-"

"It almost killed you, twice."

"Yeah, but this is a piece of cake, it's just more of me."

"Just what we all need; more Jack O'Neill, that's some piece of cake."

"Hey!"

"You seem to be feeling a better." She said as she stood.

"I'm good, let's get home." Jack looked back at the chair and as he left he smiled thinking about the new memories they were making. Things were different now.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"Mommy!" Anna jumped into her arms before they made it through the door. Sam held her tightly as Jack tried to guide her all the way into the house so that he could close the door.

"Nice to see you too, Princess." Jack kissed her on the head.

"Hi, Daddy," Anna smiled at him.

"Hi, sweetheart. Jacob, you two have a good time?"

"Yes, we did. I need to make some phone calls though. So, I'll let you three-"

"Wait, Grandpa. Come on Mommy and Daddy; come and see."

Anna wiggled her way out of Sam's arms, Jack and Sam looked to one another, curious of what had there daughter so excited. She ran upstairs to her room, they followed.

"Wow, how did you guys get this done today?" Sam asked surprised.

"It's pink." Jack proclaimed gruffly.

"Well, Cassie helped, but it is just four walls. It really wasn't that much work."

"Isn't it the prettiest color you ever saw?" Anna proclaimed clasping her hands in front of her chest. "And, when my new bed comes it's going to go right here and-"

"Dad!" Sam exclaimed.

"I just wanted to do something nice for my Granddaughter. It's not like I have a lot of expenses, sweetheart. I offered. She didn't ask. Look how happy she is," he argued.

Sam looked around the room, "It's beautiful, honey."

"It's pink." Jack complained, again.

Anna giggled. "Daddy, it's not your room."

"But, we do have some paint left over, if you like the color, Jack; maybe just a border or an accent wall." Jacob offered.

"There is a pink room in my house." Jack continued to complain.

"Our house, Daddy." Anna smiled and hugged his legs.

He patted her back, "Pink?"

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Jack was enjoying the lazy Sunday afternoon; watching his friends and family relaxing and having fun in his backyard. He had a rare_ all's right with the world _kind of feeling today and he liked it. Teal'c had even been able to take a break from his work on Dakara and join them. Although he had not said anything, Jack had the feeling that Teal'c had come because he needed a break. His cell phone rang, and seeing as it was the SGC, Jack excused himself for the quiet of the inside of the house.

"So Sam, have you decided what you're going to tell your brother?" Janet asked as they watched Cassie and Anna blowing bubbles in the yard, from the deck.

"No, not a clue."

"You have to tell your brother?"

"Yes, Daniel. Otherwise he might think it odd when one of our friends call and mention seeing his niece at Melkin's funeral, or worse shows up and meets her. That might be a bit awkward." She bit at her lip at the thought of running into him. Her father had called the previous night and Mark was uncertain if he would be able to come.

"Wait a minute. You have friends I don't know about?" She hit Daniel. Daniel yelled to try and get Jack's attention as he continued his teasing, "Jack doesn't have friends that I don't know too, does he?" Sam pulled him back down into his seat. He decided to stop before Sam hit him again. "Well you could try the whole implanted by an alien thing. We could get some pictures of Thor."

"If I could show him pictures of Thor, Daniel, I think I could tell him the truth."

"You could say she was adopted," Daniel offered a more reasonable explanation.

"Have you seen my granddaughter, Jackson? She doesn't exactly take after her father. Her brother might remember what his sister looked like when they were kids."

"How about sperm donor?" Janet suggested and Teal'c raised his eyebrows at such an odd concept. "You gave up on finding the right man, and decided to have a child on your own? Lots of women do it."

"And, didn't bother to mention it for 6 1/2 years?" Sam argued.

"Embarrassed?" Janet offered as an excuse.

"Well, it's better than the alien implantation idea," Jacob said shaking his head and rolling his eyes at Daniel.

"Indeed," Teal'c concurred.

"Amnesia,"

"This isn't a soap opera, Daniel." Sam argued.

"How about you met this irresistibly, hot guy and-" Jack suggested as he rejoined them on the deck sitting behind Sam on the bench.

"How about you stop right there," Jacob protested.

"Cloning experiment." Daniel shouted.

"I've always appreciated the simplicity of a good, firm _'It's classified,'_" Jack spouted melodically.

"There's nothing simple about that, it just brings up more questions. He's just going to have to believe that I've kept it a secret from him. Sometimes there isn't anything better than just letting people believe the worst."

Jack squeezed her subtly in his embrace, wishing they could come up with a reasonable explanation, but it seemed unlikely.

Teal'c smiled discreetly, at the change in his friends' relationship. "Perhaps, it is time he is told the truth."

Sam and Jacob looked to one another.

"At least he doesn't think you're dead." Daniel whined.

"Let it go," Jack implored. "How many times have we thought you were dead, only to have you pop up somewhere – usually naked! So what if a bunch of people who don't even know you think your dead. At least we know you're alive, _this time._ And, you're dressed. Seriously, what is up with that?"

"Is it not better to be alive and presumed deceased, than the contrary?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel shrugged. "I do seem to be qualified to answer that question."

"Can you think of anyone who would do this, Daniel?" Jacob asked.

"Here? No."

"What about a Goa'uld?" Janet wondered out loud.

"It is unlikely a Goa'uld or Jaffa would use a Tauri weapon." Teal'c argued.

Jacob concurred, "I'd have to agree with that."

"Speaking of snakes….you have yet another message from your antsy, and I might add quite agitated, Tok'ra friend, Jacob."

"Thanks," Jacob responded quietly.

"What's going on, Jacob?" Jack asked casually.

"Oh, you know, the usual."

"Not buying it," Jack challenged him.

Jacob looked hesitant, which caused even more curiosity amongst the group.

"Dad?" Sam asked concerned.

"Sam, it's nothing…." Jacob tried to reassure her, but knew he was not getting out of this without an explanation and he really had to get to it at some point. After all, it was the reason he was here, "I have a situation." He admitted embarrassingly.

"Situation? What kind of situation?" Sam turned to face her Dad.

"Selmack is indebted to this woman-"

"You dog." Jack commended and smiled.

"It's not like….Oh for heaven's sake….over the years Selmack has been in situations which required enlisting the aid of others ….One is calling in a marker and has asked my help to reunite her with Daniel."

"Daniel, you dog." Jack teased. Sam elbowed him. "Ouch."

"Her?" Daniel inquired.

"I hate having to do this…You know a Vala Maldoran?"

Daniel looked up and blew out the breath in this lungs hoping he would see a herd of elephants flying overhead or something odd enough to indicate this was just a bad dream.

"I see you know her well."

"Know her is a bit of a-"

"Daniel, isn't she the one who hijacked Prometheus?!" Sam asked surprised.

"She certainly is," Teal'c confirmed.

"Why does she want to talk to me?" Daniel asked hoping to find a way out of this.

Jacob lowered his head and when he raised it, Selmack explained, "She is in possession of an ancient tablet, one that she believes would be of considerable interest to you. She would like to offer the tablet in exchange for your assistance in negotiating with the Tauri who sent the Ashrak after her."

"We don't do that!" Sam defended her race.

"Yeah, well she insist that she is being hunted, Sam." Jacob corroborated. "She only trusts one person to help her with this issue."

"Of course she does." Daniel complained. Jacob looked expectantly at Daniel and Jack smiled mischievously. "No, no, no, no, no!!!!" Daniel insisted.

"She just wants-" Jacob tried to convince Daniel.

"Vala Maldoran is not someone to be trusted," Teal'c backed up Daniel.

"Yeah, if you won't listen to me." Daniel pointed at Teal'c thankful for the support. "Besides, I can't. I'm dead this week."

Jacob was under orders from the Tok'ra to take care of this _mess,_ "And, while I would normally agree with you. I believe something is going on. She was genuinely scared when she found me." Daniel's head fell in defeat. "She would like for me to arrange safe passage to the SGC."

"Vala is not genuine anything." Daniel sulked. "Jack, I don't think this is a good idea." Daniel warned.

"Daniel, go to your happy place." Jack ordered.

He crossed his arms and covered his eyes and with his hand, in disbelief that this was happening.

"The Tok'ra have kind of hit their limit with her," Jacob pleaded.

"Yeah, well that usually happens shortly after _Hello._" Daniel informed them with a Vala like lilt on the last word.

Jacob nodded.

"O'Neill, do you have reason to believe her trustworthy?" Teal'c queried suspiciously.

"Now I didn't say that, just-"

"No, Jack." Daniel insisted, surprisingly firm.

"You're not even a little curious about that slab of rock, Daniel? That's not like you."

"No."

Jack looked over at the girls, "Daniel."

"Don't make me-" Jack just took another drink of his beer. Daniel knew him too well; he shook his head, "Jack, you don't know-"

"No Daniel, trust me. I know." Jack smiled at him knowingly.

Sam wondered what Jack was up to.

"And you're still going to-" Daniel tried once more.

"Oh yeah, _this_ I wouldn't miss for the world."


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you as always for your kind words and encouragement - and sorry for the long wait. The chapters will be coming along more quickly over the next two months. Enjoy, it was difficult getting this chapter to where I wanted it to be, but fun to wirte. Q

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

"What are you up to?" Sam asked as she slipped on her shoes getting ready for work. It always seemed like such a redundant chore in the morning, since she would change as soon as she got to work.

"Who me?" Jack asked with his usual feigned innocence.

She looked at him reproachfully, "You really think it's a good idea, letting this Vala through the gate?"

"Questioning my command in our bedroom, dear? I believe that's violating rules number 2, and 4." He chided.

"I'm not questioning your command, just curious about what you're up to."

"Saying anything would violate rule number 6."

"You are constantly telling people about the future."

"Am not."

"Me, Daniel…..Janet."

"That's only three and Janet thanked me. Cassie will too, she always regretted getting that tattoo with that boy.….You do still trust me…don't you, Carter?" His eyes narrowed as he questioned her intention.

Her Dad had asked her a similar question. If she trusted Jack's judgment with all that was going on in his head. "Of course, I do. It's not the first time I've questioned a decision of yours, General." She smiled innocently; after all she could dodge questions just as well as he could.

"No, I suppose not," he responded suspiciously.

"I mean, you'd rather hear it from me first; if something seemed odd wouldn't you?"

"You and Daniel never seem to have trouble stepping in where you see my conscience lacking." He said casually as he tied his shoes. "So you are watching me."

"You're not watching me?"

He smiled, this was after all one of the many reasons he loved her, she was his equal. He would not be able to throw her off her game that easily. "You can trust me on this one. I know what I'm doing," but she still didn't seem convinced. "Without being specific, this is something you would want me to do. Is that an acceptable answer, Colonel or do you want the details?" She looked as if she was still struggling to accept the answer given. He knew of all people, she would resist the urge to ask questions about the future. She was too respectful of timelines, except when the emotions of motherhood trumped reason.

"You want confirmation, go ask your daughter if we should bring Vala in."

"No, that's fine," she said with great difficulty. Anna's opinion carried a lot of weight with her; but then again he knew that…

"Alright then, no more talking about work in our bedroom or I'll violate rule number 8." He said reaching out for her hand and pulling her to him, reveling in the knowledge that he could freely do that now, at least here.

"You made up rule number 8, in order to violate it," she accused him playfully, grateful to be off the subject of trust.

"Yeah, but that's because it should be fun, breaking the rules."

When he kissed her she gladly let go of her concerns, but one sneaked back in as their lips parted. "Speaking of rule number 6…"

"I don't remember," he answered, anticipating her question.

"You don't remember your best friend's attempted murder?" She was comforted to know they were still in sync with one another.

"You know when you put it that way…..No, that kid gets himself into more trouble…."

She looked thoughtful, undiverted from her concern by his flippant answer, "We seem to have made a bigger mess bringing her back. Lots of people seem to be dying and I know you're concerned."

"Sending her back….there's a difference or so you keep reminding me. We are not exactly the people who made that decision, yet." He kissed her forehead so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. "Daniel will be fine."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and bit her lip, knowing he needed to believe that as much as she did. She took a moment to mask her anxieties, "So, are we okay?" she asked more to change the topic.

"Of course we are. You're just watching my six. I can appreciate that." Jack had been amazed by her acceptance of any of this.

"Oh, I can assure you, Sir. I appreciate it, too." She smiled wickedly.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

The world seemed brighter and full of possibility this morning. He reached across the coffee shop counter for the two cups of coffee. He smiled at the woman who walked through the door, his future seemed so full of promise once again. The steps he had to take to ensure that future were not pleasant, but necessary; especially the death of Daniel Jackson. If the man had lived to bring yet another horrific enemy to our fragile planet, so many more would die. Many innocent people with no idea of what was really happening beyond the limits of our atmosphere….

As difficult as it was to carry out his mission, he was able to justify the greater good, but something still deeper gnawed at him. Something in the deep recesses of his mind that had been spurred on by despair and hatred, and the irrationality of it all disturbed him greatly. She, his coffee companion, asked if he was alright. He assured her that he was, and they continued discussing the events of the world and the greater good as they understood them to be.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"Good morning, Hank," Jack greeted his old friend with a handshake as he walked into the briefing room.

"Jack, good to see you, again. Is it always this quiet around here?" He asked in jest, he had read enough reports to know better.

Jack took notice of the half lit briefing room and his still dark office. The SGC did seem quiet this morning; he chuckled a little. "Oh yeah, most serene place on the planet. Enjoy the moment, Hank – it's about to get decidedly unquiet. We're sending someone out through the gate, want to see the place in action?" He directed Hank toward the metal staircase that led down to the control room.

"Sounds like a good place to start."

"The gang will be here soon and I'll introduce you around." Before they stepped off the level, coffee was brought in and folders placed around the table for their first meeting of the day.

"So, Jack, doesn't Daniel want to come with me?" Jacob quipped as he turned toward the dialing computer to enter the coordinates for his departure. He would meet up with the Tok'ra and escort Vala to the Alpha site for her security check.

The chevrons began to engage…

Hank Landry was surprised by this news, "Dr. Jackson, I thought he was-"

"He is, and….he's not. It's a constant state of flux with Daniel. Just one of the many oddities you have to get used to around here. You know that and all of the aliens." Jack turned back to Jacob, "Sorry, Jake. By the way – Jacob Carter/Selmack, Hank Landry – he'll be helping out around here until Reynolds gets back on his feet."

"Welcome to the SGC. Don't worry, Jack, Selmack and I paid Reynolds a visit. He'll be up in no time."

"I appreciate that, Jacob, you too, Selmack." Jacob nodded for both. Jack had not wanted to ask, but was grateful Reynolds got some help in the healing department. He had a lot of injuries to recover from, and the infections had been stalling his recovery.

"Hey, you take Vala off my hands and we'll still owe you."

"Chevron Seven is locked."

Before Jack could respond Jacob had turned toward the stairs leading down to the gateroom, "See you in a couple of hours."

Landry took a reactive step back when the wormhole established.

"Cool, huh?" Jack smiled.

"I can see why you wouldn't want to give this up."

"It ain't fishing, but it's a living." Jack watched as Jacob's solitary figure walked through the event horizon. SG-9 would soon leave for the Alpha site to rendezvous with them a little later. "Alrighty then, let's get the show on the road." He clapped his hands together and leapt to the stairs. They headed back up to the briefing room where everyone was now gathering, multiple hands reaching for the few coffee pitchers.

Daniel took the opportunity to grab the pitcher nearest him as the officers in the room came to attention in the presence of the two General's.

"At ease," Hank Landry permitted and allowed the race for coffee to resume.

"Everyone…General Hank Landry," Jack began his introductions…. "Colonel Dave Dixon, SGC Team Training and currently overseeing all SG Teams Operations in Colonel Reynolds absence-"

"Colonel."

"General, Sir."

"Doc Fraiser – CMO."

"Major."

"General."

"Dr. Daniel Jackson- Meaning of Life, and general pain in the-"

"Archeology and Linguistics, actually," Daniel cut him off.

"Reports of your death have been greatly exaggerated, Doctor Jackson."

"Yes well, luckily for me, they usually are."

"And, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, All things Gate and Sciencey related-"

"Colonel."

"General."

"Nice to finally meet you all. I've read a lot about you and I know you'll all find this hard to believe, but General O'Neill speaks very highly of each of you." They all looked to Jack.

"I do….sometimes."

The meeting got underway and Landry was introduced to all things SGC.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Meeting after meeting took place over the course of the morning as Hank Landry prepared to fill-in in Jack's absence. Jack took a break to take Cassie and Anna to lunch with Daniel, and on the way back they stopped by Daniel's office, so Cassie could borrow a book for a report she was working on.

"It should be right about…...well it should be…." Daniel kept looking.

As was habit, Jack's hands immediately searched for something to fidget with from Daniel's work table…. he felt a sense of familiarity. There was something ominous about the weight of the device in his hand. He summoned the courage to look down to see if he was indeed correct, "Danny, where did you get this?" Jack asked more urgently, than he intended.

"Jack, put that down."

"Do you know what this is…what it does?"

"No, that's why it's here in my lab, so that I can decipher the text and help determine what these things do. It's my job, Jack. I help read the instructions so Sam's team doesn't make some horrible assumption about what something does. That's one of the many things I do here." He finished very sarcastic as he took the device from Jack, put it back on the table, and continued looking for the book.

Jack picked it back up, "I know what your job is; I sign your performance reviews. But, that's not the point. Do you-" Jack realized he already asked. "Danny, this is….." he stopped and looked at his daughter and smiled reassuringly "…the thing."

"The thing? I can assure you that no where on that device does it say 'thing'." He teased making a silly exaggerated look in Anna and Cassie's direction. Anna covered her mouth as she giggled.

"No Daniel," Jack's tone became very serious and Daniel's trained subconscious, responded with a more alert stance and keener awareness of his surroundings.

It was the tone that always indicated danger; time to be more alert and aware, usually in the field though. Daniel looked at the device and at Jack. Obviously, Jack was being cryptic for a reason, he was not normally vague although sometimes not as clear as Daniel would prefer. "The thing? The thing that…?"

"The thing that…" Jack tried to lighten up with the girls in the room. Cassie decided to try and distract Anna, since they were being so weird; even weirder than usual.

"The thing that…? Oh, the thing that……that thing." Daniel said with sudden awareness.

Jack nodded hoping the brilliant Doctor had actually managed to decode his rantings correctly. "So, where'd you get it?" Jack asked casually.

"Sam gave it to me. We recovered it from the raid." Daniel made is way towards Jack so he could take a closer look at it.

"Oh, well be careful with it would you. In fact, why don't you just put it away?" Jack handed it back to Jackson, he felt terribly uneasy about being near the device now. Although it had taken considerable concentration to activate the device, it still made him uncomfortable.

Daniel walked over to the safe, looking at the writings on it as he made to put it away. He was anxious to get back to it now that he had an idea of what the _thing_ did and that would help decipher the context of the writings.

Jack looked uncomfortable.

_"Jack, are you listening? This is important."_

_"It's just a bunch of techno-babble, and I don't agree that we need this thing, Sam. So no, I am not listening." _

_"I just need you to understand how to do this if you decide it's your best option." _

"Daddy?" Anna touched Jack's arm and he looked down at her.

"Jack?" he looked up at Daniel and then back down at Anna.

"Hey!" He picked her up and hugged her. "Daddy's just thinking about….all the stuff I have to get done before we leave on our trip tomorrow. Can you believe we are leaving in the morning?"

"Daniel, I still need that book." Cassie redirected them. Daniel finally found it.

Once Jack had left with Cassie and Anna, Daniel anxiously made his way back to the safe, but knew that time was not on his side. Jacob would be back shortly with Vala. The Kalxons went off, Daniel sighed and returned the device back to the safe.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"Ok, Where is it?" Daniel asked impatiently, as he entered the room. Jack sat at one end of the table with Jacob, Vala stood nearby. Daniel took note of Sam's odd placement in the room as she sat towards the other end of the table, observing.

"Nice to see you too. How have you been?" Vala asked analyzing the dynamics of all of the people in the room.

"Tablet. The one that leads to incredible buried ancient treasure." Daniel held out his hand. He had decided he was not going to fall into Jack's little trap, whatever it was. He was going to do what he had to and get back to his other projects, especially the one in the safe.

"There is no tablet."

"What?" Daniel asked, now thoroughly annoyed at being pulled from his latest project.

"I lied. I had to tell you in...person. I'm pregnant. Pretty sure it's yours anyway...there's at least a one in ...ten chance." She winked at Jack, and he smirked; Jacob shook his head. Vala took a slight glance in the direction of the woman quietly seated at the other end of the table to try and gauge her reaction. The woman had not introduced herself and Vala did not know who she was.

Daniel turned to leave, "Jackson!" Jack commanded.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But, the Daedalus leaves in a few days, and although I don't get to go," he said irritably," I still have a team to prepare and a device to decipher."

"Just have a little look-see." Jack said enjoying just being in the room to witness the encounter; he had only a vague memory from a long ago report. Vala was posturing with a confidence Jack knew she didn't really possess at the moment. He could see the subtle signs of insecurity seeping through her bravado. He felt a disproportionate sense of compassion. He knew he would have to be cautious. She was not the Vala he had gotten to know; not the woman who had befriended his wife, or engendered the trust of his daughter. This Vala still had a ways to go. He glanced in Sam's direction; her stoic expression betrayed nothing.

Daniel took an exasperated breath, and grabbed the tablet abruptly from Vala's hands.

"Uh...yep...don't know where you got this, but uh...you got ripped off; it's complete gibberish."

"It's written in code," Vala explained.

"I really don't have the time."

"I know the cipher."

"Then why do you need me?"

"Well reading it is one thing. Understanding it is another. The individual I got this from assured me that the treasure it describes is here on earth. Now I could have come by ship and looked for it myself but I know nothing about your fair planet-"

"and you want our protection."

"See what you can do, Daniel." Jack dismissed him along with Vala.

Sam stood to leave down the back stairs, "Carter-?"

"There is an issue with the gate I need to attend to, Sir." She interrupted; needing to get away. She was afraid she would blurt out something disrespectable – something along the lines of 'You've got to be kidding!' perhaps if she added a 'sir' at the end it would not sound so horribly disrespectable. But the idea of that woman being a part of their life was completely ludicrous. She was not happy with her father for his part in this either.

"Sure," he decided to give her a little space.

"Sorry Jack, I know this puts you in a difficult position."

"We'll all be alright, Jacob. Carter will be fine. Vala belongs here."

"Okay. I would ask if you know something I don't. But we've already established that you do. I just hope you're right. I'm going to spend a little more time with my granddaughter before I head back out."

Only a few minutes later, Jack touched Sam's shoulder to pull her attention away from the data she was reviewing in the control room and toward his mission, "Come on, I don't want to miss this."

"Miss what?"

"General?" Walter interrupted.

"Yes, Walter?"

"You have a call, Sir."

"Tell whomever it is, I will call them back."

"Sir, it's the President."

"Is it some great cosmic joke that I have to miss this?" Jack looked toward the exit and back toward his office. "Alright, wait here, Carter. I'll be right back."

Sam shrugged happily returning to her data as he walked back to his office. He returned shortly, and this time successfully derailed her from her task. Soon they were walking down the corridor toward Jackson's office. There were two airman stationed outside of Daniel's lab.

"Shhh!"

"General?" Sam asked uneasy about his behavior.

He nodded to the airmen and very quietly he tried to explain, "I only got to read about this before, and I want to see it in person this time." He held his finger to his mouth to indicate that they needed to be quiet.

"Sir?" Sam would have preferred an empty corridor, so that she could ask more questions, she did not feel comfortable having an audience right now.

From inside Daniel's lab they heard him yell, "Ow! What are you doing?"

Sam looked to Jack, thoroughly confused and questioning her judgment on not calling General Hammond. Jack's behavior seemed to get more questionable as the day progressed; this was not the first time today she had second guessed herself.

"Security." Daniel called out. "Okay, that was fun. Now take it off." Daniel ordered Vala.

"Not until we find the Ashrak."

"What?"

"These bracelets," she slapped the other one on her wrist, "link us together. Now, you'll make certain of my protection. Because, if I die, then you die, Daniel."

They watched as a more peaceful Vala was escorted out of Daniel's lab. Jack struggled to repress a smile as they walked past them to get into the office.

"Jack, she put this bracelet thing on me and I can't get it off. Sam?" He held out his arm and she walked over to look at it.

"It will be alright, Danny." Jack reassured as he leaned on Daniel's lab table.

"Jack, what have you done?" Daniel asked with something between a panic and annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, just letting nature take it's course. Don't want to futz with the timeline." They both looked at him oddly.

"Have you lost your-" Daniel started but was distracted when Sam slipped and stabbed him in the arm with her small screwdriver, as she was equally surprised with Jack. He always did have a way of selectively following the rules; however it best suited him.

"She's a loose canon still, that one." Jack pointed out the door, chuckling.

"Let's go to my lab," Sam suggested in hopes that she had something there to free Daniel of the bracelet.

Jack followed Sam and Daniel to her lab. He hoped she didn't have any better luck than Lee had.

She tried various methods to remove the bracelet without any luck, "I don't know, Daniel." She threw up her arms.

Jack had sat by watching quietly, until he felt confident in the bracelets ability to hold. "Luckily she didn't exactly know what she was dealing with. These bracelets are even worse, than she anticipated. Now you can't go anywhere and neither can she. Don't worry, eventually they'll wear off." Daniel looked at him skeptically and very concerned, pushing at the bracelet.

"You knew she would do this and you let her?" Daniel still couldn't believe he had gone this far.

"Killing two birds... Well, I suppose only if one of you flies the coup." Daniel suddenly passed out. "Yep, that's what I thought you'd say." Sam quickly caught his head so it didn't hit the floor. Jack picked up the phone. "Send a med team to Colonel Carter's lab and one to holding cell 22-6." Sam looked at him concerned.

"Sir?"

"Necessary evil, Colonel." She was feeling a bit ill herself. Wondering exactly when she needed to take action to prevent him from doing anymore damage. "He'll be fine, once in close proximity to Vala. Well, physically anyway. Mentally, he's going to be a bit challenged for a while. Isn't she a hoot?"

"You really did do this on purpose?"

"I thought that was pretty clear, Colonel. You betcha I did."


	30. Chapter 30

**_Chapter 30_**

Jack walked Jacob to the Gateroom while waiting for Sam and Anna. The blast doors opened and the rumbling of the spinning gate filled the room.

Jacob looked at him concerned, "You're sure about this?"

"Would you stop worrying?"

"Seems like I have a lot more to worry about these days. You too, Jack."

"I've got it all under control." Jack dismissed him confidently.

Jacob still looked wary, but knew he had to leave. "I'm serious about what I said earlier," Jacob warned.

"Which part?"

"The part about the galaxy not being big enough if you screw up."

"Not a chance of that, Jacob. Would you relax; you can trust me."

"I do, Son. Just don't prove me wrong."

Jack wondered how Jacob managed to make every nice thing he said to him sound like a threat. But, as Sam walked into the Gateroom with Anna he realized he was capable of that and much more…..much, much more under the right circumstances. "I'm on top of it, Jacob. I won't let them down…this time."

Jacob saw something in Jack's eyes that made him feel both certain of his claim and nervous about it at the same time.

Sam released Anna to hug her Dad. "Dad, we'll see you next week."

"I'll be there. Take good care of your family."

She nodded with her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her one more time and turned and knelt down to his granddaughter. "I will miss you to pieces, young lady."

Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. "I love you, Grandpa." She whispered.

"I love you, too. You be a good girl."

"May I say goodbye to Selmack?"

Jacob lowered his head and turned control over to Selmack. "Goodbye, little one. I will miss you."

"I will miss you too, Selmack. Take good care of my Grandpa." She kissed his cheek.

Selmack smiled and relinquished control to Jacob again. He stood; Sam grabbed his hand and squeezed it once more. "Next week."

"Bye Dad," "Bye Grandpa," "Jacob," he looked at the three of them. He was so relieved his daughter had finally gotten everything she deserved. Not that anyone deserved Jack O'Neill, but he couldn't imagine entrusting his family's safety to anyone else. He smiled, waved and walked through the gate. The gate closed down.

The three of them made their way to the elevator.

"How come you get nice Dad and I get evil Dad?" Jack whined.

"Did you want a hug too, Sir?" Sam asked him quietly in the empty hall.

"Daddy, I can give you a hug." Anna embraced his legs nearly tripping him.

He looked down at his sweet, sensitive daughter. "Thanks, Princess." He picked her up and carried her the rest of the way.

"How much longer until we can go home?" Anna whined while they waited for the elevator.

"A few more hours; Mom and I still have things to do before we can leave." Sam nodded in affirmation, while trying not to panic that she only had a few more hours to finish her work here and still wasn't packed at home either. "Cassie will get you dinner soon." Jack assured her.

When the elevator doors open Colonel Dixon exited.

"Hi, Colonel Dixon," Anna perked up and greeted him with a big smile and a pronounced wink. Dixon stifled a laugh. As soon as she had discovered he was Alley and Lizzie's Dad she had warmed up to him immediately. Alley and Lizzie were in Anna's ballet class. He made the mistake of winking at her once and she made an effort to return the gesture every time she saw him. Jack put her down.

Sam directed her toward the elevator, "Come on now, time to get you back to Cassandra."

Jack cleared his throat. "Forget something?"

"Oh yeah," Anna ran back to her Dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Daddy," she said waving as the elevator doors closed.

Jack had caught the wink, "Dixon, she's way too smart for you. She can count." He would never let Dave off the hook for that ambush.

"Yes, Sir. You ready to go over this?" Dixon held up the reports.

Jack sighed as he delved back into administrative hell.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

What was left of the afternoon passed quickly. Jack was tired of meetings and paperwork and looked forward to getting home. He looked at his watch and couldn't believe how late it was getting and how much more he needed to take care of. He still needed to make recommendations on the security report sent from Hammond's office.

"This gentlemen insists that you wish to see me," Vala explained as she arrived in the General's office referring to the airman who had escorted her.

Jack nodded to the airman to close the door and continued to review the paperwork in front of him.

"So you are the leader of all this…. " Vala waved her hand around the room as she sat seductively on the edge of Jack's desk. "What can I do for you, General?" She realized he wasn't really paying attention to her. "Exactly, why am I here?"

Jack checked his watch again to make note of the time so that he returned her before anyone ended up in the infirmary, again. "Exactly – you aren't supposed to be here for 4 more days, Vala." He remembered that, in the alternate timeline, she arrived the day Daniel was supposed to have left for Atlantis, because she was the reason he didn't make it that time.

"Forgive me, I didn't realize there was a schedule to keep." She looked into his eyes, unable to read him and it unsettled her. "Do I know you?"

"You are….." he shook a finger at her.

"Irresistible?...Amazing?...Breathtaking?..." she completed for him with increasing drama.

"One of a kind."

"Why, thank you…. I think." She stood and increased the distance between them; watching him. She was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

He shook his head, "Someone is after you. You don't have a lot of options, right now. There isn't anyone in this entire galaxy…Universe, I dare say…that you actually trust, except Daniel. Which at least shows you're a good judge of character."

She stood up straighter. "I believe I am." Vala licked her lip, in her nervous state she didn't notice when he looked past her into the briefing room.

Sam took the last step from the control room into the briefing room. From the landing she could hear muffled voices coming from the General's office. She stopped and considered turning around to leave, but then she caught Jack's eye. She couldn't see the other person in the room, yet.

Jack knew Sam was struggling with the events of the day and that he wasn't helping. He ran his hand through his hair.

Knowing she had been seen, Sam slowly walked through the darkened briefing room. She ran her hand over the top of one of the leather chairs thinking about all that had happened in here today, first she had met General Landry, he had been exactly what she had expected from Jack's description. But, then later she had the displeasure of having met Vala Maldoran face to face. She thought the woman to be disrespectful, flippant and arrogant. She disliked the idea her being here at once and wondered what could make Jack think she would want to bring this woman here.

Jack had been acting strange all day. With all that was going on Sam had been plagued with questions as to how he was handling all of this. Plagued with questions as to whether or not she was making the right decision to trust him.

Maybe this was too much for him. But rather than report him she decided that perhaps their time away from the SGC would give him the rest he needed. Starting tomorrow they would be gone for nearly a week.

"What are you going to do with me?" Vala asked wary of the General's intentions.

His eyes narrowed, "The only thing I can do. Give nature a chance to take its course." He struggled with that; letting nature take it's course. Do you prevent something from happening, if you think you can, or will you just make it worse by intervening? He could prevent the Ori from coming or at least stall their arrival, but eventually they would find their way here … he struggled to remember the course of events as they had happened… before…..in their unaltered timeline…. He wasn't there and it was driving him crazy that he could remember Daniel telling the story about the bracelets, but that he had apparently not paid much attention to the report on how it all started in the first place…..

"What does that mean?"

"The real reason you are here is to find out if Daniel's faith in you has any merit."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I am here, because someone on your fair planet would like to see my existence ended and I have this nice little treasure map. So while you eliminate the threat, we can all benefit. I think 20 of the treasure is a fair payment for my protection."

"Daniel believes that down deep all of us are good and descent people; trying to do the right thing." She rolled her eyes again. "Sometimes he's wrong; some people just aren't, but some of us want to see in ourselves what he sees in us."

She felt like an open book. Her stomach tightened, and rarely had anything or anyone caused her this much anxiety. "Sounds like you speak from experience, General." He didn't answer. She shook her head, "No, I was mistaken. You really don't know me."

"Sure. To answer your earlier question….You're quarters are already being set up within close enough proximity to Daniel so as the two of you don't kick the bucket." She looked at him confused by the term. "Meet your maker, pushing up daisies…….Die."

"Oh." She looked him with greater understanding.

"I know the bracelets will wear off eventually. I can make life very boring until that time. You see, Daniel is a patient man and has plenty of translating to do. He won't die of boredom waiting; you on the other hand…..don't cross me, Vala. Research your little riddle, have your fun with Danny boy and I'll be back next week. We'll chat again then."

"You're going to let me stay?"

"Yes, Vala, don't act so surprised. You don't make a move without being certain of the next step.

"I imagine you don't either," she didn't miss the next time he looked past her and into the briefing room. She turned and saw Sam, "You let me use the bracelets, didn't you? Why?"

"Harder to control things when you're not around." She shrugged, not understanding. "You're safer attached to Daniel."

"You're protecting me?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm protecting both of you."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you."

Sam knocked on the door, "Enter. Colonel?"

"General."

Vala rolled her eyes. Waiting for whatever it was the woman wanted. She had sensed her immediate disapproval and Daniel seemed to highly value her opinion.

Jack gave Sam a moment to say what she was here for, but she said nothing. She just observed. At this close proximity Sam could sense the naquadah in the woman's blood and it added to her anxiety. Daniel explained that she had previously hosted a Goa'uld and Janet verified it, but she couldn't help ….

"Don't worry, dear. You can keep him. Plenty to go around here. Are the odds this favorable on your entire planet?" Vala inquired hopeful as to the observations she had made thus far, but wondered what was going on that she wasn't privy to as she remained subject to the woman's scrutiny.

"So, Jack is it?" She touched his collar flirtatiously, watching Sam. Hoping to learn more from any reaction she incited, "It was nice chatting with you. I take it I will see you when you return?"

"You can count on it."

He opened the door, where now Daniel was waiting for Vala. He grabbed her roughly by the arm. Of course she just smiled and waved.

"Jack-?" Daniel started to complain irritably.

Jack looked toward Sam; Daniel realized from the look on Sam's face, Jack had problems of his own. He closed the door and turned to face the firing squad.

"_She_ is not _ever_ getting near my daughter. What kind of parents were we exactly?" Sam had unintentionally raised her voice.

"Wow, how long have you been holding that in?" Sam folded her arms in front of her. "Good ones, we were good parents. You've only just met her."

"I don't need to have a girl's night out and bond with her."

"She grows on you."

"What like a fungus?"

"Carter!"

"Does she get a personality transplant?"

Jack smiled, "Things change; perspectives, circumstances, people…change."

"People don't change that much."

"They do."

"So we're going to be the best of friends?"

"Things are already different this time. I don't know the future anymore than you do."

Sam looked away, "But trust me, I'm not going to let anyone near our daughter who could harm her. Vala's harmless; trouble for Danny, but harmless where Anna's concerned. You going to blow the whistle on me?"

Again she asked herself, was she justifying his behavior, or judging him too harshly? She stuck by her decision; she would wait and trust him.

"You're scared for Anna, I know."

She struggled with such personal conversations here, "I'm going to leave now." She turned to leave and reached for the door handle.

"Sam, it's going to cross this artificial line you've created."

She turned back toward him, "The base is not an arbitrary line, General."

"We both work here and her welfare is too closely tied to the SGC. You can't keep things neatly compartmentalized. Sometimes you are going to be her mother here; and things will come up when you'll have to deal with me being her father and soon your husband as well. But, you'll make good decisions. You can't help it; it's in your nature."

He had brought up the major contention in her difficulty marrying Jack O'Neill; she would also be married to General O'Neill. It wasn't that she hadn't thought of it, only that she had tried not to think of it. "I need to go."

"Sir?" they were interrupted.

"Yes, Walter." Jack reluctantly broke eye contact with Sam.

"Agent Barrett is on the phone for you, again."

"He's been trying to complain all day about not being included in the investigation."

"Daniel?" He nodded. Now he would need to argue why he didn't find it necessary to include the NID in on the investigation into Daniel's murder. Of course, it would have been more out of character if he had called them in.

"Dismissed, Colonel."

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Cassie found Sam and Daniel later in Daniel's office engrossed in the thing Jack was ranting about earlier. "I've got to get going now guys," she announced. She had been watching Anna all day and although it was fun, she had other plans, "Hey you two! I'm leaving. It's late and I have a date."

"Oh sorry, Cass," Sam looked up at Cassie holding Anna's hand. "We didn't hear you come in."

"They don't hear anything," Vala said frustrated, sitting at Daniel's desk.

"Yeah, I noticed." Cassie agreed, but looked concerned at the odd person in the room.

"Vala!" Anna squealed and ran toward the woman. Grabbing her around the neck and hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here."

Vala looked at Daniel confused. "Ummm!" The child's embrace was so sincere.

Sam was stunned into silence.

It took a moment for Anna to remember, and when she did, she pulled away slowly, "Oh….I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. You know me?"

Anna smiled, "Anna O'Neill." She put out her hand. Vala took the small, soft hand in both of hers. She could sense the naquadah in her and felt sad at the thought of something so evil violating this innocence. She stared into her welcoming eyes.

"Good to meet you, Anna."

"Anna, say goodbye to Uncle Daniel." Sam instructed, glad her calm voice did not betray her anxiety. Sam felt her protective, maternal instinct rise within her. Anna had not had trouble restraining herself with others. She recognized people almost daily and politely introduced herself, as if she had never met them.

"K, Mom." Anna said to Sam over her shoulder. "We have to go get Daddy and go home. Will I see you when we get back next week?"

"Ummm…….I…..I hope so. That would be nice." Vala looked on as Sam watched Anna walk toward Daniel and hug him. Then Cassie said goodbye to the two of them. Vala was putting all of this new information together.

Anna turned as she left, "Bye, Vala."

Vala gave her a small wave, "Bye." She responded softly.

Sam and Anna escorted Cassie to the elevator and Daniel turned his attention back to the device.

"Daniel?"

He ignored her.

"Daniel?!" she yelled louder.

"What?" he responded impatiently.

"She, the little girl, she's that Colonel woman's daughter?

"Yes, Vala."

"And, the General's?"

"Yes." He became a little more wary.

"She's been a host-?"

"No…..oh no, she received the naquadah from Sam, her mother. She was a Tok'ra host, briefly."

Vala nodded in understanding and felt relief and boredom once again as Daniel focused his attentions back on the device.

"What about my tablet?" She pouted.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Anna lay sleeping on their bed as Sam put a few more items in her suitcase. She was trying to account for all possible circumstances, having never packed for a child before.

Jack stood watching Anna. It was difficult not being able to fix it all; to not be able to make all of her fears disappear. With Jacob gone and Oscar now at Janet and Cassie's, Anna was not able to sleep in her own bed. Tears had been streaking down her face even as she had brushed her teeth. There was no question where she would sleep tonight, because it was infinitely more difficult to wake to find her sleeping on the floor of her closet. Any other night Oscar would be on guard at the foot of her bed or in front of the closet doors, protecting her wherever he was needed, but not tonight. She seemed so happy most of the time that it took him off guard when he saw signs of her fear and unhappiness. The scars of her horrific experiences; the nightmares that stole his baby's peace and security.

Sam may have questioned his behavior at work, but watching him watch her, she just wanted to take away the pain they both suffered. Jack covered Sam's arms as they came around him. He sucked in a breath.

"She'll sleep well tonight." Sam tried to reassure him. He nodded. Sam knew that he would, too. His subconscious was more at peace when she was closer. Sam kissed his shoulder and rested her head against his back.

"For a moment there, I thought I might have pushed you too far today." He admitted.

"I don't scare that easily." She squeezed him tighter, "There's nothing you could ever do Jack O'Neill…I was never under the misconception that loving you would be the easy way out. But, please don't take that as a challenge."

He pulled her hand up and kissed it. "It was for Danny."

"Driving me crazy was for Daniel's benefit? I hope he appreciated it."

"No, I just got carried away. I did it to protect him."

"And, Vala?"

"And Vala."

She had already come to the realization that the complexities of this situation went well beyond first impressions….."Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You could have asked."

"Do you always have to be so difficult?"

"No." He did feel a little remorse for having upset her. Especially when so much of his energy was focused on protecting her and Anna. He pulled her around in front of him, "Sorry. Why the sudden change of heart regarding Vala?"

"No change of heart, just…..why would Anna react so strongly to Vala?"

"Anna saw Vala?"

She nodded. "It was strange. Anna has been so good about not reacting to people she's knows, but she ran up to her and hugged her. I think she completely surprised Vala."

"Kids," Jack justified, but she knew there was more.

"Jack, why is it different with Vala?"

"What is your instinct when you sense naquadah in someone?"

"Goa'uld."

"What do you think Anna's is?" She was quiet and thoughtful. "You, Teal'c, Cassie, your Dad. She hasn't run into any system lords and I think all of the Jaffa she's met have been friendlies."

"I guess it would be different." She thought about how conflicting her own reactions had become over the years. How her feelings about Cassie, her Dad, Teal'c and now Anna clouded her instinctual reaction. A feeling she had previously associated with survival in the field had become ambiguous to her at best.

He let go of her and she returned to packing. His thoughts returned to their safety, to a grounded ship, a cryptic tablet and why someone wanted Daniel dead.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Flashback references events that took place in Season 6, 9 and 10: Smoke and Mirrors, The Fourth Horseman, Insiders, The Road not Taken and Bounty. Don't forget flashbacks are in italics.

_**Chapter 31**_

_"Go easy on him."_

Jack continued shaving and watching her from the corner of his eye, grateful to have Sam here in DC, safely at his side in this dimension; even if it was only for a short trip to report to the Pentagon regarding the Air Force's apparently functional ray gun. "Me, I'm a teddy bear." 

_"Bears mutilate." She stated flatly. He smiled mischievously and she rolled her eyes. "Please, for me? He's been through a lot this past year; losing his new wife to the Ori plague, then the brainwashing…" _

_"I am capable of showing compassion… besides Doctors cleared him. Although I would still really like to know how he came to be compromised in the first place." She raised her eyebrows, "Alright, I'll play nice. I promise."_

…_..Jack threw his papers into his briefcase as the others filed out of the meeting. "Barrett, hold up a minute." He indicated for Davis to leave._

_"I'll wait for you outside, Sir." Davis acknowledged and left escorting the last of the other meeting attendees out of the room. _

_"General?" Barrett closed the distance as Jack removed a file and slide it across the table toward him. _

_Malcolm Barrett looked at the folder ominously._

_"You're cleared." Jack compassionately relieved him of his concern. He was tired of the NID's interference. Barrett's compromised position had cost them – what, he didn't know yet- but, there was no time to point fingers. Ba'al's presence on earth and now these bounty hunters, were creating a lot of work. And with the battle out there, HomeWorld Security did not have the resources to fight both fronts. Besides everybody deserved a second chance, didn't they?_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You're 6 month evaluation. You're cleared from that brainwashing incident; no longer on probation, as far as HomeWorld is concerned anyway. I believe NID-" _

_Barrett nodded._

_Jack figured Barrett had earned his get out of jail free card; since he helped clear Jack of Kinsey's supposed assassination sometime back. "I believe you're joining the containment crew for the, what was it… George Washington High School Reunion disaster?" Jack shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "Mitchell."_

_"Yeah, Kansas. Thank you, Sir." Barrett said gratefully, picking up the file. _

_"No need."_

_"I know they gave you final say on my return, after what happened. I owe you."_

_"Let's call it even. Kinsey." _

_Barrett nodded his understanding. "Look, I wanted to… I mean I should… Could you…ummm…. pass along my apologies Colonel Carter for the inappropriate remarks I made?"_

_"Noted."_

_"General-"_

_"Look Barrett, you've had a rough year; we all have." Jack acknowledged and briefly saw and a familiar torment of grief and regret in the other man's eyes. "For what it's worth, Carter highly recommended that you return to duty as soon as possible… I'm sorry for your loss."_

_"I- uh…thank you." Barrett barely verbalized as he looked to the ground to regain his composure. _

_Jack looked around uncomfortably. With the access to the complete files they each had on the other, they probably knew more about each other than their closest friends. Jack was one of the few that knew that Barrett's wife had been pregnant when she died from the plague._

_"Life is too short, General…" Barrett noted and left the room._

Anna's ear piercing scream and the way she pulled at his legs interrupted his flashback, Jack grabbed her and slammed the door shut, uncertain of what horrors he had just missed stuck in a past that may not even happen. Then he realized his terrified little girl was not so much terrified as giggling. His brow creased in confusion.

"Mommy can't get me now!" she laughed.

There was a knock at the door, "Are there any six year old little girls in there, with only one pigtail?"

"No!" Anna yelled, "She'll get me Daddy." She pleaded with her hair half done.

_"No!" he heard Anna scream as her captor tried to take her from her home. _

"Jack, are you in there?"

Anna hid her face in her Daddy's chest. "Don't let her get me," she whispered unable to contain her giggling.

Jack opened the door a little and Sam found her target.

"There you are. Alright you win," Sam gently pulled the band holding the one done pigtail out of her hair. "Go brush your hair. The car is going to be here soon."

Anna wiggled out of Jack's arm and ran past Sam cautiously giggling.

_He heard the desperate echo of his own voice in their kitchen that last night as he held Sam, "No!" _

"I thought you said you were ready?" Sam asked at the half shaved man before her. That's when she noticed the look in his eyes, "Jack?" He closed his eyes and winced in pain. She grabbed his wrist to feel his pulse, which confirmed what she already suspected. Soon she was looking through his almost packed bag, "Where are they?" She asked right before she found the bottle of pills.

Jack regained his sense of timing and his bearings, with the onset of the pain. He grabbed his head. Anna's scream had caused him to jump through other images until he was on the floor in the kitchen holding Sam. He had almost sunk down on to the bathroom floor for fear it had happened again. _Again_ wasn't quite the right word for something that had yet to happen; _would not_ happen. Sam handed him a pill. "I'm fine." He said too quietly to engender any confidence.

She looked at him unconvinced; he took the pill.

"You cut yourself," she reached up and wiped the little bit of blood from his face. She smiled gently as she lowered her hand.

He looked down at the razor and back up at her, "I'll be ready soon."

She nodded and bit her lip, trying to restrain herself to not fuss about the flashback. He smiled weakly and returned to the bathroom sink.

He found her in the kitchen a few moments later. She started washing out her coffee cup, busying herself as soon as he walked in. He knew she was worried about him.

"I'm just trying to make sure…" She tilted her head toward the checklist on the counter. She glanced up discreetly to see how he was doing.

"Give me that." Jack grabbed the list, folded it and shoved it into his pocket. "You've gone over that thing 30 times since you got up. We haven't forgotten anything."

"Jack!"

"What?...What?... camera, laptops, phones, suitcases, carseat, check, check, check. I'm ready and it's all done. We are officially ready to go."

"You've got your Gameboy?" she teased.

He smiled and patted his pocket. "Check."

She looked out the window, fighting to control her anxiety. He covered her hand on the counter to assure her he was alright and to thank her. She looked up to his reassuring eyes and saw that although the headache might still be lingering, her Jack was there.

Anna ran in, "The car's here!"

They both laughed releasing the building tension and headed out. Barrett's words echoed in his head as he locked the door behind them, "Life's too short…

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

She looked over her shoulder surveying the busy lobby and back at Jack. "I just don't understand why we don't stay on base," Sam said under her breath at the reservations counter at the Bellagio Hotel in Las Vegas, holding Anna's hand tightly as she jumped up and down over the lines in the flooring. It was a beautiful hotel, but very busy and crowds made her nervous with Anna, not to mention how much Jack must have spent. Money was one of the many subjects they had not yet discussed.

"You would think that a woman who had been in the Air Force her entire life would appreciate not having to stay on a base for once."

"I didn't say I didn't-"

"Look we're only a mile and a half from the JANET Terminal and they have 2 pools here." He looked toward Anna for back-up.

"Mommy they have 2 pools!" Anna repeated jumping up and down. "2 pools! 2 pools!"

"Jack?"

He leaned over, caressed her cheek with his thumb and kissed her. "I can't do that on base. Let me do this, Sam."

"Oh, well sure; why didn't you just say that in the first place?" she smiled now appreciative of the benefit of staying at the hotel. Anna was pulling her away, so she gave way and went to see what captivated her attention.

The reservationist returned, "Here you are, General O'Neill. Can I make reservations for you and your family for dinner?"

"Already done. Thanks." Jack said, keeping his eye on _his family_.

"Your bags will be up shortly." Jack watched Sam pick Anna up and hold her so that she could lean back in her arms and look up at the glass flower sculpture on the ceiling. He heard Anna giggle and looked at Sam smiling at her as he returned his wallet to his pocket, "Have a nice stay."

"I intend to," he replied as he picked up Sam's laptop and another case. Some things could not be entrusted to anyone without a certain security clearance.

Sam was expected at Area 51 in the morning, but they still had a good part of the day to spend together before she disappeared at Nellis. Jack was determined not to waste a minute of the little time they had.

Soon they were at the pool and had forgotten all about the mountain, the SGC, the gate, Prometheus, system lords, saving the world, time travel, suspicions and betrayals. Here at the pool, for the afternoon, they were just a family on vacation and thought only of sunscreen and splashing.

Sam watched Jack and Anna play – trying to imprint the memory of the two of them laughing. She stretched and felt the sun pull the stress from her body. A family with three girls close to Anna's age asked Anna if she wanted to play and Jack left the pool to give Anna a chance to play with some kids her own age.

"Stay here on this end." He instructed Anna as he got out. "Having fun?" he asked when he came over dripping on Sam as he kissed her. Then Jack grabbed his towel and started to dry off.

"Yeah, this is great. You have some pretty good ideas, about vacations."

"_You_ are not allowed to call this a vacation. You're working." He dropped into the chaise next to hers.

"Not right now," she defended.

He reached for her hand and kissed it, then laced his fingers through hers and they turned back to watch their daughter play happily. Jack and Sam watched her laugh, scream, giggle and swim with not a care in the world or beyond.

After sometime Anna left the pool. Sam wrapped her in a towel and pulled her onto her lap.

Jack looked at his watch, "We should head back up to the room. We have dinner reservations in about an hour and a half."

"Do you have this entire trip planned out, Jack, because I have a bad feeling I'll be messing up your plans." Sam asked nervously.

He grabbed a giggling Anna off Sam's lap. Jack and Anna gave Sam their best pouty faces and puppy dog eyes. "I know as soon as you get to spend time with your toys, you'll forget all about us."

"Oh, come on you two."

"Don't worry," Jack reassured her. "I know you'll be lost to us after tonight. That's why I made dinner plans for tonight only for the three of us. We'll play it by ear after that."

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Anna danced around the elevator to the music. She was twirling around in a light blue dress she chose because it was a good twirling dress. Jack slid his hand into Sam's and pressed a kiss to her temple, "You look beautiful." He whispered, then turned to Anna. "You both look beautiful."

The elevator doors opened and they made their way toward the restaurant, along the way Jack glanced into one of the casinos and stopped. He scanned the crowd pensively.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked Jack surprised at his interest in the casino.

"I thought I just…no impossible…nevermind." He shook his head and convinced himself that he had not just seen Ba'al in a casino. Hell, all the system lords looked like they came out of Vegas.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just an overly active imagination." He justified. He thought that would be a good place for a Goa'uld to hide, but what would Ba'al be doing on earth? He pushed the ridiculous thought from his head.

They continued on to Olives, a restaurant where they would have a great view of the fountains during dinner. Dinner was filled with smiles and laughter. Jack watched Anna's eyes dance as she tried to follow the movement of the fountains. He was experiencing a deep sense of peace and he was happier than he could remember being in a long time.

It was one of those defining moments when you saw life with complete clarity; this was what he wanted for the rest of his life, not Vegas of course… Minnesota was much more his speed... but Sam and Anna, that's all he needed. But he also knew that just because you had these moments there was nothing to ensure you always would. He knew from harsh experiences – that you had to embrace them – act on them, when the time was right. Anna jumped, surprised in response to the fountains and they all laughed.

After dinner, they went out to the patio to continue watching the water show in the fountains. He held his daughter in one arm and wrapped his arm around Sam, and she leaned into him.

When Sam lifted her eyes to meet his gaze, she smiled appreciative of the contentment she saw there. It seemed the lines of worry had been wiped from his face. She couldn't look away, didn't want to and didn't have to, which increased the width of her grin. It seemed as if Jack had lost all of the tension that had been plaguing him since well, actually for as long as she had known him. Here in this moment she was entranced by his eyes as they held none of the familiar guilt, pressure of the responsibility to save the world or protect anyone. Here at this particular moment, he was purely happy. Not a care in the world. It was an expression she couldn't often associate with Jack O'Neill; one she wanted to see more often.

Jack leaned in toward her ear. He paused unable to speak. He wanted to tell her how he felt, how he wanted her with him like this always, something…more….but he was only able to articulate two words, "Marry me." It was the only thing he felt missing from this moment.

Sam pulled back to look into his eyes, "I already said I would, Jack." She smiled.

"Tonight."

Although she had not put thought into the when, where or any particular detail of the impending event; she had assumed their family and friends would be present. She had not thought of herself as the kind of girl who would impulsively marry in Vegas. She was the kind of girl who thought things through, carefully.

Sam looked over at Anna and back at Jack. Her family was here. What she had here tonight, was what she wanted for always. But she knew that back in Minnesota, marriage for her had become a mere formality of the commitment she had already made in her heart. With the smiles on their faces, Jack's hand gently moving up and down her back and the sound of love in his voice, she could think of no more perfect time. They could celebrate with their friends later, but tonight was for the three of them. Simple happiness, "Tonight," she agreed before she kissed him.

Anna giggled and turned her attention back to the fountains. They smiled against each other's lips and when she opened her eyes and saw the intensity of his love for her and the irresistible charm of his predatory grin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Then she kissed her daughter's cheek and Jack kissed Anna's nose and Anna was soon in a fit of giggles.

"Anna, we gotta go. I'm going to marry your Mom."

"Sweet!" Anna squealed and held on tight as Jack moved into action.

The experiences Jack and Sam had shared already surpassed what most relationships endured in a lifetime. Those experiences were beyond words, beyond pledges of richer or poorer, sickness and health; beyond even life and death. Yet tonight as they penned their signatures to their marriage certificate they committed to more than either had dared hope for before Anna had entered their lives. Neither stopped to wonder if it was the right time, of the absence of flowers, or even of the obvious lack of cake.

Anna could not have understood all that it took for these two to reach this moment, but the joy all three felt was undeniably clear.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"Good morning, Mrs. O'Neill."

"Stop that." She grinned in spite of herself and continued to strap on her watch.

Jack stretched, trying to figure out what time it was that she was already dressed and ready to head out. "You could go in a little late and have breakfast with us. After all you did just get married. I'm sure they would understand. It is our honeymoon."

"You knew what you were marrying into." She smiled turning his knowledge of her back on him.

Anna came running in from the living area and jumped up on the bed and snuggled in with her Dad.

"What are we doing today, Daddy?"

"Well first, we need to get breakfast."

"Mommy, you are going to have breakfast with us, aren't you? Anna jumped up and wrapped her arms around her neck. Sam kissed her curly, blonde, cuddly head.

"I have to get to work, sweetie." Sam saw the disappointment in her eyes, "I guess if you hurry I can have breakfast with you." Sam relented, Anna looked to Jack and smiled, and Sam knew that smile. "You two…? Teaming up against me is not fair."

Anna returned to her Dad and Jack responded, "But much more effective." He high-fived Anna. "Maybe our second child will even the odds for you."

She smiled and shook her head, then stopped and looked back taken off guard by the comment.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Before long, breakfast was a distant memory. Although Jack did bring Anna in so Sam could see her at lunch today. Those were the only two times Sam had seen her awake these past two days.

During the time Prometheus had been docked waiting for her to get here, not only had the artificial gravity generators been repaired, but they were able to move ahead on the planned installation of the new hyperdrive engines and Asgard beaming technology. Her days here were spent testing, recalibrating, resetting and retesting conflicting system after system.

Most of the time she was too busy to watch for suspicious behavior, but occasionally when she was waiting for a reboot or the results of a test, things would slow down just enough for her to walk around and watch the crews with greater scrutiny, but mostly she found only the somber moods of a grieving base. General Melkin had been a very vivacious man, who was enthusiastic about research. Something Sam and most of the people on base had appreciated about him.

There was a service held at the base two days before she arrived, but the funeral would be held in DC and he would be interred at Arlington on Sunday. That was their next stop, once she got Prometheus back in orbit. She wondered how his family was doing.

Two long days away from Anna were taking its toll as well. Tasks that were normally second nature to her were taking greater levels of concentration as her heart ached to spend more than a meal a day with her daughter.

She wiped her brow. Today in particular felt like it had been a long day. Running from one end of the ship to the other and through service tunnels integrating technologies was physically and mentally straining. She looked forward to getting back to the hotel, and maybe even into the oversized bathtub, if she had enough energy. The night before she had barely made it into bed. She checked her watch and knew it was too late to catch Anna awake; but she needed to hurry if she was going to catch the next plane back to Vegas.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam smiled as her thumb reached over and felt the two bands for what must have been the 100th time in these two short days. The elevator reached her floor and she stepped off into the quiet, empty corridor and headed to their room. She tensed for moment when a door at the end of the corridor opened and several people stepped into the hall laughing, they passed her and made their way to the elevator and most likely to the casinos.

She chastised herself for her paranoia, thinking back to Daniel's comment regarding her _living with Jack too long_ and Jack's conflicting or supporting statement that everyone _actually_ _was out to get him_.

When she entered the room she noticed CNN was on, but muted. She looked into the bedroom and caught sight of Jack and Anna sound asleep. Jack had fallen asleep reading to Anna. He had his arm around her and the other hand was holding a fallen book, now resting on his chest. The two of them now blissfully and peacefully sleeping. Anna's little arm was up around Jack's neck; her head resting on his chest. And, on Jack's face were the reading glasses he fervently denied he owned.

Sam carefully removed the glasses from his face and Jack opened his eyes long enough to determine friend or foe. Sam kissed them and left the room.

She plugged in her laptop, since she hadn't recharged in a while and turned it on. She opened the curtains and took a peek out the window up into the sky as if she might get a glimpse of the Prometheus now successfully (she crossed her fingers) in orbit. She took a deep breath and stretched her neck as she took note of the stark contrast of the blinding brightness of the Vegas lights against the black backdrop of the night sky.

They had launched in the cover of night, shortly before she left and all systems were checked. She would continue to watch its progress from here and go in and follow-up in the morning. If all went as planned, she would beam aboard in the morning, go through all of the systems again, test the upgrades, and then they would be on their way to DC.

As Sam took a seat in front of her laptop, she picked up the sweater of Anna's that was on the back of the chair and held it in her lap as she logged in and waited for the download of the latest diagnostics report coming from the Prometheus.

"How was your day?" Jack asked after he carefully and quietly closed the door to the bedroom.

"Oh sorry, I woke you." She looked at the screen as the data came in. He took a quick habitual look at the news ticker at the bottom of the television screen, "Mostly good; still tweaking. Got word that we're moving to the next phase of testing on the Mark IX today."

"Wow, sounds busy and all I did was pop in for lunch and took Anna for a swim."

"I'm sure." She said knowing he was much busier than that. "I couldn't have focused if I didn't know she was safe with you. I missed her so much."

"Yeah well, she missed you too. We both did. So I see you're done for the day." He said sarcastically, motioning to her laptop. Then his phone rang and he moved purposefully to the phone. "O'Neill," Jack answered cautiously at the unfamiliar DC number. "Woolsey? It's after 2200 here, what could be so-" He looked oddly at Sam then turned toward the television and turned it off, "Well, I'll be there tomorrow, is that soon enough for you?" Jack looked back over his shoulder, "Not entirely certain yet. Yeah sure, I'll call you when I get in." Jack closed the phone.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. He didn't want to say on the phone." He looked at the phone puzzled. "So?" he pointed at the laptop.

She stood her ground, unapologetically and unashamed of her commitment, "I am just going to see where we are, so that I can decide what tests I still need to run in the morning-"

"Morning?...Morning you say. As in the morning for which we have tickets with a 10:09am departure?"

"Plan B?" She offered.

"I love Plan B. Almost always better than Plan A. What's plan B?"

She smiled, "Well, Dad doesn't have much time and I was talking to General Hammond and he agreed." Jack looked curious and cautious at the same time. "Prometheus will drop us off in DC; we'll pick up Dad on the way – and I'll get to run a few more tests."

"Okay."

"Okay? I just had to marry you, to make you this agreeable?"

"Sure. That and my lack of fondness for standing in line, airline food and a profound lack of leg room."

"He asked about Daniel's memorial." This she felt shameful about, "I told him that there probably wouldn't be one quite yet." She saw the reluctance in Jack's eyes to have a discussion involving the words 'Daniel' and 'memorial' in the same sentence – or anything that had to do with Hammond. But she felt bad, especially considering how concerned Hammond had been about how they were all doing with the loss of their friend. "So learn anything when you took a look around base today."

"That your daughter gets bored very quickly."

"My daughter?"

He smiled, willing to take responsibility for any aspect of their daughter, "No. Your people were working so hard, I just felt like we were in the way. Nothing stuck out." He said disappointed at another dead end. "You?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Finish checking the data, I'll run the tub for you, Mrs. O'Neill."

"For the record, so far, you make a pretty good husband."

"If at first you don't succeed, try…try….try…try…

_AN: At this point, I have no plans to bring Ba'al into the storyline – it was just too irresistible as it seemed a likely hiding place for him, given the timing of the story here between seasons 8 and 9. But you never know…. _


	32. Chapter 32

The beginning of Chapter 31 was cut off in the first version I submitted.  
So sorry if it seemed to jump into the middle of a conversion - but it did.

_**Chapter 32**_

Jack kept a close eye on Anna as she walked ahead, holding Jacob's hand. She animatedly told her Grandfather about her few days in Nevada as they walked down the corridor. Anna had already told him her parents got married while they were still aboard Prometheus, so there was no danger of her blurting it out here; he hoped. Being here was the drawback to using Prometheus, prudence dictated that they beam into the Pentagon; and being here in this building obligated them to face-time with certain people.

Still he couldn't help but smile at Anna, her dynamic, little, pink self was in stark contrast to the military order and reserve. He glanced over and caught a glimpse of a smile on Sam's face as Anna spoke of their first night in Vegas. "…and, Daddy took us to eat at this place where we could see the water fountains. It was so pretty. The silly water jumped and there was music. I wore my blue dress. Have you seen the fountains, Grandpa?"

Glancing back at Jack, Sam's smile vanished almost as quickly as he caught it.

"You alright?" Jack asked.

"Fine, Sir." He winced a little at her formal response.

"You sure?"

"Just feels…." She looked back again. "It's nothing."

"O….kay," he smiled warily. He had not wanted her here this soon. He wanted to protect her. Protect her from the rumors, the stares, and suspicions. "Just glare at them, _Colonel O'Neill._ You have a responsibility to uphold….a certain…legacy."

Sam stopped. It took Jack a moment to realize she had stopped, so he had to take a few steps back when he did. She turned toward Jack and he took a strange sense of pride in that glare, "Yeah, like that………only at them…not at me…….Carter."

"Legacy. Yes, Sir." Accepting that her point was taken.

Jack's phone rang with a tone that indicated he had messages. He pulled it out. "4 missed calls….You need to work on cell phone service on board that thing." He pointed up. "3 from _Daniel_… oh and Mike. I had better go see him."

Jacob had turned back and was slowly walking back toward Jack and Sam, they heard Anna still giving Jacob the narrative of the entire trip…. "There were two pools there. I made friends with these 3 sisters. Can you imagine having 2 sisters? I can't. And, Daddy took me to see Hoover Dam and I saw lots and lots of airplanes. Lots and lots…and lots of them.…Daddy, named every one of them and told me which ones he could fly and which ones Mommy could fly. Can you fly any planes?..."

"You going to call Daniel back?"

"No. Do you know how many times he has called me to complain the last few days? If I had known Daniel was going to take me down with him, I would have stopped her. You three go along to Hammond's office without me? There are a few things I need to take care of with Mike. I won't be long." He turned to Anna, "Then we can go see what kind of pool this hotel has. Alright, princess?" He kissed the top of her head and they parted ways. "Jacob, Colonel Carter…..O'Neill." He said the last part under his breath and she glared. "Yep, just like that. Good work. Keep it up."

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"Jack, what the Hell is going on?!" George Hammond bellowed from behind his desk as Jack bounded in.

Jack looked around surprised to find the office empty; it was only him and Hammond. He looked down at his watch and discovered how much time had passed, "Where are the Carters and my daughter?"

"Anna got tired of waiting. Jacob took mercy and escorted them on to the hotel."

"Oh." Jack did not plan on taking as long as he did; he was hoping they were ready to leave. He wanted to get them out of here.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Uncertain as to what Hammond was so upset about, Jack fished for more information, "Regarding?"

"Let's see where do I start? You don't bother to inform Colonel Carter that there's a security detail assigned to her, tell me that you allowed that Vala Maldoran on Earth or that Dr. Jackson is still alive. How's that for a start? Jack, is there anyone you trust anymore?"

"Oh, that."

"And you got married. I really could have used the heads up on that one. The NID has been all over this."

Alarms sounded and both took an instinctual step for the door before remembering this was not the SGC.

"Now what?" Hammond shook his head and picked up the phone to try and find out what the alarms were about.

"Sir, I mean, Sirs." Major Davis interrupted.

"Yes, Davis?"

"Richard Woolsey of the NID was found murdered just down the hall." Hammond looked surprised and Jack's brow creased. "We're in lock down."

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam mind floated freely though several of the day's events and then even through some of the week's events. She was grateful her Dad suggested she go for a run. She needed to clear her head and had felt trapped sitting there in the Pentagon waiting hours for Jack.

Just being in Hammond's presence she felt torn between the loyalty and trust she had always felt for him and the protective feelings she had for her daughter. When Hammond apologized to her for any inconvenience the security detail assigned to her was causing she felt an onslaught of new emotions, none of them calming in nature.

But now running, this was calming. She was able to take some time and think through her feelings and how she wanted to deal with these situations. How she was going to handle the over-protective nature of Jack O'Neill.

Her descent to reason came to an abrupt end as she approached the obstacle standing in her path, "Sam."

"Barrett."

"Used to be Malcolm." She did not respond, but turned to catch a distant view of her father helping Anna onto the carousel. Her father had suggested that they come here to the National Mall so Anna could ride the carousel and look at the monuments while she ran. "Yeah, but I guess now that you're married with a kid."

She thought she may have detected an acrimonious edge in his voice and walked past him to keep her body moving.

"According to my sources new personnel files recently surfaced that claim you and General O'Neill were married 9 years ago."

Hammond had already informed her of his need to get the NID off of the subject. It was distracting to the missions of HomeWorld and the SGC. To claim that they had been married all along was easier to explain than the sudden appearance of a daughter between a CO and his subordinate. If they had already been married before they started working together the regulations were irrelevant and the decision to not make their relationship public was just a personal issue of privacy. But a more pressing question had been stirring in her since he had appeared on her path. "So, does the NID have me under surveillance too?"

"Too?" He looked at her oddly, "No, your Dad." He pointed over at the carousel matter-of-factly. She looked surprised. "Every time he steps through the Gate, we know where he is. We try to be discreet out of respect, but he knows we're here. Why would you think that we were watching you?"

"Since Daniel…."

"Oh.…yeah I guess there would be some concern for the other members of SG-1. No leads yet?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry for your loss. I imagine you two were close." She nodded. "Actually, that is kind of why I'm here." She was curious now. "You saw the records I gave General O'Neill, I assume?"

"Yes, you think General Hammond is on the wrong side," she accused.

"I can see you're not buying it. I have to admit, I'm not so convinced of that anymore myself." She looked surprised and felt hopeful, "Richard Woolsey was found murdered in the Pentagon not an hour ago."

"Woolsey? NID?"

"Yeah. Hammond isn't sloppy. He wouldn't risk anything that close. This person is desperate Sam, which makes them dangerous."

Sam thought back to the phone call from the night before. Jack was supposed to meet up with Woolsey today.

"I saw Woolsey's phone records. Did General O'Neill say anything about the phone call last night?"

"Only that Woolsey wanted to talk with him."

"Dr. Jackson was killed with a Beretta 92FS. Did you know that O'Neill has one registered to him?"

"Yes. But the murder weapon was found. And, it _wasn't_ General O'Neill's. It was government issue, with no record of being issued."

"Convenient."

"For someone."

"It seems as if someone wants to make it look like O'Neill was responsible for Dr. Jackson's death." She did not respond; Jack would do anything to protect Daniel. "I wish I knew what Woolsey was working on. I'm beginning to think General Melkin's death was not of natural causes. And, that maybe Dr. Jackson's murder was related as well."

"Why?"

"Woolsey made some inquires into Melkin, Jackson, and O'Neill's medical records in the last few days."

She couldn't mask her surprise. "General O'Neill?"

"Can you imagine why someone would be looking into your husband's medical records?"

This time she definitely heard the bitterness in his tone on the word husband, although in Barrett's defense she did tell him that she was not comfortable dating someone she had to work with and now she was married to her CO.

She shook her head. She wasn't about to speculate with him, but she was interested in what information he might have so she would have to keep him talking... "He has really bad knees." She said in jest.

"Sam, this is serious. I'm worried. I think you're in danger… or maybe your daughter."

"I am keenly aware of the danger my daughter is in, Barrett. That's why she's here."

"Yeah, so did you succeed? Is she safe?"

Sam thought back to the conversations she and Jack had on the options to keep Anna safe. She thought about Jack's struggle to send Anna back. Not wanting to use the device, but wanting to save Anna. She thought about the various options Jack would have considered. He probably would have preferred to take her to a quiet planet where she could grow up in anonymity. She thought about how she would have felt if she was sitting on the floor of the safe room and knew Jack was dead in house, device in her hand, and there were people in the house looking for them. She knew she would have pushed the button too. After all, she gave Jack the device. But…what possessed her to suggest it? Where did it come from? Someone had to have given it to her…. Suggested it…

"They used me…they used me to get him to do it."

"You think someone wanted her sent back?" He asked in surprise.

She gave a slight nod, "Possibly." She hadn't meant to say that out loud. But the idea of someone manipulating them to this end stunned her. Why would someone do that? Why would someone want Anna sent back?

"Who would benefit from that?"

She shook her head.

Barrett abruptly ended the conversation, "I'll be in touch. Be careful, Sam."

"You too," she responded weakly, deep in thought…

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"Great!" Jack exclaimed. He was hoping for a speedy escape from the inquisition and to find out how upset Sam was with him for not telling her about the added security. Now knowing someone who wanted to talk to him today was just found dead nearby added to his anxiety and he felt a strong need to insure Anna's safety.

George was on the phone with security trying to get information and find out how long they would be here.

Jack thought about what Hammond said and realized that George must have mentioned the security detail to Sam to find out that she did not know and of course he knew they were married, that would have been in the report from the security team. Oh yeah, she was certain to be quite upset with him. She was probably justified. But Vala and Daniel? How did he find out about Vala and Daniel? He must have heard something from the SGC. Maybe he should have called Daniel back. No, he really should have called Daniel back.

"Prometheus is back in service." Davis stated.

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Colonel Car…O'N…."

"Carter. I'm pretty sure she still prefers Carter."

Davis nodded. "Is she here? She was supposed to turn in a report on what caused the malfunctions aboard Prometheus."

"No, they went back to the hotel. She had it with her earlier. She probably gave it Hammond before she left."

Davis went over and pulled the outgoing stack of folders from Hammond's desk. "He must still have it. I don't see it in here. I'll check back later." Davis started toward the door.

"What are those?" Jack asked when he recognized the large stack of mission reports Davis had in his hands.

"They were mission reports we were asked to pull, before your personnel reports were revised."

Jack already knew what he was talking about. Mike told him about their newly revised personnel files when he went to see him earlier. He was also aware of the twinge of disapproval in the major's tone.

"You don't approve."

"It's risky, but so is messing with timelines." Jack acknowledged with a nod and Davis took it as permission to continue. "You know, it's impossible to calculate the effects her existence in this timeline will have; it's exponential. Weren't you at all concerned with the temporal paradoxes that could have or still could arise?"

"I don't know. Ask Carter, but the Ancients seemed to manage it."

"General, the Ancients knew what they were doing. They considered the risks. To save one life?"

"Careful, Major, that one life is my daughter." Jack responded in a scathing tone.

But Davis did not back down. His job over the years had been to ask the hard questions, consider the angles, consequences, the greater good… "Yes, General, and you of all people should understand that you have to consider the risks involved and the greater good. But the record shows, you have consistently gone to great lengths to do your will, despite the risks. Now we have to revise history to protect the SGC from a scandal…..Sir."

"We sometimes have to make difficult choices, Major. I can assure this was not an easy solution for either Colonel Carter or _myself_."

"I find it surprising that Colonel Carter would have risked it even for her own daughter, considering how hard she fought against the use of the Ancient time machine at Area 51."

"You have any children, Davis?"

"No, Sir."

"There you go."

Hammond hung up the phone, "Well looks like we will be here for a little while. They're sending someone down to take our statements." He informed them. "It's good that you're back, Major. Looks like we won't be needing those files, after all." Hammond pointed to the files currently in Major Davis' arms.

"Do you have Colonel Carter's report on Prometheus, Sir?"

"Yes, but I haven't had a chance to look at it. I'll pass it along when I'm done."

"Yes, Sir."

George dismissed Davis and quietly made his way to one of the chairs in the seating area of his office.

Jack followed Davis to the door and shut it. "Any news about what happened to Woolsey?" He asked, but when he turned back he was surprised to see the pain on Hammond's face.

"No. They're trying to find out who he was meeting here at the Pentagon." George was not so easily distracted from their previously interrupted conversation, "Jack, what is going on? Last time I checked we were on the same side."

"Last time I was here you mentioned that you were having some trust issues within your staff. Seemed to make sense to be cautious."

Jack took a seat across from him.

"When the Trust took my granddaughters, I was terrified for them. I thought I could handle anything they threw at me; until that phone call. Makes you realize how vulnerable you are. I know how you feel and what you're doing, Jack. You feel like you can't trust anyone with the lives of the ones you love. But a good friend of mine came to my aid and convinced me that we don't need to go through these difficult times by ourselves. That's what we have friends for."

Jack winced against the stab of guilt, but his duty to Anna would always prevail.

"What can I do?" George asked.

Jack grabbed a coaster from the table before him to fidget with. He needed to think. He couldn't alienate Hammond, but he couldn't trust him either.

"Clean house. I can't trust your office, if you don't."

Hammond nodded, "I'm working on it."

"How did you find out about Daniel and Vala?"

Hammond chuckled, "I got a call this morning. Hank asked that the President chat with the British Prime Minister regarding the use of Prometheus to explore an area in Glastonbury, based on the writings on a tablet. I told him that, although I am sure Dr. Jackson did an excellent job training his staff, I would need to see the full report before I dedicated Prometheus time and spoke with the President. That's when, to my surprise, Dr. Jackson spoke up. It was good to hear his voice. Surprising, but good."

"Daniel!"

"Oh, don't be upset with him. You know he can't help himself."

"Yeah. So you gave him the go ahead?"

Hammond nodded, "And, Dr. Jackson assured me he has Ms. Maldoran under control. The boy doesn't know when he's in over his head, does he?" Jack nodded and Hammond's concerns returned. "Is it just me or does it seem like our people are dropping like flies?"

"Yes, sir."

"I thought we were having a rash of bad luck, but when you add up the hits we've taken at Area 51, the SGC and now the NID, it looks like there is something definitely suspicious going on. You don't seem surprised?"

"No. I've been aware of our abnormally high mortality rate of late."

"Oh?...something you remember?"

"No, this is all new. Not sure which concerns me more. Got my info from personnel."

"Speaking of which-"

"I know. Mike Reiss is an old friend. He already warned me."

"I'm sorry. We have bigger issues to address, Jack. I can't have Earth's security crippled by an investigation of my officers for something they had no control over. I know this is putting a lot on both of you. It will be difficult for Sam to field questions from family and friends this weekend. I know she's worried about Mark's reaction. Puts you in a difficult spot too, Jack. It's awfully close to your divorce."

"Like you said there are bigger issues…." Jack was reminded of the man he trusted sitting before him; this man who led him with a big heart and more understanding than he probably deserved. He was so concerned for Sam and Anna, and even Jack, himself. "George…..I was supposed to meet with Woolsey today. I can't tell you what about because he wouldn't tell me over the phone, but he sounded concerned, maybe even scared."

"You think we should increase security for the funeral?"

"I think we've already covered all of the angles best we can."

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"Sammie, you alright?" Jacob knew something had upset her in Hammond's office. She had been uncharacteristically quiet. Back at the hotel she seemed anxious and so Jacob suggested she go for a run while he spent some time with Anna. But it didn't seem to have the effect he was hoping for; if anything she seemed even more distracted.

"Yeah, Dad." Sam clutched Anna's hand as they crossed the street returning to the hotel. Now she knew she was being watched by her own people; as well as those watching her Dad. And, who knew who else was out there….

Anna put her free arm up to Jacob and he picked her up. "Dad, put her down. She is perfectly capable of walking."

"I'm tired, Mommy." Sam looked at her skeptically and Anna dramatically put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going over to Hammond's to visit with the Melkins. You want to come? I think one of his daughters is staying there too."

"I'd like to Dad, but I'm tired and I don't think Anna's going to make it much past dinner, despite the time difference between here and home."

"Alright, sweetheart. Get some rest."

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Jack grabbed Sam tightly; he woke her, but she was not surprised. In fact she was already used to it. His nightmares almost always had him pulling her toward him, and as usual his hand immediately went for her belly. As she became more aware she realized that she had slept through him coming in and getting into bed.

"Sam," he said desperately but softly, deep from within his nightmare. His broken heart bore the scars of losing three children; time was irrelevant in that matter. Some nights his cries for her could bring her to tears.

She reached up behind her and held his head, "It's alright, Jack. I'm here. It's alright." She tried to soothe him as she ran her fingernails through his hair.

When he seemed more at peace, she pulled the hand resting on her belly up to her heart and wrapped herself more tightly in Jack's embrace. She could never be upset with him very long. She worried about him too much; and everything he did was to protect them, no matter how misguided he was. Her husband….of nine years….she smiled at the bizarre changes that had taken place in her life in three short weeks. But then she thought of all of the people this weekend who would ask… so how long have you been married?...Although she preferred being married nine years with a six year old daughter, there would be people who wanted to know why they weren't invited to the wedding. One of those people would be her brother. Nine years….she thought of the look on her father's face when he thought they had been deceiving him all of these years….how would Mark react…she worried for Anna…..and sighed…

She had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed Jack's breathing changed and then he kissed the back of her neck, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Jack. Go back to sleep. It was just a bad dream."

"No…I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have-"

"Yes, you should have."

"You're not mad?"

"I was upset. But I know who I married. It will take some time to train away your bad habits, but we'll get there….We will get there, right?" Their voices were quiet so as to not wake Anna.

"I wouldn't count on it."

She turned around in his arms, "Well in that case, thanks for the warning. Happy Ninth Anniversary, Honey." She teased.

"Sorry about that. He should have asked first."

"We started this by sending her back. We have to do what we can to take the heat off the SGC."

"Yeah, I suppose. You sure you're alright with this?"

"Jack, don't forget whom you married."

"Yeah, I guess I haven't been giving you the credit you deserve. It' not meant as a lack of respect."

"I know."

"Cuz, baby, you kick ass."

"Yeah, I do. Glad you haven't forgotten." She tucked her head under his chin, "What took you so long at the Pentagon? We tried to wait."

"I know. I'm sorry. Things took longer than I expected with Mike. Then they found Woosley-"

"I heard."

"Oh?'

"Barrett came to see me. He told me." She felt him tense in her arms. "Good news is that he is beginning to doubt that Hammond is involved….." Jack was quiet and it was dark, so she just continued. "He asked what you and Woolsey talked about last night. Woolsey had pulled the medical records of Melkin, Daniel, and you."

"I know. Mike told me."

"He asked me why. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Jack, I think someone wanted you to send her back."

"Besides you?" He teased. "Why do you think that?"

"Where did I get the device?"

"I don't know. You wouldn't tell me."

"Don't tell me you let me get away with that."

"My wife is a formidable woman. She actually scares me a little."

"Well that could work to my advantage. Why wouldn't I tell you?"

"I don't know. Why would you not tell me?"

"If I took it from the SGC or didn't get it by legitimate means, it would be better for you to have plausible deniability. Maybe it was because you would question the source? Someone you didn't trust, but I did. Wonder how long I had it."

"Wow, now I'm really concerned. The first time I saw it was when you showed it to me just after they tried to take her. I don't remember it showing up in the SGC like it did this time."

"You said that if you had been in the office when the information came through on the Trust, you would have handed surveillance over to the NID, not Reynolds. But, Hammond and Reynolds saw the report, because you were in the infirmary in this timeline."

"So the NID or Trust would have had the device. That doesn't narrow it down much. Besides eight years could have passed before you took possession."

"Could have come from anyone," Sam rolled over on to her back frustrated. "I know, another dead-end."

"No, it's another piece of the puzzle, hopefully. It's progress."

"Glass is half full kinda guy, hmm?"

"Oh I'm afraid I've got it much worse than that…. my cup runneth over, baby."

He could hear her eyes roll in the dark. He pulled her back to him and she snuggled back under his chin and wrapped her arm around him. She worried that someone really could have orchestrated this…might still be…and what they would do to implicate Hammond and Jack in their plans….was there someone still out there…in the present after Anna?


	33. Chapter 33

**_Chapter 33_**

"Stay, doggie." Jack commanded to a playful Anna as he answered the door, "Jacob?"

"Sam here?" Jacob entered their room determined.

"She should be out in a minute." They had gone to the pool earlier and were now getting ready to head over to Hammond's to visit with Debbie Melkin and her family. Jack was the first to shower and Sam was finishing up in the bathroom. Jack sensed Jacob's uneasiness. "What's up?"

"Ruff!" Anna barked at Jacob, he smiled at her and patted her on the head.

"Hi, Sweetie." Jacob turned back to Jack, "Mark's here. I thought maybe-"

Jack turned and looked at Anna still in her bathing suit, crawling on the floor pretending to be a dog with her stuffed dog. He grabbed the card key off the dresser.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Jacob asked warily; Jack looked like he was on a mission.

"Just thought I'd talk to him first. You know guy to guy."

"Sam's alright with that?"

"She's still getting ready. She's been really nervous about seeing him and after you-"

"After I took it so well and caused a panic?"

"Yeah, so not letting that happen again." Jack said somberly.

"She's not going to be happy with you."

"She's gotta be getting used to that by now." Jack shook his head.

"Be getting used to what?" Sam asked when she came out of the bathroom. Jack grimaced; he obviously thought he had more time. "Where you going, Jack?"

"He thinks he's going to go talk to Mark." Jacob ratted him out.

Sam raised her eyebrows at Jack.

"I just thought I'd have a little chat with the guy. Sam, we can't-" he looked to Anna.

"I know." She agreed.

"And Mark likes me."

"Jack,.. 2005, not 2016. Mark doesn't know you yet." Jacob reminded him.

"Don't bother, Dad. Get Anna ready. Don't let her talk you into letting her wear a dress. She needs to be in play clothes. We'll be back in a little while." She kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Sam?" Jack continued to try as she grabbed her purse.

Jacob offered, "I'll go get Mark. How about we meet you out by the pool?" Sam nodded and Jacob made his way to the door.

Jack looked at her anxiously. She smiled. She knew it was infinitely more difficult for him to wait by the sidelines. He wanted to jump in and fix everything for his family, "I know; I love you, too."

He eased up, "I certainly do, Mrs. O'Neill." She smiled. "See it's growing on you."

"I like being Mrs. O'Neill, Jack. Colonel O'Neill comes with an awful lot of baggage and quite the reputation. I just not sure I can carry all of that weight."

"Colonel Carter-O'Neill; now that has a nice ring to it."

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but something stopped her. "Jack, is this important to you?" He seemed to look thoughtful for a moment. Sam wasn't sure if he was thinking back or just taking stock. "Because, if it is-"

He shook his head, "No, I don't care. It's just nice."

She flashed him her goofy grin, "Yeah."

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam sat looking up at the mid morning sky.

"Your mind is always out there among the stars, isn't it, Samantha?" Mark said and then kissed her cheek, she stood and hugged him and her Dad smiled at her.

"You know me. How are you, Mark?"

"Pretty good. Wish we were here under better circumstances."

"Laura and the kids with you?" She asked, trying to get a handle the entire situation.

"Yeah, Dad said you're going over to George's house. I was going to go back and get them and go over with you."

"Sounds good."

"So what's up?" Mark sat down. "Dad said you wanted to talk."

Sam felt her stomach tighten. She had worked hard to get them back together as a family and was certain this was going to set them back. "There is something I haven't told you yet." She really didn't know how to start this conversation….take a page from the Jack O'Neill handbook and just spit it out, she decided….."I'm married."

"Oh." He looked a little surprised. "Ummm, well then, congratulations."

"There's more." She started nervously. "I have daughter."

She saw a bit of his temper flare in his eyes, but instead of lashing out, he took a deep breath. "Oh…..so how long have you been married?"

"Nine years." She winced a little; trying to embrace the documented records and brace for his reaction. "Our daughter Anna," She smiled nervously at her Dad. "…is six."

He started to look a little confused. "Years?"

She nodded.

"What?.. was she classified too, along with the rest of your life?" he lashed out, and then calmed himself. Sam knew growing up with him that he wasn't an angry person. He had just placed the blame for their mother's death on the Air Force and since she and their Dad were still the Air Force, they were often the brunt of that old anger. "Wait a minute, you were just dating a friend of mine."

She knew that was coming. She and Jack had discussed it and reluctantly decided on the cover story. "We were separated, but we reconciled recently. It's complicated. And, you know better than anyone; I'm not the easiest person to live with."

"Wow. I'm…umm……Wow. Six….Nine?" She could see the wheels turning behind his eyes. Mark always kind of thought out loud. She used to tease him about it, but she was patient and hoped he would be understanding.

Sam continued, "I don't want to cause any problems this weekend for Mrs. Melkin and the rest of the family. She's going through such a difficult time and if you don't think we can be civil we can go at different times and keep a distance this weekend."

"I thought I was…being civil." He half smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"I know I haven't always handled things well, Sam." He paused still thinking. "Maybe it's the reason we're here…or maybe it's turning 40 that did it, but I'm not the hot head I used to be and I'm not mad. I did the math. We were barely on speaking terms when you got married and had your daughter, and I regret that. Nine years… I'm actually kind of relieved, I thought you just spent too much time on your career and had no personal life." He reached for her hand, "I wish you could have trusted me."

"I'm sorry. I'm.." Sam struggled. She hated that he had to think that she could keep this from him.

"Her husband has been her commanding officer since shortly after they were married." Jacob jumped in, hoping he could help soften the blow. "It's made life a little complicated for your sister. But he's a good man, Mark. The kind of man I would trust with my daughter's happiness and well being."

Sam looked at her Dad a little surprised at what he said about Jack. Her Dad pointed behind her, she turned around and saw Jack holding Anna. He was in uniform now looking at her apologetically. "Excuse me," She stood and walked to them.

"Sorry, I got a phone call just after you left. Oversight discovered I'm in town. They want me to come in and talk with them."

"It's Saturday."

He shrugged, "You need a few more minutes with Mark?"

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "He seems to be handling it well. Come on. I'll introduce you."

Jacob and Mark stood and came around the table as they approached.

"Hi, Mark, I'm Jack O'Neill, Sam's husband and this is our daughter Anna." Jack jumped in and put his hand out.

"Nice to meet you. And, you too, Anna. Wow, you are the spitting image of your mother. Takes me back."

"Hi , Uncle Mark." She said shyly which surprised Sam, Jack and Jacob a little.

Mark smiled and she seemed to warm up to him.

"Sorry to bust in, but I have to get to the Pentagon. Bye, Princess." He squeezed Anna, and tried to put her down. She must have sensed the uneasiness of the group, because she held on a little more clingy than usual. "Sam?" He peeled off Anna and handed her over. "Bye. Have fun." He touched Sam's arm and she smiled at him. It was a very subtle gesture but loving. "I'll see you all later."

"Your cousins are going to be very excited to meet you. We should probably do that before we head over to Hammond's, don't you think, Sam?" Mark asked. She nodded a bit wide-eyed at her level headed brother.

Mark came towards her and she handed Anna off to her father. She hugged Mark back and tears filled the corners of her eyes when he quietly said, "I'm really happy for you, kiddo."

Sam grabbed Mark's arm as they separated, "Thank you, Mark" He left to go get his wife and kids and she finally allowed a deep breath to enter her lungs. Shaky as she was, she still felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders.

Even Anna seemed to relax and asked to be put down.

"You're not going to tell Jack what I said, are you?" Jacob whispered apprehensively.

She smiled and quietly replied, "Not a chance. I can barely handle him as he is." She kissed his cheek and then went to remind Anna that her cousins were younger than memory served.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

They arrived at George Hammond's Virginia house just before 0100, after getting lunch with the Mark's family. Anna had been thrilled to meet her cousins and to find out there were even more kids her age to play with at Grandpa Hammond's.

Sam spent a little time with Debbie Melkin, but had spent most of her time in the backyard with the Hammond and Melkin kids and their spouses and kids. All of them surprised to hear she was married and to meet Anna, but they were all more interested in reminiscing about old times.

"What's wrong with Greg?" Sam asked Sarina, the youngest of the Melkin kids when the two of them came out of the house with Greg looking upset.

"Oh, some General I haven't seen before is in there talking to Chris. Greg thinks it's rude since Dad's funeral is tomorrow. I thought he was hot though."

"Sarina!"

"I'm married, not blind, Sam."

Sam rolled her eyes and looked toward the house. She had been waiting for a chance to talk to Chris. She knew that General Melkin had brought him in to work on Prometheus because of his work on overseeing the Titan V rocket delivery system. The General had wanted someone he could trust who also had experience working from start to finish on something that had gone into outer space. Sam knew if General Melkin had spoken to anyone about concerns he might have had, it would have been to Chris. Chris was the oldest of the 4 Melkin kids and a full bird Colonel; the only one of his children to follow his footsteps into the Air Force.

Greg was walking back to them now with one of Sarina's kids who had fallen and hurt her knee. She could be heard coaxing her uncle into carrying her back to her Mama across the yard.

"Sam, could you?" Sarina thrust her baby into Sam's arms. Sarina made a logical assumption that Sam had experience with babies, having a six year old daughter.

"Sure," but Sam really didn't know quite what to do. She looked up at Anna and knowing she had managed gave her confidence. She shifted the baby into a more comfortable position and imitated the rocking motion she had watched Sarina make for the last hour or so. Sam looked down at the baby and smiled. Sarina's youngest was only 5 weeks old. He was so tiny. Sarina's mother had come to help her with the new baby and 3 older children. That's where Debbie Melkin was when her husband had died… was murdered, Sam thought sadly.

When she looked up she saw Greg's look of skepticism at his niece's dramatic performance turn to a scowl at something behind her. She realized someone had come outside, turned around to see what he was looking at, and saw Jack and Chris. Jack smiled at her.

"General," Greg said with unabashed disdain as he gently handed Lynn to her mother. He obviously felt his family's private mourning had been violated.

"Sorry for your loss. General Melkin was a great man." Jack reached out to shake Greg's hand.

Greg stuck his hands in his pockets, "General, excuse me if this sounds disrespectful, but this is a family-"

"Daddy!" Anna came running at full force at Jack and he had to pick her up or risk being injured.

"Hi, Princess," Anna grabbed his face and kissed him. "Having fun?" Jack looked over at all of the kids playing in the yard. Melkin had 11 grandkids from his four children and he saw Hammond's 2 grandchildren and he guessed Mark's were somewhere in the mix. It made for a yard full of a tremendous amount of energy.

"Greg, this is my husband, Jack O'Neill. General Jack O'Neill." Sam introduced him.

"Oh." Greg did not apologize.

Sarina bit her lip and looked apologetically at Sam. Sam missed Chris' startled look.

"I'm sorry. I meant to change before I came over." Jack apologized. Greg just walked away. Chris went after him. Jack eyed the baby in Sam's arms. "Hon, did I miss something?"

"He's Sarina's; General Melkin's youngest grandchild."

Anna wiggled out of Jack's arms and pulled at Lynn's hand. "Come on."

Lynn left her mother's arms and the two girls ran off, despite Lynn's supposed injury.

"I see Mark made it." Jack nodded in Mark's direction. Mark stood over with several other people, now including Chris and Greg. He only recognized one other person; it was one of Hammond's daughters. They seemed to be watching the kids from another angle of the yard.

Sam nodded, "That's Chris' wife Diane, Greg's wife Hannah, Sarina's husband Alan and you know Hammond's daughter Lisa." Jack tried to catch all of the names. "Dad, Hammond and Mrs. Melkin are working on dinner. They even seemed to be having fun. I think it is really helping her to have them here with her."

"Definitely." Sarina affirmed. "They know what she's going through. I think she prefers them to us right now." Sam couldn't argue; sometimes you needed someone familiar with your pain to help you through it. "You want me to take him back now, Sam?"

"No, I'm fine." She rocked back and forth. The baby really was no bother since he was asleep. Sam looked down at him trying to imagine Anna being this small. She was actually a tiny little baby that she could have held….did hold, like this; rocked her, fed her, watched her sleep. She felt Jack's hand stroke her back and suddenly it seemed too much and she handed Jack the tiny bundle. "I need…to go to the …umm restroom." She excused herself and escaped inside.

Jack took a look at the newborn infant and handed him over to Sarina.

"Did you lose a child?" She asked curious of Sam's tear-filled eyes as she ran inside.

Jack nodded. He was pretty sure it was more the loss she felt for Anna's younger years rather than the last child he could remember her carrying. He pointed to Anna, "Is she alright out here if I go check on Sam?"

"Sure. There are only about 10 parents out here; if anything they're over-supervised. Go ahead."

He found Sam in the front room overlooking the street. It was the end of a quiet cul-de-sac. His hand cupped her shoulder and then ran down her arm. She leaned back into him. They didn't say anything. After a few minutes he wrapped his arms around her and held her to him.

Her body never carried a child, and even still she felt this tremendous weight of the losses Jack had shared with her. Looking at that baby made it seem so much more real. Sam wiped the tears from her face. "They ours?" She pointed out to the utility truck, as she tried to focus on something else.

"Yeah, which probably makes that one NID." He pointed to another.

She nodded. "What did Chris have to say?"

"I think you should try and talk to him. I don't think it was a good idea for me to try and talk to him in uniform. I sensed that he might be nervous about something."

"Like a General inquiring about his father's supposed natural death?" she said quietly.

"Will you talk to him?"

"Of course. I was actually looking for an opportunity. Why don't you go change before dinner's ready?"

"You alright?"

"I will be."

Jack found her near the door talking to Chris when he came back outside. She motioned for him to join them.

"General, I wish you would have told me you were married to Sam." Chris shook the hand Jack extended.

"Yeah, well I'm still surprised at the clout that carries."

She elbowed him, "Tell him what you told me, Chris."

"Sam and Dad brought me in." He looked around cautiously. "When he told me he wanted my expertise, I couldn't have even imagined. These last few years were great to share with Dad. He loved coming in and seeing the progress. Everyday, he was just so excited. You know I've moved on and have been working on the Daedalus class?"

"Yes."

"So I haven't been working with Dad that much these last 8 months. He stepped back a little on this class. He's been talking about retirement."

_"Hope I can change your mind, Sir. Hammond left me with a newly formed oversight committee and half finished battlecruiser. Just this last one; in less than a year Odyssey will be off the ground. I promise. I won't ask you again." Melkin looked at him with disbelief. Jack had just begged him to stay. _

_"My son, Colonel Melkin has a much better grasp on the project. I've hardly been involved." _

_"I know, but I'm short on General's right now. The people at Nellis respect you. Just finish this one for me?"_

_"When Odyssey's airborne, I'm done, Jack. I promised my family." _

Jack reached for Sam's hand. She felt him tense and could see the subtle struggle in his face. Chris was distracted as he talked, he kept looking over and checking on the kids and did not seem to notice. Sam leaned into Jack.

"He had told the entire family he was going to retire right before General Hammond asked him to take over at Nellis to oversee the 303 a few years ago. Dad couldn't resist that assignment. Greg never understood of course. But Mom…said she was so glad to see his heart in his work again. She said if he was that happy she couldn't imagine him retiring."

_Jack sighed when he opened the door. He had been waiting for this visit since Hammond had been taken into custody. "Bill."_

_"This isn't happening, Jack!" Bill walked in determined to have his say. "How could you let this happen?" _

_Jack just shook his head and closed the door, "It's not my investigation. I've been ordered to stay out of the way, by the President."_

_"He's been framed. You have to find out who is behind this." _

_"Did you hear me, Bill? Ordered, by the President" _

_"When have you ever listened?"_

_"Everything he has ever done is under scrutiny. Everything he ever did at the SGC and HomeWorld. I don't believe it either. I gave my deposition already, but the evidence…"_

_"Don't do that. Don't start buying it to it, Jack! You know its crap. George Hammond is the most honorable man we know. He is as capable of treason as you or I are." Melkin chastised him._

_Sam came into the room and Bill Melkin hugged her and made a comment on how beautiful she looked and asked when she was due. She sat down and Jack wished George had not put him in this position. The evidence was airtight. Whoever wanted him to hang for this was going to make sure he did; Jack was just trying to minimize the fallout. _

_"How many different ways could people interpret your record, huh, Jack? George has told me stories and if I didn't know the man you are... Information can be twisted and bent to fit the desired outcome. You have to find out who's behind this." _

_"I know who's behind it."_

"I can't prove it."

_"No," he said insistently. Sam and Bill looked at him surprised. Knowing what these people were capable of, George had asked him to make sure no one risked their families to clear his name. George said he would confess to everything they accused him of if Jack couldn't keep others from going down with him. But, George didn't want to do that to his family if it could be avoided. _

_"Jack, that wasn't a question. You owe me and we both owe to him. I'm not leaving until you tell me what you know."_

_Jack tried to deter him, but he was right. Someone needed to try. Within days Bill Melkin had better intel on the Trust than they had in years. How the leadership and mission had changed in the last few years. Jack didn't know what his source was, but Melkin was determined to get to the bottom of it. Then suddenly he backed off and Jack knew they had gotten to him. At George's funeral Jack swore he would get retribution and promised his daughters he would clear George Hammond's name._

"Sir, are you alright? Chris finally noticed.

"Jack?"

Sam turned to go him his pills, but he held her in place. "Just a little headache is all." Jack said hoping to minimize the attention. "Continue. Your Dad... he say anything odd in the last couple of weeks?"

"He asked me to check on the 303. Said he received orders to ground it from HomeWorld. You know my Dad," he chuckled. "he called Hammond yelling and screaming asking why. Hammond said he didn't know anything about it. Then systems started failing, there was the accident, and he said someone sabotaged it. I thought he had to be was crazy, the security is well…you know. Then he called me again and said Sam was coming in. We were at a critical stage on the Odyssey. I couldn't leave; but was relieved to know Sam was on her way and was certain that she would get things straightened out. Then he called me, actually ordered me to come in, and orders even followed from HomeWorld that night. When he didn't show up for our meeting that morning, I went to the house and found him. So yes, I would say there was something odd. Something both Hammond and Dad were concerned about."

Jack felt dizzy from the pain. "Anything else?"

"I know it happens, General, but my dad was as healthy as a horse. This was no accident. I can't find anything. Do you know something?"

Jack shook his head, it felt like parts of his brain had shaken loose and were banging around. He winced unable to hide the pain any longer. "Still trying to figure it out."

"You should go take something for that, Sir." Chris recommended. "If you learn anything…?"

"I'll be in touch, Colonel."

Sam pulled him back inside and handed him a pill, "I didn't really believe it. I never believed it. I just had to…"

"What?"

"Hammond. We tried. We tried to prove he was innocent. I tried. Bill tried. I never believed he was guilty. He wouldn't let anyone go down with him. He even stopped letting us come and visit him. He was afraid they would pull us into it. He cut off everyone, your Dad, Bill Melkin. He wouldn't see any of us."

Sam was relieved that she didn't have to argue about this anymore. "You didn't tell me?"

"He asked me to protect you. He knew how determined you could be. He was worried about you and the baby. So was I." He leaned against the arm of the couch. "Melkin had contacts. He knew someone in the Trust, or at least someone with good intel. He became a real thorn in someone's side, until they threatened his family too."

"So you trust Hammond now?"

Jack sighed and tried to nod, but the pain was too great. He moved and sat down on the couch and leaned his head back for a while to try and wait it out. He tried to think, but the pain was too great for that even.

Dinner was an interesting sight as the 15 adults and 16 children grabbed whatever surface they could around the house. There was a large group of girls age five to eight sitting in the kitchen giggling. Adults and the remaining children were scattered throughout the house and backyard in various groups.

Leaving the house was a somber event since the next day was the funeral. It had been, if only for a short while, just a reunion of these three families. They hugged one another tightly, wiped at tears and braced themselves for the following day when they would see each other next.


	34. Chapter 34

_reminder: flashbacks in italics_

**_Chapter 34_**

With the discovery that Daniel Jackson was still alive, it was time to move to Plan B. Security was tight. There were people everywhere this weekend. The opportunity had not presented itself. If he had known his previous plan had failed, he would have made his move before the weekend started, before she had been introduced to so many people. And the presence of her grandfather, a Tok'ra, made each opportunity too risky. It had to be done quietly. She had to just disappear unnoticed. He watched the hotels, restaurants, even Hammond's house from a distance….waiting….

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

They were all waiting in the hotel lobby for Jack to finish up with a phone call. Jack, Sam and Anna had been waiting for the Carters' when Jack suddenly ran back to the room saying he had a quick phone call he needed to make. Her Dad and Mark and his family soon joined Sam. Anna was sitting across the lobby with Mark, his wife and their kids. Everyone was dressed for the funeral…just waiting for Jack.

She had not seen her Dad in uniform for sometime and now it just didn't seem right. She thought it was unfortunate that he could not be his true self here with family, but then again she wasn't exactly either…. "Did I tell you that Anna has an implant?" Sam mentioned quietly to her Dad.

"No, but I'm not surprised. You've been working on the technology. Seems like it would be easily done in the near future."

"I discovered it Friday morning during testing. Almost retrieved her instead of the test marker."

"Well, that will come in handy when she's a teenager and you don't know where she is. Sam, what is taking him so long?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"I'll go check. Will you keep an eye on Anna for me?"

"Sure."

She had tried to distract herself from worrying about Jack all morning. He seemed to be having so much difficulty with the memories since last night. He woke from a dream about Daniel and he struggled all morning to try and remember something to put him at ease or give him something on which to act. Out of concern she tried to stop him, but he was so determined. She thought he was letting it go of it until they were in the lobby.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

He made it all the way back to the room before the flashbacks hit fast and hard, one after another….

_"No! No! No! No more!" Jack screamed at one of his cowering assistants as they brought in the new reports, put them in his inbox and made a hasty retreat. _

_He picked up the top one. "Vala gives birth to new galactic menace, old news." He put it down and picked up another, "Team falls asleep on planet. General falls asleep reading report." …put it down and picked up the third, "Supergate link established to blackhole, yada, yada, yada," he liked watching Mitchell try to explain it better than reading about it. "Ba'al comes to earth, so not in the mood. Ahhhh here is a good one. Crazy alien bug infests wildlife in woods of General's cabin. Winner!" He heard daily reports on the status of the Ori threat. He didn't want to read about it too…_

…… _"Jack, what are you doing here?" She turned away and Jack knew she was wiping the evidence of her tears away. _

_"Didn't know a guy needed an excuse to come home. You've been working awfully hard to get me to consider this my home in the Springs. Don't cause me a setback here." When she turned her smile was the weakest attempt he had ever seen cast in his direction. _

_"Come here." He opened his arms, but she kept her distance. _

_"I left him… I left him behind." _

_"Carter." He barked, but softened. He came home to try and help, not order her to get over it, "There's nothing you could have done. Daniel will be alright. He always is." He hoped Adria had more reason to keep him alive until they could find a way to get him back._

_"One of these times you'll be wrong."_

_"Yeah, but not tonight. He said he'd be my best man. I'm counting on him."……_

…… _"Incoming wormhole." Sam announced as the Supergate formed before them. They watched helpless aboard the cloaked Odyssey as six Ori warships came through to join the one already there. They opened the Supergate for the Ori. The most dangerous part of their plan, and their worst fears were materializing before them._

_"Yeah. I think that went well." Jack quipped at the downside of their plan. _

_"We knew eliminating the Ori might not stop their followers." Mitchell defended. _

_"I still think it was the right thing to do." Daniel said as they all stood transfixed to scene before them, watching the ships. _

_"We may have made things worse right now. But in the long run, it could be our only chance to win the war." Mitchell tried to cheer them up. "I don't know about you all, but man am I hungry! Whose up for some grub?" _

_"Actually, I'm starving." Daniel realized. "Jack?" _

_"I'm full." He rubbed his stomach. "Hank and I had roast beef for lunch back at the SGC and I am stuffed." He turned back toward the window and watched the Ori ships disappear into the darkness. _

_"Man! Roast beef? I tell you it's a conspiracy. I always miss the roast beef." Mitchell complained. With the realization of to whom he was complaining he quickly added, "Sir."_

_"You kids go ahead. I'll keep watch." Jack offered. _

_"Sam?"_

_"I have to get us underway to return to Earth, Daniel. I'm really glad you're back."_

_Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala were already on their way to the mess. "Me too." He smiled and started for the door, "Hey, you two got married, didn't you? I mean you were supposed to." _

_They looked to one another. "We decided to wait until you got back, Danny." Jack said._

_"Right." Daniel laughed with disbelief, but they didn't even crack a smile, "Seriously?" _

_"Just didn't seem right without you, Daniel." Sam explained. _

_"That and Carter was shot with an Ori staff blast and then transported to an alternate reality for a while. She'll go to great lengths to buy you a little more time. But, still… yeah, just waiting for you to find time to fit us into your busy schedule." _

_"Well, I'm free this weekend." Daniel offered._

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam opened the hotel room door and walked into the eerily quiet room. She was about to turn around, thinking she had missed him somehow in the halls or on the elevator when she caught a glimpse of his foot around the corner of the bed. He was on the floor between the two beds. She ran to him, going on automatic… "Sir!?" She checked his pulse, it was erratic. She touched his face, "Jack?" She rolled him on to his back and noticed his phone was on the floor next to him. He groaned and she breathed a sign of relief. "Jack, are you alright? What happened?" His hand reached up to his head and he squeezed his closed eyes shut even more, still groaning in pain.

Sam reached for Jack's phone and started to scroll down for the SGC. Then he grabbed her wrist. "Who?"

"Janet."

"Don't…… she's busy." His voice was weak and hoarse. She ignored him and continued. "Carter!" He barely barked.

She looked away from the phone, "Oh, now it's Carter?"

"Well, I got your attention, didn't I? Just don't… please." He pleaded.

"Jack, I found you on the floor passed out."

"It's the pain."

"Yeah, that's compelling. Janet or the hospital?"

"I'm serious. Just get me one of those pills."

"I can have you back in the SGC in a matter of minutes."

"She needs to take care of Daniel."

"Daniel?" Sam looked down at Jack still laying on the floor. She felt like her heart was caught in her throat.

"Drugs, Sam."

"Oh." She stood and got a pill and a glass of water. "You need to sit up." He sat up and took the medication, and then climbed up on the bed.

"How many of these have you taken?" She looked at the label.

"Obviously not enough."

She was not reassured.

"I tried to remember, I've been trying for a while. I couldn't remember how it started." He looked at Sam, then closed his eyes again and continued to try and explain, "Until Anna picked up one of those stones in the lobby planters." He pointed toward the door. "Daniel and Vala are in some kind of coma."

"We need to go back." Sam said, very worried.

"No, they'll come out of it. I told Janet to just let them come back on their own. Don't worry they will. I thought I might have been able to stop it, but I couldn't remember the triggering event. Now it's too late, they're coming."

"Who?"

"The Ori."

Sam looked at him concerned. Every instinct told her to get Jack and Anna back to the SGC, see what she could do for Daniel or if Jack needed help. She had no idea what he was talking about or even if she should trust him in his current state, "I'm going to get Anna, and let Dad know were going home." Sam stood determined.

"I'm telling you there is nothing we can do now, Sam. I'm sorry." He said defeated, "I thought I had more time; especially since she was here early. She wasn't supposed to be here for a few more weeks, so I thought I had plenty of time to figure it out."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Vala. She wasn't supposed to be here for a few more weeks. Daniel and Vala found this thing in England-"

"England?"

"Yeah, they went on a treasure hunt. Thought it would be a nice distraction for Daniel. But I forgot that was where they found the damn machine-"

"Machine?"

"Are you going to let me explain? The machine took them, well, their minds or something like that to this other planet and now these religious fanatics bent on 'saving'…" Jack did air quotes, "the universe know we're here to convert." Sam scrutinized him, "I'm not crazy. They're on their way and it's gonna get ugly."

"Okay." She touched his arm and thought through what he had said, "Jack, what would you do in my place? If I was saying all of this to you after finding me out cold on the floor?"

He took her hand, "I'd trust you." He knew it was a lot to ask. He was asking her to trust him on a lot of difficult matters lately and last night proved that his memory of the alternative timeline was not so easily understood. Actually he knew he sounded completely insane, "Just… give me a few minutes."

"Okay." She was quietly thinking about what he had said. What it all meant. He was obviously worried and not about Daniel and Vala. They were supposedly in a coma and he wasn't worried about them. He was worried about something bigger? She wanted to call Janet and see if he was right. She wanted to know if she should be concerned. Maybe he had a concussion or was delirious. She took a deep breath.

"Really, I'm not crazy." He sat up wobbly.

"Head feel better?"

"Tolerable. I called Janet. She said they were stable. They'll be alright." He grabbed his head. "So many memories all at once. It was…. a bit much." He was nervous about how Sam's resignation from SG-1 would change the outcome. Would it? Would he make different decisions than Landry? Would they still win the war? Or would he make some decision that changed the outcome and gave the Ori the victory.

"Jack?"

"Sorry." He pulled at his tie to try and straighten it. "Come on, I want to pay my respects." He felt that it was a bit odd that he was paying his respects for things the man wouldn't do now. His memory of an alternate timeline was the most he would know about him. Yet it was all he really needed to know; he had been a good man.

Sam stood and smoothed the shoulder of his jacket. He reached over and pulled her to him and held her for a moment. Some part of her relaxed a little holding him. She reached up with one hand and scratched the back of his head and neck with her fingernails. She knew it helped him relax. When his grip tightened, she just felt more certain of him. His strength ensured her he was alright, but also assured her of his claims.

"Jack, this is something to really be worried about, isn't it? These Ori?"

There were so many memories he loved having, so many he dreaded. Now they were affecting so many changes. He saw the differences they made; and the things he couldn't change. He worried for their future, for all of the changes they set into motion, for all they had in that alternate timeline, for all they were trying to build in this one.

He buried his head in the safe haven of her neck, "There are some things I wish I didn't know were coming."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 

Even behind the sunglasses Jack wore, the sunlight reinforced the residual pain he still felt in his head. The pain was getting worse with each memory he worked to extract. The more gentle memories of Anna's laughter and her first faltering steps were not so difficult. Those just drifted in and out, the same as memories of Charlie's laughter and wobbles. But the memories that were about information and not things he had actually experienced, those were more difficult to mine from the incomplete record in his head of this alternate past.

He knew Janet was going to make a fuss about how many pills he had taken when he returned; the bottle was almost empty now. He had a high tolerance for pain, and she would be concerned. He was sure there would be tests ordered and Sam would be even more worried; if that were possible. She was watching him like a hawk since they left the hotel room and he was well aware of it. He didn't like worrying her, but he couldn't stop. He needed the advantage the memories gave him, regardless of the drawbacks.

He looked around at those at the graveside of General Bill Melkin's funeral. His large family sat in the shade of the tent and those standing were mostly dressed in blue uniforms. The words spoken by the priest were not of regret or sorrow, but of celebration of life and the love propagated by this man as evidenced by those in attendance.

Jack saw many people dabbing tissues at the corners of their eyes. Debbie Melkin was flanked by her sons, surrounded by her children, their spouses and her grandchildren. His pallbearers had been George Hammond, Jacob Carter, his sons Chris and Greg and his two oldest teenage grandsons. It was a tribute to his years of service, friends, and his love for his family.

He saw George standing next to his daughters' families. His granddaughter Tessa stood next to him, holding his hand. Jack was relieved to know George was an ally. Relief was an understatement; it was as if Jack himself was liberated from the prison in which George had died. They had been through so much together, the man was like family. It had pained him to not trust him.

Chris, Colonel Melkin, stood to the left of his mother with his two teenage sons. Jack thought of the events that had taken place before Bill Melkin died. Wondering what he wanted to tell his son; what it had to do with Prometheus and his death. He looked around curious of Bill's source for information on the NID. Was the person here or was it someone he had yet to meet. Jack believed he must have already known the person, since Bill would have retired in less than a year. But their connections to the organization might not yet be formed as that was 11 years into the future.

Jacob stood on the other side of Sam with Mark and his family just in front of him. Mark had his arm around his wife, and Jack envied the civilians able to comfort their grieving spouses, either holding their hands or encircling them with a comforting arm. It took effort for him to keep his hands to his side, but he was proud to be standing next to his highly decorated and accomplished wife. She deserved his respect, most of all.

A small, now very familiar hand reached over and rested on his arm. Sam was holding Anna and she had been resting her head on Sam's shoulder, sucking her thumb, now the soggy thumbed hand reached out for contact with him. He smiled down at her. She was the glue that held him together some days. He reached over and silently volunteered to take Anna. Sam must have grown weary holding her, because she seemed grateful for the break.

He looked back up as Debbie Melkin received the flag that adorned her husband's casket and held it close to her. He held Anna a little tighter and felt Sam shift slightly closer to him.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam watched him closely throughout the funeral. Graveside he wore his sunglasses in the bright sunlight and his body language provided few clues as to his state of mind. Anna occasionally distracted her, but she watched him watching all of them.

She welcomed the indoor reception. Jack had to discard the veil of his sunglasses and Anna was now distracted by the other children. Though there were many people vying for Sam's attention, she still watched.

She finally had a moment alone to make her observation. Currently, he was conversing with some people over by the punch bowl and did seem to be improving as the day progressed, but his eyes regularly wandered the room methodically and that indicated to her that he was still looking for clues…suspects.

"Colonel, you alright?" George interrupted her evaluation of Jack's current state.

She nodded. Jack's ordeal, the funeral, the readings, the feelings of loss put her in a reflective mood; not uncommon for a funeral. "Just umm…" she took her eyes off of Jack and located Anna in the group of children again, as she had done regularly since they had arrived.

"They're alright," he quietly reassured her. "I talked with Dr. Frasier on my way over. Dr. Jackson and Ms. Maldoran are stable."

"Thank you." She didn't know he knew, but was grateful for the update. Jack would not let her call Janet. He wanted Janet focused on caring for her patients. But still that was not what had her distracted at the moment.

"Jack asked her to call me and bring me up to speed when she had a chance. Dr. Frasier was glad to hear Jack made it to the funeral. She seemed worried about him. Should we be worried?" He asked at her intense focus on Jack. .

She looked away from Jack embarrassed, "I haven't stopped worrying for a good 3 weeks now, Sir." She smiled weakly and wearily ran a hand down the length of her neck, feeling the tense muscles just below the surface. "I think he's alright. It was a difficult revelation and for him to not remember in time to help Daniel…. You know General O'Neill, I think that's what bother's him the most. Not being able to help. Especially when it comes to Daniel."

He nodded, he was certainly familiar enough with Jack, "He wants to discuss what all of this is about with me in the morning."

The new threat. She was concerned and she felt like she should be even more alarmed, but she was more worried about the imminent threats to Jack, Anna and Daniel.

"What about you?" He asked, as he knew her well enough as well.

"Hmmm?"

"How are you doing, Sam?" He asked slowly.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine. Nice to see everyone again, even though…" She looked around the room at family and old friends.

"Sure is….even though… You sure you're alright?" he asked again still concerned.

"I'd like to go back today." She wished out loud.

He saw the worry in her eyes. "I could reschedule tomorrow's…"

She sighed. "No," she didn't feel right trying to influence a change behind Jack's back. Just because she was worried and now that she had said it out loud she felt even more ridiculous.

"Sam," He started quietly. "Relax. Look at them, they're fine. Honestly, Jack finally seems like his old self. But if there's anything I can do." Of course George would have that perspective. Despite today's flashback and the new concerns, since last night's revelation of George's innocence, Jack was more himself. He had been so guarded around George and it was obvious to everyone.

She tore her eyes away from them again, took a deep breath and smiled, "I know. Thank you." He was a good friend to them and he was right.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Jack watched Sam talking with various people, Melkin family members, Hammond's daughters and some familiar Air Force personnel. He caught her watching him at times to see if he was alright. He wasn't. A few hours earlier he might have been able to stop it. He could have prevented the whole thing….He pushed down the feelings of failure at preventing the Ori invasion and tried to focus on the ability to prepare. He knew what was coming. He had some idea of the trials ahead; some of that information had to come in handy at the right time. He turned his back to Sam to make sure she didn't see his face contort with the pain as he fought for more information.

He grabbed another drink and turned to watch Anna sitting at a table coloring with some of the other girls. She was smiling and happy. Happy the way a six year old should be…her biggest concern whether the flower should be pink or red. He would bet the page would be predominately pink….animals, buildings, bulldozers, didn't matter what was on the page she liked pink.

He turned and caught Sam watching him again, gave her a small smile of reassurance and tried to catch enough of the end of a question directed to him to comment…..Small talk. This may well be his undoing. Not an invasion of zealots bent on galactic domination or even these infernal headaches…but small talk. "Sorry, don't follow baseball; I'm a hockey man myself."

He watched George walk up to Sam and he could tell that George was trying to reassure her and gain a sense of her current state: which of course was just worrying about him way too much. In the end George would discover that Sam was fine. She was her usual cautious, vigilant, observant self… He waited for her look of concern to disappear behind the professional solider's mask she had perfected. His brow creased as her face continued to show her genuine feelings of concern….she was too worried and he felt the need to distract her for at least a little while.

As Jack approached she couldn't help but return his smile. He could lighten her burden that easily.

"Colonel _O'Neill_," he smiled at her mischievously playful.

George chuckled. "Oh, that's gotta be a dubious honor and possibly even a liability." Jack took on a mock look of offense, but continued to smile.

"Carter-O'Neill, _Sir_." Sam retorted. It seemed it was now a game between them.

"Come on George, back me up here." Jack pleaded. Sam smiled appreciative of Jack's renewed playfulness with George.

"When it's the prudent and responsible thing to do, I certainly will, son. But I think Sam is going to have to figure this one out for herself. She's going to have to decide just how much of your reputation she wants to get saddled with." George continued teasing him.

"Saddled with?" Jack questioned looking at Sam. "To what could you possibly be referring, George?"

"Some days I really miss not being able to just throw you out of my office, Jack."

Jack stood more proudly, "Tomorrow, when I'm there, feel free; for old times sake."

"On that note…I think I had better go make the rounds, folks." George gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"You want to go?" Jack offered an escape for her.

"Not yet." She looked over at Debbie Melkin graciously accepting condolences from the onslaught of guests, "Anna will be disappointed when we leave. I want to give her as much time as possible with the kids.

"Okay….. Sam," he started quietly "I really am sorry for your loss."

She nodded in appreciation. "Thank you."

Two people she had seen Jack speaking to earlier approached them and Jack introduced them, "General Mike Reiss and his wife, Kathy. Old friends." He explained.

"General. Mrs. Reiss." Sam greeted.

"Call me Kathy."

"Colonel Carter-O'Neill and you can call me Sam." Sam directed the first part to Mike, and the last part to Kathy.

"Kathy teaches at Georgetown. She's an egghead, too." Jack offered.

"What subject?" Sam asked.

"Chemistry. My research focuses on Organometallic sandwich compounds and inorganic-organic hybrid materials."

"Really?" Sam didn't blink and apparently it took Kathy by surprise that she could have an idea of the subject. Sam was curious of the field and it's applications back at the SGC, but was more curious to locate Anna. When she did she relaxed. "I'd like to talk to you about that sometime." Sam continued to follow Anna and scan the room for clues…suspects.

"Jack said you're a physicist."

"Yes,"

"She's adorable. Hard to believe Jack could have had anything to do with her." Mike interrupted.

"My looks, Carter's brains;" Jack retorted. "Actually, I think we're lucky she takes after her Mom in all areas, except for the temper I so graciously supplied."

"That's gotta get ugly." Mike winced.

"You have no idea." Sam replied a little too honestly, "She got your eyes, too." She smiled apologetically at Jack "So how long have you known each other?" She changed the subject.

"Too long to admit." Jack responded.

"Edwards, Test Pilot School. Remember?" Mike recalled.

"That was before we had kids; about 24 years." Kathy supplied. "Back when they thought they were invincible."

"I'm not?" Jack and Mike replied at the same time and looked to one another surprised.

Kathy shook her head, "How long have you two-?"

"8…10 years. Sam looked to Jack, "Time flies." She smiled as she realized they could not have been married longer than they knew each other…and yet…. Sam figured from the look on Kathy's face she was calculating how close that was to Charlie's death and Jack and Sarah's divorce. She remembered when she first learned about Charlie and how Daniel had talked about the different Jack he had first met. How he looked when the Crystal entity had taken the form of Charlie and the look on Jack's face when he returned through the gate that day. _Yes, I'm the younger woman who swept in and stole him away during his time of grief. _ Sam thought uncomfortably. But the timing was necessary for them to serve together, legitimately.

"Married for nine, it sure does go by fast. Seems like were still on our honeymoon." Jack smirked and smiled reassuringly even daring to lean in slightly closer. He was determined to keep Sam's discomfort at the revised timeline at a minimum.

"When you came by the house, I thought you said-"

"We were stationed together at Deep Space shortly after we were married. We were low key about it." Jack made their excuse….Kathy seemed skeptical, Jack could tell she wasn't buying it, but continued…"It was love at first challenge, no doubt about it." He looked at Sam with a light in his eyes. 

"Challenge?" Kathy asked curiously.

Without taking his eyes off of Sam he answered, "She challenged me to an arm wrestling match." Sam blushed remembering their first encounter. "Couldn't get her out of my mind after that." He admitted.

They stood and talked for a while. The initial discomfort dissipated and Sam enjoyed hearing stories about Jack's early Air Force days. After some time Anna came over and was introduced.

"Mommy, I've got to go." Anna danced restlessly.

"Excuse me." Sam took her to the restroom.

She found Mark's wife in the bathroom with her daughter. "Hi Laura,"

"Hi, Sam. Anna." Laura greeted.

"Hi, Aunt Laura," Anna responded politely, but quickly, as she ran into the stall.

"We're going to head out soon, Sam. Would you mind driving your Dad back to the hotel so he can spend a little more time here? We want to change and make sure we're packed before we go to dinner. We're going to leave straight from the restaurant to go to the airport."

"Sure, I think we'll be heading out soon, too."

On the way back to the group, Anna ran to Jack and grabbed her water from him, then rejoined the children. They all had played so well together. Debbie Melkin had not wanted the children excluded. They were such an integral part of Bill Melkin's life and she wanted them here to remind her of everything he gave her.

Sam was grateful for the large group of kids that seemed to keep each other preoccupied these past couple of days. Anna had such a good time with her cousins and the other children. In the other timeline she was so much younger than these children, even Melkin's newest grandson would have been five years older than her. Now she was right in the middle of the group age-wise.

Sam stopped and said goodbye to Debbie, Sarina and other members of the Melkin family.

"Bill was so proud of you, Samantha. I hope you know how much he loved working with you." Debbie told her squeezing her hands.

"He was a great man to work with." She smiled tightly to hold back the tears.

"Look at you." Debbie shook her head looking at Sam in uniform. "My goodness, your Mother would be so proud of you. I know I am. I hope you'll bring Anna to come and visit me."

"I will." Sam said hugging her. Mrs. Melkin and Mrs. Hammond had helped her through the loss of her mother. It was comforting to know she was not alone. As an adult …and now as a mother she had a greater appreciation for all they had done for her over the years. "Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Melkin wiped at the tears that formed in her eyes as well and nodded.

She promised Sarina it wouldn't be another ten years, and assured Chris that she would be in touch soon and that he should call if he remembered anything new.

On her way back to Jack, Sam was stopped by a few others who were heading out and it took her a good while to get back. By then Mike and Kathy were gone. He was watching Anna and smiling contentedly, "They had to go, but wanted to make sure I told you that it was very nice to meet you."

She smiled. "They seemed nice. I needed to say goodbye." She pointed towards a group of family members. "We're driving Dad back to the hotel."

"Sure." He nodded as he watched Anna curiously. "Why does she bother to pull all of the crayons out of the box if she's only going to use the pink one?"

She shrugged, "Ready for dinner with the Carters', General?"

"Do we have time to change first? No offense, Colonel, but I'd kinda like to have dinner with my wife."

"I'll see what we can do, ...Sir." She added for good measure.

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam was glad to be back in the quiet hotel room behind the locked door. She didn't know if it was the security teams watching them or something else, but something had her unsettled even after she was convinced Jack was going to be okay. Anna insisted on sitting on their laps throughout dinner and Sam was grateful to have her close and secure in her arms. Anna was sound asleep by the time they returned to the hotel. Sam watched her lose the battle to keep her thumb in her mouth in the elevator; her head haplessly resting on Jack's shoulder.

Jack grabbed his toothbrush and startled her, "Watcha thinking about?"

"Just glad we all got through this day. It was nice to have all of the kids here."

"Certainly kept things….light, and I don't think I heard one _' I'm bored.'_" He whined for emphasis. She laughed. Mission accomplished. "George just called, you're Dad went through the gate a few minutes ago. He took a look at Daniel and Vala and the device; said he's never seen anything like it. But they'll be fine tomorrow." He said with a casual certainty. "By the time we get back, Daniel will be enthusiastically reporting his experience and Vala will be pushing your buttons again."

She nodded. "I hope so, I think." She stepped aside to give him the sink in the small bathroom.

"So, did I pass?"

"Pass?"

"With the family?"

"Yeah, turns out you were right. Mark really does like you."

"Yeah? What did he say?"

"Nothing really. Sarina thought you were hot." He blushed. "I do, too."

"Not Mark though?" he teased. "Come on what did he say?" he prodded as he started to brush his teeth. Realizing she was avoiding the question.

She watched him from the corner of her eye. "He was glad I found a man that could _handle me_." She admitted under her breath.

"What?"

"You heard me." She said refusing to repeat the words, not believing she had actually told him.

He tried to stifle the laugh fighting to get out, "There isn't a man alive… in the entire galaxy. And, I think I am qualified to make that statement." He replied leaning against the counter in the small bathroom.

"You mean that as a compliment?"

"Take it anyway way you want, Carter. It's just a fact."

"Right back at ya, babe." She replied closing the distance between them. Truth was, maybe he was the only one who could _handle her_. He was the only man she had ever met whom she could completely trust with her heart. She stood close enough that one of her feet was between his feet. She looked down at their barefeet and smiled. …barefeet, it required a certain level of intimacy.

His hand came to casually rest on her hip.

"I wish I could go with you tomorrow." She didn't feel comfortable leaving Anna with anyone here.

"Me, too. I could use an ally. But, I've already told you everything I'm going to tell them. There's a lot of work ahead of us. The information probably won't even be well received tomorrow. The threat isn't imminent yet. We're going to need 2 more 304's. Can you get that started for me? George and I will make sure we get the funding."

"I'll email Chris tonight and give him a heads up. You're worried?"

"It's in the job description, Colonel."

"We won…before." She tried to assure him. "It has to help knowing you beat them."

"If there is one thing I've learn these past few weeks, it's that you're damned if you know what's coming, damned if you don't."


	36. Chapter 36

**_Chapter 36_**

Jack stepped out of the shower, into a very humid bathroom. He wiped the condensation off the mirror, and thought he was in too good of mood for a guy who had come to DC for a funeral and whose best friend was in a coma. He sighed ….of course it was sort of his honeymoon too, he noted. He'd have to rectify that someday, she deserved better he thought as he dried off. At the very least they would have to make time for a trip to the cabin, he owed her that much…he owed her so much more. His stomach growled so he pulled on his jeans and came out hopeful for breakfast, "Sam, room service come yet-?"

He saw Sam sitting at the end of the bed, in her pink pajama pants and matching tank top her arms crossed anxiously in front of her, covering herself. Then he saw a man leaning against the wall next to the window with a gun ….to Anna's head.

Jack took his time to analyze the situation, carefully considering his options. He wished he had taken the time to grab a t-shirt before he came out… his gun would have been even better. But who thinks to arm them self when leaving the bathroom. Sam and Anna were still in their pajamas and all three were barefoot. He looked around to see if there was something he could offer Sam to cover herself, but only saw the tray with the untouched food.

"Sit down next to your dearly beloved and don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, I'm not the stupid one, Bob. Can I call you Bob?" He sat down calmly. His gun was in the safe in the bathroom. He cursed himself for being so careful around Anna that he couldn't protect her, but that was a no win argument.

"If you must, you can call me John," he answered smugly.

Jack considered what other resources he had available…Sam; certainly an edge he would take into any fight. He looked to Anna, she was obviously terrified and having difficulty breathing. He tried to estimate how much time they had before she went into shock.

"It's okay, princess. Relax. This will be over soon." He assured her.

"Just keep looking at me, baby." Sam told her calmly not losing eye contact with her.

"So Bob, what can we do for you?" Jack asked ignoring the name the man had given him. He needed time to formulate a plan and more information could be useful.

"I have what I came for, thanks. Just need to tie up two loose ends and I'll be on my way."

Jack pointed to himself and the man nodded.

"This is Doe, come in Smith." The man spoke into the radio. With the earpiece, they could only hear his side of the conversation. "Understood, Doe out."

"Well John Doe, I'm afraid I will have to give you a failing grade in the originality category. Does no one take pride in their work anymore?" Jack stood shaking his head, "John Doe, seriously?" Sam's eyes went wide and broke eye contact with Anna.

"Sit down." John Doe demanded.

"What you're not going to kill her. Don't think your boss would like that." Jack taunted.

"No, but I don't need her," He waved the gun in Sam's direction. "I doubt you want your princess to watch while her mother bleeds to death."

"Mommy!" Anna screamed and Jack sat down defeated, but certainly not done.

Sam was afraid she would lose Jack to flashbacks and grabbed his hand to keep him grounded. She also needed some help in that department. "No that's not going to happen, baby." Sam shook her head and tried to assure Anna.

Jack could feel Sam's pulse racing, but she quickly regained control. She was a professional, but this was her daughter…their daughter. Jack soon realized the advantage Sam gave them grabbing his hand. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back without losing eye contact with Anna.

"So your boss too afraid to do the dirty work. He's a smart man."

"Don't worry _princess_, Daddy's right. This will all be over soon." John Doe said as he squeezed Anna's shoulder. Jack shuddered at the idea of this man touching his daughter. "You stay right here with me and your Mommy won't be hurt." The man pulled her closer and took something from his pocket. Jack could hear the radio cackle now that he was listening for it. "Alright, that's our cue, little lady. Now I want you to pay close attention. Follow my instructions and you keep Mommy and Daddy alive, got it?"

When Anna didn't respond he squeezed her shoulder tighter and she turned into it. "Got it?!" She nodded. "Now, go out the door and down to the elevator, there will be someone waiting for you. Once you get to the elevator, the man there will radio me and I will leave Mommy and Daddy here safe. I promise. Scouts honor." Anna took a step toward Sam. "No sorry – no goodbye hugs, darling. Just go."

Anna kept her eye on Sam. Jack looked down, ashamed that he was unable to figure out how to save both of them. He could protect one of them, but not both. If he acted fast, he could take the man out when Anna was out of the room and still get her. One thing was certain. He was going to kill this man as painfully as possible.

John Doe watched Anna walk to the door and slowly made his way to Jack and Sam. With his eye on Anna he didn't see Sam mouth to Anna ' _Slow'_. Anna nodded. "I love you too, Mama!" Sam bit her lip, saddened that she couldn't get her message across. Anna struggled to open the heavy hotel door and it closed hard behind her.

As John Doe kept his eye on Anna's exit, Jack looked at Sam and down at their hands. He tapped the side of her hand slowly to three and she squeezed his hand in understanding.

Sam could now see the man had a device in his left hand. She recognized it from the Trust raid inventory, her missing device. The one she searched for and finally gave up on. She tried to get a better look at it, but still didn't know what it was. Doe kept his gun trained on Sam as he stopped just out of reach of Jack.

"Don't worry. By the time she reaches the lobby, neither of you will remember this. All you will remember is that Anna was safely returned to where she belongs and a bittersweet goodbye." Jack looked up at the man, disdainfully. "Hey man, come on I'm doing you a favor. I am going to give you peace of mind." Jack closed his eyes. "Come on, keep your eyes on me now. You behave and you walk away unharmed with your beautiful wife. I could just as easily wipe the memory of her from your mind, too."

He held the device up to Jack's face and pressed the button on the top. A light shot out toward Jack's eyes nearly blinding him. The man stepped in closer.

Jack couldn't see anything. Sam squeezed his hand, but he didn't respond. She worried what the device was doing to him, he still wasn't responding. She gave his hand one more squeeze and he squeezed back. She kicked her leg out and knocked the gun from the man's hand while Jack kicked straight in front of him and knocked the man back up against the wall. Jack tried to focus, but all he saw were blurs. Luckily Sam was already scrambling for the gun.

"Jack, I've got him. Get Anna! I've got him. Go!" Sam yelled at him.

Jack stumbled for the door, running his hand along the wall still unable to focus. The elevator was down the corridor and around the corner, he remembered. He ran as fast as he could with one hand on the wall to guide him."

s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Anna could see the elevator. She had walked slow just like her mother had told her. As she approached she recognized the man who had arrived at her house that day. The last day before everything changed for her. He was the last person she saw her mother alive with. She stopped…terrified…unable to move. "Come on, it's okay. You're Mom and Dad will be safe if you cooperate, Anna." He told her.

She still couldn't move. She remembered the concerned look on her Mom's face when she looked out the window. The tight smile she gave as she firmly told her to go to the safe room. Anna remembered how still her Mom laid on the floor, and the tears on her Dad's face when he found her. This man killed her Mommy. It was all so vivid. She still did not move.

"Come on. I promise, they'll be safe. It's all in your hands, Anna. You can save your Mom this time. Your Dad, too."

She tried to lift her leg. She didn't want to be the reason they died. She could save them if she could just be brave enough to move her legs. She closed her eyes and lifted her leg…

"Anna Stop! Come back!" She heard her Dad yell. "Don't!" Jack yelled desperately, trying to buy a little more time as he ran to the elevator.

The man looked up at the sound of Jack's voice. Anna was out of his reach. If he left the elevator, he could not get back before it left. He knew being stuck on this floor with her father would be too dangerous. "Come on, Anna!" He waved her on, "You can save your Mommy," he encouraged firmly with one final attempt. He could hear Jack's footsteps approaching. Frustrated at the realization that his plan failed, he pushed the button on the elevator for the garage level and let the doors close. "Damn!" he exclaimed as he slammed up against the side of the elevator. He was out of sight, but saw movement as the doors finally slid to a close. "Take him out." He ordered into the radio.

"Anna!" Jack fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. Her slightly fuzzy form was the best thing he could ever remember seeing. She stood there in shock, unresponsive. He was breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath from his panicked run. "Oh thank God, baby." He pulled back and took her face in his hands. "It's okay, I've got you. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He tried to check her quickly, then lifted her and turned back towards the room. He was starting to catch his breath and his vision had almost cleared when he heard a shot from down the hall. He ran. 'No, no, no!' he was screaming in his head. Was fate that determined to take them away from him?

"Mommy," Anna whimpered into his shoulder. She was too quiet and Jack was now certain she was in shock.

He got to the room. "Get down!" Sam screamed.

He dropped to the floor, cradling Anna's body and head. He saw Sam crawling toward him with the gun in her hand. "Sniper," she warned. He looked up and saw a small hole in the window, and looked at the dead man close to them lying on the floor. They crawled to the bathroom, to get out of the line of sight of the window. Sam took Anna, and held her tightly to her. He took the gun from Sam's hand, and grabbed his phone from the counter to call the SGC for a link to Prometheus. While they waited he retrieved the syringes Janet had given them from Sam's bag, opened them one at a time and injected Anna.

"It's okay, baby. You're safe now. It's okay." Sam repeated over and over.

Jack grabbed a shirt from the pile of laundry next to them and put it on, then pulled down his jacket from the hanger above and wrapped it securely around Sam and Anna. They were beamed aboard within moments. Jack looked over both Sam and Anna quickly now that they were safely aboard Prometheus. Sam had blood spattered on her and he hoped none of it was hers.

"Sir?" an airman held his hand out for Jack. But he ignored it.

Jack looked over at Sam holding Anna tightly. "You alright?"

She had her eyes closed and kept telling Anna she was okay.

"Sam, are you hurt?" She didn't answer. The realization that the men had come after Anna hit her hard. Someone out there now in this time wanted her daughter. "Colonel, is any of this blood yours?" He asked in a commanding voice, desperately needing to know if she was hurt. She looked up at him with a look of uncertainty, still holding tight to Anna.

As she realized they were out of harm's way, she pulled back slightly from Anna and put her hands on Anna's face, wiping the tears and matted hair from her face. "Anna, are you alright?" But she was sedated now. Sam just pulled her back close and continued rocking her, "It's alright, baby. You're alright."

Anna rested quietly in her arms.

Jack kissed Anna's head and whispered, "It's okay, princess. You're safe." He stood and took Sam's arm to help her up, all the while trying to make sure his jacket kept her covered.

Jack ordered teams to the hotel to investigate and to search for the other men. He wanted to go with them, but couldn't leave Sam and Anna yet. He guided them to the infirmary; only allowing himself the contact of his hand on the small of her back as he did so. He wanted to wrap both of his arms around them and hold them, protect them, but did not want to increase Sam's anxiety. She was walking through the X-303 in her pajamas, covered in blood, with her daughter in shock in her arms and he didn't know how she would react.

He told the doctor on board what he gave Anna. The doctor looked over both Sam and Anna as best as he could without removing Anna from Sam's arms. No one dared to suggest it, not even Jack. The doctor made sure they were well enough to beam into the SGC and suggested giving Sam a sedative. Jack knew she would be furious if she wasn't cognizant enough to care for Anna, at least until they could get her to the safety of the SGC.

Jack closed the curtain. Someone brought them clean BDU's. He removed his Blackhawk's Hockey t-shirt and put on the black military issue t-shirt. Sam did not say a word to anyone except Anna. She just kept rocking her and telling her she was safe, and that her Mommy had her.

When Jack finished tying his shoes he walked to them, "Sam, you need to change." She ignored him. "Sam, come on, I'll give her right back. I promise. You don't want to go to the SGC in your pajamas, do you?" He reached for Anna and took her from Sam's arms with the blanket the nurse had wrapped around Anna. Sam's head jerked up, a look of rage on her face, but calmed down as she realized it was only Jack.

Jack turned Anna around in his arms and held her securely to him. Calm washed over him as he felt Anna's warmth and the beating of her heart against his chest. He pointed to the clothes on the bed. "Change so we can go. You'll need to clean your face and arms, too." He didn't want that man's blood on his baby. There was probably already enough on her.

Sam went into the bathroom and went to the sink to wash off as much of the blood as she could. She struggled with the pants but ignored the t-shirt, just pulling the jacket on over her tank top. She didn't waste any time and after she tied her shoes she came out and immediately reached for Anna. Jack reluctantly returned her. He took advantage of the privacy to hold them for a moment and reassure himself that he had gotten them out safe; both of them.

He kissed Sam's head and felt the anger well up in him. He wasn't anxious, his blood pressure would not even register an increase. Sam wouldn't notice a change in his pulse or feel it in his heartbeat, even with her head resting against his chest. He was trained to do this. Trained to hunt them down. A part of him hoped the teams who beamed down didn't find the men behind this. He wanted them for himself. He kissed both Sam and Anna calmly once more then released them so they could beam down to the SGC.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Chapter 37_**

Sam carried Anna to one of the chairs at the briefing room table and held her close on her lap. She could hear Jack yelling at Landry. She and Landry both knew Jack wasn't mad at him; he just needed to yell at someone. He was mad at the men who tried to take Anna, and at himself. Knowing Jack, he was more mad at himself than anyone else.

Although he had masked it well enough aboard Prometheus, she knew what he was capable of. Jack was dangerous right now. She wasn't afraid of him, but for him. It was best if he found safe outlets, such as old friends like Landry.

She looked back down at Anna sleeping… a moment ago, aboard Prometheus if Jack had asked; she would have gone along with any plan to keep her safe. She would have left the Air Force, moved back to the cabin, another country, another planet…another time if possible. But now that she had a chance to calm down she wanted those responsible hunted down… she wanted this over… and she wanted her daughter's security ensured. She kissed Anna's head.

Sam did not realize Jack had stopped yelling until he sat down in the chair next to her. He stroked Anna's back. "Janet's here," he informed her calmly, in stark contrast to the tone he had used with Landry. "She's on her way down. She'll probably want to see you both in the infirmary before we can go home."

She reached for Jack's hand. Sam wanted to reassure him, ask him not to blame himself, but at the same time she didn't want to deter him from finding them. She knew from her own prison of self persecution what he was going through. The scene from the hotel when that man grabbed Anna played over and over in her head; she kept looking for how she could have prevented it… what mistakes she made. She felt the danger in the days preceding. She knew something menacing was nearby. She should have been more careful.

He looked up into her eyes, "I will find them, Sam." In his eyes she could feel the abyss of horrors that his anger could unleash, the internal battle he was fighting. She both feared and welcomed his anger, it would ensure Anna's safety, but would the cost be so great that she would lose him in the process? "I promise."

_She closed her eyes, of that she was certain. He would find them. _She wanted to go with him …but she couldn't even continue to hold the breath she had been suppressing…any longer……she allowed the breath to rush in and expand her lungs, and face the pain she had started to feel escalating with the last few.

She heard him as if from a distance. _"Sam?"_………Anna slipped out of her arms as the darkness enveloped her world.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"That was not part of the plan!" He accused passionately rushing into the glass walled office.

"Close the door." The man at the desk responded stoically, as he continued with his work to back up his data. "You're a military man. You understand the concept of acceptable losses and the cost if we fail. They're going to do it again. All they will care about is saving her. Everyone else be damned." He presented the arguments calmly and rationally with rehearsed precision.

"Colonel Carter is an acceptable loss?" He looked at him with disbelief and shook his head, "You said no one outside the Trust would be hurt."

"That was not part of the plan. It was unfortunate, I admit. But what I told you was that I would do my best to minimize the damage outside the Trust."

"Kidnapping a little girl is minimizing-"

"The plan to neutralize Jackson before he alerted the Ori to our existence failed."

"Yeah, well that's your own fault. Why did you bring me into this?"

"Don't forget, you came to me. You were the one who realized how dangerous SG-1 had become." He spoke of the future in the past tense. Each encounter with this man had become more and more bizarre and he was beginning to wonder if he even knew what year it really was. "You were the one that insisted on discrediting Hammond, thereby tying General O'Neill's and the SGC's hands."

"No one was supposed to die."

"Not stopping Jackson means that we need the girl. People _will_ die; thousands, maybe more this time. We can not give up. If we can extract the nanites from Anna, we might be able to save some of the people who get infected with the plague."

"She's just a little girl."

"So is your niece…and what about your sister, and the thousands of other innocent people? Should they all die because of SG-1's recklessness? Don't lose your nerve now, just because it gets a little messy." He waited and watched the nervous man run his hand through his hair, contemplating his options… struggling with his choices. "Besides, you can't save them from jail." He threatened coldly, making his choice much easier. "You should go back to work before you're missed."

"No one will notice my absence; they're too busy trying to track _you_ down. Besides, I'm supposed to remain focused; I have to defend our budget in two weeks. Not everyone has seen the future. I don't imagine there will be a convenient defining moment soon enough to make my job easier."

"Not supposed to be." He popped a pill into his mouth and washed it down with some water. "I'm going underground. It won't be long now before they make connections."

"If you need me, I'll be at the SGC next week ironing out the details with General O'Neill."

"That could work to our advantage. I'll contact you in Colorado. On your way out ask Evans for recommendations for the budget. She's an advocate of the SGC." He justified the man's visit for him while pulling a few more things from his desk.

"Yeah. I'm sure that'll make a difference." He said sarcastically and left feeling more uncertain of what he was doing than when he had arrived, but he was in too deep now. Perhaps he could talk some sense into him in Colorado.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Jack had moved from the chair to the stool after a while out of restless boredom and an unacceptable level of exhaustion; waiting was wearing him down. Occasionally he looked from one bed to the other, and then returned his gaze to his fidgeting hands… silently punishing himself for allowing her to be hurt…again. The image of Anna slipping from Sam's arms revealing the large blood stain on her shirt and jacket kept replaying in his head. In a sick way it was okay though, because it was keeping him awake…

Earlier today…_Jack walked back from Landry's office, trying to pull himself together with every step as he approached Sam and Anna. He saw Sam's head bend to kiss Anna's head and his gut clenched. He knew he should feel gratitude that they all got out, but he just couldn't. He felt the blood boil in his veins; it took a tremendous amount of energy just to keep him in this building. He sat in front of her and she grabbed his hand. He wasn't prepared for her vulnerability, not here. He softened slightly as the anger rolled back involuntarily. He closed his eyes and drew her hand to his lips. He wanted to say it would be alright…that he wouldn't let them get her…but he couldn't believe it long enough to lie to her, "I'm sorry." His head bent to rest on her small hand and attempt to draw on her strength._

_He felt his former black ops self rising within him and he didn't want to be that man. He wanted to be the man he saw reflected in her eyes at the fountains the night they were married… looking into her eyes… holding Anna in his arms… he could still hear their laughter and feel their love. He tried to focus on those feelings…but returning to the current moment brought the realization that the anger and vengeance were very much still here and rapidly overtaking him. Those feelings, the dangerous ones, were pulling him out there to chase down the threat to his family…_

_He bent to kiss her hand again, but this time with open eyes and for the first time noticed the cuts and bruises on her hand then he heard her struggled breath. By the time he looked up Anna was slipping from Sam's unconscious grasp, "Sam?" A large blood stain was revealed, one that he knew had not been there aboard Prometheus. Although, now that he had thought about it, he had assumed the blood stains were from John Doe, not coming from Sam. _

_He stood and moved to the side of the room at Janet's insistence. Janet had assessed the _

_situation and was calling for a chest tube even before the stretcher arrived. Suddenly they were gone rushing to the elevator._

_Jack stood in the quiet briefing room, stunned and holding on tightly to his daughter's warm, but limp body. The chairs were pushed to the side to make room for the medical personnel and the stretcher, gauze with Sam's blood and wrappers from the sterilized medical equipment used to stabilize Sam littered the floor. _

_"Jack, what can I do?" Landry asked._

_Jack shook his head still in shock from the scene he had witnessed. He resituated Anna in his arms and made his way to the elevator. When he reached the infirmary Janet was pulling off her bloody gloves and informing him that they were taking Sam to surgery._

_Sam looked over at him briefly. He wasn't sure of her state of consciousness, but he saw a mix of fear, concern and love flash across her face. Tears streamed down onto the hospital sheets and he wasn't sure which emotion could lay claim to them. He walked closer and wiped the trail clean, and tried to smile at her…tried to think of something to say to comfort her, but the words seemed inadequate and then she slipped away again. _

_Janet ordered an IV and evaluation of Anna. He reluctantly put her on one of the infirmary beds, while looking on in disbelief at Sam as they prepared to take her into the OR. It didn't feel real. More like one of his memories of a time that would now never happen, but he could feel the sticky residue of Sam's blood from Anna's clothing and he knew it was…real. It was all too real. Sam's blood coated his hands…how much had she lost? Images of their kitchen floor covered with her blood flashed before his eyes, lifting her head into his lap, the realization that- _

_"General… General...?" Janet touched his arm, "She's tough, she'll be alright." Janet's shaky breathe told him that she was worried too._

_He wanted to run after them when they wheeled Sam out of the infirmary…tell her he was sorry… The nurses began to clean Sam's blood off of Anna, but Jack needed something to do and took the sponge from them. He removed her red stained pajamas. An acidic taste filled his senses and he fought to stay here with her where he was needed. Sam needed him to be here for Anna; Anna needed him to be here too. After he cleaned her up, he put her in a clean over-sized shirt, and he sat on the bed holding her. The infirmary was quiet now and empty, Sam was in surgery, Janet was in there with her, Daniel was probably still unconscious, and Teal'c was on Dakara. He felt completely alone. _

_He never used to mind it…being alone. Throw a couple of dogs on the grill, grab a beer and watch a game or fish on the dock for hours…days of complete solitude deep in the quiet recesses of his Minnesota hideaway. There he used to seek solace, now he couldn't bear to think about going back to that life._

_When Janet returned she ordered that Anna and Sam be moved to a private recovery room. He could only think about how much easier security would be in a private room and hand picked the team assigned to the door._

_Jack tucked Anna in after the nurses checked to make sure the IV did not get tangled in the move, "I don't know how Dr. Evans could have missed that aboard Prometheus." Janet wondered aloud, checking on Sam. _

_"She wouldn't let go of Anna. She walked in and out of the infirmary on her own. None of us realized," he explained ashamed. He knew her better than anyone, how could he have missed it?_

Now Jack sat here, two guards posted at the door…again, alone… quietly… waiting. He looked at his watch again, only a few more minutes had passed since he had last checked. Hank had kept him informed with regular reports. He reviewed them again looking for something he might have missed, but still nothing …only little bits of useless information. He rubbed his tired eyes. There was nothing in there leading them to the people responsible. The rage inflamed him when he looked up at his sedated family recovering from the trauma of this morning's events. He couldn't sit still any longer. He left them for the first time today. His feet took him to the armory. He checked out his hand gun, and turned determined…but with the next few steps he realized he didn't know exactly where he was going or if he really could leave them in their vulnerable state. His pace slowed and he changed direction.

He sat in the locker room, uncertain of what his next step should be. It was a feeling he was uncomfortable with...uncertainty. Uncertainty was dangerous. If you waited, you were dead, you risked people's lives, or you missed opportunities. He looked at the gun in his hand. He needed resolution, restitution…..revenge. His extreme rage felt disproportionate even for the offense against his family, but he could not bring it back under control. A mission was developing in his head, but it was still a mission with no destination.

"Hey," Daniel said casually coming into the locker room. Jack wanted to feel gratitude that Daniel was alright, but his anger, guilt, and exhaustion overrode everything else. He was focused on the gun, it was a weapon of certainty. Purpose. Decisive action. Protection. He squashed the voices that nagged of its destruction and gave way to those that questioned his ability to protect his family. He obviously was not meant to be a family man.

"You look awful." Daniel commented. Jack did not want to see him. He didn't want to be reasoned with, talked down, or refocused. Jack was trained not to be distracted, stay the course…

Jack looked up for a moment, intent on deterring him. He let Daniel see the brief glimpse of the hardened man fighting for control of his soul. The intense glare of a man he used to be, a man he had thought he had left on Abydos so many years ago. He saw the recognition in Daniel's eyes and the helplessness that man felt.

Jack heard Daniel's muffled voice, maybe he asked a question, but he missed it and couldn't bring himself to even ask 'What?'

"So….you want to get something to eat?" Daniel asked casually.

"No," Jack said shaking his head. "No, I should get back."

"Um," Daniel pointed to Jack's shirt spattered with blood stains. He had not changed all day. "Why don't you shower and change, since you're here. I'll go back and sit with them." Daniel said as he put his hand out to receive the gun from Jack.

Jack looked at Daniel's hand, he knew Jackson would not leave without it. He mustered all available strength and put the gun in his hand, then stood and turned to his locker. When the door closed behind Daniel, Jack kicked the locker door, the rage began to seep out of him and he didn't stop until he could not bear the pain in his hands and feet any longer.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Reentering his family's recovery room, Jack noticed the institutional tray of food now on the table. A wrapped sandwich, a cup of coffee and a traditional offering of Jell-o. He picked up the coffee.

Daniel sat in the chair between the two beds. A territorial part of Jack wanted Daniel to leave, vacate _his_ seat. Leave him be. It was his job to sit here with them, not Daniel's, not anyone else's.

"What do you want, Daniel?" Jack finally spat.

"Well, you know I just got back from another galaxy, and thought you-"

"You were in Observation Room B," he said harshly.

"Point?"

"We weren't even worried enough to put you in Observation Room A." Jack took a sip of the hot coffee.

"It's being painted." Daniel argued the ridiculous point out of shear habit, but could see that Jack had already abandoned their game…"You could have warned me that was going to happen you know, or stopping it would have been even better?" Daniel blamed him playfully.

Jack looked at him confused at first, but then realized to what he was referring …exactly what he had worked so hard to remember, "Tried; the memory was a little slow on the uptake. By the time I remembered enough I called, but you had already _'left'."_

"So those are the Ori?"

"If you say so."

"But you-" Daniel swirled his hand around his head.

"Remembered. Not crazy. At least not that part."

"Anything you can tell me?"

"No."

"Jack, these guys… "

Jack locked eyes with him, "Daniel, I know they're a serious threat. Better than any of you. I didn't have to meet them." He crumpled up the empty coffee cup in his hand and threw it at the garbage can, but missed. "There's a report on my laptop. Walter can get it for you. I was supposed to present it to the IOA and HomeWorld this morning. It's the only record left of what I knew about them."

"What you knew?"

"Yeah. I know I knew, but now I don't." Jack looked confused by his own statement.

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Light…flash…gone. So long…farewell…" He made a few strange noises for effect. He had no idea how much Daniel had been briefed since he had returned, but he didn't have the patience or desire to go into detail. His usual manor of dealing… the flippant remarks and all were taking more out of him than usual.

"So that device-?" Daniel's question revealed that he did know at least some of what had happened.

"Brain-scrambler, I guess. I have some vague recollections from discussions with Carter, but that's it. She might even know more than I do at this point. Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?"

"I'm fine. They're more worried about Vala…you know, since she died for a little while."

"Stealing your thunder?"

Daniel could feel Jack's tension had lessened a little since their encounter in the locker room, still Jack was deep and Daniel didn't know if he could reach him this time. "Yeah. You know, Janet says they're going to be alright."

"Yeah, what am I supposed to tell my daughter when she wakes up and sees her mother like that?"

"You'll give her the assurance she needs to know Sam will be alright. That will be enough for her. You'll do the same for Sam, assure her that Anna will be alright and they will be." Jack looked at him uncertain that he could this time. "So will you, Jack. Just…give it some time." Jack closed his eyes. He couldn't think that far ahead, could not allow himself to feel any sense of contentment or peace. "Then when we will find these people, and we will, you'll end this, Jack." Daniel said with complete confidence and sincerity. Jack was surprised at the darkness that had crept into Daniel voice toward the end, but he knew Daniel loved Sam and Anna too.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam woke and found a mass of gray hair at her side. She lifted her hand and gingerly ran her fingers through the familiar soft, short hairs. Her brain felt as if it were in a fog. She tried to remember when they came home and why she was laying here in this bed surrounded by the familiar, gray, concrete walls of the SGC. She tried to sit up a little, but the pain was great and realized that she was here because she was injured. She looked over at Anna sleeping in the other bed and felt the tears stream down her face, images flooded her mind and she remembered enough. She wasn't paranoid, not over-protective, her little girl really was in danger.

Jack sat up taking her hand in his, as he rose. He kissed her palm, as his warm lips touched her skin she could feel his tangible relief in his exhaled sigh.

"Need anything?" He asked as he struggled to open his eyes and Sam could see him discreetly trying to stretch the kinks out of his back.

"Water?" She whispered hoarsely. He stood and got her a cup of water, but then took two steps back and put his hands in his pockets. She took a small sip while looking into his eyes for clues as to his state of mind, but she could not read him. "No leads?" she forced out.

"No leads," he admitted, knowing that she knew that he would not likely be here if he had a lead to follow. She knew him well enough to know his internal struggles. That he wanted to be out there doing something, not in here waiting.

"What happened to me?" She struggled.

"You have a few broken ribs. The bullet that took out John Doe-" for the first time she saw pain in his expression as he relived a bit of what had happened "…it punctured one of your lungs. There was some other stuff, but Janet said they repaired everything… and that you'll be alright." He broke eye contact with her and Sam looked down at her wrapped hands and chest. "You shouldn't have been carrying her. You should have said something… you should have said something to me, Carter."

She knew he was trying to distance himself, not lose hold of his anger. Carter. She closed her eyes and remembered fighting with the guy, _John Doe_ before he was shot by the sniper. She remembered kicking the gun out of his hand and sending Jack running after Anna. She recovered the gun, but Doe got back up and knocked it out of her hands and they struggled. He got in a good kick to her side before he fell on top of her when he was snot by the sniper. She didn't even register the bullet that had entered her chest as she rolled over to crawl to safety. She thought it was just pain from when he kicked her. She never even realized she had been shot. All she could think about was Anna.

"Tattoo." She mentioned with her eyes still closed. She could see it vividly.

"Yeah, Special Forces. We believe he was one of the men involved in the raid on the Trust warehouse. Reynolds recognized him. He's been underground for sometime, runs in the right circle. Hank's got a call into the NID."

"What else?"

"Later. Rest now." She knew he was right, she couldn't even keep her eyes open any longer, but she wanted to know. She wanted to get up and hold Anna, and be a part of the investigation and just stay awake… "Plenty of time to debrief you later."

"Right." She responded disappointed. She wanted Jack here with her, but she wanted him out there finding them if she couldn't. She didn't have the energy to save him from going over that edge, and she wasn't sure she should. Still she wanted her husband here to make her feel like it would be alright… She knew it was ridiculous; she couldn't have it all, but it didn't matter right now.

"Its okay, Sam. You saved us," he whispered. She felt his unshaven face brush against hers and his lips against her temple. He was gentle and calm, but his voice was rough and uncertain. No one else, except maybe Daniel or Teal'c would have noticed the difficulty he was having. "You're both safe."

More tears escaped, she knew the line he was walking. She wanted to sit up and hold him and relieve him of his concerns, as long as it didn't cause him to lose his drive to find them. They were both walking a fine line… She fell asleep for just a minute and woke abruptly, "Jack, move Anna closer and then get some sleep. Please."

"You sure?" She nodded. He got up, moved the chair from between the beds, pushed Anna's bed against Sam's, then locked the wheels. He knew Janet would throw a fit and he worried a little about Anna waking and hurting Sam, but worried more that if Anna woke and saw Sam in her current state, she would climb off her bed and into Sam's, and that was definitely going to hurt.

Sam reached for Anna's hand and drifted off again.

Jack sat on the extra bed that had been brought in for him watching them sleep, he leaned his head back against the wall, going over every detail of the entire past three weeks once again…


	38. Chapter 38

**_Chapter 38_**

Sam walked over to the table where her teammates sat in the commissary. It seemed like it had been along time since they all found themselves here, eating a meal at the same time.

She sat across from Jack and tried to reign in her grin, but life was too good right now to conceal her happiness.

Jack looked at her perplexed. "Carter, odd choice for breakfast; chicken Caesar salad?"

"I guess it made me think of Anna and Minnesota." She smiled and settled into her seat.

Jack shifted uncomfortably, "Who's Anna? And, when did you go to Minnesota?" Daniel and Teal'c looked at them oddly.

"Our daughter, Anna…when we were all at the cabin together." Sam reminded him as she rolled her eyes.

He choked on his food as he looked around now thoroughly uncomfortable, "Carter, there are regulations against that sort of thing. I think you need to see the Doc."

Next thing she knew she was in the infirmary, Janet was ordering tests and they had her restrained to the bed. _Restrained?_ She saw her team watch from a distance. Jack looked confused and concerned. "Jack!" Sam screamed now very alarmed, "Jack! You have to save her. She's in danger. Don't forget her! Please, don't forget us!"

Sam woke with a start.

"It's alright, Mama," Anna placated and smoothed her mother's hair. "Just a bad dream." Sam heard the erratic beeping of the monitor. Jack looked up briefly from his paperwork to make sure she was alright, but nightmares had become a regular occurrence with both Sam and Anna. He didn't ask what it was about, neither did Anna.

Sam looked over at Anna. Her daughter was real, safe, and here with them. She looked back in the direction Anna was facing and saw the movie she had fallen asleep during: Peter Pan.

She put her good arm around Anna then closed her eyes briefly; still trying to wake up. Then took the moment to get her bearings and remind herself of her current _real_ situation. It was late into day three; day one being the day they had arrived here at the SGC from her daughter's attempted kidnapping, day two was just a series of blurs, and now here they were… day three...

Jack was doing paperwork, Anna was watching a video and Oscar was sitting on the floor between Jack and the door, very protectively. Every shift in position was uncomfortable, but the drugs kept the pain to a minimum. The disconcerting feeling of the pull of the stitches brought her even more fully into the present and she was reminded that she would not going into the commissary on her own anytime soon.

Sam thought back to yesterday morning when Anna woke to their new reality, back here in the SGC. Anna was upset at seeing Sam like this, but together they were able to reassure her. Jack took Anna to breakfast and Janet was able to go through the full extent of Sam's injuries… _"You have four broken ribs, a broken collar bone, we had to remove your spleen and one of your kidneys is still questionable. The sniper's bullet punctured one of your lungs, but it had lost momentum and didn't do a lot of damage. We repaired the tear, but if you're not careful-"_ John Doe certainly knew how to inflict damage.

Today was turning out very similar to yesterday…just a series of blurs…moments of being barely asleep and barely awake. She remembered Cassie bringing in Oscar last night, much to Janet's disapproval. Anna was more at peace with him in the room and Jack seemed to appreciate the added level of security.

Sam looked for a coherent moment awake with Jack when Anna was sleeping so they could talk, but so far it was too difficult for her to outlast Anna's energy.

Last night Sam wanted to be able to lie in bed and hold Jack and Anna the way she did at the cabin, but all she could do was hold Anna's hand. Jack sat at a distance from them working mostly. He seemed to be trying to stay busy, at least when she was awake. She had never seen him this attentive to his paperwork.

Sam woke when a nurse came in to check on her after Anna had gone to sleep for the night. She waited for the nurse to leave then took advantage of the opportunity to have a quiet moment with him. "Jack?" she called softly.

"Yeah?" He answered in a tired voice, took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. "Need something?"

"No…"

He made his way toward her. "You sure?"

"How are you doing?"

"Just peachy." He said with a labored smile.

She looked at him skeptically, but had little energy to confront him, "The device?"

"Yeah, we got it."

"Did it…?"

"What?"

"Did it erase any of your memories?" she asked fearful of how much he might have lost.

"Some. Don't worry about it. You need your rest, Carter." He distanced himself with a step back as well as the way he addressed her.

She wanted to sit up more to see his face better, but was finally somewhat comfortable in her current position, "How much?"

"I don't know. Just have ideas about what I am supposed to know."

"Come here."

She saw his hesitation. He wasn't impatient with her, just seemed to take a moment to steel himself before making his way back to her. She could see the struggle in his eyes to maintain his determination.

She took his hand, they both paused for a moment at the only physical contact they had shared today. "Close your eyes," she said and saw him tense, roll his eyes, but then relax to her touch. "Can you see Anna as a baby?" He nodded and relaxed a little more. "Do you remember the day you taught her to ride her bike?" He nodded and a bittersweet smile flashed across his face. "The day we were married?"

He opened his eyes, "Last week in Vegas?"

She smiled grateful he remembered that, "No, the other time." He was quiet. "Do you remember coming back to work at the SGC after we got married?" He was still quiet. "Almost losing Anna?" He nodded at the last one. "How we beat the Ori?" she asked quietly.

He let go of her hand, "I know we beat 'em."

The device seemed to have erased part of his memory, sometime between beating the Ori, which they hadn't yet begun to fight, and when she was pregnant with Anna. Years of his alternate timeline memory were gone. Part of her was selfishly grateful and relieved; another part hopeful that he had not lost anymore. He had been struggling these past few weeks trying to remember anything he could to help them and she didn't know if it was causing damage, but did know it had caused him a lot of pain. He struggled living in a world with memories that conflicted with actual events, now he could finally let go of those. There were other memories she wished he was relieved of having as well, like the day she had been killed.

"Still have my report, so we know some."

"And I remember our conversations." She assured him that all was not lost. "We beat 'em; we will this time too."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "Get some rest. Janet will throw us out if you don't show some improvement tomorrow. Sleep." She closed her eyes and he carefully released her hand.

The next day was proceeding dangerously similar to the previous. Sam knew she was still not making very good progress with her recovery. She woke briefly, just long enough to spend some drowsy time with Anna and then slept too lightly for it to be restful. Janet blamed her lack of progress on too little rest, too much worrying and too much activity in the room. Sam was certain Janet wouldn't let this continue much longer. She had already taken Jack out to the hall for _a good talking to_ twice.

Sam needed to be here when Anna woke from her nightmares and when Jack woke from his as well. Jack was better at concealing his nightmares not being hooked up to any monitors to give away the frenetic beat of a panicked heart or the unrestrained screams of a six year old girl, but he couldn't hide everything from her. Watching someone hold a gun to your daughter's head was much more intense than memories of similar experiences. Jack was dealing with this on an entirely different level now, too.

Sam also felt frustrated at not being able to assist with the investigation, but she couldn't even get her head out of the fog from the pain meds. Jack gave her minimal briefings on the status of the investigation… _"They got away. No surprise. We knew they were professionals, from the scene at Daniel's. SG 6 and 12 are still investigating. The hotel room was swept for evidence. All of our belongings were recovered. No, you can not have your laptop, yet. John Doe was brought back to the SGC for postmortem. The only familiar faces hotel security cameras caught were of John Doe. The security camera in the elevator had been disabled."_

Jack wouldn't leave them for long. Sometimes he had to run to the gate, attend a meeting, or hunt down someone for clarification on a report. Every time he had to leave he made sure she was not alone with Anna and she knew why. She wasn't strong enough to protect her own daughter. Even with Oscar and the 2 SF's at the door, he would make sure there was someone else he trusted here while he was gone, usually Daniel.

Thankfully he would not call anyone to come to Sam's recovery room to conduct business and she appreciated not having half the base in here while she was drooling on her pillow.

Still Jack was distant. Not cold or cruel, just keeping more to himself. Sam struggled with what she wanted or needed from him. He was the only one she trusted to keep Anna safe while she was in her current dilemma, but she was concerned she would lose him to his need for vengeance. Then there were moments Sam would wake and see Anna sleeping on Jack's lap and she knew some how they would all be alright. They had to be.

"Need anything?" Jack asked matter-of-factly as he did several times each day.

"No."

"Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine." It had become the staple of their conversation. He worried, she assured. She hated this. She needed to get up out of this bed. He was overly-protective and she felt she was adding too much to his concerns. She needed to get better fast.

He looked at his watch. "Cassie's going to be here to go to lunch with us soon, Anna."

"I wanna stay here with Mommy."

"I'm alright, Anna. Uncle Danny's going to come and visit with me."

Anna reluctantly climbed down and went for her shoes and they left just after Daniel arrived.

When Daniel came to sit with her he would give her updates on Teal'c, Vala and the new guy that was trying to convince him that he was the new SG-1 team leader. Jack would have enjoyed watching Daniel give the new guy a hard time if he wasn't so intensely focused right now.

"But you think he'll do alright?" Sam asked Daniel.

"We'll see. Who woulda thought I'd last this long?" She felt bad, because she knew Daniel really wanted to use this opportunity to go to Atlantis. Try something new…"Well look at you, you're looking better today."

"Liar," she accused. She knew she did not look that much better. It was day four now and Janet would soon act on her threats to remove Jack, Anna and Oscar from her room. "What do think?" Daniel was looking at her expectantly for an answer to a question she did not hear.

She shook her head, not having heard the question.

"I said…Do you think it would have been possible for someone else to piggyback on that device with Jack's memories? Maybe the person who gave you the device set it up?"

"Sure, I supposed. I know so little about it or even how I came into possession of it."

"So it was programmed to send Anna back and the person who pushed the button goes along for the ride?... in this case Jack. Seems like a strange device," Daniel continued thinking out loud. "Maybe someone else was programmed into it as well or didn't even know Jack would get his memories in the process. Maybe you messed with it?"

"Who me?" She smiled weakly. "Sure. Could be."

"If so, the other person would have probably started taking Zomig for his or her headaches about the same time, since we found one on the floor at my place, and _maybe_ even hospitalized like Jack about the same time Anna was sent back." He continued his speculations.

"Yeah, we've already looked into the armed forces medical records, nothing suspicious came up. We've been trying to expand the search, but-"

"We know someone who can help."

"Janet?" She had forgotten.

"When Jack was accused of assassinating Kinsey. She ran a search for our suspect's combination of medications."

"Yes, but Zomig is more common than a specific combination of epilepsy medications."

"Yes, but if he-"

"Or she."

"-was hospitalized about the same time."

"That would narrow the search significantly."

"Precisely." Daniel turned to go.

"Wait Daniel, how is Vala?"

"Just fine." He answered suspiciously.

"She didn't suffer any-"

"She's fine. We are the ones who suffer with her good health." He smiled and held up his bracelet as a reminder.

"Can you bring her here, to come and see me?"

"Why?" his eyes narrowed with suspicion as he walked back toward her.

"She can use the healing device."

"Sam, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I can't sit here another day. I have to be able to be here for Anna and Jack and to be a part of the investigation to help find these people. Please, go talk to Janet and then bring Vala to me with the healing device. It's in my safe. Here is my pass card and the combination."

He looked at them as she placed them in his hands, wondering at how she had come up with all of this in her state and somehow managed to get the card in her hand, "Jack doesn't know you're doing this, does he?"

"He's going crazy cooped up in here worrying about the two of us. You've seen him. He won't even let me take a nap in here alone. He can't wait for me to heal naturally."

"No, I don't imagine he can," Daniel looked thoughtful. "Alright, I'll get Janet started and bring Vala in. You're sure you'll be alright? Ummm, I mean I'm supposed to stay here with you."

"Seriously Daniel, go. I can't lay here another minute." She pleaded.

"Alright." Daniel agreed reluctantly.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"I want to take her home - today." Sam said strongly.

Janet rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh yeah, sure. Give me a minute to get your discharge papers… You'll be lucky if I release you later this week and that will only be if you somehow manage to get some decent rest."

"Check me." Sam demanded as she sat up. Steady, but still a little weak.

"What did you-?" Janet asked concerned.

"Vala healed the lung puncture, the ribs and spleen scar tissue area, she's going to do the collar bone and kidney later, Daniel got called away and she couldn't finish. I can go home now." She stated.

Janet looked apologetic, "You're not here only for medical reasons, Sam. There are security reasons you all are still here." Janet looked at the guards posted at the door. "I don't have the authority."

Sam looked frustrated. She wanted out of here, but in truth she knew this was the safest place for Anna right now.

Janet finished her evaluation and as soon as she left, Sam went over and closed the door. It felt good to have some control over her privacy again. She took advantage of the chance to finally take a shower and get all of the blood of John Doe off her completely. Following the shower she changed into a fresh set of BDU's and finally felt better.

It had been painful to get dressed with the still broken collar bone and tender side, but now she sat on the edge of the bed trying to tie her shoes. It was more challenging than she had anticipated and all of the activity was draining her energy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack hollered concerned.

"Tying my shoes, Sir." She responded cheerfully. "Well trying, anyway." She looked around him for Anna, but she wasn't with him. Janet had told him...

"How did Vala get in here?" He said roughly, trying to maintaining his command, but it lost some its power when he grabbed her foot and tied her boot for her.

"I asked her to come by."

He put her foot down and pulled up the second one. "With the healing device that requires access to your lab and safe?"

"Yes." Jack had just been so worried it took him a few minutes to register the color in her cheeks and her smile.

Sam resituated her arm in the sling, then stood sure and mostly steady, "I'm ready to get back to work, General."

"I don't think so; Frasier hasn't cleared you for duty yet."

"Just a few hours in my lab?"

"You should spend some time with your worried daughter."

"Jack, look I'm fine," she said softly and smiled reassuringly. He had been so worried these past few days. Worried if she would be alright, worried someone would get through security when she was so vulnerable, worried someone could still get Anna…

"Sam!" Daniel rushed in. "Jack?" he squeaked surprised to find him here wondering if Jack knew he had helped Sam.

"Yeah, Daniel," Jack didn't take his eyes off of her, until Daniel got closer.

"After Sam and I talked, Janet and I ran a search on Air Force prescribed Zomig."

"Mike already did that, not a very interesting list."

"No, but then Janet broadened the search for _anyone_ prescribed Zomig within the last 3 weeks that had also been admitted to the hospital. One interesting name popped up."

"And?" Jack prodded him impatiently.

Daniel handed over the papers to Jack and looked at Sam, "Malcolm Barrett." Jack looked at the papers. Sam looked incredulous. "He was admitted to the hospital the same night you were for a heart attack, only he was unconscious for 2 days following and on the 3rd day checked himself out against his doctors' recommendations. He was prescribed Zomig a few days later."

Jack was quiet, but he wasn't trying to put the information together. He was putting together his team.

"You said he lost his wife and child to the Ori plague." Sam reminded him.

Jack made to step back and Sam grabbed his arm. "Jack?" She said softly, unsure of what influence she wanted to have on him right now. She was looking at her hand on his arm and so was he. She finally looked up to his face. His eyes pleaded with her not to dissuade him from his mission…

"I'm going after him." He said determined.

She nodded. She wanted to go too, but knew with her arm still in a sling it wasn't going to happen; besides someone needed to stay here with Anna.

He looked to the door impatiently, but turned back to her and tried to smile. "Hold down the fort?"

"Don't hurt him. He's obviously upset."

"He almost killed you," he started…. "He did-" his voice thick with emotion.

"He's working on the same motivation you are; to save his family." She tried to reason with him.

Jack didn't want to hear it. He didn't want him to have a defense when he unloaded his clip into him. He wanted nothing to hold him back, "I'll be back soon." He squeezed her hand, but wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Mommy!" Anna ran in and gleefully wrapped her arms around Sam's legs. Janet and Cassie stood at the door.

Sam smoothed her hair, while still willing Jack to make eye contact with her.

Jack turned and headed toward the door, "Coming, Daniel?" He invited.

"Daddy?" Anna ran to him. "You're leaving?"

"I've gotta go to work. Mommy can take care of you now, but I'll be back soon, princess." Jack looked to Sam and pleaded with her for help to let him leave.

"Anna, come on." Sam called her. "Help me get our stuff out of here. I'm sure Aunt Janet has people she needs to take care of. We can go back to our regular quarters, right?"

Jack nodded then turned to go. Daniel looked to Sam then he turned to follow Jack. Daniel understood his job was to take care of Jack; whatever happened. And, try to bring him back to them.


	39. Chapter 39

**_Chapter 39_**

Daniel sat in the Suburban chastising himself. He should have been watching Jack's back. He should have insisted. Well come to think of it, he did. Then Vala said something… What? He couldn't remember, and it didn't really matter. Jack told him to wait in the car with _her_ then disappeared into the building and now Daniel waited here with _her_ anxiously.

There was a time when he would have been fine letting the _men with the guns_ go in first and wait for the all clear. That was a long time ago, and now it felt like someone else's life-

"Why are we here? I'm bored." Vala whined and slumped into the seat of the SUV. "I thought this was going to be fun. You told me we were going to go on a trip and would see new things," she pouted.

"I didn't lie. We're on a trip and you haven't been here before."

"What?... this alley way? You're right, Daniel. What was I thinking? This is quite spectacular. I believe this very alley was featured in that lovely travel magazine back at the base." She huffed, frustrated. "So, is he always like this?" Vala asked and was met with silence, as Daniel was engrossed in watching a building. Therefore she did the only thing she could do; she kicked him.

"Vala!? Ow! What? Who? Like what?" Daniel pulled his attentions away, acknowledging he had heard her and was indeed ignoring her.

Vala tilted her head in disbelief, "He's so sullen and serious, which is….boring. Although it works for him... the tall, handsome, brooding, distinguished, General man." Vala shook her shoulders.

Daniel tried to shake her adjectives out of his head, "He is hunting a man who is after his daughter," he replied in disbelief.

"You know what I think?" Daniel again tried to ignore her, but she didn't let that stop her. "I think he needs a fun night on the town; I think we all do. There must be some decent night spots around here, don't you think?" Vala said trying to look outside the darkened SUV windows. "I think it's your duty as his friend." She continued relentlessly.

"We are waiting here until Jack gives the all clear."

"Do you always follow his orders?"

"Only when linked to crazy women who could get me killed."

Vala folded her arms and pouted. "Well, we could die of boredom."

Daniel looked toward the building once again.

"All clear," they heard on the radio.

"Lovely."

"Behave, Vala." Daniel ordered futilely before letting her out of the car.

She smiled rebelliously and pushed her way past him.

Daniel stopped at the door of the apartment surprised, "Your handy work?"

Jack ignored Daniel's attempt to make light of the apartment in ruins and continued looking around; scrutinizing every detail. Daniel followed his lead and started looking around.

"What are we looking for?" Again he was met with silence, so he looked into the refrigerator. "Worse than yours," he informed and Jack shrugged. He smelled the milk and tried to find some fresh air, "Not fresh… I'd say it's been awhile."

"I don't care for his décor at all. It lacks a sense of warmth and order." Vala kicked a broken chair out of her way.

"Daniel, would you put a leash on her or something, before she damages evidence?"

"Kinky," Vala teased. "But, don't you think the damage is already done, dear?" She whispered in Jack's direction.

"Why is she here?" Jack gruffly asked Daniel.

"We're a package deal now, remember?" Daniel smiled. "If I recall correctly, you thought it was _funny_ at the time." He accused as he held up his arm and hers showing the bracelets. But still Jack didn't bite…"What…not funny anymore?" Daniel shook his head.

"So that device-" Vala brushed some debris from the couch, sat and crossed her legs.

"Vala." Daniel's eyes widened and he shook his head at her, trying to warn her, but she continued. He knew he had more leeway with Jack than she would.

"-the one that erased part of your memory. Did I hear correct that he held it in front of your eyes and in a flash your memory was gone?"

But Jack was curious, "Why, have you seen one before?"

"Well sort of. It sounds familiar. You see Daniel made me watch this movie from Muscle's DVD library." Vala continued. Everyone looked at her strangely, "They had a device that could wipe out people's memories with the push of a button. It had the strangest ideas of alien life as I recall."

"Yeah, Men in Black." Lt. Fischer offered up the title as he recognized it.

"Yes, that's the one. I like that Will Smith. Hmmm, Handsome fella." Vala smiled and winked at the Lt. "Anyway, there was one being that was a talking dog…" Daniel cleared his throat looking around nervously to confirm that all present were from the SGC, and once he was certain he went back to looking through Barrett's desk. "…and I have to say in all of my travels I have not come across any such beings."

"That's a race I wouldn't mind meeting. Maybe they would know when to keep their mouths shut." Jack responded tersely.

"If I recall he was quite outspoken." Vala continued, not acknowledging Jack's slight. "But, he was also…"

Jack stepped over some broken glass and to the coffee table where there were a handful of pictures. He spread them out so that he could see them better. He recognized some: Daniel's apartment, the NID warehouse… He picked up one. It was a woman, he could tell it was taken from a distance as if from surveillance. "Find her. I want to talk to her, her name is Laura Cole. Not sure where she's working now." He handed the picture to Lt. Fischer.

Daniel looked at Jack odd, "Someone you know?"

Colonel Barnes interrupted, "Sir, I interviewed the neighbors. It seems he hasn't been here for approximately two weeks. Although the consensus seemed to be that he was very quiet and hardly here before…no one could be absolutely certain, General."

"Well he came here after he left the hospital." Daniel held up his discharge papers from Barrett's desk. "10 ways to avoid a second heart attack." He read off of the paper. "And, Prescription Facts on the use of Zomig."

"Anything tips on how to avoid boredom on your planet?" Vala whined now slumped into the couch.

"TV Guide." Daniel offered with an impatient smile as he threw her a copy of the magazine.

Major Davis entered and looked around taken aback by the mess and made his way closer to Jack, "According to the NID he hasn't been to work since Monday, filed a field surveillance report for an indefinite timeframe. He hasn't reported in since. No one flagged him because he noted there would be no contact for up to two weeks. Wow, what happened here?"

"Looks like a party, doesn't it? That would be fun. Oh Daniel can we have a party?" Vala clapped her hands together, jumping to her feet pleading.

"Get me a copy of the report, Davis."

"Already have it for you, Sir."

"He knew we would be on to him soon." Jack dropped a book, "Check local known Trust properties, he's probably been moving around a lot these past 2 weeks, being cautious. Don't hand this off to the NID, keep it in-house Davis." Davis nodded and Jack rubbed his head. "We won't find him anywhere around here; he's gone. He may even be suffering from paranoia, definitely headaches. Maybe he got sloppy somewhere."

"Yes, Sir." Davis replied.

"Barnes, start surveillance on all known Colorado Springs Trust properties." Jack ordered as he brushed off his hands. "I want to know if he has been spotted anywhere near the SGC." Then he made his way for the door.

"Shotgun!" Vala yelled pushing airmen out of the way and Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Over my rotting corpse." Jack turned and informed her, as he exited the building in a hurry.

She scrunched up her nose at the thought and let Daniel get in front of her. "Wait here," Daniel instructed Vala. She tied to argue, but Daniel cut her off making a request of Barnes, "If she tries to walk out that door before I get back, shoot her. Don't kill her; just shoot her in the leg so she can't walk."

Vala looked at Daniel with mock hurt and disbelief and Fischer moved to cover the door, "Well then we will just continue our conversation into the fascinating insights of your cinema."

Daniel found Jack by the car, his head in his hand and he looked like he was in a lot of pain, "Jack?"

He popped a pill in his mouth before responding, "If I hear you say _'we'll find him'_ one more time, Danny...I swear…I'll blow."

Daniel looked to the ground. He wasn't stupid enough to ask if he was alright either, he just waited.

"You know what keeps going through my mind since you figured out it was Barrett?"

"What's that?" he asked quietly.

"When did she figure it out?" It took Daniel a moment to realize Jack meant the Sam in the future. "I mean…when I left that evening she was packing. We were getting out of there and I don't mean just going on vacation to Minnesota. Hammond was dead and we didn't feel safe there at the SGC. Can you imagine, being more concerned about what comes through the elevator door, than the-?" Jack looked around and shook his head. "She saw him…coming up the front of our house."

"Jack, Sam-"

"She saw him walking up with how many men? How long did it take her to put it together? She sent Anna upstairs. She wouldn't have had that much time. How long did it take her to put it together that he gave her that thing and set her up? Did she worry that she was sending Anna into a trap? Did she see it in his eyes that he was going to kill her? And, that she wasn't going to be able to stop me from pushing that damn button? Or, was she waiting for me to walk in the door? How many times did she look to the window, hoping she would see me coming up the walk?"

Daniel slid his hands into his pockets, "If I know Sam, she was hoping you wouldn't come home too soon. I'm sure she was counting on you to take care of Anna." He did know Sam well enough to know that if she had looked to the window, it was in hopes that Jack did not walk into the house and get himself shot. "Jack, Sam and Anna are safe." Daniel tried to console him.

"We were going to disappear after your birthday dinner. We were never coming back to the house or even Colorado Springs. A few more hours…just a few more hours…I would have been able to…. but she saw him walk up the front of our house in broad daylight. He walked into my house and he killed my wife." Jack yelled.

Daniel could feel the anger emanating from Jack.

"It was all apart of the psychopath's plan. They asked for my resignation right after Hammond died, making suggestions to Sam about retiring... They were taking away my options to protect them. He pushed us into the corner and we played right into it."

He looked lost and Daniel was at a loss for what to say, "Jack, they're alive and they're safe. Let's get you back to them." That was all he could think to say, and Daniel didn't know if it was the medication or the devastation that weakened Jack's resolve enough to let Daniel guide him to SUV, but he got in.

For once Daniel was somewhat grateful for Vala's ramblings on the way home. She continued talking and Jack continued staring out the window. When they arrived at the base, they immediately boarded Prometheus, moments later they beamed into the SGC.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Sam watched, worried as Jack walked away to go after Barrett. She was grateful Daniel was going with him and trusting him to bring Jack back.

"Mommy," Anna returned to Sam, reaching for her hand. "You got better fast." Anna smiled at her knowingly.

"I had some help." She forced herself to smile back.

"Does this mean we can go home now?" Anna asked, hopeful.

"Not yet, but Daddy and I are working on it, okay? How about we get our things out of here and then get some dinner?"

Cassie and Janet helped them move their things back to Jack's room. Sam found herself becoming more and more comfortable in his quarters each time she entered, and sometimes even managed to think of the small room as theirs. The one place on base she could feel at ease. They dropped off the bags and went to the commissary for dinner with Janet and Cassie.

Getting out of the recovery room Sam was discovering just how much Jack had not been telling her. She learned that Anna had issues with elevators since the attempted kidnapping. He probably thought Anna would be over it before Sam got out of bed. She also learned that Jack had strongly urged Janet to keep Cassie on base for the time being. Afraid of how much Barrett might know and how desperate he might be after the failed kidnapping attempt, she also learned how strongly Cassie objected to being held _prisoner_.

"What?" Cassie asked of Sam's smile in response to her rantings of despair at being stuck here on base.

Sam could tell that there was a part of Cassie that appreciated the concern and felt loved and cared for. "I'm feeling a little tired that's all." Sam said wearily. "I think Anna and I should get some rest." Janet readily agreed.

As much as Sam looked forward to getting back to the room, she knew she would have trouble sleeping until she heard Jack was alright.

"I'll help you back to your room." Cassie said as Sam stood. She scooped up Anna long before they arrived at the elevator, giving Anna the security she needed. Until Vala healed her arm, Sam would not be able to carry Anna without considerable pain and Cassie had already witnessed Anna's panic at the elevator once. Sam nodded in appreciation.

Anna wrapped her legs and arms around Cassie tightly and buried her face in Cassie's neck. "Sing me the spider song, Cassie."

"Sure…the _itsy, bitsy spider_…"

Sam grasped at the injured arm that prevented her from being Anna's security; she wished she had made that a bigger priority when Vala was healing her. She wanted to be the one holding Anna tightly. Wanted to be the one to reassure her….tomorrow… she consoled herself.

As the SFs joined them and the elevator doors closed, Sam calmly smoothed her hand over Anna's back and kissed her head, "I love you, sweetheart." Anna opened her eyes and saw Sam's smile and loosened her grip a little on Cassie.

The doors opened on their floor and Anna closed her eyes and tightened her grip again. Once they were out of view of the elevator, Cassie put Anna down and Anna ran ahead to Jack's quarters. Grateful to be at home…at least a home…

An SF silently asked Sam for permission to check the room, which she gave, reluctantly. _How dangerous could it be for them to enter a room within the SGC?_ But it was important to let the men do their job. He came out nodded his approval and the two took up their post at the door as they had at the infirmary.

"Is that necessary?" Cassie asked of the guards that had followed them from the infirmary to the room, then to the commissary and now back at the room.

"Probably not, but you know your Uncle."

"You need any help getting her ready for bed?"

Sam appreciated having family around to help her get through these tough times. She had grown up away from extended family and never really knew any of them. Now she was surrounded by family and she felt safe here…for the most part, but right now she needed to be alone away from concerned eyes. "No, I've got it. Thanks, Cass."

They made their goodbyes and Sam closed the door. She wanted to slide down the backside of that door and cry; be sad and angry and scared. The only private moment they had had together since this started was when they hid near the bathroom under the hanging clothes away from the view of the window and the sniper beyond the window, waiting for Prometheus to beam them out.

She wanted a private moment alone with her husband. Just a moment to fall apart and not hold it all bravely together and console him in turn…. She wished Jack would come back now. Say it's all over and they could go home and let Anna grow up in peace. She knew life was not that simple, but it didn't hurt to hope.

Instead Sam pulled herself away from the door, opened the bag on the bed and began to put Anna's things in the dresser. It was something to do. Perhaps she would have to pack it right back up in the morning so they could go home. But she knew better; she had worked with Barrett. He had a great strategic mind, and warped or not, he could easily disappear. How desperate was he? How paranoid? How dangerous? She feared this was not over and that she would soon find out.

"Can I watch a video?"

"No, I think you've watched enough videos these past few days. Go brush your teeth and I'll read with you."

"Can I wait up for Daddy?"

"No, I think he's going to be late."

Sam wanted to call them, find out where they were…Did they get him?…When would he be back?

Landry came by shortly after Anna fell asleep and told Sam that the team had checked in and they were fine, but that he didn't have any information beyond that. Sam lay in bed looking at Anna sleeping. Her sweet face, her peaceful state, and it only took an entire base, 20 some floors below ground level, under a mountain, and two guards at the door, in the safety of her Mother's arms and she slept soundly...

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"Hi," Sam said surprised to see him sitting on the edge of the bed just looking at them.

"Sorry I woke you. How are you feeling?" He asked so quietly she had to struggle to hear.

Sam wiped at her eyes, feeling disoriented. She vaguely remembered Janet coming by and insisting that she take something for the pain and she now realized it was not just for the pain, because she could barely pull herself from her listless state, "Fine." She answered, but was afraid to ask him how he was. His voice seemed so unfamiliar to her now…his tone, the control. She wanted to reach out to him to be sure he was really there, but the edge of the bed seemed so far and her good arm was under her and Anna between them. "He was gone, wasn't he?"

He nodded, she could barely see the movement of his head in the dark, "I'm going off-world. I'll be back in a few hours," Jack said quietly.

She wondered how she could have felt so close to a man that was still so much of a mystery to her. He had once again, closed himself off from her, these walls were so high and thick and she felt completely isolated from him…"Where are you going?" she asked surprised her lip didn't quiver, grateful for the little bit of control she was able to hold on to, under the influence of the medication.

"Have a chat with Harry."

"Since Barrett infiltrated the Trust?"

"Yeah."

She wished she could see his eyes. "It's been a long time since Maybourne was involved with the Trust. What makes you think he can help?"

"He helped me find you." His voice slipped just a little then and she knew he was grasping for straws…anything to help him end this. "I'll be back."

She nodded and felt herself being pulled back to sleep.

"Get some rest..."

She felt the bed shift as he stood. She involuntarily drifted back to sleep. _She could see Jack's back as he ran from the hotel room_… "Jack!" she called out in a panic. When she opened her eyes she didn't see him. He was gone, if he had been there at all. "Be careful," she said as she drifted back to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for the delay – but I wanted to make sure you all got the ending you deserved for sticking with 40+ chapters. The final 4 chapters of this story have been written and will **all** be posted with in the next week or so. They are currently going through a final edit with my proof-reader, but she was very happy with the story. I appreciate the notes of encouragement to finish this story. ~ Quarkie

**Chapter 40**

Sam pulled Anna to the side as several airman rushed passed them. The SGC was a busy place and it stood still for no one. The fading cadence of footsteps, the blaring sirens and frenetic pace of enthusiastic scientists were all part of the rhythm of the SGC.

Sam slid open the large, heavy metal door and entered her lab. Returning for the first time since before they had left for Nellis, the sound of metal sliding on metal, the echoes off the concrete walls and hum of the various mechanical devices all contributed to a strange sense of peace and security.

She smiled at Anna, "Let's get to work."

Perched on a stool next to Sam, Anna busied herself with math and handwriting worksheets provided by her teachers. A tutor was being arranged and Anna would finish her last few weeks of the school year here under the protection of the SGC.

Sam tinkered with a new project.

"This one's done, Momma." Anna passed over the completed math worksheet.

"I'll check it in a moment."

"You're not supposed to; the teacher does. She has to grade it!" Anna replied indignantly, voicing her dissatisfaction about not being allowed to return to school.

Sam was about to have a talk with her about the attitude when Anna jumped down and ran to the door, "Uncle Danny, have you seen my Daddy?" she asked politely, but determined.

"Uhhh…yes. He was just in the-"

"Can we go see him, Mommy?" Anna interrupted.

"I'm sure he'll come by when things aren't so busy, Anna. So where is your sidekick?" Sam asked curious of Daniel's rare solitary presence.

"That's what I am here about. We're gearing up to go off-world. I'm afraid healing your arm is going to have to wait." Sam sighed disheartened only partly for the arm. No longer a member of the team, she was being left behind. "I'm sorry. Vala might know someone who knows something about those bracelets and might be able to sever the connection."

"I already told you it's most likely from the energy surge from that machine. You're just going to have to wait for the energy signatures to wear off. I'm sure it's just a matter of time."

"Well Landry doesn't appreciate your timeframe. So he's authorized us to meet with this guy."

It had been a long time since she had to prove herself with a new commander. She had earned Hammond's and Jack's respect. Her opinion used to carry more weight.

Sam speculated that Landry was working with the off-world missions while Jack was focused on the search for Barrett and she was at least appreciative that Jack had one less distraction, "When you get back, then." She forced a small smile.

"Janet said you're improving," he stated concerned.

"It's not like I haven't had my arm in a sling before, Daniel. I'm fine."

"Alright... Well, I don't have much time; I have to change into some ridiculous outfit and be in the Gateroom shortly. I'll see you when I get back." Daniel smiled apologetically, gave Anna a hug and hurried off to the locker room.

By the end of the day they still had not seen Jack, and Daniel and Vala had not returned.

Anna went to bed pouting, but compliant. Sam was grateful, as she was still trying to flush the medications out of her system. She refused to take anything more that night than an over-the-counter pain killer and the meds for her damaged kidney, which made for a fitful night's sleep.

The next day was Saturday and it was fairly quiet around the labs. Every so often the Gate's sirens blared or someone was called over the intercom. Sometimes she heard a call for General O'Neill; she wanted to be more involved, but kept her distance and focused on Anna.

She wondered where Jack had been the night before, where he had slept… if he had slept. She worried about how much the search for Barrett was consuming him and wished she was working with him on this, but knew her role in caring for and protecting Anna was equally important.

The afternoon was quickly coming to an end and Sam saw Anna's mood slipping. Anna sat on the stool with her feet tucked under her, her head on her folded arms and half of her body on the lab table. She was whining that she was hungry and bored and Sam worked quickly to clean up the lab and get Anna back to the room.

"Give me a hand, Anna." Sam asked for help cleaning up Anna's belongings, but Anna just turned her head.

"Hi there, wanna grab a bite with Cassie and I?" Janet invited them, looking on curiously at Anna.

Sam wanted to; she longed to find out if Janet had any news, but Anna did not perk up at the opportunity to spend time with Cassie, which confirmed it was not a good idea tonight, "No, I'm tired." Sam made an excuse. "I think Anna and I are going to go back and eat dinner in our pajamas."

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow. How's your arm?" Janet asked testing for soreness in her back near her kidneys.

"That's not my arm," she winced.

"I know. You are being careful, right?"

Sam smiled guiltily, "Of course."

"Sam?"

"I know. I know. I'm trying." Sam helped Anna down with her good arm then grabbed her laptop. "Alright, all done, sweetie. Let's go.

Once in the room Sam put her laptop down watching Anna look around the room disappointed. "I want to go home!" she screamed, stomping her feet and startled even Oscar. "I want to go home…I want to go home…I want to go home!!!!"

"So do I, sweetie."

"I miss the bunnies. Oscar misses the bunnies. Don't you, Oscar?" Anna grabbed his head then let go and stomped around the room some more.

"That is enough, young lady."

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!" Anna screamed defiantly at Sam.

"Enough." Sam responded still calmly and controlled.

The guard outside the door rushed in at sound of Anna's screams, but Sam waved him off and assured him they were fine.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Nothing!"

"Alright then I will just order something for you."

"Nooooooo!!!"

"Go get ready for your bath." Sam commanded and Anna went to the bathroom, slamming the door.

s-j-s-j-s-j-s-j-a

The next day, Sam felt almost as restless as Anna. She had not had a good night's sleep since she had been in the infirmary and now she just wanted out of the mountain. Sam had been stuck in the SGC for prolonged periods before, but never with a restless 6 year old. She wanted to take Anna for a bike ride, to the park or even fishing; anything far away from a military base. They had played every available game numerous times and Sam had heard many stories from Anna's vast imagination.

Sunday progressed into the evening and Sam watched as Anna's mood rapidly deteriorated once again. It reared its ugly head with a little moodiness and rebellion, but when bedtime came around and Jack had still not shown up, Anna lost all control. Sam held her as Anna's arms flailed about and she kicked, screamed and cried. Sam bit back the tears from the physical pain in her shoulder and back, and the emotional pain of feeling so useless.

"I want to go home. This is a horrible Neverland!" She screamed. "There are no lost boys or fairies or pirates or anything here. I want to go home to my _**real**_ Mommy and Daddy!" Sam's heart broke. She knew Anna didn't mean what she was saying, only that nothing made sense, and that Anna needed to get it out of her system.

Still Sam questioned every consoling word she spoke to Anna. She wondered if she should handle it differently, if more experience would help her help Anna through these difficult times. She held Anna close and soothed her, let her get it all out of her system, and at more than one point envied her child's freedom to do so.

Sam kept a count of Anna's pulse and watched for the signs of her loss of control of the nanites' reaction to the adrenaline, "I love you, baby." She soothed and rocked as Anna cried. "I will always love you."

Anna fell asleep in her mother's arms and Sam wished it was only because she was exhausted from the emotional outpouring. Her resolve softened as her confidence waned. Sam didn't want to distract Jack from finding Barrett, but she would feel more confident leading the search or even running this base than guiding Anna through these waters. She took a deep breath. She reassured herself that she could do this, that one of them needed to focus on Anna and one on the investigation, and vowed to get Anna through this while Jack found Barrett. She kissed Anna's head and tucked her in and threw away the spent syringe.

The phone rang and her confidence returned as she successfully navigated the gate technician though the necessary dialing protocol modifications over the phone.

s-j-s-j-s-j-s-j-a

Sam awoke still tired from another restless night's sleep. Anna was sprawled from one side of the bed to the other, Oscar was toward the end of the bed, and there was still no sign of Jack. Sam sat up analyzing the scene before her; there would have been no room for him if he had come home.

First thing after breakfast Sam wanted to check on the Gate issue she had been called about during the night. She entered the elevator with Anna and their personal guard, then entered her card and pressed level 28.

When they exited the elevator a guard came to attention, "I'm sorry, Ma'am. You are not permitted on this level at this time."

Sam looked at him perplexed, "I can assure you, I have clearance." She started past the unfamiliar Airman.

"Not right now you don't, Ma'am." He said respectfully, yet resolutely preventing her from passing.

"Do you know who I am, Airman?" Sam asked with no apprehension.

"Yes, Colonel. I have my orders."

"And, I have an issue to check on in the Gateroom," She smiled incredulously.

"It will have to wait, Ma'am."

Another airman moved in behind for back up. She was confused, but nodded her head, and decided not to make an issue of it in front of Anna. She pushed the button for the elevator to return. "Do you know if General O'Neill is nearby?"

"He just returned from DC and is currently entering the mountain."

"From DC?" She asked, but quickly masked her surprise, "Oh, right. Thank you." She stepped back into the elevator to return to her lab. She tapped her security card against her suspended hand, thinking. It had been along time since she had been restricted from any level on this base. Memories flashed through her head of the few times she had felt this way here at the SGC and they always led back to Jack protecting her. A bit of anger mixed in with her apprehension and confusion-

"When did Daddy go to DC, Mommy?" Anna asked concerned, shaking Sam from her deep thoughts.

She wanted to have an answer for her, but didn't. She had not seen Jack in days and was suddenly feeling very isolated. Trust him; she reminded herself. Trust him. But the doubt spread, "Did you know about this?" She asked the guard.

"No Ma'am. I should check in."

Sam looked down at a worried Anna and smiled reassuringly, "It's alright, sweetie."

They made their way back to the lab and the guard used the phone to check in.

"You are restricted to levels 19 through 22 until further notice," he glanced down at Anna. "With further restrictions as needed."

She couldn't even get to Daniel's lab. She could get to their quarters, her lab, the infirmary and the commissary. Alarms went off in her head. Was there some increased threat that could even get inside the SGC?

Sam wanted to call someone to find out what was going on, but with Anna's curious eyes looking on, she decided it was best to let it be for the time being.

After a while, Sam went to the infirmary hoping she could leave Anna with Janet so that she could go get some answers, but Janet had taken Cassie with her to the base hospital to check on some of her patients.

Daniel was off-world, still. There was no one to leave Anna with so that she could investigate more aggressively.

Towards the end of the day, Sam had thought of trying Janet again, but Anna's mood was once again declining. Before Sam knew it, they were repeating the events of the previous nights, soothing Anna with the same mantra, holding her as her arms flailed about and she kicked, screamed and cried. Anna's pulse raced and Sam could see in her eyes that she had passed the threshold and administered the sedative once again. She hated doing it; each time she felt as if she had failed Anna. Janet assured her that as she matured, Anna would gain more control, but it didn't help her guilt now. Anna was not falling apart over a new toy, she just wanted her life back…. and her Dad back in that life.

The guard no longer rushed in at the commotion and Anna eventually fell asleep.

Once she knew Anna was sleeping well, Sam went out and reassured the guard that they were alright. She looked down the hall as if considering her options.

"Can I get you something, Ma'am?"

She shook her head and felt bad that she did not know his name, Anna would have known. "No, thank you, Lieutenant....?"

"Lt. Maier, Ma'am."

"Good night, Lt. Maier." Sam smiled weakly, turned and went back into the room. She closed the door and slid down the backside of the door, clutching her arm. She felt her willpower dissipating, but didn't cry. She wanted to desperately. She wanted to have her own temper tantrum, scream, cry, throw things, get it all out of her system, but she couldn't. Not yet. She needed to be strong. The words bitterly ate away at the lining of her stomach. _Be strong. _She heard the words repeat in her head, in the voices of aunts and uncles, family and friends, Air Force officers and especially her father.

She couldn't sit by and wait any longer. She wasn't any good at waiting. If he was going to lock her out…or in, as the case may be, she would just have to find another way. She was still injured, and she could not leave Anna with just anyone, but she could access what information was available to her. It would be good to be informed about the investigation. She certainly wouldn't feel as helpless as she did now just waiting for Jack to involve her.

Sam got up off the floor, with some difficulty and went to her computer to pull up the records she wanted to review. She had to request the files she wanted from the NID. She situated Anna a little further down the couch, put her laptop on her lap and dug into the files.

She started to doze off reading only a few of the reports. She forced herself up and struggled with the one arm to get Anna into the new cot she requested, kissed her head and got herself ready for bed.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Tuesday morning found them once again in the lab. Sam tinkering with numerous devices and Anna practicing the imperfect curves of a six year old's S.

"Good morning!" Daniel entered cheerfully. "How are you two doing?"

Sam had to use all of her training to prevent herself from jumping up, slamming him against the wall and interrogating him. "Just…. peachy." She replied in a controlled voice and smiled falsely when Vala followed him into the room.

"Well, ready to get rid of that sling?" Daniel pointed at her arm and Vala smiled full of herself. "Sorry, it took us so long, we ran into a few uhhhh… complications." He said accusingly in Vala's direction.

"Which were not my fault." Vala defended.

"You found a solution?"

"No, turns out you were right. We're just going to have to wait and see."

"When are you going to learn to listen to me?" Sam felt victorious.

"Hi, Anna," Daniel approached her. She had been quiet and Sam wondered about Anna's lack of enthusiasm at seeing him.

"Have you seen my Daddy?" She asked weakly.

"Last I saw him, he was in his office." Daniel looked at Anna puzzled and then to Sam. Sam shook her head and Daniel redirected her. "How about we go to the infirmary with your Mom?" Daniel said picking her up, but he was keenly aware of Anna's disappointment, "Maybe afterwards we could take Oscar up for a walk; you like going outside and I hear it's a beautiful day out. I bet Cassie would like to go with us."

"We're not allowed outside." Anna folded her arms and pouted as she informed him.

"Are you sure?"

"We weren't yesterday." She said disappointed.

"Well let's see what we can find out. We'll let your Mom and Vala go to the infirmary, and we will get to the bottom of this. Besides waiting around the infirmary would get boring." Daniel looked to Sam to confirm that was alright.

Sam nodded, "Sure."

"Don't be long, Daniel. You know how desperately I miss you." Vala said in a breathy voice and smiled seductive, yet sarcastically, leaning against the lab table.

Daniel winced and subconsciously tugged at his arm, "Yeah."

"Bye Mama," Anna called out.

As Sam and Vala made their way to the infirmary, Sam pulled out one of the projects she had been working on in the lab: a small device. She watched the little blue light move slowly away from the little pink light, then modified the settings on the device.

"What's that?" Vala looked on curiously.

"Just an experiment I'm keeping an eye on."

"Anything interesting? I am completely bored." Vala eyed her suspiciously and tried to get a better look at it, but Sam quickly returned it to her jacket pocket, her expression divulging nothing. Vala pouted.

"It's nothing."

"I don't know how you stand being cooped up here. Your planet is so big and you have the entire Stargate network…"

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Basking outside in the warmth of the sun, Sam stretched out her muscles in her now repaired shoulder as she and Daniel watched Anna, Cassie and Oscar run and play in the sun. Vala wandered around and was regularly reprimanded by the armed guards to step back from the fence. It was not the ideal place for children to play, but it was good for all of them to get outside again.

"It's like having a child; only devoid of all sweetness, innocence or any sense of joy." Daniel noted in Vala's direction, kicking the gravel.

"Well, the braids are cute."

He rolled his eyes. "So you haven't seen him since Thursday?" Daniel asked curiously.

"No, but I did overhear someone refer to General O'Neill's foul mood this morning at breakfast. So at least I know he's here today."

"Yeah, you may regret it when you do see him." He smiled, teasing her.

It was not at all pacifying, "Did you know he went to DC?"

"Yeah….you really haven't spoken with him-"

"No Daniel, I really have not talked to him. I haven't talked to anyone these past 3 days but Anna and the airmen stationed at my door around the clock. Oh and occasionally Janet comes by to poke me in the back and adjust my meds. I wasn't even allowed outside yesterday, so I'd really like to know what the hell is going on."

The girls briefly took notice of Sam's outburst, but both Sam and Daniel waved and smiled falsely and the girls returned to their game.

"I'm sorry." Daniel appeased.

"That's all you can say?"

"You should talk to him, Sam."

"Need to see him to talk to him, Daniel." She responded sarcastically through clenched teeth. "You're not the one being held prisoner."

"Different captor, same frustrations." Daniel smiled and nodded in Vala's direction. "Look, I'm sorry. I've been running around off-world the last few days-"

"I'm keenly aware of that."

"But….I'll see what I can find out, or I can watch Anna while you track him down. I have a meeting shortly, but I can give you a few hours this afternoon. Landry said that your restrictions from yesterday have been lifted."

Sam nodded and felt grateful for the break. She loved Anna dearly, but was exhausted.

"He didn't come by and see you Thursday night?"

"He may have."

"May have?"

"Janet gave me something for the pain, I was really out of it, so I can't be certain. How was he?" She admitted a little ashamed of her compromised awareness.

"Oh I'm sure it was him." He tried to reassure her. "He didn't handle it well." He knew how eager Jack was that night to be certain of his family's security. "You worried?"

"No….Maybe…yeah." She admitted reluctantly.

"Me too." He stopped there and they were both quiet for a while. Daniel thought back to Jack's rant last week. Maybe he just needed to get it out of his system, to say it out loud, or scream it out loud. Or, then again, maybe he really was in trouble if he had not talked to Sam. "Jack's not in a good place."

She closed her eyes. "None of us are."

"I'm not sure you understand, Sam." Daniel said reluctantly. "You weren't there." She knew to what he was referring; Abydos. After all these years, Daniel still watched Jack for fear that he could return to that dark place. Jack had reassured him once shortly after Daniel returned from accession the first time that he wasn't that man anymore. Daniel had believed him until last week.

"And, _you_ weren't there when he carried Anna back into the hotel room, Daniel. When he put her in my arms…" Sam retorted, vividly recalling the moment she was able to hold Anna in her arms again after almost losing her and the look in Jack's eyes. He went quickly into action to get them out of there, but she saw it.

"Then you know."

She respected Daniel's insights, but right now she needed to trust Jack. That trust was being eroded as the days passed without any communication from him. She was conflicted. She wanted to talk to Jack and give him hell for keeping her imprisoned and isolated, but she needed him to ensure Anna's future. That outweighed her pride. Her job was to focus on keeping Anna happy and most of all…safe. Nothing else mattered.

"Jack's really struggling. We know Barrett isn't the same person we once knew since that device sent their memories back-" Daniel's usual tenacity bubbled up, despite his attempt to be subtle. "I'm not sure Jack's in his right mind, Sam."

Their eyes met and, in spite of everything, they burst out laughing.

"Ok, so maybe he never has been. This afternoon, you can see for yourself." He nodded. He wasn't certain what Sam needed to hear, but was sure Jack would get a good piece of Sam Carter's mind. Daniel put his arm around her. "Just let me know what I can do to help."

She leaned into him, thankful for the comforting shoulder, "You are."

The questions still nagged at Sam. Was he thinking clearly? He seemed to be…before. But how could she know now? She had hardly seen him since she got out of the infirmary bed.

Jack's mind had been tampered with by that device, both devices… memories forced in and forced out. And, now that she knew that Jack really had come to see her that night and that it wasn't just a dream, she was even more worried about him.

Sam looked out at the mountain range and stepped out of Daniel's arm, "Right now all that matters is Anna's safety, for both of us." She lied and walked away. She couldn't worry about anything else, she kept telling herself. She knew Daniel was concerned for how this all was affecting his friend. She was worried too. But, this was their child. Both she and Jack would do whatever it took to ensure her safety.

She picked up Anna, spun her around, listened to her giggles and reveled in her child's joy-filled frozen moment. Children could do that. They could pout all morning. Be sullen and moody or even pretend that everything was alright. But they could also lose themselves in a moment and Sam wanted to be swept away with her to that magical place. And, she was… for an all too brief, blissful moment.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

After their excursion outdoors, Anna climbed up on to stool, happier than Sam had seen her in days. Anna pulled her things toward her and started to draw a picture of the Colorado Mountains.

Sam went to the safe and removed the two devices that currently resided there. The ancient device that had sent Anna back to them and the device that could take memories away. She wondered why he had done it. Why had Barrett tried to erase their memories, why not just kill them?

Maybe there was still part of the man she knew left in him? Or maybe it was purely strategic. If she and Jack believed that Anna had returned to her original timeline, perhaps they would not look for her. He could disappear with her and no one would look for him. But could she have truly believed it: as a mother or a physicist. Could she have believed that Anna had returned to the future? She knew as a physicist that the timeline had been too disrupted. That future no longer existed ….still….it worried her that she could possibly accept it, and let her go. How could she ever feel complete again without Anna in her life? She looked at Anna focused on coloring in circular motions to make fluffy clouds over the mountains and knew she could not ever let her go.

As she put the time travel device on the table and tried to continue her investigation, she tried not to think of Barrett as merciful. She knew from what Jack had told her that he had been compromised by Ba'al at some point and maybe even in this timeline. How much could that have distorted his mind? Brainwashed by Ba'al, then within a year losing his wife and child. How much had he changed after that? She knew how much the loss of his son had affected Jack and how the fear of losing Anna profoundly affected her. But would she kill someone to try and save Anna? Yes, definitely. No question.

Daniel came by that afternoon as promised and offered to take Anna for a little while. He was at his wits end with Vala and she had just broke his glasses. He was grateful for the distraction.

"Two hours enough time?" he offered.

"Sure, got a date?"

"Yeah… just translating some artifacts from P4S-559 and trying to ignore Vala." he responded sarcastically, throwing Anna's pink backpack over his shoulder and grabbing her hand to help Anna dismount from the stool.

"Will she be-"

"Nooooo, she'll be close enough, but far enough." Daniel reassured her that Vala would not be with Anna. "I need my faith in humanity restored; it will be good for me to spend sometime with Anna."

Sam raised her eyebrows, uncertain of what he was in for. Anna was usually fine during the day and was in better spirits today, but had certainly not been a ray of sunshine lately.

When they left, Sam pulled out a device, changed the parameters and placed it in front of her.

She looked up startled when she thought she felt Jack's presence, but he never appeared in her doorway. She put the devices back in the safe, picked up the file folders on the table and headed to the Gateroom.

Sam knew she was putting off the confrontation with Jack when she went to confirm the dialing computer was performing to her satisfaction first. _She still wasn't certain what she was going to say, she justified. _She checked in with the technicians in the Gateroom, made a few notes on her observations, mounted the stairs to the conference room and walked into the on-duty Sergeant's office. "Sergeant?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Walter Harriman stood.

"Here are the gate diagnostics and the report on the final testing of the Mark IX."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Do you have Colonel Dixon's latest report? Last one I have was submitted two days ago."

He looked through his mission log book, "That was the last report submitted. SG-13 has been off-duty since Sunday." She must have looked stunned. "Is there a problem, Ma'am."

"No." She looked back down at the pile in her hand. "Is General O'Neill in?" she asked surprised by her increasing anxiety. She could have turned around to see for herself, but she felt like an anxious Captain again. His barking orders made her nervous then, now she wasn't sure what she was afraid to find.

"Yes." He replied slowly in a tone she had come to know as the _'enter at your own risk' _tone.

She smiled appreciatively, but was determined, anxious but determined. Her heart pounded in her chest as she turned to make her way to Jack's office. She paused and took a moment to check the device in her pocket, then continued.

Jack was sitting at his desk and seemed to be engrossed in paperwork, but his far off stare indicated that he was much farther away. A feeling of concern grew within her; he looked tired…but she re-focused, she wanted answers…

As she entered his office, he looked up at her with raised eyebrows, but his dark eyes gave nothing away as to the state of his mind. She opened her mouth, but the questions refused to cross her lips.

She cleared her throat and tried again with something less personal, "I just turned in the reports on the status of the Gate and the Mark IX."

"Thank you. So, the long awaited GateBuster, huh? Think it'll do the job?"

"We won't know until we use it; but it certainly is the most powerful weapon I've ever worked on," She hated working on bigger and bigger bombs.

He nodded and continued with his paperwork. She was caught off guard. He had not seen them in days and asked nothing about his daughter.

"I have some questions regarding Dixon's search," she finally managed to get out of her mouth.

"Yes?" he said not looking up.

"Dixon is on leave and I was just wondering… who is leading the search for Barrett in his absence?"

"No one. It's SG-13's weekend. Can't justify overtime right now."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Colonel. Look I've got Oversight all over my back," his tone escalated slightly.

"So no one is looking for him, because of overtime?"

"The NID is working on it." Her mouth gaped open incredulously. "Turns out they're really motivated to find him; quite the embarrassment." His casual tone baffled her.

"I thought no one was more motivated than we were?"

"We are, but Barrett's trained to disappear. You know that. We don't have much to go on and we certainly don't have the manpower to find him. He'll make his move. He didn't come this far to give up now. We're doing everything we can." He said in a very rehearsed manner.

"What?" Her anger swelled and the restraint she managed over the last few days while watching Anna fall apart disappeared as the exhaustion and the frustration finally caught up with her. "Sitting around, dotting our "i's" and crossing our "t's" while we _wait_ for him to come and take our daughter?"

"No…. We just don't have anything else to go on right now." He responded calmly.

"I…..I…" She stuttered. This was not what she had expected. He had let this go, and was now just waiting? Her chest hurt when she inhaled. She had thought that this had become his all-consuming passion. That he was so engrossed in the search that he could not possibly be with his family. "So, is there anymore to this plan, …_ Sir?"_ she asked steeped with sarcasm.

"I'm meeting with Dixon tomorrow."

Her temper flared deep within her. She thought they were working together to put an end to this. For nearly a week she had been justifying his absence, convinced they were on the same page. Now it all fell apart around her. In an all too brief moment of clarity she questioned the timing of her approach, here, surrounded by Air Force personnel. There were rules and regulations, and that was why you didn't go marrying your superior officer. She saw a picture of Anna behind his desk and was reminded of her purpose. He may have abandoned their mission, but she needed to stay on track... for Anna. She stood straighter and managed to focus using her military training, "I request-"

"No," he cut her off.

"I didn't even ask."

"I'm not going to assign you-"

"Well you're not stopping him; so one of us-"

"Colonel!" he stood, warning her of the line she was crossing.

He had avoided her and pushed her into this corner and all clarity dissipated. "Jack?!"

"This isn't the appropriate time or place, Colonel." He shut her down.

She stepped forward to let him know she was not backing down, "Well, what would you suggest would be the _'appropriate time and place',_ General?" Sam's voice had risen in volume and tone.

Knock, knock. She barely heard behind her, but continued to meet his stare.

"Walter?" Jack asked without taking his eyes off of her.

"SG-6 ran into some trouble, Sir. They need you in the Gateroom."

Jack bit at the inside of his mouth.

She watched his eyes study her. She knew she had lost control. She was visibly agitated, her fists were clenched and face was flush, and although she felt self-conscious of the power her feelings had over her right now, she felt fully justified.

"Thanks, Walter. Dismissed….Colonel," he looked down.

She hesitated for a moment as if she had expected to hear something else. She wasn't finished. She wanted answers now.

He looked back up at her. "We'll continue this later, Colonel Carter," he dismissed her curtly.

Walter walked out of the room, feeling uncomfortable about whatever it was he had interrupted.

She remained where she was and he started toward the door.

"Come home tonight, Jack." She looked down at the desk in front of her. He stopped and looked back at her before leaving the room. She didn't recognize the calm and certainty in her own voice. She turned and met his eyes, "And by home, I mean that little room imprisoning your daughter and I."

"I have to go," he continued on to the Gateroom.

She leaned back against the desk. She was furious ...that he had handed off the search for Barrett and that she had trusted him .....and he had betrayed that trust.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

Barrett looked out the window. Then sat back on the bed with hands in his lap. And asked himself again, 'How did the plan get changed?' But he knew the answer. He knew how and by whom, and he should have never trusted him. Still he couldn't believe it. Jack O'Neill was supposed to be dead, then again Daniel Jackson was supposed to be dead too. He had ordered them killed. And, they were both alive and he knew O'Neill would kill him if he got to him first.

He got up and looked out the window again and then sat back down. He should never have let that desk jockey hire the men for this op. It was too important. It was simple. He had explained it several times, just in case the thickheaded, hired muscle missed part of the instructions. Kill the General. Brainwash the Colonel. Kill the man, brainwash the woman. She needed to live to convince the others that there was no one to come after. How many different ways did he have to explain it? But O'Neill left DC without a scratch and Sam had nearly died, again at his hand.

The only person he had trusted with this plan (or most aspects of it anyway) had betrayed him by developing a conscious. Trying to kill Jackson took too long, and Davis had too much time to think about what they were doing. He did not have the memories; only the threat the SGC's actions posed to his family. His optimistic outlook and time had afforded him a conscious. Barrett did not have the luxury of a conscious. He was haunted by the vivid memories of watching Laura die with their unborn child. He knew first hand what was going to happen if he didn't stop them. Maybe he could still give her a fighting chance against the Ori virus but he was running out of time. He wouldn't let anyone change the plan next time. O'Neill would die. He found it difficult to even give the order to have Sam killed. The vivid memory of her falling and hitting the floor, the blood spreading out over the tile…he could see the gun in his hand, but it still felt like someone else had pulled the trigger. Killing a pregnant woman, no matter what the reason, seemed wrong. Killing Sam Carter seemed heinous…. and yet, the necessity of the act seemed more and more understandable with each passing moment.

He got up and pulled the curtain to look out the window again. It was a small motel, off the main roads in the small town of Green Mountain Falls just Northwest of Colorado Springs. There were two main roads that ran into Colorado Springs. I-25 ran North and South and I-70 ran East and West. He had managed to avoid both almost completely, coming in on 70 from the West, thinking no one would suspect that, they would be watching for him to come straight in, from the East, from DC. But he took his time and headed South through Oklahoma City and to Vegas. He got lost in the crowds for a couple of days, took advantageous of his close proximity to Nellis and was now biding his time; waiting for his opportunity. He just had to be patient. He looked out the window again. He wasn't expecting anyone, and hoped he had no reason to. His plan was in motion, he just had to be patient.

He ran his hand harshly over his head, searching for any kind of relief from the pain. He had run out of medication and needed to get more. He couldn't risk filling his prescription. He couldn't give anyone a lead on his location, but he didn't know how much longer he could tolerate the pain…it would all be over soon...


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Many question my methods, but I believe it's called …._my job_. Or so that's what Walter out there keeps telling me." He threw yet more signed paperwork into his outbox. "What do you want, Daniel?"

"Checking up on a friend."

"Oh yeah, right." Jack responded with great skepticism and continued on with more paperwork.

"So what was the plan, to make someone on base even angrier than you are?"

"Yes, that was exactly my plan. Why who did I piss off, this time?"

Daniel looked at him with disbelief, "You know I'm talking about Sam." Daniel had hoped if he gave them the opportunity, Jack could make things right with Sam.

Jack tried to ignore him, but Daniel sat down and exhaled impatiently. Jack looked up at him trying to will him to leave, looked back down at his paperwork, signed his all important signature on more time, put another folder into his outbox and then looked back up at Daniel still sitting there. "If I'm not careful-"

"The Jack O'Neill I know isn't concerned with being careful."

"He is now. This place would get along fine without me. There are plenty of people who would like to see it that way. Things are different with all of the International politics. This Oversight Committee is- …I just can't risk that. I need to be here in order to protect them."

"Them…?" Daniel tried to stifle a laugh. "She's quite capable of handling a few bureaucrats on her own; Sam doesn't need you insulating her. You know the two of you are much more formidable together. "

"She's not 100% yet." He justified.

"Sam is fine. If she's having trouble, it's your doing. "

"Daniel." Jack complained.

"What did you expect? She doesn't know what's going on and she can't even do her job when you restrict her access to the Gate. You know how crazy that makes her."

"I have my reasons."

"You always do." Jack tried to intimidate Jackson with an imposing stare, but Daniel just rolled his eyes. "Look, you have everything that you never dared to dream was possible and you're screwing it up. Don't waste the opportunity. I know I wouldn't."

Someone caught Jack's eye in the conference room, "Mitchell!!! Get in here!" Jack bellowed. "Where the hell is your team?"

"Sir?"

"I ordered you to get a team. I've got a mission roster and look no SG-1 missions scheduled. SG-1 is _supposed_ to be my flag-ship team. Do you know what a waste a team leader is without a team?"

"Well, Dr. Jackson is one." He pointed to Daniel. Daniel smiled and held up a finger.

"A third … a fourth?" Jack motioned with his hands. Daniel looked down trying to hold in his smile.

"Well, uh…I thought I was getting Colonel Carter and Teal'c and-"

"Well, uh… things change, son. You've got to roll with the punches. What's your plan B?.... Get to it. I'm putting SG-1 back on the roster; two days. Be ready, I don't like the idea of sending Daniel out as your back-up." He waved him off, "Dismissed. Go."

"Aren't you being a little hard on him? He's really disappointed."

"He's the SG-1 team leader. He doesn't have time to whine. You don't always get the team you want, you just have to make the best with what you have. I didn't want you or Carter."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out." Daniel smiled.

Jack was quiet for a while as he continued with his paperwork. "Teal'c came back a few hours ago; he looked like he could use some cheering up. Go bother him, would you?"

"Sure." Daniel got up disappointed and watched as Jack buried himself in his paperwork. "Talk to her, Jack."

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

A file was precariously perched on the arm of the sofa and Anna's head occupied Sam's lap with the rest of her curled up like a cat, as close as possible with the covers kicked to the end of the couch. Files littered the table before Sam, and every so often she would reach for another or verify something on her laptop. It was in those brief moments that her mind was not distracted and she would experience a flash of anger or unwelcome concern. Unwelcome because she really just wanted to be angry with him.

It was getting late and he still had not shown up. She focused back on the papers in front of her, until she heard Jack greet the guard at the door and the beep of the approved card scanned by the card reader. She felt a surge of adrenaline rush through her body.

He entered the room and closed the door behind him. Quiet. Nothing. He stood so still she questioned if she was just hallucinating. But his expression became more thoughtful and for just a moment she thought she could read him – he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Hi," he greeted simply.

"Hi?" She responded not meaning for it to come out like a question

"What do you want to know?"

Her frustration took over, "I want to know what the hell's going on!"

Jack looked down at Anna, surprised by Sam's response.

"She's sedated," she explained simply. "So? When did you decide it was fine to leave the base without mentioning it to me and let the investigation go and … and … when did you decide to stop being a part of our lives?" She tried not to choke on the last few words, but knew Jack heard it. "I thought we agreed to work together."

"I have a job to do!"

"So do I, one that requires access to the gate!" His expression gave away nothing, but she was sure her frustration was quite evident. "Jack?"

His posture became more formal, "We've got alerts out to all of the law enforcement agencies in Colorado and the surrounding states. Barrett was spotted in Tennessee and maybe Nevada. We've got the NID watching all known Trust locations. I would have been here sooner, but had to meet up with Dave. Thought we had a lead just North of here, but it didn't pan-out."

"The NID?"

"We're doing everything we can do, without causing waves. There are some folks that could shut down the entire operation at anytime. Hammond's been fighting to keep it on the mission list. That is what you wanted to know, right? That I was doing… something? That I hadn't dropped the ball."

She suddenly felt embarrassed that she had doubted him, "They want us to stop looking for Barrett?"

"They think it's something the NID should take care of and that we should stick to our mandate."

"But Hammond said-"

"I know. He's trying…. We're both trying. Oversight is watching us closely and they now want us to operate at 30% of our current budget. They want to de-emphasize exploration, and for us to play a _supportive_ role for the Atlantis mission."

"We've come so far, but we've only scratched the-" She realized she had unnecessarily gone on the defensive for the SGC, "So, that's why you went to DC?" She now understood; he had been playing politics in order to keep Anna safe and she knew how much he hated politics, especially politicians.

"Budget hearings are coming up but I can't seem to cut enough, no matter what I do. It takes a good chunk of money just to keep the lights on. Davis will be here day after tomorrow to make a final run at it. I could really use his help; he's good at this stuff."

She nodded. "You have to keep me out of it because we got married?"

"It didn't help, but I have to keep me out of it, too. Dixon is reporting to me out of courtesy, but he is supposed to report directly to Hammond. I'm supposed to keep my nose clean and sort out the budget."

"We aren't supposed to do anything?"

"Well, we can't get caught." He smiled briefly. "Things are different out there now."

"Yesterday, you had me restricted from the Gate-?"

"IOA came for a visit, they want more say here. They spent a lot of time in the Gate and Briefing room. People I don't know and don't trust. I didn't want any of them near Anna."

"Or me?"

"Or you."

"You can't do that; I need to be able to do my job. If we can't work together…"

"And you can't come into my office like you did today. This can't work like that."

"You left me with no other option."

He rubbed at his eyes. "You're right."

She backed off. They still both needed time to adjust. Sam was grateful for the acknowledgement that he had backed her into a corner. She continued to watch, but still couldn't tell what was going on with him.

Jack saw Oscar on the floor near Anna's feet. The loyal dog watched Jack, aware of his presence, but not concerned. Jack appreciated his diligence. "So what all do you have here?" He asked of the files.

"SGC, AF and some NID reports and anything else I can get my hands on from the last few weeks."

"Find anything interesting?" Jack asked, finally taking a couple of steps closer.

"No, so far it just makes more sense." She closed the folder she had been holding all this time and dropped it into one of the piles on the floor. She wiped at her tired eyes. "The change in Barrett's reports is obvious…in hindsight of course. He's more paranoid, shorter with his explanations." She saw his eyes fall to their daughter and the peace she was enjoying, sleeping in the safest place they could provide for her. Even if, bedtime was anything but peaceful anymore.

Sam wanted to get up and go to him, but still didn't know if she would hold him close to her or deck him. So she did nothing. "We'll find him, Jack." She appeased his unvoiced concern. She saw him tense, trying to hold in his anger and frustration. Part of her rejoiced at any sign of emotion. "At least we know who and why now," she continued.

"Don't you dare feel sorry for him," he spat.

She didn't back down. "He's not in his right mind. What would you have done, if you were in his place?" She continued. It was difficult for her to accept that Barrett was lost for good.

He narrowed his eyes, offended at the accusation. "I wouldn't kill a pregnant woman."

"I didn't mean you would…" she closed her eyes. "I just meant-" _Smooth Sam_…. she chastised herself, she was not handling this the way she had hoped. She had more questions she wanted answered and putting him on the defensive was not going to get her those answers… _Following orders had always been an option for him before. Why was he going along with Oversight and not working harder to find Barrett? Why didn't he trust her to protect herself and Anna? And, why was he not here with them these past few days, or at least with his daughter? _ "You need to be here for her."

"Sam?" he implored.

"She needs you here." Sam pleaded knowing her voice had risen and looked down to make sure Anna still slept, only to remind herself of Anna's medicated sleep.

"I'm no good to anyone, right now." He shook his head, his eyes begging her to understand the emotional torment he was experiencing.

She did see it and finally understood the deeper issue. He wasn't just fighting to keep them in the loop, but keeping her and Anna at a distance to protect them from his own anger.

"She's better off with you right now." He tried to explain.

"That's not true."

"I sent her back so she would have you."

"She needs both of us. I need you, Jack. I don't know how to help her."

He shook his head and backed away.

"I've had to sedate her the past three nights. Janet has to examine her every morning, to make sure she's alright. She's out of control and needs you here. She doesn't understand and this can't be good for her." She explained desperate for him to understand.

Sam looked down at Anna, it was hard to imagine this peaceful angel was the same raging child she held a couple of hours ago.

"I didn't know."

"You should have," she responded exhausted.

He looked at Anna for a long time. She was so peaceful. He ran his hand through his hair. His responsibility to protect and care for them warred within him. "I should have." He remembered Janet's report on Anna on his desk and how he forced himself to sign it without reading. He could not weaken in his resolve. He averted his eyes scanning the table in front of the couch. "What's that?" He pointed at the device on the table curiously.

"Nothing," she said quickly trying to reach for it, but with Anna's head heavy on her lap she could not reach it without moving her.

He grabbed it and looked at the screen, "So, Carter ….who are the blinky lights?

"Anna's the pink one. …I'm the blue one." She replied embarrassed.

"Nice." He drawled out in a way that only Jack O'Neill could and she couldn't help the corners of her mouth turn up slightly. "What, no blinky light for me? I want to be red." He stated plainly and put it back down on the table. "So what's it for…?"

"When she's not with me."

"When she's with… Janet, Cassie or Daniel?" he asked confused, pretty sure Anna had not been with anyone else.

She nodded.

"And, you don't trust Daniel-?"

"I don't trust anyone." She ran her hand over Anna's head. "You would have to have a receiver implanted. Not sure you really want me tracking your whereabouts….

"Who me? I've got nothing to hide." She let that one go. "Wait, you implanted yourself?"

She nodded looking down at Anna. She would do anything to ensure her safety.

"I'm glad you know where she is. So you just sit there and watch it when she's not with you?"

"I don't have to watch it. I programmed it to allow her to be a certain distance from me, depending on where we are both supposed to be."

"And, if she exceeds that range?"

"An alarm activates. Then I have 15 seconds to disarm it before…"

"Before?"

She hesitated, "Before the base security system is alerted. Right now neither she nor I can leave this room. When she's with Janet or Daniel she can't get to the secondary elevators without it activating."

"Wow, and you don't need the base commander's permission to set up something like that… huh? Interesting."

"Hungry?" She tried to change the subject.

He shook his head, but there was a bit of pride on his face. Sam wasn't sure if it was for her paranoia or her attempt to change the subject.

"I see you got an extra bed for Anna?" he pointed at the cot.

"It was difficult to sleep with her when I was injured."

"But, you're alright now?"

There was concern in his voice and she felt she was finally making progress, "Completely. Still she moves a lot when she sleeps. I have enough trouble sleeping on my own."

"Yeah…. Can I-" he pointed to Anna.

"Please."

Jack picked Anna up and slowly carried her to the bed. Sam felt her loss with the cooling spot on her leg from where Anna's very warm head had been.

Jack stood swaying her back and forth; his hand caressing her back. Her small arms wrapped around his neck and Sam saw his eyes close and his posture relax. After a few moments he put her down, brushed the hair from her forehead, and kissed her. "Sleep, sweet princess." He said quietly.

Sam watched him holding her. She held no more anger; she understood. Jack was being Jack. As much as that drove her crazy, it was also part of what she loved about him. He would do anything to protect the people he loved.

He looked around self-conscious of his weakness with them, "I'm gonna shower. You should get some sleep. You look tired," he said quickly and before she could reassure him, he disappeared into the bathroom. He took a long shower. Sam straightened up the files, kissed Anna, lowered the lights and climbed into bed. She did not know what to expect of Jack. She was afraid he would leave, that she would fall asleep and he would slip out of their lives again.

She was tired, desperately tired and falling asleep when she felt Jack slip into the bed. Having him here gave her such a sense of peace and security. She wasn't the only one protecting Anna tonight, and with that peace she fell asleep quickly.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

During the night, Sam woke startled by the weight of his arm. Not that it bothered her; just that she had not felt his arm around her since they were in DC. She could feel his form pressed against her back and the rhythm of his sleepy breath.

She tried to reign in the emotions thinking about all that had happened in these past few weeks. But they flooded her senses quickly in his arms: nearly losing Anna, the injuries she had sustained, recovering in the SGC with Anna there and having to keep herself in check constantly even under the heavy medications when she was injured. Then Jack…his devotion to stay by her side when she was injured and how he tried to insulate them from the dangers of the world. But the last few days with Anna had been the most difficult, it was so emotionally draining holding your screaming child as she let out her fear, anger and disappointment in the only way she knew how and her body's dangerous reaction.

All this time, Sam had desperately needed a chance to fall apart. In the past there had been times she would not even make it to the refuge of her home, sometimes barely to the shelter of her car before the weight of saving the world or losing people she cared about came screaming out of her. Sometimes she screamed, sometimes sobbed uncontrollably …like when Daniel suffered from the radiation poisoning….she pushed the thoughts back and took a deep breath. Tried to reign it all in again. "Wait," she told herself. "Home." But home was not a few blocks away after making it through a briefing or the elevator ride to the surface…this was an undetermined amount of time at work…with Anna by her side so much of the day…it would be a long time before she had a quiet moment alone outside the SGC.

She felt the tears stream down her face to the pillow. She did not make any noise, just silently cried, working to shove all of the feelings deeper and deeper, but those out of control feelings expanded to fill the space of opportunity and she finally lost the battle. Her shoulders then her whole body shook. The harder she tried to rein them in, the more tears fell, the more out of control it became. In the safety of Jack's arms with Anna sedated… everything she had bottled in this past week came flooding to the surface. Her breathing was labored and she reached up to cover her mouth fearful she would not be able to suppress a devastating gasp.

Jack pulled her closer and that only made her cry more; the gasps for breath did come. She hoped she could do this in private. Have her breakdown, get it out of her system and get up in the morning and continue on. But her body betrayed her and she sobbed so deeply…she rolled over in Jack's arms, burying her face in his chest....hiding from the world; even from him. He didn't say anything and neither did she. She pounded at his chest for all he put her through and for breaking her, for those who had died, for her inability to spare her daughter pain, for not trusting Jack and for not trusting herself. She cried herself to sleep…the last thing she remembered as she started to calm down was a gentle kiss on her head and his arms wrapping around her even more tightly.

Sam woke to the sound of the door closing. Anna was sitting on the bed looking at her expectantly.

"Daddy had to go," Anna explained, looking back at the door and then to Sam and smiled.

Sam nodded looking around the room, trying to wake up. "You hungry?"

"Daddy got me breakfast." Anna proclaimed happily.

"What time is it?" She looked at the clock surprised that she had slept in and through the two of them eating breakfast in this small space.

"0700." She answered in her best military voice. "Daddy said he'll be home for dinner," Anna declared smiling and went to get dressed.

Sam lifted herself up on her elbows watching Anna dance across the room. She felt like the elephant sitting on her chest decided to go sit somewhere else for a while. It was easier to breathe today. Then she realized that Anna had stopped dancing since the attempted kidnapping... until now. Sam lay back on the pillows and smiled.

Anna was lighthearted the entire day. At lunch there was laughter. Even though Jack was still unable to join them, there was a sense of peace and Sam couldn't help but smile herself.

That night the three of them had dinner together quietly in their room and the board games were more fun when Jack was with them trying to cheat at Candyland. Anna fell asleep in his arms naturally, the way it should be.

Sam lay in bed, in his arms once again, but she had more trouble falling sleep tonight.

"Thanks for including me in the meeting with Dave, today. I can see why you're frustrated."

He nodded against her back. She wanted to let things be, but she still needed answers.

"So where _have_ you been?" she finally asked of his absence.

"Can we not talk about this?"

She shook her head, "No."

He took a deep breath, "You were safe. You both were safe."

"If you believed that you wouldn't have pulled my clearance."

"I thought you were-"

"But, you can't control who comes down the elevator or though the Gate?"

"Not as much as I would like."

"She's still vulnerable." He pulled her hand up and kissed it. "Don't do that." She pulled her hand back, "I'm not helpless. I'm just not able to deflect bullets. I got shot. I can still take care of myself and her."

"Yeah, you were shot," he accused.

Sam turned and faced him in the small bed, "I've been shot before. So have you. You don't trust me to handle myself? I took him down and was hit by a sniper."

"You died," he referred to the future incident.

"I've died before." She responded matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but now, I close my eyes and I can see it. You're laying there in a pool of blood and it wasn't…. that's not what I wanted for you."

"Jack, I know that."

"No, I shouldn't have-"

"We weren't married the first time I was shot." She referred back to her days in the Gulf. "I didn't even know you then." He was silent and unconvinced. "I'd rather have one day with you than a lifetime with anyone else. You know that she and I are one in the same, don't you?"

He looked at her confused at first, but then nodded his understanding. The Sam he was married to in the future was the same one that lay across from him in bed now.

"Know that when I realized what Barrett was going to do… I never for a moment regretted anything we had." She referred to her future self. "Only that I couldn't save our son and that Anna was still in danger. But never for a moment could I ever regret marrying you."

"Even now?"

"Even when I was angry with you, I was more worried about you. And I knew that whatever stupid decisions you were making were just some misplaced, over-protective, reactive, misogynistic response."

"Hey!"

"Any decision I have ever made, past, present or future, has been in protection of my family, Jack. You have to stop. Or you have to transfer me if you can't handle it." He didn't say anything. "Jack, I need you to believe in me."

"I do, I believe in you… and I can handle it. Just need some time to adjust. I'm getting there." He thought back over the last couple of days and Danny's words echoing in his head. _They were much better together. _ He couldn't shut her out. He knew that.

"I'll give you 24 hours more then times up," she smiled. But he didn't lighten up. "So, where have you been sleeping?"

The sound of Anna crying in his dreams…nightmares filled his ears, "Sleep? Hasn't been much of an issue."

"For 5 days?"

"Seems like it's been longer."

"Nightmares?"

"Now that I know _who_… when I close my eyes I see _him_ in our kitchen or walking up the stairs. I hear the gun shots… and I don't want to sleep." She ran her hand through his hair and he closed his eyes. "When this is all over, let's get out here, go to the cabin."

"I just want to go home; I want to take her home."

"Okay."

"Soon."

"Soon."

Jack relaxed with the feel of Sam running her fingers through his hair. Sam watched him deep in thought about how to find Barrett and put an end to it once and for all.

……_."Are you sure you're alright with this?" He asked and could tell she was tired of the question._

"_We'll all be safe. You're right, it's the only way."_

"_I love it when you say that. Say it again."_

"_We'll all be safe?"_

"_No, the 'you're right' part."_

"_Jack!" she ran her fingernails through his hair and kissed him. For the first time in a long time he felt a calm wash over him; everything would be alright. In less than 24 hours they would be light years away. She rolled over trying to get comfortable and he saw her protectively run her hand over her belly. "How long do you think we'll be gone?" she asked again._

_And that was why he kept asking, she didn't seem to have fully come to the understanding that they were most likely never coming back. "Sam, we've already talked about that. Things have changed too much. I don't have the same connections I used to. I know these people just enough to know I can't trust them. I can't wait for them to come after me and do to me what they did to George. Anna will be happy there. It's not like she'll lack for education as long as she has you with her. And he'll…. well, he'll never know anything different. He locked his fingers with her over the baby._

"Jack? Jack?" He came back to the present and she saw his eyes acknowledge her. "You okay?"

He pulled her closer. He could grab them and walk through the Stargate right now, never look back, never regret it. "We could leave right now, through the Gate." He offered quietly.

"Jack, get some sleep. We're safe tonight. You'll feel better after a good night's sleep." She pulled him closer and tried to comfort him. But worried, she too worried. If they weren't safe here in the SGC, where could they be safe?


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

Jack woke early as usual; it was quiet except for the hum that he associated with the SGC. In the morning he especially missed overnights off-world. There was something about learning all you could about your situation before opening your eyes. These days if there were crickets and the hum of traffic he was home, just crickets at the cabin, but if it was that deep, echoing hum he was here. He still had his arms around her and her head was still tucked under his chin. He allowed himself the peace of knowing she was safe for the moment and the soft snoring of his daughter nearby was evidence that she was, as well. This was what he wanted for them, to be able to sleep peacefully, but at home.

Watching Sam sleep, after her surgery, he made a silent promise to keep her and Anna safe and to end this once and for all. There would be no redemption for Barrett. He would not give him a second chance to come after Sam and Anna. He would kill the man in cold blood, no question. He had committed worse atrocities for lesser purpose.

While his trip to see Maybourne was for the most part just an excuse to do something that night, he did provide Jack with some information about a building not on their list of known Trust locations.

"_I've been out of the loop for a while now, Jack. Not sure I can offer anything helpful and I would if I could."_

"_It hasn't been that long, Harry. What would you do if you had to get out of Colorado Springs as quickly as possible?"_

"_I'm assuming cars, trains and planes out of the question?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Harry looked thoughtful. "There are a few locations that fell into the Trust's hands in Colorado Springs, most of them useless in this case. There is a place, I always kept in mind, just north of Colorado Springs, south of the Academy along the railroad tracks. Old building, I believe the company went bankrupt before finishing it, but about a quarter of the fifth floor was a helipad. Would have made a nice office for some exec. It's not a popular part of town now, so not a lot of traffic. If I needed to meet up with someone to get to Denver, that's how I'd do it."_

"_Thanks, Harry."_

"_May be for nothing. You know, Jack, you'll only have about an hour before he gets to Denver. From there he can disappear."_

He tried so hard to find Barrett on his own those first few nights after Sam left the infirmary. He found the building Harry spoke of and checked it and others they knew of in the area at night. Even revisited Barrett's place when he was in DC and interviewed Laura Cole, but she had no contact with Barrett since their first date a few weeks ago. Based on the two possible sightings of Barrett, Jack flew through Arnold AFB in southern Tennessee and out of his way through Nellis in Nevada on his way back from DC.

He had hoped to gain a better understanding of what Barrett was planning. How to get to the SGC undetected, with the Trust resources, a good strategic mind, the headaches, and some paranoia brought on by the strange combinations of memories flooding his consciousness… how would he get there? He would not take a direct route. Those would be watched. Colorado Springs was nestled into the mountains. There were only a few ways into and out of the City. If he did come in from Nellis, he would enter from the West via US 24. Jack spent that particular night driving US 24 West through the small towns, checking out the motels along the way. He did find a motel to confirm his suspicion, but Barrett was already gone. That meant he was in Colorado Springs now. Jack checked the Trust and NID locations again with no luck, then passed along most of the information along to Dave the next night before coming to see Sam.

He had tried to stay focused, but as the days passed without finding Barrett, the stress of the budget and the Oversight Committee making more and more decisions that directly interfered with his family's safety… the frustration distracted him. He was failing to bring his family home.

He tried to avoid letting her see the darkness that filled his soul. He had argued with himself so many times and he wondered more and more if he was losing his mind. He knew he was not himself anymore, whoever that was supposed to be. He could feel it and he was concerned that it was affecting his ability to think strategically. He was a mix of the Jack that had learned the happiness of being married and a father again and the man that had abandoned all hope of such a life. He was stuck in the middle. Living in the in between, listening to the arguments and justifications of both men…trapped.

Sam was better now and much sooner than any of them had anticipated. She had seen to that herself. Of course she would think of it. Now she was well enough to help him protect Anna, and yet he could not let go of feeling the protectiveness he felt for his wife and the unborn child that no longer existed. There was a new sense of vulnerability about her; one that he had not had to consider before in the field. Now she was the mother of his child and her wellbeing carried so much more weight than even that of the woman he had loved for so very long. Now the happiness of his child rested with her mortality. She would have his head if he spoke these feelings aloud and that distanced this Jack O'Neill even farther from his wife and yet he knew that she was fully aware of this aspect of his nature.

How had he managed to learn to work along side and be married to her? He tried to remember, but there had never been any solutions to this particular dilemma. Sure they managed to make it look like it worked. She knew he was a chauvinist jerk when it came to protecting his family and she accepted he felt that way, most of the time… at least when she wasn't arguing with him about it. She fully spoke her mind at home and never abused her advantage at work, although she often took him aside to try to help him see the other side to some issues…. respectfully, as she always had. She found this balance of respect…they both had. Except when it came to protecting his family.

Anna climbed up in between the two of them and told him about her dreams of travelling with a pack of green kangaroos to Antarctica to see the penguins. "Not Antarctica." Jack whined quietly.

"But I would be warm in the kanagroo's pouch."

"Sure," he squeezed her tighter. "Still, wouldn't it be more fun to visit the ducks in say…. Minnesota?"

"No Daddy. Penguins are cooler and even Minnesota is not cold enough for penguins."

Jack looked over at the clock. "Oh, I've got a meeting to get to this morning, sweetheart."

"I'm hungry."

He looked over at Sam, somehow sleeping soundly still. He hated to wake her, but he really did have to get out early this morning. He nudged her, "Sam….Sam."

"Yeah?"

"I've got a meeting."

"And, I am hungry!"

"You are always hungry, sweetie." She smiled sleepily at Anna. "Get a banana. Oscar needs to go out first. Coffee yet?" She mumbled her short sleepy sentences.

"There will be by the time you get out of the shower."

She half smiled and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jack started to get ready for work.

"Will you come and see me at lunch?" Anna asked with sad, pleading eyes.

"I'll try."

"Daddy," Anna looked at him hopeful. "Please?"

"I'll do my best, Princess. I promise. But the budget has to be done by Monday am. So no matter what, I will have lunch with you on Monday. I will go put in my calendar first thing."

"But Daddy, Sunday is Mother's Day. Cassie told me." She explained.

He smiled. Sam's first Mother's Day with Anna. He wanted to do something special for her.

He picked Anna up and hugged her, "I promise I will make time before Sunday." He pulled back and looked at her reassuringly.

"Promise?"

"I said, I promise." He nodded and put her down.

"What are you two up to?" Sam asked exiting the bathroom.

"Just saying goodbye to my daughter as I head down to face the budget monsters." He smiled lovingly once more at Sam.

"What?" She asked of the odd look on his face.

"Nothing, have a good day." He could not think of anything that would do Sam justice for her acceptance and love. He reminisced on holiday shopping in the past with Anna. How she enjoyed spending the time looking for the right gift and then the time she would devote to making the perfect card to go with it. He wanted to give her all of that back and felt more determined today. He felt more confident that he could give her that life back. It was one delusional man, only one… one man between Anna and her future. He battled entire races of people, one man was more than doable.

-s-j-s-j-s-j-&-a

"Good morning, Major. Good to see you. You have no idea how very happy I am to see you. With your help, I am sure we can knock this out of park today," Jack welcomed him.

"Yes, Sir," Davis answered skeptically. "This is Agent Dornan, budget analyst. She will be assisting us. She will probably be more help than I will. She has a knack for quantifying options."

"And I have a knack for decimating those options. So, shall we get started?" Jack continued in his chipper mood.

That was three days ago, and Jack's chipper mood had been seriously damped by extensive discussions of office supplies, MRE's, MALP components, the quantities of toilet paper, the loss of 3 teams and the request to choose less expensive semi-automatic weapons.

"You can't be serious. You want me to bargain shop on the one piece of equipment that stands between an angry Jaffa and one of my men? I'll tell you what," he directed to the budget analyst, "I'll send you to one of Ba'al's planets with my two finest teams. I'll let you chose the quality of weapons they bring. That's what we'll go with." He stared at her seriously.

"It's that or SG-19, Sir." Davis argued again solemnly.

"So substandard ammunitions or loss a 4th team? You see Davis, my problem with that is that without the ammunition, I'm not sure I can keep SG-19, or any of the other few teams I have left, alive with those weapons. You see where I might have a problem with that suggestion?"

"Just trying to offer you options, Sir."

"Some options. You know if you'd just let me cut Carter's budget in half, I'd have no budget problem. None. We're done. We go home." Jack lifted up that particular section of the budget.

"The President and Oversight agree on one point and that happens to be the benefit of scientific advancement from our missions and therefore they are pretty firm on the science department's budget." Susan argued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. They like the toys. Toys are fun." He sighed.

Jack's eyes were crossing at the page after page of numbers and more numbers. Everything had a number. An item number, a price, a priority, a quantity, a department code…

He looked down at another recommendation, "No! We're not cutting the entertainment budget of the Gamma site. There is absolutely nothing to do there, and when I mean nothing, I mean nothing! If I have to send you there for a week to make my point, I can make that happen." Jack turned the page and futilely tried to keep his eyes from crossing.

Susan looked to Davis frustrated, "We're very close, Sir. You can't threaten to send me out into the field to prove every dime is necessary. We still have to make these cuts."

"I know, Susan and I know_ you're just trying to help._" He repeated the mantra she had been chanting the last few days.

He stretched and realized they had been at this a long time today, "Let's take a 15 minute break. I saw Walter hovering; I think he needs something signed." He hit his head, "Ahhh, I promised my daughter, I would take her shopping for Mother's Day. I'll give you til 1700 today. That gives us…" Jack looked at his watch "…3 more hours give or take. Sound good to you, Davis?"

"Yes, Sir. But let's make it a 20 minute break? We worked right through lunch and I think Susan and I should get something to eat. Maybe with some food in our systems we can finally finish this." He had been waiting for an opportunity and was beginning to consider some very desperate measures when this fell into his lap. Three days of arguing ridiculous budget items, looking for a window of opportunity and finally…

"Sure. Don't worry Davis, we'll try to get this finished up today so you can visit your Mother tomorrow." Then he turned toward the door and bellowed, "Walter?"

"Sir, Colonel Dixon will be meeting in the briefing room at 1500 and I wanted to make sure that would not disrupt your budget talks… and I have a few things I need you to sign."

Davis and Agent Dornan left the room.

"We can just shut the door; Dixon can have the room."

By the time Walter finished with Jack, the break was almost over. "Walter, can you get me a sandwich or something…anything?'

"Yes, Sir."

Jack looked at the clock and picked up the phone, "Good afternoon, Colonel…. I just wanted to let you know that I will be picking up that cute little blonde at 1705, precisely."

"Yes, Sir."

"We'll need you to turn off your little doohicky, so that we can complete our mission." He could hear her smile through the phone.

"You know you don't have to-"

"It's your first Mother's Day of course we do. Don't worry, I'm taking T with me."

"Okay, see you at 1705, sharp."

Davis returned; Jack looked around him, "Where's Susan?"

"She had an emergency; said she would take care of it as soon as a possible and join us. I assured her we could start without her."

Jack nodded, "Budget analysis emergency?"

"It was personal; death in the family, I believe."

Jack had been disappointed in Davis' lack of contribution to the budget cuts, he had believed the man would have been more helpful, George had assured him he would be a Godsend. Still Susan had made some very helpful suggestions. The next few hours with only Davis seemed slow and even more unproductive.

"So I guess you get to hold me hostage for yet another day." Jack said disappointed, straightening up the mess of papers before him. Taking one last look over them for that obvious, superfluous item that would solve his still 1.1 Billion dollar problem. "1000 hours, Davis? Do what you can to help Agent Dornan return tomorrow, and make sure you call your Mother."

Davis stood and turned with his back to Jack, he looked out the window to the conference room to make sure it was finally clear, SG-13 seemed to have been lingering for awhile after their meeting, but they had finally cleared the room "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that." He turned back to Jack and zatted him.

Davis went around to the other side of the desk, hit him angrily with the butt of the zat gun several times, and then awkwardly pushed Jack somewhat under the desk, while kneeling he reached into his shirt and pulled off a mimic device and put it on Jack, pulled the other one from his other pocket, reached into his shirt and attached it to his chest.

"Sir?" Walter called to him, as he was kneeling behind his desk.

"Yes? What?" He reluctantly stood and tried to keep Walter from coming too close to the desk. The zat was on the floor a little too close to the real O'Neill. Hopefully he was out for a while.

"General Hammond's office just faxed this over, they said Major Davis has not sent in a progress report on the budget talks." Walter looked around the room. "And, you've changed already?"

He looked down at the real O'Neill on the floor, "Yes, we were a lot closer to finishing than we thought."

Walter looked at Davis' briefcase and the papers on the desk.

"Davis will be back in 20-30 minutes, you can get him to fill those out then."

"Yes, Sir."

"Thanks, well ummm… you have a nice night… Walter."

"Yes, sir."

Walter looked at him oddly, "ohh…uhh…..dismissed."

As soon as the pesky Sergeant turned his back to the office, Davis looked down at O'Neill and back up to make sure the Sergeant was gone, but someone stopped him in the in Briefing Room and they started talking. Another plan to kill O'Neill foiled. Shooting him a second time with the Zat gun would be gratifying, but too risky now. He reached down, picked up the Zat and threw it into the drawer, stood and walked casually to the door, waving to Walter in the other room before he exited into the hall. He quickly made his way through the corridors and to the elevators. Constantly checking his watch wondering if he would have enough time? He slowed before reaching Sam's lab, took a deep breath and tried to remember who he was.

"So, ready to go?" He smiled casually.

"Yes!" Anna starting clean up her crayons.

"Don't worry about it, Anna. I'll clean up. Go ahead." Sam smiled and grabbed at the loose crayons.

Anna jumped down and ran to grab Jack's hand. She was jumping up and down excitedly.

Oscar started to growl from the other side of the room. "It's alright boy." Sam assured him. "He's just hungry, I was about to take him back to the room. I know you're just going to the base PX, but should I eat without you or wait?"

"Don't know. How about I call you when I have an idea."

"Oscar?" Sam wondered what had gotten into the dog. "Where's Teal'c?" He looked at her oddly, "You said you were taking him with you." She suddenly seemed concerned.

"Oh, he forgot his… uhhh…. hat. He's meeting us upstairs."

"Alright, well have fun."

As they left Sam pulled out the device and disarmed it.

In the hall Barrett disguised as Jack started toward the elevator. His heart was racing and he didn't hear what Anna was chattering about. He made it to the elevator and relaxed a little. Made it to the secondary elevator shaft and breathed a little easier. Every step to the check point felt like the distance was growing larger, instead of smaller.

"Night, Sir," said the guard at the checkpoint.

"Night."

Anna continued to share every detail of her day…he walked towards Jack's truck, but he realized he forgot to get the keys, his nervousness was now noticed by Anna as he paused at the truck.

"Daddy?"

He had no choice but to do it now. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and covered her mouth to drug her. She struggled a little, but was soon out cold. He picked up her limp body and held her as if she was asleep on his shoulder. He considered his options, then started around the truck toward the visitors' spaces to Davis' Air Force assigned car. He looked around, surprised no one said anything, but then again he was a Two-Star Air Force General in a high security area. No one would question him, unless O'Neill woke or was discovered. He quickly put her in the car and drove to the checkpoint and off the base….

s-j-s-j-s-j-s-j-a

Jack woke with a terrible headache. He sat up and bumped his head on the bottom of his desk drawer. "Crap!" He stumbled out from under the desk. "What the hell?" He caught sight of the clock…1721. He rubbed his head, then remembered and started running awkwardly to the elevator.

"Sir?" Walter distracted him from his panic.

"Walter?"

"Major, General Hammond needs your report."

Jack looked at him oddly, "Major?"

"Sir?"

"Yes, ummm Major Davis, Sir? Are you alright? You're bleeding." Walter pointed at his head.

"Where's General O'Neill," a security officer urgently asked of Walter.

"He left already."

"A woman was found murder on Level 23." The airman looked down at the ID in his hand, "Agent Dornan."

"That was the Agent with you, Major." Walter accused.

"What?" Jack asked and reached into his shirt and felt around. The airman pulled his gun, uncertain of what the suspicious Major was doing. Jack found the device quickly and pulled it off his chest, revealing his true self to Walter and the airman.

"Sir? General, Sir?" they both responded.

"Stand down, Airman. Lock down the base, Walter." Jack went over and pulled the alarm.

"General, you need to give that….Yes, Sir. I will give the order on your behalf." Walter turned and ran back toward the control room.

The elevator doors finally opened, Jack paced the small area as it slowly moved to level 19. Sam was standing at the elevator waiting.

"What's wrong?" She asked in response to the blaring sirens. "Where's Anna?" She looked up and down at him in his BDU's with blood trickling down his face. "What are you still-" He closed his eyes. "Sir? Are you alright?" She managed to ask somewhat controlled.

"The base is in lock-down by order of General O'Neill." They heard over the PA system.

He grabbed her arm, pulled her into the elevator and pushed the button for level 28.

"Jack!?" She asked panicked.

"How long has it been…since I picked her up?" He wiped some of the blood from his head.

Sam closed her eyes, took a deep breath and desperately worked to remain calm, then she lifted her arm to look at her watch, "Almost a half an hour."

The doors opened and Jack ran out, Sam followed him to the Gateroom. Daniel had arrived in response to the alarm. "What's the matter?"

"Walter?" Jack asked for the status.

"You signed out 26 minutes ago, Sir: with Anna. A guard remembers you carrying her to an Air Force vehicle. The guard at the check point saw you leave."

"No, _I_ didn't."

"Anna was with yo-…" Sam started.

"He zatted me, hit me hard too, I'm guessing from the knots on my head. Then left as me?" Jack pulled the device from his pocket and handed it to her and saw her connect the dots.

"Mimic devices?" Sam asked. "He wasn't just in Vegas. He went to Nellis."

"Barrett?" Daniel asked. "I thought we destroyed those things." He noted.

Sam shook her head. "There was too much possibility when we got the device to work for 6 minutes. The originals were too valuable." Now she wished she had fought harder to have them destroyed.

"He's out there, driving around as me?" Jack said in disbelief.

"He got her." Sam barely voiced.

He looked into her eyes. "He won't hurt her." He knew that was the only appeasement he could offer, right now. Anna was too valuable. That was why he took her. That was why he had gone through all of this trouble.

"Call off the lock down," Jack said to anyone in the room listening. "Somebody turn off that siren… and contact Washington. Find out when Davis left. Send someone to his place there. I need a team to Davis' hotel…Walter where was he-"

Dixon walked in and took over, "SG-13 to Davis' hotel. I want SG-16 to Washington via Prometheus now. I don't want the NID checking this out, people. We're first on site."

"Dixon?" Jack questioned.

"With all due respect, my call, Sir."

"You don't think-?"

Dixon shook his head trying to make his point, "Let me do my job."

"And, if it was one of your kids?"

"You want to stay in the loop, right?" Dixon reasoned and looked past him, "Sam, get him out of here now."

Sam pulled back on Jack's arm. Jack resisted, "What are you doing?"

In the hall she let go and ran to the elevator. Jack looked back at the control room and then back toward the elevator Sam was entering and he ran to follow her before the doors shut, "You have a plan?" He asked from the other side of the elevator.

"Maybe. Colorado Springs is big though."

"I might be able to narrow it down for you."

She eyed him suspiciously, but didn't really care as long as she got Anna back. "Okay." She bolted out of the elevator when they reached level 19. She ran to her lab and grabbed the device off the desk.

"Oh yes!" Jack said when he saw the device.

"Dammit!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"She's out of range. I'll need to boost the signal and get out of this hole." She said frustrated. "Give me that." She pointed to something out of reach and Jack followed her instructions as she made a few quick modifications, she grabbed the other things she might need out in the field and was on the run again. "Come on."

They grabbed vests, radios, made a stop by the armory and somehow managed to avoid Dixon's teams. When they made it top side, Daniel and Teal'c were standing by the truck.

"Going somewhere?" Daniel asked leaning casually against the truck.

Jack looked at Sam. "You know.... just out for a ride," Jack responded sarcastically.

"We have come prepared, O'Neill" Teal'c stated. He and Daniel pulled their jackets to the side to reveal their weapons.

"Whatcha waiting for …get in the truck" Jack commanded.

"You going to do this without back-up?" Daniel tried to reason.

"Isn't that what you're here for?"

"I just meant-" Daniel looked around the truck, but Teal'c was merely looking out the window unconcerned, Sam was fiddling with her device.

"If we can track her, why don't we just use Prometheus?"

"I don't exactly have access to it right now, Daniel. I brought radios. Once we get there-"

"Wait a minute, you know where we're going?"

"I might have an idea. Anyway, I'll call in Dixon when we're certain, but I am not getting cut out of this again."

"So you have a plan, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Carter will get a lock on her. We'll find out where Barrett is and go in. You'll back us up. Dixon can clean up the mess."

"Ah, good plan." Daniel responded sarcastically.

s-j-s-j-s-j-s-j-a

He watched every car that pulled up behind him and then pass him. His eyes darting between the road in front of him, his two mirrors and Anna strapped in the seat next to him.

It had all gone so smoothly. Anna never had a chance to panic. Once they were in the car he was able to fully sedate her then he drove right past the checkpoints. Now he had arrived at his first destination, he turned the car off the road and drove up to the building. He looked at Anna sound asleep on the passenger side. He wouldn't be able to stay here long. Luckily he had all of the resources of the Trust. The helicopter would arrive just after dark. He needed to keep moving, but first he needed to move past some of the pain. He pulled the bottle of pills from his pocket and dry swallowed a few; he had taken the bottle from Jack's desk and was grateful for the chance at some real relief from the pain. He closed his eyes for a minute.

"_Thanks for letting me come by." He said sitting in her living room. "She's beautiful, Sam." He said looking at the baby only a few weeks old._

"_Thanks," she responded beaming._

"_You know it's out already." He saw her close her eyes and her expression lose all joy. She had hoped it would not get out, but he heard the news before the child was 24 hours old. _

"_They know?"_

_He nodded, "I'll do what I can. You know I… I mean the NID won't let anyone hurt her."_

_She nodded that time, tears escaping her eyes. She was still emotional from the flood of hormones. "I appreciate it. You're a good friend, Malcolm."_

"_It's the least I could do."_

_Jack O'Neill came bounding into the house. "Company?" he asked suspiciously. "Hi, Agent Barrett, nice of you to come by. To what do we owe your visit?" Jack circled around Sam and Anna like a protective lion._

_He looked at the three of them sitting there, reminding him of the family he had lost at this man's hand. An all consuming rage filled him, "Sam can fill you in. I should let her rest. Nice to see you, Sam. General… I'll let myself out."_

Barrett got out of the car, opened the large hanger door and then drove the car in and closed the door behind him. The street was quiet again.

s-j-s-j-s-j-s-j-a

"O'Neill." Jack answered the phone.

"Jack, where are you going?" Dixon called him directly on the phone, the use of the radios would be more public and the conversation would have gone on record. Jack appreciated the latitude Dave gave him.

"We're just going to get a bite to eat. Keep me in the loop, Dave."

"Davis' home was clean, but-"

"But?"

"We found him at his hotel. He's been there about two days. One shot, close range… be careful."

"Do me a favor, Dave. Keep the helicopters out of the West side of Colorado Springs."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. Just do it."

"Got her!" Sam yelled.

"Sir?" Dixon questioned of the outburst in the background.

"Oh, there's a McDonalds. I got go, Dixon. I'll call you back soon."


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

"She's in there?" Sam informed. Jack parked behind some overgrown shrubs and turned off the engine. Sam pointed at the little screen. "But you seemed to know that already." Before them was a 5 story abandoned building; although rundown, the doors and windows on the bottom floor seemed intact, which seemed to make the building more secure. The sun was getting low and there would be little light inside.

"You two stay here. T' you're with me."

"Oh no,"

"Colonel." Jack responded sternly.

"No way, Jack. You need me in there." Sam opened the door and started cautiously toward the building, gun at the ready.

"Keep an eye on things out here." Jack directed to Teal'c and Daniel, but they exited the truck and followed Sam.

"Or we can all go." Jack got out and followed. "Wait!" He commanded softly on the quiet street. They turned, he looked at them and acquiesced. "Alright, Colonel…. Sam you're with me. T', Daniel you two go through the back, there's a loading dock. Be careful, don't spook him. He's armed and he's…"

"Jack, we already know the situation." Daniel responded.

Jack sighed and waved them off and turned to Sam, "Let's go."

Both teams covertly entered the large building. Sam looked at the device, "She's located in about this same space on one of upper floors. We need to split up, you take 2 and 4; I'll take 3 and 5." Sam suggested quietly.

"You take 2 and 4; I'll take 3 and 5."

She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Jack, Sam, we found the car..." Daniel said quietly over the radio, "…but no sign of Barrett or Anna."

"Call in to Dixon and wait for him. She's located on one of the upper levels." Sam looked at him with a question. "Just a hunch," he explained.

They headed up the stairwell. She exited at the second floor and he followed his hunch quickly to the top floor.

Jack continued turning each corner, gun at the ready. Empty room, after empty room. It was darker inside and the only audible sounds at this point had been Jackson breaking radio silence, and sounds you typically found in these abandoned buildings…water dripping and a few scurrying rats here and there.

Jack quickly made it to the room he expected to find her and there she was lying unconscious in the middle of the barely sunlit room. The door was open and there was another open doorway on the opposite wall. Though this room was in serious disrepair, much like the rest of the building, this one was cleaner with a few pieces of furniture and the roof and windows had been roughly patched. At one end of the room there was a large glass wall that was partially covered with old plywood now, some of the original glass panes, dirty but still intact. Jack could see the helipad out the windows. He entered vigilantly. Knowing Barrett would be close by, he professionally cleared every corner. He cleared the other open door leading to the corridor on the other side of the building and the door leading to the helipad.

He returned to the center of the room, were Anna lay curled up in a large office chair. Jack knelt down and checked her pulse. His first thought was to get her out of there fast. His second more compelling feeling was to find Barrett and put him down once and for all. Upon feeling her warm neck and strong pulse his desire to get her to safety won out over his vengeance. He reached his left arm under her… then felt a sting in the back of his thigh before the sound of the gunshot registered. He pivoted around with his gun in hand, but was shot in the right shoulder before he could take aim. The force of the blow sent the gun flying and forced him backward as he tried to make sure he did not take Anna down off the chair with him on to the floor. A third shot hit his radio, but that bullet was stopped by his vest, he believed he heard his collar bone crack. It was all he could do to force himself to stay conscious. He looked at the man coming in from the shadowy corridor. The bastard still had the device on, and it made the whole experience feel like a bad dream as he looked into his own eyes.

Jack reached for the chair to pull it back with him toward the wall, but Barrett had picked up Jack's gun and was already moving the chair out of his reach in the other direction. Jack continued to drag himself toward the wall. Hoping the support of it would at least keep him upright. He watched Anna move further and further out of his reach while assessing his wounds.

If Barrett had wanted him dead, he would be dead right now. An easy one shot to the head. Instead he hit him in the leg and arm. The leg shot was a good artery shot though and he was losing blood fast. He covered the shoulder wound with his left hand. He could feel the warm, thick fluid pouring out of his body. He could not reach his leg wound and was concerned that he was probably losing blood faster from that point.

"Barrett."

"It was the chip, right? Forgot about the chip – I should have shielded this building or at least the room. But meeting with you all day on the budget left me little time to work out the details of my escape plan."

"Should never count Carter out." Jack grabbed at his belt, pulled it off, wrapped it tightly around his thigh and made a tunicate to slow the blood loss.

Barrett leaned against the back of the executive office chair and trained Jack's gun on him. The other positioned right above Anna's head. He didn't have to be a good shot with his left hand to hit her that close. It would take little effort to kill them both.

"So what do you want?" Jack struggled to keep his left arm up to cover the shoulder wound. Barrett obviously wanted Jack to suffer.

"You have acted with criminal indifference to the people of this planet. You seem to think you can just do whatever you want." He stated with disdain.

"Could you be a bit more specific?"

"What, you don't remember? Did that idiot manage to clear that atrocity from your brain? ... responsible for thousands of human lives and no recollection? And since I was unable to stop Dr. Jackson it's just going to happen again. I can't let things play out the same way they did in our timeline."

"Like they did in _our_ timeline?"

"The Ori will come to our galaxy. Their plague will kill thousands of people before you can stop the epidemic. _If_ you can stop it this time. You were lucky to convince that Jaffa the last time."

"Maybe we won't bring them here this time."

"You've already opened the door. They know we are here. I didn't stop him. I read the report. Dr. Jackson already spoke with the Doci. The Supergate will be built next. You may or may not stop the first one, but they will get through."

"Sounds like you remember more than I do since you fried my brain… that could be helpful. Ahhh" he moaned in pain as the adrenaline subsided.

Barrett shook his head, "I'm not stupid, General."

Jack resisted the urge to respond with the sarcasm he was accustomed to using to diffuse situations like these. Besides his pain was too distracting, "So you want my daughter so you can save the world? Over my rotting corpse."

"That part of the plan is already in motion." Barrett lifted the gun to aim one last time at Jack's head.

"Okay, now hold on a minute. Let's not be rash. You going to at least explain this to me? Don't I deserve that. I mean hey, I obviously complied with your plan. I sent her back so you could get her. I even showed up here so you can kill me."

"Why? Would you prefer that Sam watch you die? This time she can be haunted by the images of your dead body, for a few minutes anyway," Jack shivered at the thought. "I suppose we can wait. I think it would be poetic in some way that you two should die together, just as my wife and son did."

Jack's stomach turned as Barrett's loss made his own loss vivid once again. The injuries had weakened his focus, but he fought it and remained in the present.

Jack saw Barrett's eyes glaze for a moment also and he shook it as well. "It's becoming easier to push out the memories, isn't it?...and forget them."

"I won't forget them!"

"And the headaches, more of a dull aching pain, still distracting, but not quite as debilitating … So you figure if you take Anna, destroy Carter and I, you can somehow save your Laura from the Oreo plague?"

"Well, not all of us have the ancient gene and can turn back the clock and get our lives back."

"You think this is getting my life back? You of all people should know how hard this has been."

"Yeah, but you did it. You and Sam were so arrogant to think you had the right to save your daughter. As if the rest of the world should just have to deal with their losses."

"You're the one that gave her the device. You would have done the same thing, if you could have. But you couldn't, you needed me.

Barrett saw Jack's eyes dart, "Hello, Samantha? Why don't you join us?"

"Shoot him, Sam. Shoot the son of a bitch. He shot me!"

Sam entered the same door as Jack; she trained the gun, from one to the other as she assessed the situation. She could see Jack on the floor bleeding and another Jack behind the chair on which Anna laid with one gun aimed at Jack on the floor and the other at Anna. It did not take long to determine which was the real Jack.

She was at an angle to the back left-side of Barrett's head. It was hard to see his face, though she could tell he was still using Jack's mimic device. She could see Jack clearly on the floor and the blood he was losing surrounding his leg.

"I don't want to hurt her, Sam. She's growing up so beautifully. She was such a beautiful baby, too. I told you then that I would do everything in my power to protect her."

"This is protecting?" Jack hissed. "Shoot him!"

"Can you take me down before I pull one or both triggers, Sam?"

"You alright?" She asked of Jack on the floor.

"Fine," he winced. "Shoot him."

"Unlike you, she is acting rationally. She knows what's important. You should take a lesson from her."

"Colonel, I said shoot him."

"You can't order her to risk her daughter's life. You see life's not as simple as it once was."

"It never was!" Jack turned back toward Barrett losing eye contact with Sam. "Sam-"

Jack looked back at Sam. She had her gun aimed at Barrett's head and Jack believed she could stop him easily. He knew she was trying to guarantee Anna's safety but there was no guarantee in this situation. The longer she took, the more she was at risk. Barrett was trying to undermine her confidence.

"It's reasonable to protect my children, isn't it Sam?" Barrett asked. "That's what you're doing."

Sam looked confused, "You don't-"

Barrett kept his eyes on Jack's for the acknowledgement that he was successful. "No, he doesn't." Jack assured her.

"And, I won't if I don't stop you."

"Me?"

"All of you with your arrogance that you know how to keep the world safe, and yet you're guilty of putting us all at risk over and over and-"

"Jack, Anna-?"

"She's fine. I on the other hand have been shot in the leg and shoulder, Colonel, and have limited time. You need to take him out before-"

"You should be absolutely certain, Samantha. I am a trained professional and at this close proximity, I really can't miss her."

Barrett watched for Jack to make eye contact with him again, because that would mean that she looked away from him."

"Sam-" Jack pleaded with less energy.

Sam couldn't see the look in Barrett's eyes. She couldn't tell the man she trusted was gone. She couldn't tell how much the hatred had eaten away at him. Jack was afraid she wouldn't realize it soon enough. He needed her to be able to see the man Barrett had become before he lost consciousness.

"Come on Barrett, between what the two of us know about the dangers out there, we can avoid a lot of the mistakes and really keep this world safe."

"Yeah, you're just going to let me walk out of here. We can be a team, right? Maybe the two of you can have me over for dinner. I'll marry Laura, have a few kids, and you can have us over for dinner while our kids play in the backyard. Right?"

"Beats you shooting my wife in the head in my kitchen." Jack spat.

Sam's eyes darted between Jack's and the back of Barrett's head.

"And, my son of course." Jack said bitterly.

"Technically, I haven't done those things yet," he defended. "Sam, I can't imagine-"

Sam closed her eyes. How could she shoot Barrett for things he had yet to do... for the person he might develop into over 11 years. And, how could she be certain he wouldn't shoot Anna, if she did.

"SG-3? Melkin? Davis? Attempting to kill Daniel?"

"Yes, that was unfortunate. I thought I took care of him. You really circled the wagons to protect him, didn't you?"

"Well, Daniel has a way of getting lost, but we always find him."

"Malcolm?"

"Don't Malcolm me! You didn't even return my call when Laura was dying! I needed you to save her."

"Excuse me? I don't know what- Look, Agent Barrett, we can get you help. You're a great asset to the NID and the SGC. The future is not set, things can be different."

"I don't need your help. The best you could offer me is to have my execution stayed. I'm not interested in helping you all with your agenda. The Stargate program will be made public. Your daughter will be a great asset in the ensuing chaos and when the Ori come, I will be able to save Laura from the plague. But at least the two of you will not be around to destroy our planet."

"I can't let you."

"I'm not asking for your permission." The disguised Barrett looked at Sam.

Sam struggled looking into Jack's eyes, knowing it was really Barrett. She took a step closer and challenged Barrett. "You won't kill her. You need her."

Barrett lifted his left arm and pointed the gun at Sam. Now pointing the guns at both Sam and Jack. "You're not the person I thought you were, Sam."

"Likewise." Now that the gun was off Anna, Sam did not hesitate she shot Barrett three times meticulously, dead center of his head. He did manage to get one shot off, but it only hit the wall.

She kept the gun trained on Barrett as the mimic device shut off revealing his true form and confirming that he was dead. She walked closer to him and kicked both guns far from Barrett's body.

Sam first touched Anna's warm body to reassure herself, then ran to Jack. "Jack."

"I told you, sleeves on the vest... We ought to-" he winced and did not finish.

She helped him lay down, opened his shirt and found the shot in his shoulder and radioed for help. "I need a medivac team. General O'Neill's been shot."

"A bit dramatic, don't you think." Sam removed her jacket and situated it under Jack's leg to elevate it and help stop the bleeding, then covered the hand he had covering his shoulder wound with her own. "Good job, Colonel."

"Sorry, it took so long,"

"You needed a make sure Anna was safe."

She nodded. It was hard to shoot someone you thought you could trust. There were so few people she met outside the SGC with such a strong sense of integrity.

"Jealously and hatred change a person." Jack reassured her.

"So does love." Sam smiled.

"Stay with her."

The room was suddenly filled with SG team members led by Daniel and Teal'c.

"I will," she assured him.

"I'm going to pass out now."


	44. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

"Spending a lot of time here, aren't you?" Jack accused Daniel walking into the Ancient database interface room.

"I like the more personable interface."

"It's not her you know."

"I know."

"And Rodney's always complaining about the drain."

"I am not." McKay said, hitting his head on the underside of the table.

Jack looked under the table to find Rodney working.

"He's been like that all day," Daniel explained.

"He's been like that as long as I've known him," Jack accused.

"I have not." Rodney defended.

"Tell her you're sorry, Rodney." Daniel pleaded in a tone that indicated it was not the first time he had made that recommendation.

"I will not. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Who are we talking about?" Jack interrupted.

"Jennifer."

"Oh, well then definitely apologize." Jack recommended.

Rodney looked exasperated.

"She yelled at me, you know." Daniel told Jack.

Jack pointed at the blinking hologram, "Her or Jennifer?"

"No, Sam."

"Yeah, she's been like that for weeks." Jack acknowledged.

"You know why?" Daniel inquired.

"No idea."

"I know what the problem is." McKay interjected.

"So you can fix the database?" Daniel asked.

"No, I know what Sam's problem is. This is more of an engineering issue, Dr. Zelenka can fix it faster. It would be a waste of my valuable time."

"What's wrong with Sam?" Jack asked now concerned that Rodney would know what was wrong with his wife and he wouldn't.

"It's physics, gentlemen."

"Physics?"

"She's been driving us all in the Physics Department nuts with questions of time travel paradoxes. Now, I happen to be one of the few that has the clearance to know that it is not merely an idle curiosity of hers. It is a paradox that Anna is here and her past as been changed and how her existence came into being when technically she no longer has a "birth day". So she is waiting for that particular moment to pass."

"What will happen?"

"That's the point. I mean certainly if one of us knew it would be me or, I suppose, Sam, but we don't at this point. It is just a thought experiment and will be until Anna's real "birth date" has passed.

"Should I be concerned?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I mean this isn't some 80's sci-fi movie. She is here. There is no precedence that she will just disappear from existence. But then again we don't really know enough about time travel to predict-"

A knot developed in Jack's stomach, one he was sure Sam had been living with for the past 11 years. He suddenly looked concerned.

"So you're going to the cabin for Anna's birthday?" Daniel interrupted.

"Yeah, we always do. I'd better go. I have to help get the kids packed."

Living on Atlantis had been something Jack would not have imagined for his family. Living on Atlantis secretly in the San Francisco Bay was even more unimaginable. But they had been here now for seven years. They had tried for years to keep Anna in her school with a normal life, but complications of their work made that all but impossible. When Atlantis returned to Earth, Jack requested reassignment. There was already a community established there and more were quickly reassigned. The city was huge. Researching the city took teams of scientists. Sam was happier than he had ever seen her. Security was not an issue and living within the safety of Atlantis they soon had two more children.

The drive had not been as much fun as he had hoped. Jack knew they didn't have to drive to get there anymore, but he wanted the kids to have memories of trips to Minnesota that did not include just beaming in. Sam and Anna were quiet much of the trip. Jack felt like he was the only one entertaining six year old Grace and four year old Jake most of the time and was grateful to get there and let them run around.

Anna's birthday had been full of fishing, laughing and most importantly cake. Now the sun had set and it was getting late. Sam lay in the hammock with Anna. They looked at the stars naming the consolations and laughing, holding tight to one another.

Jack left them alone. Sam had been on edge most of the day, but she seemed to relax at dinner. Sam had watched Anna closely all day and Anna gave her a hard time of it. Anna was following in her mother's footsteps and planned to attend the Academy next year. Certainly the significance of the day was not lost on Anna's scientific mind, but thankfully she seemed to be handling it with all of the arrogance of an invincible teenager. He saw Sam kiss Anna's head and then they got out of the hammock, giggling some more.

"Goodnight, Daddy. Thanks for a great birthday!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He looked at her intently, "Happy Birthday."

"Seriously Dad, not you too. I'm fine. Look all here," she turned around. She was the spitting image of Sam, tall, lanky and blonde, except the eyes. Those she got from him.

"Sure thing, Princess." He nodded and she headed toward the cabin.

Sam stayed over by the lake and he hesitated until his beer was gone, but concern got the better of him and he came to stand with her.

"Hi."

"Hi. Kids are in bed. I told them you would tuck them in – after they were asleep. Jake insisted he would wait up for you, but you know that never happens," he smiled.

She nodded.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm a Physicist!"

"Honey, I've been aware of that since the day we met."

"There are certain things that are not supposed to be possible."

"So you've mentioned once or twice…"

"Jack?"

"What?"

"Anna's has never been born in our timeline."

"Yeah and yet she's here."

"I didn't know what would happen today… When the day she was supposed to have been born passed. It's just-"

"You needed to get past the time she was born, at 1551 to let it go. Rodney explained or tried too."

"He did?"

"Yeah. So you're okay?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Good, so what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Fish?"

"Oh, I like that plan." He put his arms around her and they looked out over the cool spring pond and he could hear Anna's little voice sing to him across the water. _"It's a beautiful day for the fish to play!"_

The End. _Thank you._


End file.
